La Hydra (Slash Marvel Omegaverse)
by Nonimi
Summary: "Con La Hydra no se juega" Ellos son una organización inquebrantable, ellos son los dioses del bajo mundo, ellos no esperaban conocer a los amores de sus vidas. Mafia - Omegaverse. Múltiples parejas BL Marvel Cherik, Stony, Wolvesilver, Thorki y muchas más.
1. Capítulo 1

— No es suficiente— dijo un gran y tonificado alfa mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo — quizás un dedo más ¿o podría ser la mano? — preguntó de forma calmada con su voz aterciopelada que provocaba escalofríos.

Un hombre que en esos momentos estaba amordazo y amarrado lloraba de forma desesperada mientras negaba con la cabeza, escapando de su garganta un doloroso sollozo mientras con gestos intentaba implorar algo de piedad a aquellos dos implacables, pero a cambio sólo recibió sonrisas burlescas.

— Recuerda bastardo — el alfa lo tomó con fuerza del cabello — nadie juega con La Hydra — de esa forma el rubio alfa le arrancó un dedo, el hombre chilló mientras la sangre seguía cayendo por sus manos. Miraba horrorizado como ya no quedaban dedos en sus manos, lloró con aún más fuerza, mientras desprendía un fuerte olor a miedo, el dolor era desesperante y sentía que se estaba muriendo, nunca debió meterse con La Hydra, lamentablemente lo había entendido muy tarde.

Un disparó se escuchó, a continuación, un poderoso olor a pólvora se sintió con fuerza en el ambiente.

— Erik ¿Qué mierda? se supone que lo teníamos que dejar vivo.

— Me aburrí de sus gimoteos y su olor me tenía asqueado. Steve, de todas formas, estos bastardos entenderán el mensaje — dijo tranquilo, mientras le daba algunos disparos más al inerte cuerpo, pateando alguno de los dedos que adornaban el suelo.

Tranquilamente los dos alfas abandonaron el lugar, subiéndose a un elegante automóvil negro de vidrios polarizados, Erik sacó su móvil mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, haciendo que Steve frunciera el ceño y le indicara que lo apagara, logrando sólo un par de risas por parte de su hermano.

— Por hoy hemos acabado — suspiro Erik aliviado — mañana tenemos que tratar con un pez gordo, Howard Stark — terminó de explicar dándole una mirada socarrona a Steve, quien sólo lo miró de forma fulminante, para finalmente arrancarle el cigarrillo apagándolo a sólo escasos centímetros de su cara, para luego dar un fuerte gruñido molesto. Erik sólo rodó los ojos divertido, dando una ronca carcajada.

Se dedicaron a conversar algunos asuntos, esa noche tenían fiesta en el casino, como herederos de La Hydra tenían que ir, de seguro habría clientes importantes. Steve odiaba esos lugares y esas estúpidas reuniones, realmente no le divertía para nada tener que tratar con aquellos idiotas alfas, su hermano tampoco lo disfrutaba, aunque no negaba que le gustaba ver bailar a un par de bonitos omegas.

Se bajaron con parsimonia, siendo recibidos con un amplio contingente de guardias y sirvientes quienes custodiaban y trabajaban en la enorme mansión. Los alfas los saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, haciendo resonar sus lustrosos zapatos en la escalera de piedra que los llevaba hasta un elegante recibidor.

— Eres un maldito omega inservible, acabas de asesinar a un miembro de La Camorra— se escuchó un fuerte golpe y de inmediato los alfas apuraron el paso dando un fuerte suspiro.

— Padre — susurró Erik con una voz gélida, frente a él se encontraba Wolfgang von Strucker, zarandeando a su hijo a quien en esos momentos le corría sangre de la nariz.

— Erik llévate a la aberración de tu hijo antes de que le de un tiro — Peter lo miró de forma burlesca mientras soltaba un fuerte gruñido haciendo relucir sus colmillos. Erik rápidamente apuró el paso, poniéndose delante de su hijo, Steve por su lado, jaló a Peter del lugar mientras lo comenzaba a arrastrar por el corredor.

— Hablaré con él, mis disculpas padre — finalizó Erik haciendo une leve reverencia.

— Controla a ese omega y búscale un marido, mira que acaba de asesinar a uno de sus pretendientes — finalizó Strucker mientras se alejaba del lugar, haciendo repicar su bastón.

Steve se llevó a Peter quien aún sonreía divertido sintiendo como la tibia sangre le corría por la nariz y parte de la cara, de seguro el viejo se la había quebrado por décima vez, pero realmente no le importaba, no dejaría que nadie, si quiera el jefe de La Hydra lo obligara a casarse, él no era ningún objeto de intercambio, el demostraría que tan fuerte y letal podría ser un omega en la mafia.

— Strange revisa al cachorro — solicitó Steve dando un suspiro, de inmediato el médico de confianza de la mansión se levantó mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir a Peter prácticamente todos los días.

— Omega dios santo ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? — un alarmado Stephen corría de un lado para otro, el omega solo soltaba una risa divertido.

— Pet ¿hasta cuándo? — el mencionado dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su padre — un día de estos le vas a dar un infarto al anciano, por favor hazlo pronto que me tiene harto — finalizó Erik haciendo que Steve lo acompañara en una risa.

— El diablo te escuche, espero que ese hijo de puta se muera pronto, no deja de buscarme a un puto marido ¿cómo si necesitara a un alfa a mi lado? — suspiró Peter aburrido, tanto Steve como Erik lo entendían, su padre estaba empeñado en que ellos tomaran a alguna omega.

— Parece que no está fracturada, pero se te van a poner los ojos negros — finalizó con su diagnostico el médico mientras el más joven levantaba los hombros despreocupados, indicando que iría por una ducha para sacarse el aroma del alfa al que había asesinado.

Erik estaba cansado, sabía muy bien que su padre jamás aceptó a su hijo por ser omega, en la mafia no había nada más bajo que un omega varón, pero a él nunca lo importó, siempre lo entreno como a un alfa y le enseñó el negocio familiar, pese a que Wolfgang es más de una oportunidad le dijo que los omegas sólo servían para abrir las piernas y no para heredar, él estaba empeñado en que una vez que él estuviera al mando, Peter sería el siguiente en la línea de sucesión pues sabía muy bien que mientras su padre estuviera vivo Peter no podía optar a liderar La Hydra. Muchas cosas cambiarían cuando él estuviera al poder, sólo tenía que resistir un poco más a ese asqueroso y cruel anciano que le había arrebatado la niñez.

Steve se dirigió a su habitación, quería darse una ducha para sacarse el asqueroso aroma del alfa al que habían asesinado, no podía creer que el muy maldito se había atrevido a llorar, dio una carcajada al notar que algunos humanos eran realmente patéticos.

— Alfa te estaba esperando — dio un respingo mientras soltaba un gruñido, frente a él se encontraba un hermoso alfa de largos cabellos castaños portando una sensual lencería oscura que hacía resaltar su pálida piel.

— Bucky — se apretó el puente de la nariz — hoy no — finalizó dando un suspiro, estaba cansado y pronto tenía que arreglarse para ir a la dichosa reunión en el casino. El omega comenzó a hacer una mueca de tristeza mientras su fuerte aroma llenaba la habitación — hey bonito, tranquilo — expresó Steve levantando su cara para luego depositar un cálido y fugaz beso en sus labios — esta bien, pero será rápido y en la ducha, con Erik tenemos que salir — finalizó el alfa soltando un gruñido mientras comenzaba a sacar rápidamente su ropa, quizás un polvo antes de salir no estaría mal, quizás así se le pasaría el estrés del día.

Un par de horas después los herederos de La Hydra se encontraban descendiendo de su elegante automóvil, ambos reluciendo sus hermosas figuras, parecían estrellas de cine y sinceramente eran los mafiosos más hermosos del lugar, muchos omegas se morían por estar con ellos, pues no sólo significaba estar con uno de los más candentes alfas del lugar, también significaba pertenecer a una de las mafias más importantes del mundo.

Bucky iba colgado del brazo de Steve, había logrado que el rubio lo llevara como su acompañante, el rubio sabía que con eso al menos lograría que los omegas dejaran de restregarse contra él, odiaba cuando Steve llegaba oliendo a omegas y sexo, aunque nunca le podría reprochar nada, ellos no eran más que amigos, Steve se lo había dejado claro en más de una oportunidad.

El lugar estaba repleto de poderosos alfas, todos los herederos y dueños de las mafias más importantes en el país y del mundo estaban los Yakuzas, la Bratva, La 'Ndrangheta, La Cosa Nostra y algunos carteles, como el de Sinaloa. Apenas los herederos de La Hydra hicieron presencia en el lugar todo el mundo quedó en silencio, los alfas y omegas hicieron respetuosas reverencias, soltando un ferviente y formal "_Hail Hydra"._

Todos los alfas estaban acompañados por hermosas y hermosos omegas, reluciéndolos con finas joyas y ropa de diseñador, para ellos los omegas no eran más que adornos de los cuales lucirse, solo simples acompañantes.

Poco a poco el ambiente se comenzó a distender, las bandejas con vodka y tequila de primera categoría corrían por el lugar, omegas de pasarela portando escasas ropas servían grandes cantidades de alcohol y comida, todo el mundo disfrutaba y reía, se hacían algunos negocios importantes mientras otros prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo en el lugar, lo típico en cualquier fiesta de la mafia.

Erik miraba el espectáculo de los omegas, pensando en cuál de ellos se llevaría a la cama, aunque uno de ojos azules le había llamado profundamente la atención. Dio un salto cuando sintió a alguien sobre sus piernas, su aroma le era muy conocido, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

— Loki, Liebling — soltó Erik divertido, para luego depositar un sensual beso en el pálido cuello del omega, quien sólo soltó una fuerte y hermosa risa que llamó la atención de algunos alfas.

— Hallo Baby, wie läuft es mit diesem Ort? — preguntó agitando las pestañas de sus hermosos ojos verdes — Ich sehe, dass die Dummköpfe so ekelhaft sind wie immer.

— Achtung, einige von ihnen können Deutsch — respondió Erik advirtiendo.

— Ok — Loki soltó una risita — dudo que alguno sea tan inteligente para hablar alemán — ahora susurró bajito levantándose del lugar. A continuación, pasó a sentarse en las piernas de Steve quien lo miró divertido mientras Bucky a su lado hacía un mohín.

— Hola cariño, tan hermoso como siempre — susurró Steve mientras le daba un caballeroso beso en el dorso de la mano — veo que La Asgard está interesado en los negocios de esta noche — interrogó alzando la ceja.

— Si, con Thor estamos pensando en algunas cosas — se levantó sonriendo — omega deja de gruñir que este par no me interesa, ya los probé hace un par de años atrás — hizo un gesto obsceno que hasta a Bucky hizo sonrojar — y mi alfa los supera por bastante centímetros — se acercó y dio un beso en los labios de Bucky, haciendo que la mayoría de los alfas los miraran escandalizados — nos vemos guapos, cariños a los cachorros y veneno para el bastardo de su padre — finalizó el azabache mientras les daba algunos besos en los labios y se iba del lugar con una sonrisa socarrona, meciendo sus caderas como muy bien sabía hacerlo.

La noche finalizó de forma abrupta cuando La Bratva armó un escándalo porque uno de los miembros de La Cosa Nostra le había tocado el culo a una omega de las suyas, se escucharon disparos, insultos en distintos idiomas y los alfas de La Hydra tuvieron que poner orden, Steve le disparó a uno y Erik se encargó del otro, nadie se atrevió a cobrar cuentas, nadie jugaba con La Hydra, aunque después del altercado la fiesta terminó abruptamente.

Erik quedó ofuscado, tenía ganas de un buen polvo y por culpa del altercado no había podido llevarse a algunos de esos hermosos omegas a la cama, el hombre de ojos azules se le había perdido de vista y su alfa lo quería en ese preciso momento, gruñía por enterrarse en ese respingado culito. Quizás esa noche tendría que recurrir a alguno de los prostitutos que tenía su padre, aunque ninguno le interesaba, todos eran temerosos y olían mal, odiaba sentir el aroma de su padre.

Dio un suspiro, decidido a dormir algunas horas cuando vio la luz de la cocina encendida, dio una sonrisa al saber quien sería el culpable, se encontró a su hijo comiendo cantidades inmensurables de helado mientras revisaba su móvil, Erik se le acercó y deposito un cálido beso en su coronilla, Peter arrugó la nariz.

— Viejo hueles a Loki — dijo Peter divertido — ¿por qué no me llevaste? Con Wanda queremos verlo— expresó el omega mientras le servía una copa a su padre.

— Mando saludos esa perra — le explicó Erik sonriendo, sabía lo mucho que su hijo admiraba a su amigo, para Peter Loki era un modelo para seguir, era lo que quería conseguir algún día, aunque había una diferencia, Loki dejaba el trabajo sucio en el resto, su Peter era capaz de asesinar y torturar a sangre fría, era mucho más merecedor de La Hydra.

Peter tenía una piruleta de fresa en la boca, le dio una profunda chupada mientras le guiñaba el ojo a algunos de sus guardias, quienes desviaron la mirada asustados, sabían muy bien que Erik o Steve les atravesarían el cráneo si miraban a Peter con otros ojos, el omega sólo rodó los ojos frustrados, odiaba que ninguno de esos jodidos alfas tuviera los huevos de darle una mamada.

El muchacho mastico el dulce con fuerza, para luego arrancar una uña, haciendo que un alfa diera un salto, pero que mantuviera su dura mirada.

— Con La Hydra no se juega — soltó el omega acercándose, haciendo que el alfa oliera su exquisito aroma dulce — y tú bonito — lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle — jugaste con nosotros, hiciste cosas indebidas — dijo riendo, para luego quitarle otra uña mientras lanzaba el palito de su dulce — a los chicos malos hay que castigarlos.

El alfa lo miró arrogante, Peter sólo le dio una cálida sonrisa, sinceramente había encontrado muy atractivo a su prisionero, su aroma lo hacía estremecer, sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, era primera vez que se sentía de esa forma frente a un alfa, ninguno lo había excitado de esa forma.

Uno de sus guardias dio un gruñido, Peter sintió un calor mientras se humedecía, definitivamente estaba entrando en celo, gruñó a sus guardias que lo dejaran sólo, los hombres cubriéndose la nariz acataron rápidamente la orden.

El omega amarró con fuerza al alfa, no podía arriesgarse a que se le escapara, se echó un par más de dulces a la boca y sin previo aviso comenzó a sacarse la ropa, el alfa lo miró asombrado, no entendía que mierda estaba pasando, aquel omega era sumamente extraño y a la vez muy atrayente.

Peter desvistió al alfa dejando a la vista su gran miembro, el cual poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, ahora Peter lo estaba lamiendo tal como antes lo había hecho con su piruleta. El alfa soltó un fuerte gruñido, se sentía caliente, sus mejillas ardían y sentía la repentina necesidad de estar con ese omega, no podía entender que mierda le estaba pasando, su alfa interno solo gritaba _mío, mío, mío._

— Alfa — el mencionado le dirigió la mirada — ¿quieres follarme? Podré torturar, incluso matar, pero nunca violar — negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus fuertes feromonas llegaran a la nariz del alfa, quien gruñó ante tal placentera fragancia — no te haré nada que tu no quieras ¿quieres que te monte? — preguntó de forma sensual, haciendo que el alfa amarrado gruñera aun más fuerte soltando sus feromonas, para luego asistir con la cabeza. El alfa se reprendía mentalmente, definitivamente se había vuelto loco, quizás lo habían torturado hasta la demencia y todo lo que ocurría ahora era producto de su imaginación.

No faltó mucho para que Peter estuviera a ahorcajas sobre él, metiendo de una sola estocada el miembro del castaño en su interior, comenzó a montarlo de forma frenética, el alfa sólo podía gruñir contra la mordaza, sintiendo como el omega saltaba sobre él, no duraron mucho, finalmente ambos estallaron en un grito, haciendo que Peter se derrumbara sobre el alfa al sentir como el nudo se expandía en su interior, dio risita que al alfa le pareció la más hermosa.

— Follaste bien alfa, te he perdonado la vida — soltó el omega dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, para finalmente acurrucarse sobre su cuerpo con una amplia sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Steve estaba tenso, Erik no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa burlesca, sabía muy bien la razón por la cual iba tan molesto y sólo le provocaba gracia verlo de esa forma, no todos los días se veía a un alfa de más de treinta años nervioso como si de un adolescente se tratase.

Caminaron a paso decidido, ningún guardaespaldas de Howard Stark se atrevía a enfrentar a los miembros de La Hydra, los hombres sólo se alejaban y bajaban la cabeza, haciendo que ambos herederos de la mafia se movieran libremente en el lugar.

Una vez dentro notaron rápidamente el estado de nerviosismo y miedo en Stark, el hombre miraba de un lado a otro mientras se podía oler el miedo en él, Erik de inmediato arrugó la nariz meditando cuantos minutos estaba dispuesto a soportar esa pestilencia.

—Muy bien Stark, nos saltaremos las palabras cordiales — explicó Erik aburrido, Steve simplemente se sentó en silencio a su lado — tienes una gran deuda y no has pagado nada, necesitamos el dinero o nos llevamos tu cabeza — finalizó el alfa.

Howard estaba prácticamente blanco, su cuerpo temblaba y su cara se contraía llena de miedo, abrió la boca y se calló de inmediato, se veía como un pez boqueando fuera del agua, Erik estaba a segundos de dispararle en medio de la frente.

— Nece…necesito más tiempo — soltó en un susurró Stark, mientras su mirada estaba hacia el suelo y algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su cara.

— Te dimos el suficiente Stark — ahora fue el turno de Steve — el dinero o tu hijo, no hay más alternativas — terminó de explicar el rubio.

— Se…señores no lo tengo, es…estoy en la quiebra — finalizó Howard cayendo de rodillas, haciendo que la atmósfera se sintiera aún más asfixiante.

— Muy bien, nos llevamos a tu hijo — expresó Erik poniéndose de pie, sacando el seguro de pistola y afirmando el frío metal en la frente del hombre.

— Está bien — gritó aterrado — pero me perdonan toda la deuda, de seguro logran sacarle mucho dinero, es hermoso, joven y virgen — soltó apurado mientras se ponía de pie, aun sintiendo como aquella arma estuvo a tan solo segundos de arrebatarle la vida.

A cambio lo único que se escuchó fue un fuerte gruñido por parte de Steve, el hombre se levantó y a los pocos segundos tenía a Howard prisionero contra la muralla, el alfa lo miraba lleno de ira, su mirada ardía en furia y los gruñidos no cesaban, dejando ver con cólera sus dientes.

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta — le gritó Steve para seguido darle un certero puñetazo en la cara, mandando al otro alfa algunos metros por el suelo. Estaba dispuesto a matarlo, solo no lo terminó de realizar pues Erik se le acercó, tomándolo con fuerza por los brazos le impidió el paso para luego susúrrale algo que de inmediato lo calmó.

— Nos lo llevamos — explicó el alfa de cabellos cobrizos — pero que te quede claro, nunca más lo recuperaras — finalizó el alfa soltando un gruñido, haciendo que Howard se pusiera rápidamente de pie para ir en búsqueda de su hijo.

A los pocos minutos regresó con un joven de cabellos castaño, el muchacho no dejaba de llorar, mientras le rogaba a su padre que no lo entregara, a cambio sólo recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre, haciendo que su labio se partiera y que Steve soltara un gruñido que los hizo a todos temblar.

— Deja de joder inútil omega — explicó Howard — nunca podrías hacerte cargo de nuestra empresa, al menos ahora hace algo productivo por la familia y vete con ellos — le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que el omega saliera disparado, no tocó el suelo gracias a la rápida acción de Steve, quien a los pocos segundos lo tenía acurrucado en su cuerpo, sin embargo, el omega Stark sólo tembló más ante el improvisado contacto. Nunca se había llevado bien con su padre, Howard siempre lo rechazó por ser omega, más de alguna vez lo había golpeado, pero nunca pasó por su cabeza que tuviera la indecencia de entregarlo, de venderlo como una simple puta, pues eso era lo que sería ahora en La Hydra, él sabía muy bien en que terminaban los jóvenes que esos hermanos se llevaban.

Howard ni siquiera le dio una última mirada a su hijo, simplemente cerró un trato con los mafiosos como si de cualquier negocio se tratara para finalmente salir del lugar, el omega lloró, pero rápidamente intentó callar sus sollozos al ver la fiera mirada por parte de uno de los miembros de La Hydra, pero se relajó al sentir una mano en su hombro y una sutil sonrisa por parte del rubio.

El trayecto fue lento y angustiante, el omega no dejaba de sollozar mientras sus feromonas llenas de terror apestaban el lugar, Erik iba asqueado y no pudo evitar gruñirle al omega, haciendo que se encogiera aún más y llorara con más fuerza. Steve iba en silencio ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Apenas llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con su padre, el hombre se veía enojado y de inmediato intercepto a sus hijos.

— Kurt llévatelo — demandó Steve mientras seguía los pasos de su padre, necesitan ponerse al día sobre lo que había ocurrido. El joven sólo asistió, para rápidamente tomar al omega por el hombro y guiarlo dentro de la mansión.

— Kurt Wagner — se presentó el muchacho con una cálida sonrisa.

— Anthony Stark — susurró el omega bajito, finalmente no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en los brazos del joven omega, por primera vez en horas recibía algo de afecto, él estaba absolutamente asustado y no sabía lo que le esperaba en ese horrible lugar.

— Tranquilo, no le harán daño — soltó inseguro, pues sinceramente no sabía cuales eran los planes del señor Steve, tampoco le había dado mayores indicaciones, así que decidió simplemente llevarlo hasta la habitación del alfa, seguramente era algún omega para pasar el rato.

Tony estaba asombrado, si bien su casa era enorme, la que tenía La Hydra era de otro nivel, era realmente enorme y llena de lujos, y también de guardias, habían fuertes alfas por todo el lugar, le llamó la atención de que ninguno de ellos mirara de forma extraña a Kurt, hasta parecía que le hicieran reverencia, aunque el muchachito que no dejaba de parlotear los ignoraba rotundamente.

El cuarto al que entraron era más de tres veces el que él tenía, una enorme cama con dosel adornaba el lugar, era realmente alucinante. Kurt le indicó donde estaba el sanitario, indicando que se diera un baño, mientras él le explicaba que iría por algo de ropas.

Tony estaba temeroso, no sabía lo que pasaría con él, pero según las pocas palabras de Kurt tenía que más que claro que él estaba ahí para ser la puta personal de ese tal Steve, de seguro esa noche le arrebatarían su dignidad, quizás incluso marcara sus dientes en su cuello o simplemente lo iba a tomar para luego enviarlo al prostíbulo, tal como su padre había dicho, él no era más que mercancía con la cual sacarían dinero. Un fuerte sollozo salió del fondo de su garganta mientras sentía como las tibias lágrimas corrían por su cuerpo, no quería dejar el lugar, tenía serios deseos de ahogarse bajo el chorro de agua, quizás buscar alguna cuchilla de afeitar y enterrarse en los brazos, solo quería huir, tenía demasiado miedo y dolor, jamás olvidaría la última mirada de desprecio que le había dedicado su padre, si es que podía decirle de esa forma.

— Hey omega que haces— al escuchar las palabras Tony dio un respingo, soltando la navaja que tenía en las manos, de inmediato los ojos del omega se oscurecieron tomando la filosa arma — ni se te ocurra — fue lo único que soltó Kurt de forma seria — tu ropa está sobre la cama, espero sea del gusto del señor Steve — Kurt le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar, llevándose consigo aquella navaja, Tony golpeó el muro frustrado ahogando un quejido, había perdido su única oportunidad de hacer algo.

Tony se quedó mirando aquellas ropas, si es que se le podía llamar de esa forma, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color carmesí, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca en su vida había portado algo de aquello.

Frente a él había un hermoso albornoz de color lavanda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, junto a una reveladora pantaleta oscura de encaje, nunca había usado prendas femeninas y de sólo pensar en verse con aquel sensual conjunto le hizo estremecer.

Entre lágrimas se puso la intimidante ropa, sintiéndose con miedo y ansias, no sabía en que momento el alfa llegaría al lugar o que cosa tendría que hacer él, pensaba si esperarlo arrodillado o sobre la cama, no sabía cuál era su lugar o sus deberes. Temblando optó por sentarse en la cama, podía oler la fuerte fragancia del alfa por todo el lugar, era un aroma penetrante y cálido, olía a madera y hierbabuena azucarada, era realmente embriagador, el omega poco a poco comenzó a sentir como sus párpados pesaban, luchaba por el deseo de dormir, pero todas las emociones vividas lo tenían agotado.

Steve y Erik preparaban las armas, llenaban de municiones sus pistolas y apretaban los dientes llenos de ira, acabarían con aquel lugar, lograrían dar con aquella rata y todos pagarían las consecuencias, nadie jugaba con ellos, no dejarían intacto a quien quiso tenderles una trampa.

— Maldita Madame Frost — Erik le dio un golpe al vidrio blindado — tiene fugas en su burdel, esa noche nos salvamos de una redada si no hubiera sido por el altercado — gruñó.

— Los haremos pagar — Steve le dio una sonrisa — hagámoslo rápido, no quería dejar a Anthony solo — explicó el alfa, quien ya daba por perdido intentar ocultar su interés.

Los guardias los intentaron detenerlos, pero sólo les bastaron un par de balas para silenciarlos, Steve arrugó la nariz cuando la sangre salpicó su costoso traje, dio un gruñido mientras remataba a un estúpido que intentó dispararle, eran realmente patéticos.

Sentían la desesperación de los omegas, escuchaban sus gritos y sus feromonas, los hermanos de La Hydra sólo dieron una escalofriante sonrisa mientras se acercaban al lugar, llamando a gritos a la señorita Frost, la alfa tenía mucho que explicar.

Corrieron cuando sintieron su aroma, la encontraron con una maleta intentando escapar, Steve la tomó entre sus brazos haciéndola temblar, la alfa intentó luchar, pero fue en vano, sintió como un cuchillo desgarraba su pierna haciéndola gritar.

Los miembros de La Hydra recorrían el lugar, tomando a cuanto omega vieran, reuniéndolos a todos en el salón, mujeres y hombres lloraban viendo como como aquellos dos herederos alfas tenían amarrada a su dueña, la mujer estaba llena de sangre y entre gritos pedía que acabaran por ellas, el rubio le estaba apagando cigarros en su piel desgarrada, algunos dedos y hasta una oreja lograban verse por el piso, más de alguno terminó vomitando.

— Muy bien cariños, su madame nos traicionó, nos vendió junto con Shaw — explicó Erik — y ustedes bastardos estuvieron en ese jodido plan, ninguno se atrevió a chillar y ahora nos lo pagaran — finalizó con una macabra sonrisa.

— Ahora verán lo que les pasa a quienes juegan con nosotros — a continuación, sólo es escuchó un fuerte grito lleno de dolor, Emma rogaba por su muerte, pero los herederos de La Hydra no se lo permitían, ellos estaban vengando su alta traición.

Uno de los omegas se acercó corriendo, intentando ayudar a su ama y amante, recibiendo nada menos que un certero tiro entre los ojos, salpicando la sangre sobre sus compañeros quienes sollozaron llenos de temor, temían por su vida y su futuro.

— Ahora quiero más información — rugió Erik — quiero saber que tanto sabían, que tan traidores eran ustedes — les gritó usando su voz de mando, de inmediato todos los omegas cayeron de rodillas adoptando una sumisa posición, excepto un omega, con unos ojos azules que Lehnsherr recordaba de la noche anterior.

El omega estaba al igual que sus compañeros, sólo que su cabeza se mantenía en alto y sus ojos lo miraban de forma penetrante. Erik le gruñó hasta que el omega logro doblegarse. Un disparo se escuchó, todos sintieron como la cálida sangre de la alfa les caía encima.

— Te excita intimidar omegas — Erik y Steve giraron al escuchar el grito — necesitas usar tu voz de mando y la amenaza para sentirte con huevos — los alfas no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, todos los omegas tenían los ojos desorbitados mirando al castaño quien en ese momento se había puesto de pie — ¿ahora nos matarás a nosotros no? Acaso tú crees que tuvimos opinión, que alguien nos preguntó — soltó el omega lleno de ira, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, estaba harto de que los alfas siempre jugaran con ellos, si iba a morir, porque estaba claro que esa noche su miserable vida acabaría, al menos la terminaría gritándole a aquellos asquerosos alfas toda la basura que eran.

Sintió como una bofetada le cruzaba la cara mandándolo al suelo, pero no le importó realmente, nuevamente se puso de pie mientras miraba fijamente a aquel alfa de fríos ojos azulinos, sentía los sollozos de sus compañeros y compañeras, sentía los asfixiantes aromas y en medio de todo el caos, sentía la fuerte fragancia del alfa que tenía frente a él.

— Llevenselos a todos — gritó Erik, haciendo que de inmediato todos los subordinados se llevaran a los asustados omegas — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó al omega que tenía tomado de la barbilla mientras veía como un hilo de sangre corría desde su nariz.

— Charles, Charles Xavier — respondió Charles manteniéndole la mirada.

— Muy bien Charles — le dio una sonrisa burlesca — bienvenido al infierno — le gruñó con sorna, pero no tuvo la reacción esperaba a cambio, sólo recibió una cínica sonrisa.

— Estoy ahí desde hace años — fue lo único que respondió el omega con una extraña calma, Erik se quedó sin palabras mientras sentía un agradable aroma, gruñendo le pidió a alguno de sus guardias que se lo llevaran de ahí, no le gustaba ni entendía lo que le provocaba ese omega.

El trayecto fue rápido, ambos hermanos iban en un absoluto mutismo, ni siquiera se miraban, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Quill simplemente les dedicaba algunas miradas desde el retrovisor, podía notar los malos ánimos en sus jefes y definitivamente lo mejor sería conducir en absoluto silencio.

— Ve por él Steve, yo terminó de encargarme — explicó Erik recibiendo a cambio una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de su hermano, quien en ese preciso instante salió corriendo hacia dentro de la mansión.

— Llévense a los omegas abajo, denles comida y déjenlos en paz — fue la escueta orden de Erik, necesitaba ponerse al día y pensar un par de cosas, averiguar cuál era la verdadera condición en que los omegas estaban en el hogar de Madame Frost — excepto a Xavier, a ese lo necesito — gruñó, mientras uno de sus alfas tomaba fuertemente al omega y lo llevaba hasta su lugar.

Erik tomó a Charles del brazo y lo arrastró hasta uno de los despachos, quería averiguar un par de cosas y ese omega sería interesante de doblegar. Comenzó a interrogarlo, cada vez se sentía más molesto con aquel omega sin miedo a la muerte, definitivamente había algo malo en su cabeza.

— Tú crees que estábamos ahí por gusto — Charles dio una amarga sonrisa — sólo estábamos ahí por necesidad, éramos obligados a hacer el trabajo sucio — el omega soltó divertido — me alegró que hayas matado a esa perra, pero ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer algo, todos estábamos bajo sus órdenes — gritó desesperado — ustedes los alfas se creen la gran cosa y no son más que una mierda, unos putos bastardos — terminó escupiéndole en la cara, haciendo que Erik soltara un gruñido mientras se limpiaba la cara furioso — tú crees que me intimidas, no eres ni el primero ni el último alfa que me golpea, me manda o me grita, jódete hijo de puta o ¿acaso tienes que gruñir para compensar tu pequeña polla? — dijo burlándose, realmente esa noche quería morir, ya estaba aburrido de su miserable vida, quería que ese bastardo de La Hydra la atravesara de una buena vez por todas el cráneo.

— Te gusta jugar con fuego cachorrito, hasta ahora has estado en el paraíso, ahora conocerás el verdadero infierno — sin previo aviso lo tomó con fuerza y lo comenzó a arrastrar por la mansión, llevándolo hasta un piso inferior, Charles por primera vez sintió miedo — chicos pueden hacer todo lo que quieran con él — el omega sintió como el lugar se llenaba de una nauseabunda estela de excitación — sólo me importa que lo dejen vivo y sin mordida, pero jueguen con este muñequito como se les plazca, quiébrenlo hasta hacerlo añicos — finalizó lanzándolo contra un grupo de alfas quienes gruñeron celebrando mientras iban por el cuerpo de aquel omega que comenzaba a temblar, Erik salió rápido de ahí, viendo como aquellos ojos azules lo miraban llenos de tristeza y dolor.

— Hey, te enfriaras — Tony despertó de golpe al escuchar la voz de alfa, rápidamente se levantó y trató de ponerse de rodillas, de seguro el rubio ahora lo regañaba por haberlo esperado de aquella indecorosa forma, ante el miedo algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Tony entre temblores intentó quitarse el albornoz, quería terminar cuanto antes con aquello — omega no, tranquilo — Tony dio un respingo al sentir cómo las cálidas manos del alfa tomaban las suyas y evitaban que se sacara la ropa — mi nombre es Steve Rogers — se presentó con una amplia sonrisa, perdón por todo esto, creo que Kurt no entendió bien — explicó abochornado mientras el omega intentaba cubrir un poco más su cuerpo.

— An…Anthony Stark — explicó el omega aun con miedo — Tony, me dicen Tony.

— Muy bien Tony — el omega sintió como el alfa ponía una manta sobre su frío cuerpo — te llevare a tu habitación — con cuidado el alfa lo sacó del lugar para llevarlo hasta una puerta frente a su habitación — este será tu lugar, espero puedas descansar, mañana hablaremos con calma — explico tranquilamente — enviare a Kurt con ropa y comida, que descanses Anthony y perdón por la confusión de mi empleado— el alfa con cuidado besó el dorso de la mano, mientras el omega lo quedaba mirando, recién notaba toda la sangre que había por la ropa de Steve, sin querer tembló fuertemente.

— ¡Que te dije estúpido cachorro! — Peter dio un respingo sacándose los audífonos, muy pocas veces había visto a su tío Steve de esa forma — te dije que le dijeras a Kurt que llevara a Anthony a su propia habitación, me encontré al omega sufriendo pensando lo peor — le gruñó tan fuerte que Peter adoptó una posición sumisa.

— Perdón tío — susurró bajito.

— Mañana te disculparas con él — ahora lo miró fijamente — y nos explicaras que hace un alfa encerrado — finalizó yéndose del lugar mientras Peter daba una sonrisa traviesa, sintió un repentino calor al recordar lo que había pasado con aquel fuerte alfa.

Erik le dio un trago al whiskey, no podía dejar de recordar al omega que había dejado minutos atrás con el grupo de sus estúpidos guardias, simplemente su cuello ardía y sus colmillos se dejaban ver, tenía unas enormes ganas de volver. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba bajando, botó el vaso lejos al sentir aquel aroma a desesperación, gruñó al sentir un fuerte grito, él no los dejaría, ese omega era de él y sólo de él.


	3. Capítulo 3

Erik sentía como sus colmillos se estaban mostrando, sus sentidos estaban agudizados y lo único que quería en esos momentos era tener al maldito omega entre sus brazos.

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe, encontrándose a Charles Xavier absolutamente desnudo sobre el suelo, su cuerpo mostraba rastros sangre y otros fluidos que prefería no imaginar, pudo notar grades manchas rojizas, algunas ya violáceas.

Todos sus guardias estaban estáticos mirándolo sin saber que hacer o que decir, la esencia que desprendía Erik era demasiado peligrosa, sabía que bastaba un movimiento en falso, un suspiro, para que el heredero de La Hydra les atravesara el cráneo con una bala.

El alfa que en esos momentos estaba a punto de abusar de Charles se levantó rápido, hizo una reverencia que no duro mucho, ya que Erik le había disparo, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, Charles se estremeció al sentir aquel sonido mientras tibia sangre caía sobre su maltratado cuerpo.

—Cambio de planes, he decidido que él sea mi perra — soltó con sorna, en realidad no quería decir esas palabras, pero no se mostraría como un alfa débil, mucho menos ante sus subordinados, tenía muy claro cuál era la imagen que quería mantener — levántate omega — le gruñó, haciendo que Charles diera un salto.

El castaño intentó levantarse, sintiendo como aquel asqueroso fluido blanquecino corría por sus piernas, sentía náuseas y en ese momento quería largarse a llorar, pero no le daría aquella satisfacción al alfa, pese al dolor que sentía en ese momento, logró ponerse de pie haciendo algunas muecas. A penas lo hizo, Erik lo tomó con fuerza del brazo haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor, Charles estaba seguro de que el húmero había sido sacado de su lugar.

Usando fuerza innecesaria comenzó a arrastrar al omega por el lugar, Charles sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, apenas lograba ver y un fuerte pitido se escuchaba en sus oídos, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, al menos así, dejaría de sentir por algunas horas.

— ¿Ahora quieres que te agradezca por haberme rescatado? — Charles soltó sarcástico mientras sangre corría por su nariz — yo no seré la jodida perra de nadie, puedes irte a la mismísima mierda si planeas que te la mame. De seguro la tienes muy pequeña si tienes que obligar a los omegas para que se dejen follar — dijo con tono de burla.

— Acaso no saber cuándo callar tu puta boca — le soltó una fuerte bofetada, haciendo que Charles diera contra una de las paredes, el omega soltó un chillido de dolor que a Erik lo hizo estremecerse, como si el golpe lo hubiera sentido él — vamos, ya no te quedan palabras — se quedó mirando al omega que intentaba ponerse de pie — acaso ¿te quedaste mudo? — soltó burlándose — sígueme perra — finalizó usando su voz de mando y dándose la vuelta, dio algunos pasos antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe.

Al girarse se encontró a Charles desplomado en el suelo, el omega había caído inconsciente. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba, su corazón latía con fuerza y como no había estado se sentía lleno de preocupación, una que sólo había sentido con sus hijos.

Rápidamente fue por el omega levantándolo del suelo, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al darse cuenta de todos los golpes que se estaban dejando ver en aquella blanquecina piel, su gruñido se intensificó aún más al notar manchas que no era sólo de sangre. No podía ser posible que aquellas bestias lo violaran tan rápido, con suerte, habían pasado media hora con Charles, a lo sumo pensó en algunas mamadas y uno que otro golpe, pero no algo de ese tipo. Aunque claramente el único culpable era él, desde el comienzo jamás debió dejar a Charles con aquellos desequilibrados, se odiaba profundamente en esos momentos, no podía sacarse sus propias palabras de la cabeza, tenía que confirmarlo con Strange antes de atravesarlos con metal.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que llegó al despacho de Stephen, ellos siempre tenían médicos a su disposición ya que era bastante común que todos los días hubieran heridos dentro de La Hydra. El omega dio un grito al sentir el aroma que portaba el próximo líder de La Hydra, su miedo se intensificó al ver al flacucho omega que llevaba entre los brazos.

Rápidamente pusieron al castaño sobre la camilla y Strange rápidamente comenzó a revisarlo, no pudiendo evitar hacer muecas, estaba seguro que Erik lo había dejado en ese estado. Pero él como buen subordinado y empleado de la mafia no podía decir nada, simplemente morderse la lengua, sentir lástima del omega y dedicarse a curar con esmero sus heridas.

— No… no fui yo — explicó Erik sin que nadie le preguntara. Stephen sólo asistió con la cabeza y siguió trabajando en silencio, pese a los años que llevaba en el lugar aun no se atrevía a tener una relación de mayor cercanía con aquel alfa, él era muy distinto a su hermano y a su hijo, él realmente daba miedo, toda su aura era la de un asesino.

— Tiene un corte en la cabeza — comenzó a explicar Strange — su brazo está dislocado, tiene algunas costillas astilladas, múltiples hematomas y deshidratación. Tiene algo de fiebre y está desnutrido — finalizó algo inseguro, no sabía si debía comentar el resto de las cosas, no quería ganarse un bala en su cráneo.

— ¿Fue violado? — Erik dio un fuerte gruñido — el médico sólo asistió sin siquiera mirarlo, Erik golpeo con fuerza la muralla haciendo saltar a Stephen. Pensó que aquel idiota era el primero que intentaba violarlo, no que ya había sido usado, y quizás cuantas veces — cuídalo y evita que quede embarazado — fue lo único que dijo el alfa antes de salir veloz del lugar dejando un aroma lleno ira por todo el lugar.

Stephen con cuidado puso suero, mientras colocaba algunos analgésicos junto a medicinas para evitar el embarazo. Estaba entablillando el brazo cuando su puerta fue abierta de golpe.

— Mierda este lugar apesta a mi padre — soltó Peter divertido — Stephen te traje un café y — pero el omega se quedó callado al ver a la otra persona en la camilla. Sintió una furia repentina, él odiaba profundamente que abusaran de los omegas, nunca pensó en ver un omega en ese estado en la mansión.

— ¿Fue mi padre? — preguntó lleno de ira.

— No, no lo sé — susurró Stephen asustado, no quería verse involucrado en problemas.

Erik escuchó unos gritos y el ambiente olía a miedo, apuró el paso y se encontró con algunos de sus subordinados abusando de los omegas que habían llegado.

— ¿Qué es esta mierda? di ordenes clara.

— Usted se llevó al muñequito, nos tenían que compensar — soltó un alfa con las pupilas ampliamente dilatas, era claro que estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

Lo siguiente que se escucharon fueron algunos disparos, los omegas chillaban y la sangre de aquellos alfas apestaba el lugar. Algunos guardias se hicieron presentes al escuchar los sonidos, quedaron anonadados con el escenario.

— Di órdenes claras, al parecer algunos de ustedes no las siguen y además, prueban la mercancía — los miró de forma amenazante — espero que los que quedan vivos sean realmente inteligentes y leales — fue lo único que dijo, para luego girarse a los asustados omegas — nadie más los molestará, pronto veremos que hacer con ustedes — finalizó el alfa saliendo del lugar, estaba realmente furioso.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? — Erik sintió como su hermano tomaba su hombro lleno de preocupación.

El alfa no pudo evitar relatar todo lo ocurrido, incluso explicó lo que había pasado con Erik, sintiendo una extraña mirada por parte de Steve, como si sus azules ojos lo estuvieran evaluando, pero el rubio solo hizo una sonrisa y le dio un ligero abrazo, para luego quedar de acuerdo en que verían qué hacer con los omegas. Desde el nacimiento de los mellizos ellos habían quitado en parte y casi en su totalidad la trata de blancas, no podían ser tan miserables con los omegas viendo como Peter y Wanda era de esa casta, ahora que los muchachos eran adultos, estaban seguros de que si se llegaban a enterar de ese tipo de trabajos, se encargarían de cortarles el pene, sobre todo Peter que era intolerante ante ese tipo de negocios. Pero el semblante de Erik cambió cuando Steve le explicó lo que había hecho su hijo, necesitaba saber con urgencia quien mierda era el alfa que tenía prisionero.

Tony no dejaba de llorar, estaba tan asustado, se contaban tantas historias de La Hydra y aquellos sonidos de disparos lo único que hicieron fueron incrementar su miedo, quería huir de ese lugar, pero ahora tampoco tenía casa, no podía volver al lugar de donde lo habían echado, más bien, de donde lo habían vendido como si se tratase de un simple objeto.

Se abrazó a si mismo mientras sus lágrimas corrían, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo hizo caer en un muy mal dormir.

Cuando Erik regreso al despacho de Stephen lo primero que se encontró fue a su hijo, quien rápidamente comenzó a increparlo en alemán, el médico sólo dio un suspiro ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones mientras acomodaba en vendaje del omega del cual no sabía su nombre. Finalmente, el joven alfa salió dando un fuerte portazo mientras Erik se apretaba el puente de la nariz cansado.

— Omega, nunca tengas hijos, te quitan años de vida — suspiro el alfa mientras se sentaba en una silla, haciendo que Stephen soltara una tímida risa — trasladaremos a Charles a una mejor habitación, ayúdame con algunas cosas por favor — pidió amablemente el alfa mientras Strange se apuraba en cumplir con lo ordenado, no todos los días se encontraba con Erik Lehnsherr pidiendo por favor, si llegaba a darle las gracias, estaría más que seguro que el alfa estaba enfermo.

Dejaron al castaño en una amplia habitación cercana a la de Erik, Stephen le conectó más sueros y calmantes, dejándolo con todos los cuidados necesarios para una rápida recuperación.

— Muchas gracias Strange, puedes retirarte de seguro Palmer ya llegó a su turno — finalizó el alfa, haciendo que un extrañado omega abandonaba el lugar, Stephen estaba más que seguro que algo malo pasaría, era imposible que Erik fuera tan formal, quizás se había golpeado en la cabeza.

Fue por sus cosas, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la divertida beta que lo ayudaba en las labores de ser médicos de la mafia, un trabajo difícil, pero con interesante retribución económica. Sólo debías ser muy bueno, y jamás, pero jamás en la vida dejar que alguien importante del grupo muriera.

Erik no pudo evitar quedarse velando hasta altas horas de la madrugada al omega, era extraño pero sentía un horrible dolor de solo pensar en dejarlo solo en aquella fría habitación, no podía dejar de mirar los horribles cardenales que habían por su cuerpo, con cuidado notaba como sus pómulos, clavículas y costillas estaban marcadas, claramente el omega estaba algunos kilos bajo su peso ideal, ahora podía comprender el porqué de la palidez de su piel y aquellas azules ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Soltó su esencia, una mucho más cálida de la habitual cuando el omega en la inconsciencia comenzó a gimotear, incluso un par de gritos lleno de dolor de escaparon de su boca. Erik se sintió aún más culpable, se odiaba como nunca antes, salió frustrado del lugar, nunca se había sentido de esa forma, era una mezcla de sensaciones.

Steve dio un salto al escuchar algunos gritos, en sólo un par de segundos estuvo dentro de la habitación de Stark, haciendo que el omega con los ojos anegados en lágrimas diera un salto.

— Tranquilo omega, sólo soy yo — el alfa bajó la mirada — me asusté con tus gritos, pensé que alguien podría estar haciéndote algo — comenzó a explicar, mientras pensaba que, de haber encontrado a alguien en el lugar, el intruso para este instante ya estaría muerto.

— So…solo…fue…fueron…pesadi…didillas — el omega no lograba pronunciar bien las palabras, apenas finalizó la frase comenzó a llorar, no supo en qué momento terminó siendo consolado por el alfa, no pudo evitar hundir su nariz en su cuello, su aroma realmente lograba calmarlo, lentamente y sin soltar al alfa en ningún momento comenzó a sentirse embriagado por el sueño. Lo último que sintió fue como lo arropaban en la cama y unos cálidos labios se posaban en su frente, dio un último suspiro aspirando aquella fantástica fragancia para dejarse llevar nuevamente por el sueño.

Peter se quedó mirando al alfa que dormía plácidamente, no pudo evitar morderse al labio inferior con lujuria al pasar la vista por aquel trabajado abdomen, ahogó un gemido al apreciar aquellos oblicuos, realmente quería deslizar su lengua por aquel lugar.

— Alfa, despierta — comenzó a susurrar mientras lamía su mejilla y luego dejaba algunos chupetones en su cuello — vamos cariño, tenemos que hablar — comenzó a decir riendo mientras dejaba una linda marca violácea en el lugar.

El alfa soltó un gruñido y lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, quería alejar a ese maldito mocoso de su cuerpo, quien parecía tener una extraña obsesión con lamerlo y dejarle marcas.

— Bueno James Howlett es momento de ponernos serios — el alfa inhalo la dulce fragancia el muchacho sintiéndose rápidamente relajado.

— Es Logan — gruñó el alfa — y no crees que es muy temprano para comer golosinas — Peter sólo soltó una carcajada y terminó de engullirse el paquete de chocolates con caramelo que estaba disfrutando.

— Bueno Logan — dijo con una amplia sonrisa — como te dije ayer te he perdonado la vida — el alfa sólo rodó los ojos — quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas personal — Logan lo quedó mirando incrédulo — perdonaré toda la deuda y obviamente te pagaré por tus servicios — le guiñó un ojo — pago muy bien las horas extra.

El alfa se lo quedó mirando, ese omega realmente era raro, nunca había logrado encontrarse con uno de ese tipo. Él necesitaba el dinero, por la enfermedad de su fallecida esposa Itsu había acumulado una gran deuda, teniéndose que rebajar a pedirle un préstamo a La Hydra. Además, no podía morir, tenía un hijo por el cual luchar, y por él podía aceptar todo.

— Omega, acepto — finalizó Logan molesto, no quería estar cerca de ese jodido mocoso. Dio un salto al sentir aquellos cálidos labios con sabor a chocolate sobre los suyos.

— Muy bien, mucho gusto — le extendió la mano luego de haberle sacado las esposas — soy Peter Lehnsherr, ahora iremos a hablar con mi padre, deberías ponerte una camisa — dijo divertido.

Logan estaba asombrado, el día anterior no había podido apreciar la magnitud de ese lugar, claramente había sido un imbécil al pedir ayuda a La Hydra, daba gracias a algún dios porque no le habían cortado la cabeza.

— Papi, tío, Wandis — los alfas lo miraron sin entender, su hermana solo le dio una sonrisa torcida — él es James Howlett mi nuevo guardaespaldas personal — terminó de explicar el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa

— Logan — se explicó el alfa — un placer trabajar con ustedes — hizo una leve reverencia, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero esos dos alfas daban miedo, no hacia falta hablarles para saber que eran unos asesinos profesionales.

— Muy bien Logan, no sé que mierda hizo o le dijo a mi hijo, pero gracias por aceptar ser su guardaespaldas, los últimos tres han terminado con fracturas — explicó Erik dándole un sorbo a su café.

— Uno incluso perdió uno de sus huevos — explicó Steve dándole un mordisco a su pan — este omega no deja que nadie lo vigile de cerca, así que tenga cuidado con sus partes — explicó el rubio dándole una sonrisa divertido.

— Me miró el culo — explicó Peter rodando los ojos, para luego acercarse hasta su guardaespaldas — pero si lo haces, no me molestaría — susurró bajito, haciendo que el alfa se pusiera rígido y Wanda que conocía muy bien a su mellizo soltara una carcajada.

— Muy bien Logan, el personal tiene sus propias habitaciones en la segunda mansión, puede traer sus cosas cuanto antes — explicó Erik, mientras comenzaba a leer el período, Logan no sabía qué hacer, se sentía algo intimidado por expresar sus dudas.

— ¿Tiene hijos o esposa? — el rubio le preguntó de forma amable, estaba seguro de que el hombre no estaba ahí por su propio gusto, conocía demasiado bien a Peter, sólo se le hacía raro que su hermano no se diera cuenta, realmente tenía la cabeza por otra parte.

— Si — respondió Logan, haciendo Peter se pusiera rígido, girando rápidamente su cuello — tengo un hijo, Akihiro — dio una larga respiración — mi omega está muerta — terminó de explicar apretando los puños.

— Muy bien, entonces se le dará una pequeña cabaña — Steve le dio una cálida sonrisa — tenemos algunas niñeras para los pequeños, incluso profesores — terminó de explicar amablemente — Wanda, ayúdalo a reincorporarse. Y tú Peter Django, te vienes conmigo en este instante, tenemos algo pendiente — finalizó Steve, tomando a su sobrino con fuerza, quien se despedía divertido de su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Erik que parecía realmente ajeno a toda la situación, abandonó el lugar rápidamente en un profundo mutismo, Wanda lo miró extrañaba, su padre no estaba actuando con normalidad, ya se encargaría de que se trataba, aunque estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver la desconocida fragancia que se encontraba impregnaba en su ropa.

— Perdón señor Anthony Stark — Peter se encontraba de rodillas con la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras su tío con brusquedad agachaba su cabeza — me disculpo por no haber avisado a Kurt de las órdenes de mi tío — Steve le dio un fuerte golpe por la nuca — espero me perdone, puedo hacer lo que usted quiera — recibió otro golpe — ¡auch! tío deja de matarme las neuronas — respondió el omega y Stark no pudo aguantar la risa, soltó una fuerte carcajada que para Steve fue el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

— No hay problema cachorro, y puedes decirme Tony, creo que sólo soy un par de años más grande que tú — finalizó el castaño haciendo una gran sonrisa, por alguna razón sentía simpatía por el muchacho, aunque estaba seguro de que podía ser tan letal como los alfas que había visto. Dio un salto al sentir los cálidos brazos de Peter en su cuerpo.

— Perfecto Tony, entonces esta tarde iremos de compras y por helado, nos vemos — le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

— Perdónalo Anthony, aún es un cachorro, si sólo hace un par de años le salieron los colmillos — dijo con cariño.

— Realmente lo quieres — soltó Tony enternecido, mientras el alfa asistía con una boba sonrisa —y puedes decirme Tony — dijo el omega con más confianza, haciendo que el alfa sonriera hasta que sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños, gesto que para Tony fue realmente tierno.

Nuevamente solo en la habitación, Tony se quedó pensando que quizás las cosas no eran tan malas como creía, ahora con la claridad del día podía notar que quizás todo había sido para mejor, quizás su lugar nunca estuvo al lado de Howard Stark, una extraña sensación se apoderó de sus pensamientos, quizás la poca cordura que tenía se había esfumado, pero se sentía realmente agradado de estar donde estaba, quizás necesitaba a Steve en su vida, quizá era momento de darle rienda a un nuevo Anthony Stark.


	4. Capítulo 4

— Y entonces le abrí el estómago, fue asqueroso — Peter soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo a Tony dar un salto mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

Realmente no entendía al omega, si no supiera que era un miembro importante dentro de La Hydra y que probablemente era todo un asesino, diría el sólo era un joven algo idiota, quizás incluso algo demente, pero eso último no lo descartaba.

Logan que iba adelante como copiloto, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, Peter Lehnsherr era realmente extraño, lamentaba profundamente el puto día que se metió con la mafia, ahora por el bien de su hijo tendría que trabajar para ese sociópata.

— Pero no lo maté — explicó Peter ajeno a toda situación — simplemente lo asuste, sólo necesito algunos días de hospitalización, pero hoy está bien, hace un par de días jugamos billar. Lo importante es que aprendió la lección, no soporto a los estúpidos alfas que me quieren cazar — finalizó el omega chupando una paleta de dulces, Tony lo miró sin entender, estaba realmente confundido sobre el mocoso y por ahora no sabía si confiar del todo, pero por ahora era lo mejor que tenía después de Steve.

Estaban en la parte más adinerada de la ciudad, Logan estaba más que sorprendido del costo de aquellas cosas, ni con todo el trabajo del mundo podría comprarse algo en aquel lugar, realmente odiaba a los ricos, eran todos la misma mierda, y más la mafia, que conseguía el dinero de las peores formas.

Tony ya conocía el lugar, estaba asustado que alguien lo conociera, después de todo era el hijo de Howard Stark, dio un salto cuando a lo lejos se encontró con algunos rostros conocidos, que le miraban de forma descarada, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que inmediatamente se avergonzara, aunque no se lo hubieran dicho, ahora era una perra de La Hydra.

— Veo que es cierto, te fuiste con La Hydra — escupió un alfa de gran tamaño.

— Tú padre está devastado — agregó otro alfa — si que eres un puto mal agradecido.

Peter no lo pensó, en un simple movimiento logró lanzar a uno de los alfas al suelo, mirándolos divertido, esperando que lo atacaran para volver a golpearlos.

Logan no sabía qué hacer, asumía que tendría que intervenir, pero uno de los omegas que los acompañaban lo tomó del brazo mientras con la cabeza le indicaba que no, el alfa se quedó estático, realmente no entendía cuál era su función, quizás sólo ser abusado por aquel estúpido mocoso.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — le gruñó el alfa que aún estaba de pie — acaso las perras de La Hydra se defienden entre ellas, no eres más que un puto omega, quizás a quien de La Hydra le abres las piernas — dijo con sorna. Peter dio una sonrisa escalofriante y apenas hizo un movimiento alguno, para que luego el alfa cayera al suelo mientras sangre corría por su brazo.

— Yo soy La Hydra — le dijo Peter divertido, mientras se acercaba apuntándole con la pistola — ahora discúlpate con Anthony Stark — se agachó hasta su altura, mostrando una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes — a mi me puedes llamar como quieras — jugueteo con la pistola — pero no a él.

— Cállate omega — gruñó el alfa que aún estaba en el suelo por el golpe, el había usado su voz de mando pero Peter no se había inmutado, aunque su semblante se había ensombrecido, la mano no le tembló para poner sin asco alguno dos balas en las piernas del alfa.

Tony se aproximó al omega, tomándolo por el brazo le susurró que ya era suficiente, no quería ser testigo de cómo el mocoso Lehnsherr mataba a dos alfas en plena vía pública, aunque estaba claro que nadie haría ni diría nada, La Hydra tenía el control del lugar.

— Estúpidos alfas me estresaron — gruñó Peter — iremos por unas malteadas — finalizó, mientras los guiaba hasta uno de sus locales favoritos.

— Pet quiero uno de fresa.

— Claro que si Kurt — Peter se acercó y le acarició los cabellos. Logan se les quedó mirando sin entender, no entendía que tipo de relación tenían esos dos, Tony también los miraba confundido.

— Tranquilo, yo tampoco los entiendo — Logan susurró bajito a Tony — soy Logan, soy un guardaespaldas o algo así, y sí, es mi primer día en este psiquiátrico.

— Tony — respondió el omega soltando una risita, Peter se giró y les frunció el ceño, para luego levantar los hombros indiferentes e ir por sus malteadas.

Un par de horas después Tony se encontraba mirando ropa, el joven omega le insistía en que debía comprar cosas, después de todo había llegado a la mansión sin nada de equipaje, solo contaba con las prendas que le había dado Kurt.

— No te preocupes por el dinero, créeme que nos sobra — dijo el omega riendo — además eres el omega del tío Steve, debes estar siempre guapo — le guiñó un ojo y Tony se le quedó mirando, pensando en cuánta verdad había en esas palabras.

Peter compró grandes cantidades de ropa y otras cosas, Tony se sentía incómodo con la situación pero prefería no contradecir a Peter, ya que no sabía si habían órdenes de Steve por detrás, y no quería tener problemas con La Hydra.

Wanda se reunió con Logan explicando que ya estaba todo el orden, sólo debía ir por su hijo, pese a que la mujer fue amable, el alfa pudo ver la amenaza en sus palabras, no lo estaba enviando con escoltas, pero sabía que bajo su aparente amabilidad habían palabras cargadas de amenaza en que debía volver.

El alfa fue apretado por los brazos de hijo, el pequeño omega se escondía en su cuerpo gimoteando, Logan no dejaba de pedir disculpas, explicando que había tenido algo de trabajo. El niño no era de muchas palabras, generalmente era bastante tímido y asustadizo, Logan tenía miedo por cómo le iría a su hijo en La Hydra, no había visto a los otros niños, pero de seguro ya estaban entrenados en las artes del bajo mundo. Pero no podía huir, si lo llegaba a hacer su vida y la de su hijo estaban en juego.

Cuando le explicó que se debían ir, el muchacho comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, explicando que no quería, que ya tenía una escuela y amigos, a Logan se le apretó el corazón, pero tuvo que ser drástico, se llevó a su hijo quien en ningún momento dejó de llorar.

Cuando llegaron unos alfas de la entrada con simples movimientos le indicaron que entrara, Akihiro venía en sus brazos, el niño comenzó a temblar y a soltar aroma a miedo, Logan odiaba verlo de esa forma, se odiaba por hacerlo pasar por aquellos malos ratos.

— Bienvenidos — escuchó la dulce voz de Wanda — veo que eres bastante inteligente — soltó la omega con una amplia sonrisa que escondía mucho más — Akihiro, tu padre me ha hablado de ti — se acercó y ofreció la mano con una sonrisa al pequeño, quien temblando acepto el saludo, haciendo que Logan suspiró aliviado — vamos cariño, nosotros ya tenemos lista tú casa, acompáñenme — solicitó la omega, mientras le indicaba el camino.

Salieron por una de las puertas de la mansión, pasaron por uno de los grandes jardines, para luego dirigirse a uno de los patios donde se hacían notar pequeñas cabañas. La mujer finalmente los llevó a una de ellas, Logan estaba algo asombrado de lo acogedora que eran.

La casa era pequeña pero tenía dos habitaciones, agradeció efusivamente al notar que la habitación de su hijo tenía motivos infantiles, el niño para ese entonces ya estaba embobada mirando la hermosa decoración, la omega sólo sonrió indicando que los dejaría solos.

— Papi ella es muy linda — expresó Akihiro algo avergonzado — pero aquí hay muchos alfas, me asustan un poco — dijo más bajito.

— Tranquilo Daken, te prometo que en este lugar estaremos bien — el alfa le acarició los cabellos — acá también irás a clases y podrás hacer amigos ¿sí? — explicó Logan, el niño sólo asistió para luego ponerse a jugar con sus juguetes y terminar de ordenar su lugar.

El alfa pudo notar que el lugar estaba bastante bien equipado, la cocina tenía alimentos e incluso pudo notar que su armario estaba lleno de trajes para su trabajo, quizás no sería tan malo trabajar para La Hydra, a fin de cuentas, lo que hacía tampoco era tan limpio.

Tony estaba sobre su cama, mirando la enorme cantidad de bolsas con ropa que Peter le había obligado a comprar, él omega aún estaba algo asustado, pues no se había vuelto a topar con el alfa, quería aclararse tantas dudas, sobre todo, quería saber si lo que habían dicho aquellos alfas era verdad, si realmente Howard Carter podía ser tan hijo de puta como para inventar aquellas palabras de él, su propio hijo.

— ¿Por qué no despierta? — Erik gruñó haciendo que Stephen pegara un salto, pese a los años que llevaba trabajando con La Hydra, aún no se acostumbraba a los gruñidos del heredero de la mafia.

— Porque su cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado, y las violaciones lo llevaron a su límite — se explicó Strange, no quería mentir después de todo — pero le estoy dando todo lo necesario para su recuperación, no podemos hacer más que dejarlo descansar — explicó el médico tranquilo.

Erik sólo asistió con la cabeza para luego salir del lugar, tenía algunos trabajos que hacer y ya se había dedicado todo el día a mirar al omega, no sabía que había hecho ese idiota de Charles Xavier, pero definitivamente lo tenía mal, no quería separarse del omega, no quería que nadie le volviera a hacer daño, lamentablemente, temía que quien más lo podía herir era él mismo.

Peter iba cantando una canción mientras comía algunos cereales, tenía que hablar con su tío de lo que había pasado esa tarde, no dejaría pasar lo que había escuchado.

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta de su despacho, de inmediato Steve le indico que entrara, el omega le dio una sonrisa al rubio y se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio, rápidamente el rubio lo regañó por no tener modales, pero Peter lo ignoró llevándose más cereales a la boca, hasta que Steve en un ágil movimiento le quitó el cuenco y se metió todo lo que quedaba en la boca, haciendo que el omega le dedicara un mohín, odiaba que se metieran con sus golosinas.

— Tío tengo algo que decir — Steve sólo asistió con la cabeza, aun no podía hablar por tener la boca llena de cereales — dos alfas molestaron a Tony, dijeron que Howard está diciendo que es tu perra, que él se vendió a la Hydra — el rubio soltó un fuerte gruñido, que a Peter no le provocaron nada en lo más mínimo — no, no los maté pero se llevaron algunas balas de regalo — mostró una sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

Steve le hizo un par más de preguntas para luego indicar que él se encargaría de todo, el omega asistió satisfecho y salió del lugar, aún tenía hambre, necesitaba algo más de alimento. En la cocina se encontró con su melliza, aprovechó la oportunidad de preguntar por su guardaespaldas, en realidad, tenía interés en conocer a su hijo, ya se encargaría de ver al pequeño Akihiro, pero ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, los clubes nocturnos necesitaban algo de fiscalización y nadie mejor que él y Wanda para hacerlo, aunque los mellizos también invitaron a Kurt, quizás sólo era una excusa para bailar un poco.

Tony sintió un par de golpes en la puerta, de inmediato se puso en alerta, con miedo fue a abrir encontrándose a Steve solo en pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaban ver su tonificado cuerpo, Stark no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Peter? ¿Se portó bien el muchacho? — preguntó Steve de forma sincera, se veía preocupado y a Tony le pareció muy tierno de su parte, pues se notaba lo nervioso del alfa.

— Tranquilo, todo bien, aunque es un poco extraño — Steve soltó una rasposa carcajada que a Tony le pareció bastante interesante.

— Ese mocoso está mal de la cabeza, estoy seguro de que a Erik se le cayó de la cuna o algo por el estilo, por suerte su melliza, Wanda, heredero toda su cordura, espero que la puedas conocer pronto — Steve tragó duro — Peter me contó lo que pasó con aquellos alfas — Tony bajó la mirada avergonzado.

— Si, pero Peter me defendió, fue muy amable — respondió Tony — Steve, ¿yo soy tu perra? — no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para hacer esa pregunta, estaba con los ojos cerrados esperando que el alfa lo golpeara o al menos le gruñera por haberle faltado el respeto de esa forma.

— ¡¿Qué?! Dios no — Steve se veía avergonzado, Tony quería reír pues jamás se imaginó en ver a un alfa de La Hydra en esa faceta — yo sé que no llegaste de la mejor forma — Steve bajó la mirada — pero por favor, no quiero que pienses eso.

— Ok, está bien — el omega le dio una amplia sonrisa — puedo pedirte un favor — el omega se sintió repentinamente avergonzado — ¿puedes averiguar si es verdad? — no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos. Pero dio un respingo al sentir las cálidas manos de Steve en su cara, el omega levantó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Steve, quien rápidamente le limpio las lágrimas.

— No llores omega — susurró con cariño — aquí nadie te hará daño — el alfa no habló más, sólo se dedicó a limpiar las lágrimas que aún caían mientras el omega intentaba esbozar una sonrisa — que descanses meine Liebe — le dio un suave beso en la frente y abandonó la habitación del omega, haciendo que el corazón de Tony quedara acelerado.

Peter se encontraba bailando con Wanda y Kurt, los omegas bebían deliciosos cócteles mientras disfrutaban la música, estaban extasiados con las luces y el ambiente, disfrutaban como cualquier joven normal, olvidando por algunas horas que eran parte de la mafia más importante del lugar.

El alcohol ya estaba en sus sangres, cada vez sentían más calor y se sentían más atrevidos, no supo en que momento Peter había juntado sus labios con Kurt, sus cuerpos se restregaban y ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas, Wanda los miraba asombrada disfrutando la imagen, se mordió su labio al sentirse excitada con aquella imagen.

Tomó por el hombro a Kurt, el omega se giró para rápidamente encontrarse con los labios de la omega, Wanda reía divertida besando el omega, quien atrevidamente había tomado su labio inferior, no falto mucho para que juntos disfrutaran de un interesante beso mientras Kurt recorría el cuerpo de la omega.

Peter simplemente miraba divertido, dio un par de sorbos a su bebida y finalmente se acercó a los dos omegas abrazándolos con cariño. Los tres jóvenes omegas rieron divertidos, siguieron bailando y bebiendo hasta altas horas, al parecer no había problemas en los clubes nocturnos.

— Kurt ¿estas son horas de llegar? — los tres omegas dieron un salto — omegas descriteriados, salieron sin guardias — Azazel les gruñó — mellizos, su padre los espera y tú Kurt, te vas conmigo y que los dioses te salven de Raven.

El pequeño omega bajó la mirada y siguió a su padre, estaba seguro de que su madre lo iba a regañar, después de todo había llegado ya pasada las ocho de la mañana, así que se preparó para escuchar los gritos de Raven, y con toda la resaca que estaba comenzando, sólo quería dormir.

Erik los miró enojado, aun no decía palabra alguna y los mellizos sólo lo miraban asustados, su padre era un verdadero demonio, ambos tragaron duro pues sabía lo que se avecinaba.

— Algo que decir — los omegas simplemente negaron con la cabeza — muy bien, Peter ve a ayudar a descargar la nueva mercancía y Wanda ve a ayudar con los niños.

— Papi no hemos dormido — intentó Wanda con voz tierna.

— ¿Mi problema? — Erik dio una sonrisa socarrona — muy bien, los están esperando — finalizó su regaño y los mellizos salieron haciendo muecas, sólo querían dormir y el idiota de sus padres los había mandado a trabajar, fantástico.

Peter se estaba secando el sudor, ya era más del medio día y moría por algo de comida y un refrescaste vaso de agua, pero aquí estaba, acarreando sacos con drogas.

Escuchó un suave gimoteo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y aprovechando que Azazel estaba regañando a Kurt salió sigiloso del lugar. Se encontró a un pequeño de cabellos oscuros, escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

— Hey peque ¿qué haces aquí? — Peter hizo que el niño temblara y levantara la mirada asustado, el omega pudo notar que ese rostro no se le hacía familiar, aunque rápidamente pudo notar quien tenía frente a él — ¿Akihiro? Yo soy Peter Lehnsherr— el niño asistió con la mirada — ¿qué pasa cariño, por qué estás aquí?

— Tengo miedo — dijo sollozando, Peter rápidamente le limpió las lagrimas y le extendió la mano para levántarlo del suelo.

— Tranquilo cariño, todo estará bien, y si ellos te molestan les dices que eres mi amigo ¿quieres que seamos amigos? — el niño asistió y Peter le dio la mano con una amplia sonrisa. Escuchó a su hermana llamar al pequeño, rápidamente le gritó a Wanda que estaba con él.

El pequeño omega aun sollozando se fue de la mano de Wanda mientras se despedía con señas de mano.

— Crees que no me di cuenta — Peter dio un salto — 20 sacos extra Peter — Azazel dio la orden y el omega bufando se puso a trabajar.

Charles se removió en la cama, poco a poco comenzó a despertar algo desorientado, no sabía en que lugar estaba y de golpe vinieron los recuerdos, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras un par de lágrimas caían, no quería recordar, no quería vivir.

Dio un salto cuando la puerta fue abierta, se encontró con un rostro que no conocía, pero de inmediato pudo reconocer que se trataba de un omega, rápidamente se relajó.

— Stephen, Stephen Strange — se presentó el omega — soy tu médico, tranquilo no te haré daño ¿quieres hablar?

— ¿estoy embarazado?

— No tranquilo, hice un tratamiento para evitarlo — el omega suspiro aliviado y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas de tranquilidad se le escaparan.

— Quiero estar solo — pidió el omega, el médico asistió, sacó con cuidado las agujas y salió en silencio del lugar, prometiendo volver con algo de comida, Charles agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

Sintió un aroma conocido, Charles rápidamente se giró encontrándose con aquella mirada fría y celeste que tantos sentimientos le provocaban.

El alfa se quedó mirándolo, como si lo estuviera evaluando, Charles no le quito la mirada, se la mantuvo de forma fierra, en su rostro ya no habían lágrimas, sus venas ardían en ira. +

— ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo? — preguntó Erik de forma hosca.

— ¿Qué podría necesitar yo de ti? — dijo Charles con burla — ¿ahora soy tu perra personal o algo por el estilo?

— Y qué si quiero que lo seas — en ese momento el alfa lo había tomado de la barbilla, el omega no dejó de mirarlo, pero Erik pudo ver en ellos el miedo, rápidamente lo soltó mientras sentía como ardía su cuello— ruhe, meine Liebe — finalizó el alfa saliendo del lugar.

Apenas cerró la puerta Charles comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba asustado y cansado, quería dejar de luchar, quizás cerrar sus ojos para siempre. Pero él se conocía muy bien, él jamás dejaría de luchar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Charles se limpió el rostro con furia, se secó las malditas lágrimas hasta que las mejillas le ardieron por el roce. Dio un suspiro y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía, especialmente sus costillas y sus caderas se mostraban excesivamente afectadas, apretó los dientes con furia, no quería llorar, dejó de morder cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente.

Agradeció encontrar algo de ropa, se la puso, se mojó la cara en el baño y se arregló el cabello, se quedó mirando al espejo, estaba seguro de que muy pocas veces se había visto así de deplorable, sin embargo, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, incluso una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a todo.

No podía creer que su puerta estuviera sin seguro o llave, aunque seguramente la mansión estaría llena de guardias, pero tenía que buscar la forma de escapar o se volvería loco. Giró el pomo con decisión, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, soltó el aire de golpe al notar que el pasillo se encontraba vacío, quizás era su día de suerte.

Avanzó algunos pasos, sentía fuego en las costillas, respirar era una dolorosa tortura. Estaba jadeando, se sentía débil, estaba mareado y sentía un doloroso frío por todo el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba temblando mientras su vista se nublaba.

Sin pensarlo entró en la primera puerta que notó, necesitaba descansar y reunir fuerzas para seguir con su escape.

— ¿Charles? — dio un salto al escuchar su nombre, la voz se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba bien de quien, pero al girarse no podía creer quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Tony? — preguntó algo inseguro, pero no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta cuando cayó sentado en el piso, estaba realmente débil, escuchó el grito de su viejo amigo.

Stark corrió en su ayuda, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, no sabía por dónde empezar, hace cerca de quince años, cuando él tenía solo diez, le habían dicho que Charles Xavier, un muy buen amigo, había muerto, recordaba cómo lloró por meses su pérdida.

Sentía como sus lágrimas caían, no podía creer que él estuviera vivo, frente a él, tenía tantas preguntas, tenía tanto miedo.

Steve sintió como la sangre saliente manchaba sus nudillos, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco y sin avisó soltó un nuevo golpe, sintió como el hueso se trituraba bajo sus manos, soltó una risita mientras escuchaba un sollozo, pero a él realmente no le importaba, él debía pagar, él se había metido con La Hydra.

Se alejó unos pasos, miró el desastroso cuerpo que yacía amarrado a una silla, él hombre no moriría, pero seguramente tendría secuelas, su cara nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Le agradeció al omega que le extendió una cerveza, Kurt sólo se sonrojó, Steve era como un tío para él, pero no podía evitar mirar al hombre con otros ojos, pues era realmente guapo, amaba como la camisa se ceñía sus pectorales marcados, tuvo que reprimir un gemido, sus feromonas en cualquier momento lo dejarían en evidencia.

Pero salió de sus promiscuos pensamientos cuando un fuerte crujido se escuchó, sintió algo de pena por el pobre tipo, Steve le estaba quebrando dedo por dedo, sin embargo, su llanto se agudizó cuando una de sus piernas fue torcida de una forma grotesca.

Pese a estar acostumbrado no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando la lengua de aquel alfa había sido arrancada, las manos y brazos de su jefe se llenaron de sangre, Steve le roció lo que quedaba de cerveza en aquella sangrante boca.

— Espero te encuentren pronto, si tienes suerte no morirás —explicó tranquilamente — dilo más lento, que no te entiendo — respondió de forma burlesca ante los inentendibles balbuceos.

Tony intentó arrastrar a Charles, pero sinceramente la fuerza no era lo suyo, estaba desesperado, no sabía a quién acudir o cómo ayudar a su amigo, salió sigiloso del lugar, si tenía algo de suerte podría encontrarse con Peter, aunque nada aseguraba que el extraño mocoso lo ayudara.

El muchacho le abrió, portaba solo una grande y vieja polera de una banda musical, tenía grandes audífonos sobre su cabeza y en una de sus manos sostenía un gran bote de helado de fresa.

— Peter, necesito tu ayuda — explicó el omega en un susurro, de inmediato el heredero Lehnsherr dejó su helado y los audífonos, descalzo como estaba le siguió el paso, en más de una oportunidad se cruzaron con algunos de los guardias, quienes rápidamente levantaron la mirada, debido a lo provocativo que iba el omega.

El joven omega lo tomó sin problemas entre sus brazos, pese a lo delgado que se veía, Peter tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

— Tranquilo Tony, yo me encargaré de él, tú descansa que ya es tarde — explicó Peter saliendo del lugar, el castaño quedó preocupado, pero no se atrevió a contradecir al omega, sabía muy bien que el mocoso era agradable pero tampoco debía olvidar que era la misma Hydra.

Peter recostó el omega, soltó un fuerte gruñido al notar el estado en el cual se encontraba, rápidamente llamó para que viniera Palmer, ya que Stephen estaba sin turno, también pidió a Raven que le subiera algo de comida. Con cuidado apartó un mechón de cabello del castaño, le agradaba la fragancia que tenía ese omega, la sentía cálida y familiar.

Christine llegó al lugar, acarició los cabellos del chiquillo quien le dio una gran sonrisa, para algunas cosas seguía siendo un niño pequeño. La omega explicó que sólo era fatiga, que el castaño no debía abandonar la cama y por, sobre todo, debía alimentarse, de todas formas, puso una sonda con suero.

Raven dejó comida en el lugar, había escuchado el rumor de un extraño omega del cual Erik se había encaprichado, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando en esa maldita mansión. Primero, Steve llega con el hijo de Stark, Erik prendado de un omega y Peter con guardaespaldas propio, realmente todos se habían vuelto locos en ese lugar, en cualquier momento su hijo y Wanda caían en esa vorágine.

Tony escuchó pasos, con sigilo abrió la puerta, sólo una pequeña rendija que le permitió ver a Steve, tuvo que ahogar un grito ante semejante escena. El alfa venía bañado en sangre soltando un fuerte aroma pestilente, el omega arrugó la nariz mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, sintió miedo, por primera vez Steve logró asustarlo, cerró la puerta de golpe cuando una gélida mirada azul lo observó, estaba seguro que en ellos vio la mismísima muerte, se sentía idiota, había olvidado quién era realmente Steve, había sucumbido a su imagen de alfa, olvidando que después de todo era un mafioso y probablemente un cruel asesino.

Repentinamente sintió náuseas, se sintió atrapado en ese asqueroso lugar, quería huir, dejar todo atrás, pero no podía, ni siquiera tenía un hogar al cual volver, un silencio llanto se le escapó, estaba cansado, triste y solo, aunque, no negaba que la presencia de Charles de cierta forma lo reconfortaba.

— Tranquilo, debes descansar — explicó Peter cuando Charles intentó levantarse, el omega lo quedó mirando desconcertado, no recordaba haberlo visto, pero misteriosamente no se sintió amenazado — relájate, soy un omega y nadie te hará daño, si lo llegan a intentar les corto la garganta — explicó Peter con una amplia sonrisa, Charles estaba más confundido que antes, quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero respondió con una risa.

— Charles, Charles Xavier — se presentó.

— Peter Lehnsherr — explicó el joven, Charles se estremeció, estaba en la misma habitación con el hijo de esa bestia — se que es algo tarde, pero deberías comer — le acercó una bandeja — quizás está frío, pero algo puedes comer, aunque podría ir por otra cosa si prefieres — explicó Peter preocupado.

Charles negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer en silencio, observando bajo la tenue luz al muchacho, se veía bastante joven y de rasgos frágiles, pero estaba seguro de que no era así.

— Por cierto, mañana podrás ver a Tony, que descansas — el omega salió sigiloso del lugar llevándose la bandeja.

Tony había despertado temprano, pero se acurrucó en sus mantas, no tenía deseos de levantarse cuando unos sutiles golpes se sintieron en su puerta, rápidamente se calzó un de las batas se seda, al abrir se encontró con Steve, sin querer dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, no se podía sacar la imagen de la noche anterior.

— Meine Liebe — le acarició la mejilla — deberías bajar a tomar el desayuno con nosotros, vengo por ti en veinte minutos —explicó el alfa y se alejó del lugar, Tony ni siquiera pudo negar, aunque era obvio que no podía hacerlo.

Se arregló, no quería desentonar la primera vez que se reuniría con la familia de La Hydra, no quería que Steve quedara en vergüenza, terminó bufando cuando no logró dejar su cabello como quería.

Se encontró frente a una gran mesa, en la cabecera se encontraba un señor ya mayor, a su lado derecho estaba Erik junto a una joven que le regaló una cálida sonrisa, sospechaba que ella era Wanda. Steve le corrió una de las sillas y lo acomodó, para finalmente sentarse a la izquierda del anciano.

— Bienvenido a La Hydra — habló el hombre — Wolfgang von Strucker — se presentó, aproximando una de sus manos.

— Anthony Stark — se presentó el omega temblando mientras aceptaba el saludo.

— Hola, soy Wanda — ahora fue el turno de la omega — encantada de conocerte, más tarde podemos pasar algo de tiempo juntos, si quieres te puedo mostrar los jardines, ya debes estar aburrido dentro de esta casa — explicó la chiquilla alegremente, haciendo que Tony con una amplia sonrisa asistiera.

El desayuno continuó de forma simple, Tony aún no se atrevía a intervenir en la conversación, pero fue interesante observarlos. Las empleadas no dejaban de llenar las tazas u ofrecer más alimento, mientras algunos guardaespaldas esperaban de forma silenciosa, pudo reconocer a Logan, quien lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

— Erik ¿y tu hijo? — preguntó Strucker — tengo un anuncio importante — Tony pudo notar como Wanda dejó la taza de golpe mientras Erik y Steve se ponían tensos.

Como si lo estuvieran llamando Peter apareció a los segundos, estaba bostezando mientras se estiraba, haciendo que su polera se levantara dejando ver su ropa interior. El muchacho ni siquiera se inmutó, pasando a sentarse al lado de su hermana.

— Eres un descarado — lo regañó el líder de la Hydra — el muchacho rodó los ojos y se llevó una taza de café con leche a la boca, a la cual previamente le había puesto una cantidad excesiva de azúcar — pero eso acabará muy pronto, en dos días será tu compromiso con Worthington.

En silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, Peter lanzó la taza que estaba tomando, haciendo que esta se hiciera añicos en el suelo, a los pocos segundos el omega tenía al viejo tomado por las solapas, pero apenas alcanzó a tocarlo, pues los guardaespaldas del anciano lo tomaron con fuerza, reduciéndolo hasta tenerlo se rodillas y con las manos tomadas,

El muchacho lo miraba con odio, no dejaba de moverse, intentando soltarse, Logan no sabía si debía interceder, pero ante la mirada de los alfas en el lugar, prefirió quedarse en donde estaba, aunque había cerrado sus manos con fuerza, su alfa interno gritaba por ir en ayuda del omega, no quería que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima.

— Vete a la mier... — Peter no logró terminar la frase dado que el líder de La Hydra le había propinado una fuerte bofetada, para a continuación tomarlo con fuerza del mentón. Tony temblaba de miedo, Steve tomó su mano con cariño en un vago intento por relajarlo.

— Te presentaras a ese puto compromiso, aunque tenga que cortarle la lengua y llevarte amarrado — Peter no bajó la mirada, pero su cuerpo de forma involuntaria comenzó a temblar — llévenselo y encierrenlo — demandó dando un fuerte gruñido, Peter se fue gritando y pateando mientras los guardias lo golpearon para callarlo.

— Padre no puedes — alcanzó a decir Erik cuando el viejo alfa lo hizo callar de un golpe — no quiero más intervenciones, se callan todos — se quedó mirando a Tony — discúlpeme joven Stark por esta escena, espero no se repitan — finalmente Strucker abandonó el lugar.

Wanda salió corriendo mientras sollozaba, Erik fue tras ella y Tony se quedó mirando a Steve sin saber que decir, el alfa se veía triste, no había vuelto a tomar su comida, el castaño tomó sus manos y las acarició dulcemente, haciendo que Steve le diera una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Erik, Charles se sentó un poco más, mientras tapaba su cuerpo.

— Bien, dale mi agradecimiento a tu hijo — pidió el castaño, Erik lo quedó mirando, mostrando un rostro de confusión — anoche él me ayudó — explicó el omega.

— Bien, pediré que te traigan alimento y algo de ropa — el alfa no dijo nada más y Charles no tenía ánimos de pelear, simplemente lo ignoró.

A los pocos minutos llegó un joven omega, el muchacho se veía triste y Charles no quiso indagar en el porqué. Kurt le llevó ropa y toallas, junto a una bandeja llena de exquisitos alimentos.

— Mamá te mandó lo mejor, dice que debes subir algunos kilos, así que te lo comas todo o vendrá a golpearte con la espátula — dijo el omega con una tenue sonrisa mientras salía del lugar.

Charles gustoso comió todo lo preparado, se sentía extasiado, hacía años que no comía tan bien. Luego se dio una larga ducha, estaba realmente impactado, nunca había visto un baño tan grande y lujoso, no se comparaba en nada a su mansión.

Al salir se encontró con la mujer de la noche anterior, quien le extendió una humeante taza de té.

— Raven Darkhölme — se presentó — te traje algo de té y un libro, debes estar aburrido.

El omega solo asistió con una sonrisa, simplemente adoraba el té y sinceramente, sus manos picaban por tomar el libro, no pudo evitar hundir su nariz en las hojas, sintiendo el agradable aroma de la tinta, la mujer le dio una amable sonrisa, explicando que más tarde volvería con comida, que por ahora descansara.

Tony tenía algo de miedo, pero era mayor su deseo a volver a ver a Charles, tomando todo el valor que tenía se decidió a hablar con Steve. Explicando que él conocía al castaño, que necesitaba verlo.

— Claro que puedes verlo Anthony, tú no eres un prisionero — le acarició la mejilla — vamos, te llevaré a su habitación, tengo cosas que hacer — explicó el alfa mientras le pedía que lo siguiera.

Ni siquiera hablaron cuando Tony ya tenía abrazado a Charles, el de ojos azules se pegó a su pecho, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, querían disfrutar el momento mientras sentían como comenzaban a sollozar.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? — preguntó Tony preocupado —¿por qué tu madre dijo que habías muerto? — el omega sintió como el otro se ponía rígido y se preocupó por su salud mental cuando Charles soltó una amarga carcajada.

— El bastardo de Marko me vendió, él inventó que estaba muerto y me vendió a un prostíbulo — apretó los dientes con furia — él y la perra de mi madre me vendieron, para que ella fuera la única heredera de la fortuna de mi padre.

— Sharon, Sharon está muerta — soltó Tony apesadumbrado — no soportó tu supuesto suicidio, murió poco después.

— ¡Wow! Eso no lo sabía, espero se esté pudriendo en el infierno — se quedó mirando a su amigo — llegué aquí hace un par de días, Erik mató a la madame del burdel y nos trajo acá, sólo que logré sacarlo de sus casillas — bajo el tono de su voz — quería que me matara —sin evitarlo algunas lágrimas cayeron y a Tony se le estrujó el corazón, no quiso indagar más, pero sabía que su amigo estaba escondiendo muchas cosas, en su mirada podía notar mucho dolor y él no lo quería presionar.

— Yo llegué hace unos días, mi padre me entregó a cambio de perdonar sus deudas — explicó ya sin lágrimas.

— Todo un bastardo — respondió Charles — si que logramos tener buenos padres — le revolvió los cabellos con cariño — aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño y te escondías detrás de mí ¿cuánto a pasado? ¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó el omega curioso.

— Tengo veinticinco, han pasado quince años.

— ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? Ya eres todo un hombre, ¿cómo qué Stark no te vendió más joven?

— Nunca encontró un buen postor, no quería perder el gran negocio — respondió Tony frustrado — así que me mantuvo encerrado en la mansión hasta que encontró la mejor oportunidad, era un pajarito en una jaula de oro, ahora simplemente estoy en otra jaula — Charles lo abrazó, lo entendía muy bien, solo que el otro había quedado muy atrás, él solo había estado en jaulas de espinas y al parecer ahora había caído en una peor.

— Bueno, pero aún eres joven, quizás aún hay una oportunidad para ti — le dio un codazo amistoso — yo ya soy un omega de treinta, uno sumamente usado — dijo dando una risa que a Tony le hizo estrujar el corazón, sabía el dolor que habian en esas palabras.

Los omegas se separaron cuando Wanda con los ojos hinchados fue en búsqueda de Tony para llevarlo al paseo prometido, el omega prometió volver, mientras Wanda le aseguró a Charles llevarlo a pasear cuando su salud estuviera mejor. Charles solo asistió, no sabía que pasaría con él y tampoco estaba interesado, él simplemente quería morir, estaba muerto desde hace años.

Dos días después Wanda estaba llorando mientras Kurt lo consolaba, no habían podido ver al muchacho, no sabían en qué condiciones estaba Peter, aunque el omega no resistió mucho y se le unió al llanto, ambos jóvenes sollozaban desconsolados en uno de los jardines de la mansión, Logan los miraba sintiéndose tan angustiado como ellos, ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntar cuál sería el destino de muchacho o de él mismo, trago duro, estaba preocupado y su alfa no dejaba de gruñir, sus colmillos se asomaban, estaba ardiendo en ira.

— Te traje un libro, Raven dijo que al parecer te gustaban — Charles no sabía como reaccionar, frente a él estaba el gran alfa extendiéndole un gastado libro, al parecer era uno que habían leído en más de una vez.

—Gracias — respondió Charles sin saber que decir, tomando el objeto. Pero se quedó mirando al alfa, notando como su mejilla estaba magullada y sus ojos rojos, como si recientemente hubiera llorado, sentía tristeza e ira en su aroma, su omega comenzó a aullar, tenía unas ganas irresistibles de arrullarlo, se quería golpear como mierda quería consolar a su captor, quizás ya tenía síndrome de Estocolmo — ¿Y Peter? — preguntó curioso en un vago intento por entablar algún tipo de conversación — prometió visitarme y no ha venido en estos días.

— Yo no pude hacer nada por él, no pude defenderlo — dio un fuerte golpe al muro que a Charles le hizo dar un salto, pero para él no pasó desapercibido una especie de sollozo que soltó el alfa, quien sin aviso abandonó el lugar. Charles quedó pensativo, ya le preguntaría a Tony que había pasado con el mocoso, no sabía por qué, pero le había agradado su compañía.

Wanda y Kurt estaban llorando, Strucker les había ordenado que arreglaran a Peter para el compromiso, se encontraron con el omega inconsciente, lleno de golpes y magulladuras. Apenas despertó el muchacho les dio una sonrisa torcida, tosiendo un poco, su voz apenas salía, era como si su garganta se hubiera destruido por los gritos.

La castaña lo arrulló entre sus brazos llorando desconsolada, ella estaba llorando por él, pues su hermano jamás mostraba sus sentimientos, en ese momento su mirada esta ida, como si estuviera en otro lugar. Kurt ahogó un gritó al ver las marcas de látigos por su espalda, Peter no dijo nada y resistió sin chistar mientras curaban y vendaban su cuerpo. Su melliza tapó lo mejor que pudo los cardenales, dejándolo presentable para esa noche.

El líder de La Hydra llegó a buscarlo, Peter tenía la mandíbula tensa y una mirada de ira, pero no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Steve y Erik ardían en ira, no podían creer el estado en el que estaba el omega, ambos se sentían incompetentes, después de todo no eran nadie frente al gran líder.

Wanda sollozó cuando su abuelo le prohibió asistir, explicando que eran temas de hombres, la niña salió corriendo, no podía resistir tanto dolor e injusticia, estaba siendo tentada a poner algo de veneno en la comida del bastardo de su abuelo, quizás debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Se refugió en su invernadero con sus amadas plantas, cada una más peligrosa y letal que la anterior.

Charles no podía creer lo que le estaba comentando Tony, se sentía realmente entristecido por la situación de Peter, apenas lo conocía y realmente no le deseaba mal, además, en Erik había visto un padre preocupado, no como lo había sido su madre o él padre de Stark, los omegas se acurrucaron mientras miraban una película de comedia, se sentían como en los viejos tiempos, agradecían no estar solos en aquel horrible lugar. Lo mejor era vivir el presente, sin pensar en el futuro que les ofrecía pertenecer a la Hydra.

Raven estaba llevando algo de comida al hijo de Logan, el alfa había tenido que asistir a aquella ceremonia de compromiso al igual que su esposo, al parecer los negocios con los Worthington eran bastante importantes. El pequeño Akihiro le agradeció con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mujer no pudo evitar darle una gran sonrisa mientras le pedía que pusiera seguro a la puerta, aunque nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo al pequeño, entre La Hydra los niños y niñas eran sagrados, cualquiera que se atreviera a algo sería ejecutado instantáneamente.

Kurt daba ligeros apretones en el brazo de su amigo, Peter apenas respondía, su abuelo había negado que le dieran comida y agua, esperando que de esa forma actuara más dócil. Erik y Steve se estaban desesperando, sentían la ira y el miedo en el omega. Logan no estaba mucho mejor, quería cortarle la garganta a quien dañara al omega.

— Worthington — saludó Strucker alegre, dando un férreo apretón de manos a un hombre ya mayor — al fin quedaremos unidos por sangre.

— Así es viejo amigo, era lo que necesitábamos, por suerte el idiota de mi hijo al fin se dignó a aceptar a un omega, su único defecto es que prefiera las pollas antes que los coños, aunque no está mal un agujero de La Hydra — el viejo soltó una risa — espero que esa belleza siga virgen.

Peter temblaba de ira, Kurt intentaba mantenerlo en calma, no quería que asesinaran a su mejor amigo. Erik quería asesinar a ese bastardo, no entendía porqué su padre tenía tanto interés en aquella familia.

— Warren, ven mocoso, mira la belleza que te espera — gritó el viejo, haciendo que a los pocos segundos apareciera un alfa delgado y de hermosos cabellos claros, tenía un gran porte y una fibrosa contextura. Logan se quedó mirando la escena furioso, no quería que ese mocoso le pusiera un dedo encima a Peter.

El rubio se comenzó a aproximar, soltando un silbido mientras aplaudía rítmicamente.

— Toda una belleza — Peter estaba por protestar cuando el alfa estaba sólo centímetros de su cuerpo — no tú — el alfa le dio un ligero empujón, haciéndolo soltar un gruñido — él — con cariño puso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt — quiero a este ¿cómo te llamas hermoso? — y en ese momento el joven Wagner se sonrojó súbitamente.


	6. Capítulo 6

— ¡¿Qué?! — Kurt frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano de un golpe — vete a la mierda — le gritó mostrando sus colmillos.

— Silencio omega — Strucker le gruñó, haciendo que Kurt adoptara una posición sumisa, aunque seguía mirando con odio a Warren.

Peter estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, estaba viendo negro y sentía como dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento caería desmayado, pero no quería quedar como un débil, tragó duro y siguió intentando mantenerse en pie.

— Warren, él no es nadie en La Hydra — reprochó el mayor de los Worthington.

— No me importa, no hay trató, sólo lo quiero a él — dio una sonrisa digna de protagonista de alguna novela — tendrás noticias mías omega — se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en el dorso de la mano — Kurt no lo quería admitir, pero se sentía como un omega en un par de siglos atrás, horrible, sólo bufó modo de respuesta mientras guiñaba los ojos.

Luego se acercó a Peter, haciendo que el omega le gruñera por lo bajo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando su abuelo soltó un fuerte gruñido y lo tomó fuertemente del cabello, demostrando una mueca de dolor en su cuerpo.

— Le aconsejo que lo suelte si quiere hacer negocio con los Worthington — luego se acercó a Peter tomándolo entre sus brazos, Warren no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al sentir el aroma a sangre y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando notó como el omega hacía una mueca cuando el posaba una de sus manos en su espalda — cuídate omega, no estás bien — susurró por la bajo y dejó a Peter estupefacto, al parecer el heredero Wortington no era como él pensaba, quizás era un alfa decente.

— Au revoir mon oméga, amour de ma vie — susurró ahora al pasar al lado de Kurt, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues él podía entender muy bien el francés.

La Hydra abandonó el lugar rápidamente, Strucker no dejaba de gruñir enojado, emanaba un fuerte aroma a ira, que tenía a todos los alfas presentes asustados, Kurt por su lado sentía ganas de vomitar. El trayecto fue rápido, Peter se recargó levemente en el hombro de su amigo, Kurt estaba preocupado, sabía muy bien que ahora tanto él como su amigo estaban en la mira del líder de La Hydra, no sabía que hacer, él no quería eso, ni mucho menos quería que su amigo sufriera.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Strucker tomó a Peter por el cuello, mirándolos con los ojos inyectados en ira.

— No sirves para nada, ni siquiera para conseguir a un buen alfa — le dio una bofetada que a todos los dejó helados, a Erik ya no le importó enfrentar al líder de La Hydra, de un tirón le arrebató a su hijo y se puso en posición defensiva mientras Steve lo imitaba, ambos alfas sacaron los colmillos y gruñeron, no dejarían que aquel bastardo siguiera maltratando el muchacho.

Steve le pidió a Logan que se llevara al muchacho, a quien en ese momento le estaba sangrando la nariz de forma copiosa. El alfa rápidamente tomó al muchacho, quien le dedicó un intentó de sonrisa para luego desvanecerse en sus brazos, el alfa no lo quería admitir, pero estaba realmente preocupado por el estado del muchacho.

— Muchacho — Kurt tembló cuando Strucker se dirigió a él, con temor levantó la mirada mientras su padre ponía una mano sobre su hombro indicándole su apoyo — recuerda que eres de La Hydra, más te vale estar en buenos términos con el joven Worthington, dependemos de ti — ahora lo tenía tomado de la mandíbula — pero recuerda que nadie es indispensable y pese a mi edad, mi mano aun no tiembla — finalizó la amenaza dando un beso en la mejilla de Kurt, quien sentía que el cualquier momento se desmayaba.

Una vez que el alfa abandonó el salón se abrazó a su padre, dando gimoteos, quería ir a su casa, quería un abrazo de Raven, no quería que sus padres lo dejaran solo.

Steve dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro a su hermano, sabía todo el dolor e impotencia que sentía, sentimiento que compartía con él, necesitaban cuanto antes buscar aliados, si el viejo se moría en extrañas circunstancias y sospechaban de ellos, aun no tenían suficientes amigos de su lado.

— ¡Bastardo! — gritó Wanda vio a Logan cargando a su hermano, de inmediato lo guio hasta su habitación, depositándolo sobre su cama.

La omega ahogó un grito al ver su estado, rápidamente le sacó la camisa dejando ver grandes vendas bañadas en sangre, el alfa no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, nunca pensó que el muchacho estuviera en ese estado, al parecer no había centímetro en su cuerpo que no tuviera cardenales. La muchacha le pidió que lo cuidara mientras ella iba por el médico.

El alfa se acercó hasta Peter, con cariño aparto algunos mechones de su cara mientras hacía una mueca al ver como su rostro ya estaba tomando un fuerte color púrpura. Logan miró su reloj, pudo notar que era tarde y que de seguro su hijo estaba asustado, pero no quería dejar al omega, mucho menos ahora que sabía de su estado.

— Logan — la voz de Peter salió extremadamente rasposa — ve con Daken, ya es muy tarde — explicó con un tono de voz apenas audible — Logan iba a protestar, pero a cambio recibió una sonrisa por parte del omega — lo comprendo — finalizó mientras se empezaba a quedar dormido, por suerte en ese momento llegó Wanda junto a Strange, haciendo que Logan abandonara el lugar mucho más tranquilo. Encontrándose con Erik, quien agradeció por haber cuidado a su hijo, el alfa sólo asistió y fue rápido a casa.

Jamás pensó en encontrarse a Raven en su casa, pero la mujer estaba velando los sueños de su hijo, ella le dio una sonrisa mientras indicaba que su hijo era realmente adorable, Logan soltó un suspiro aliviado, agradeció enfáticamente a la mujer quien explicaba que para ella no era nada, que lo hacía con gusto.

Steve estuvo observando la puerta de Tony, pero de seguro ya era muy tarde para desearle las buenas noches y no quería interrumpir su sueño.

Dio un respingo cuando sobre su cama se encontró con Bucky, el omega estaba desnudo mientras le dedicaba una mirada seductora.

— Bucky ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Steve apretándose el puente de la nariz, sabía que tenía que hablar con el omega, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, no se sentía preparado.

— Con La Bratva las cosas estuvieron bien, Natasha los apoyará y prometió una visita pronto, apenas terminé algunos asuntos en Rusia — explicó el omega levantado los hombros, quitándole importancia — ahora vamos a lo importante, te extrañé alfa — soltó de forma seductora mientras se levantaba de su asiento y meciendo sus caderas iba hasta el rubio.

— Muy bien, excelente trabajo como siempre — le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero rápidamente tomó las manos del omega cuando este intentó tocar su cuerpo — pero no esta noche Bucky, hoy no — finalizó Steve con dulzura pero a la vez firme, el castaño asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Steve le acercó la bata de seda, el omega haciendo un mohín se la puso y luego el alfa lo fue a dejar hasta afuera de su habitación. En un rápido movimiento Bucky se le colgó al cuello y le dio un pasional beso, luego se fue guiñándole un ojo mientras le decía que si cambiaba de opinión lo esperaba en su habitación.

Tony apretó los puños, por un pequeño espacio se quedó mirando la escena, no entendía bien el por qué pero se sentía celoso de aquella escena, sentía envidia de aquel hermoso omega, de trabajado cuerpo y hermosas facciones, se apretó las pequeñas acumulaciones de grasa en su barriga y se sintió aun más feo, cerro la puerta en silencio, se metió en la cama y soltó un suspiro, estaba seguro que ni siquiera servía para ser llamado la perra de La Hydra, ni siquiera era lo suficiente para eso.

Stephen soltó un suspiro, ya quedaban solo un par de horas para que saliera el sol, se sentía cansado y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el estado en el que estaba Peter, él se había encariñado con el muchacho y le dolía verlo de esa forma.

Sentía algo de hambre, pero lo ignoró, lavó sus dientes rápidamente y se metió en la cama, de inmediato unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, para luego sentir los cálidos labios de su novio.

— ¿Día pesado amor? — preguntó Everett mientras besaba el cuello de su novio.

— Si, ya sabes que urgencias siempre es pesado — respondió Strange tragando duro, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría seguir con aquella mentira — y el tuyo ¿Qué tal la empresa?

— Todo bien, con estúpidos empleados como siempre — respondió Ross soltando una ronca risa, aunque por dentro sentía una punzada de culpa, la cual ignoró rápidamente, siguiendo en su papel como tan bien sabía hacer — ven acá bebé, te he extrañado — el omega se acurrucó en el alfa, quien comenzó a llenarlo de mimos mientras lo marcaba con su aroma, Stephen sonreía abrazándose aun más a su cuerpo, eso era lo que necesitaba para olvidar, luego de haber visto toda la maldad de La Hydra sobre sus propios miembros, se estremeció el pensar como serían con el resto.

Muchas veces pensaba en dejar su trabajo, pero ya estaba demasiado inmiscuido, La Hydra no lo dejaría salir tan fácil, prácticamente tendría que estar ahí hasta su muerte, sólo tenía algo en claro, en algún momento tendría que contarle parte de su verdad a Everett, él merecía saberlo, aunque probablemente su red de mentiras lo llevaría a quedar solo, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de su alfa, por ahora no quería pensar en eso.

Esa mañana Erik fue a ofrecer compañía para el desayuno a Charles, el omega lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa torcida, tenía una amplia lista de burlas, pero por alguna razón prefirió no hacerlo, pues sentía una tristeza angustiante por parte del alfa, unos deseos inconmensurables de arrullarlo. Pero dio un respingo al sentir otro aroma, era el de Peter, uno lleno de dolor y sangre, sabía que algo estaba mal, su corazón latía con fuerza, necesitaba saber que ocurría con el cachorro.

— ¿Dónde está Peter, qué pasó con él? — preguntó con temor de la respuesta.

— ¿Tú, cómo sabes?

— Tony me explicó algo — respondió sin ánimos de mentir, se mordió la lengua, al parecer era lo suficientemente idiota para poner en riesgo a su amigo, se odiaba porque expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

— Él está aquí, no está muy bien — bajó la mirada — pero lo importante es que está aquí — respondió más para él que para Charles, quien no entendía del todo aquellas palabras — vamos a desayunar — el tono de voz había salido levemente amenazador, una mala costumbre de su oficio. Y bueno, Charles sabía que en realidad no podía negarse a un heredero de La Hydra.

Ese día tomaron el desayuno fuera, Charles estaba admirando como un niño pequeño aquel hermoso jardín, no podía creer la belleza que tenía ese lugar, aunque claro todo estaría mejor si no hubiera guardias con miradas amenazadoras y letales armas en sus bolsillos, y claramente Erik y su jodido ceño fruncido sólo hacían más feo el lugar, aunque claro, Charles no se creyó esas últimas palabras.

No hablaron mientras comían, aunque Charles se moría por soltar todo lo que había en su cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de que sus costillas estuvieran en condiciones de recibir golpes.

— Puedo... ¿puedo ver a Peter? — preguntó algo inseguro.

Erik lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que el omega le pediría algo así, sintió una cálida sensación y con entusiasmo asistió, provocando que Charles lo mirara como un bicho raro pues no era común ver a Lehnsherr sonreír asistiendo de esa forma.

Charles no podía creer que el muchachito lleno de energía que había conocido estuviera inconsciente sobre la cama, Erik se despidió rápidamente pues no soportaba ver el estado de su hijo, se odiaba por permitirlo, se sentía realmente miserable.

— Papi no tuvo nada que ver — respondió Wanda como si leyera los pensamientos de Charles, el omega la quedó mirando de forma curiosa, la mujer era muy distinta a su mellizo pero a la vez eran muy iguales, ambos provocaban una extraña sensación en Charles — fue el idiota de mi abuelo, maldito bastardo hijo de puta — soltó la omega frustrada — mira como lo dejó — explicó la mujer destapando el cuerpo lleno de cardenales de su hermano — y lo iba a obligar a casarse quien sabe con quién — Wanda que siempre era una mujer fuerte, que no se mostraba débil frente a nadie, a excepción de sus más cercanos, en ese preciso momento estaba llorando frente a Charles, quien en un ágil movimiento la acunó entre sus brazos — tuve tanto miedo, pensé que Strucker iba a matarlo — sollozó con más fuerza — el castaño la calmó con cariño, para que a los pocos minutos una avergonzada Wanda se disculpara por la escena, el de ojos azules explicó que no había nada que disculpar.

Con cariño se acercó a Peter, besó su frente y le deseó una pronta recuperación, aunque de seguro estaría bien, después de todo Strange había sido un excelente doctor.

Tony estaba tomando su desayuno en silencio, Steve en más de una oportunidad intentó sacarse conversación, pero el omega lo ignoró olímpicamente, el alfa no entendía que había hecho para merecer ese trato tan distante, por más que pensaba no sabía que había hecho mal.

Finalmente tuvo que ir a "reuniones" con su hermano cuando este llegó a buscarlo, el omega ni siquiera se interesó en despedirse, mientras se seguía llenando la boca de sus al parecer preciadas donas con glaseado y su querido café cargado.

Charles no sabía dónde ir, Erik ni siquiera le había explicado si debía volver a su habitación o si podía deambular libremente, definitivamente ya no sabía si era un prisionero, un invitado o la nueva puta de La Hydra, al menos tenía comida y una habitación para él solo, cosa que con madame Frost nunca tuvo.

Después de todo ser la perra oficial de alguien de La Hydra era a lo mejor que podía aspirar, pondría en marcha ese plan, quizás con algo de suerte conseguiría una que otra cosa, aunque en mente solo tenía algo, venganza, para obtener eso era capaz de entregar su cuerpo y alma en bandeja de plata.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando Tony lo abrazó mientras dejaba una estela a angustia y algo de ¿celos? Pensó Charles. Stark lo invitó a un paseo matutino por los jardines y Charles decidió que no tendría problemas si iba con él, Erik no podía culparlo de nada o al menos eso quería creer, además así, ahora podría disfrutar del hermoso paisaje sin que Erik lo desconcentrara de aquel objetivo.

Kurt no podía creerlo, frente a él había un hermoso y exótico arreglo floral, con las flores más bellas y probablemente más costosas que había visto en su vida, todos los guardias y empleados del lugar lo miraban desconcertados, él sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban incluidas sus orejas y sólo quería huir del lugar.

Sintió la burlesca risa de su madre y él rodó los ojos, dejó las flores en una mesita y salió huyendo del lugar mientras se llevaba la carta que le acompañaba.

"Avant de te rencontrer, je rêvais déjà de toi. Toujours à toi, W.H III"

Charles estaba observando el lugar, mientras Tony emanaba un fuerte aroma, estaba seguro que aquello que olía eran celos, estaba por preguntar que había sucedido cuando un desconocido y penetrarte aroma se hizo presente.

— Hijo de puta — Tony sintió como lo jalaban del cabello — no eres más que una jodida perra — Charles estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el desconocido cuando fue interrumpido.

— Suéltalo Bucky — Wanda se hizo presente con una fuerte voz demandante, el desconocido que ahora sabían se llamaba Bucky la miró molesto, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla, con ira soltó a Tony dándole un empujón que hizo que Charles le gruñera mientras tomaba a su amigo evitando que cayera al piso.

— Steve es mío — le siguió gritando mientras se alejaba del lugar— no lograras quitármelo — Wanda no dejaba de gruñirle.

— Tranquilos, mi tío se enterará de esto — explicó la omega alejándose a pasos firmes del lugar.

Charles y Tony se dedicaron una mirada mientras soltaban un fuerte suspiro, sabían que las cosas sólo estaban empezando en su nueva vida con La Hydra.


	7. Capítulo 7

— ¿Cómo va la misión?

— Lento, ya sabes como es estar de agente encubierto, necesito ganarme su confianza — explicó Everett mientras le daba un sorbo a su café — pero tranquilo Fury, pronto lograré tener más información — dijo de forma calmada aunque sentía la constante mirada de Hill.

— ¿No será que te has enamorado de ese omega? — le preguntó María Hill con una sonrisa torcida — hueles demasiado a él.

— ¿Yo? — soltó una fuerte carcajada — por su puesto que no, ni siquiera me interesan los omegas hombres — nuevamente comenzó a reír — sólo estoy con Strange para poder meterme en La Hydra, después de todo es el médico principal y debe saber demasiados secretos de ese lugar.

— Estás jugando con fuego, ¿entiendes todo lo que arriesgas y cómo lo arriesgas a él?

— Lo tengo claro Hill — le dio una mirada hosca — sabes que realmente no me importa lo que suceda con él, solo estoy con Strange por la misión.

— Perfecto — María se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa sincera —sólo quería comprobar que tan comprometido estabas. Nos vemos agente Ross — se despidió la mujer saliendo del lugar mientras Everett seguía tomando su café recibiendo en silencio una mirada de Fury.

Kurt iba corriendo tras Peter, no podía creer que su amigo ya estuviera en pie, Strange le había dejado en claro que debía descansar y el condenado omega estaba saliendo quien sabe a hacer qué. Pero el omega detuvo el paso cuando notó como su amigo se encontraba con su guardaespaldas y daba una alegre sonrisa mientras se ponía a conversar moviendo muchos los brazos, luego Kurt pudo notar que toda la atención estaba dirigida a un pequeño niño que si mal no recordaba su madre le había indicado que era el hijo de Logan, un pequeño muy tímido y tranquilo.

Pero todo acabo cuando Wanda lo tomó de una oreja y lo hizo entrar a la mansión, todos se comenzaron a reír mientras Peter le pedía piedad a su hermana, pero fue Erik quien se apiado de él y llegó a defenderlo, así que se llevó al cachorro sin dejar de mimarlo, Logan lo quedó mirando extraño, pero entendía el amor y la preocupación que un padre podría sentir, al parecer podrías ser el peor bastardo de la mafia pero con sus cachorros todo cambiaba.

Steve venía caminando lento, aún su camisa estaba manchada con sangre y lo único que quería era darse un baño, pero su plan se vio arruinado cuando su sobrina salió corriendo a su encuentro, conocía muy bien a la cachorra para saber que algo no estaba bien, así que la siguió a su lugar favorito, su invernadero.

— Tío, Bucky atacó a Tony — de inmediato el alfa se puso rígido y dejó salir sus colmillos, Wanda acostumbrada a esas reacciones ni siquiera dio un respingo — Steve tienes que tener cuidado, ese omega es de temer y no se quedará tranquilo sabiendo que elegiste a Tony.

— ¿Wanda a qué te refieres? — el rubio la quedó mirando sin entender.

— Dios tío eres un idiota — el alfa dio un gruñido — ¿acaso crees que Bucky se acuesta contigo porque sí? No Steve, ese omega está enamorado de ti, y un omega con el corazón roto es capaz de cualquier cosa — finalizó la muchacha exasperada mientras salía del lugar.

Steve dio un suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz, realmente no quería problemas, él había conocido a Bucky en el orfanato, fueron amigos desde siempre pero no había amor, solo una gran amistad y algo de sexo casual, pensó que era un tema claro entre ambos pero al parecer no era así, tendría que hablar con su amigo y ser claro, pues él jamás lo miraría con otros ojos, él solo tenía corazón para su omega destinado y estaba seguro que ya lo había encontrado.

Primero tomó un baño porque definitivamente ir a pedir una cita oliendo a muerte y con la camisa manchada de sangre no era una opción, quizás el agua caliente lo ayudaría a relajarse a pensar mejor los pasos que vendrían a continuación.

Algo nervioso comenzó a golpear la puerta del omega, luego de algunos segundos Tony finalmente le abrió y el omega se sonrojó de forma súbita al notar que frente a él estaba Steve muy bien vestido, realmente sexy, mientras él portaba un chándal.

— ¿Tony, quieres ir a cenar conmigo? — pidió el alfa de forma galante, el omega asistió con las mejillas sonrojaras aunque le pidió algo de tiempo para arreglarse, el alfa insistió en que se veía bien como estaba, pero Tony luego de dedicarle una ácida mirada especifico que no saldría de la mansión portando aquel espanto, Steve no hizo más que reír mientras le indicaba que lo esperaría todo lo necesario.

Bucky escondido no dejaba de apretar los dientes, cuanto odiaba al maldito de Anthony Stark, ya estaba pensando en que hacer cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pues Steve había logrado dar con él.

— Bucky tenemos que hablar — exigió el heredero de La Hydra mientras se cruzaba de brazos — Wanda me dijo que lo que pasó con Tony — Bucky iba a hablar cuando el alfa lo tenía contra el muro tomándolo con fuerza del cuello.

— Veo que hoy quie...res rudo — respondió Bucky con una sonrisa que no hizo más que Steve gruñera.

— No Bucky, ya te dije que dejaras de confundir las cosas. Pero hay una cosa que no te aguantaré, no te atrevas a poner nuevamente un dedo sobre Tony, créeme que si lo haces olvidaré que eres mi amigo.

— ¿Me cambiaste por esa perra?

— No lo vuelvas a llamar así — un golpe había cruzado la mejilla de Barnes — no te echaré de aquí, La Hydra es tu familia, pero ten cuidado James, no te olvides quien soy y qué significa Anthony para mi — con esas últimas palabras soltó al omega quien para ese entonces estaba soltando sonoros gruñidos mientras mostraba los dientes con ira.

Bucky no se quedaría tranquilo, no permitiría que un omega fino le quitara con lo era de él, lo que le correspondía, pensaría muy bien sus siguientes movimientos pero él no se permitiría perder, ese jodido alfa era de él y solo de él, solo debía hacer entender a Steve del error que estaba cometiendo, que no era más que una calentura lo que sentía, que su verdadero omega y destinado siempre había estado a su lado.

Palmer dio un suspiro, acababa de atender al líder de La Hydra, el jodido viejo había enfermado y ella había tenido que atenderle, realmente no encontró el origen de su mal, más bien no quiso decirlo pues tenía sus sospechas, por suerte el anciano había quedado conforme con que solo era una infección, algo pasajero.

— Cachorrita debes tener cuidado — susurró al pasar al lado de Wanda, la omega fingió inocencia mientras le sonreía amablemente. Ambas mujeres no necesitaron hablar más pues ambas sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo — Wanda se cuidadosa, espero que no haya una segunda vez o tendré que informarle a Erik.

— Mejor explícamelo a la primera — ambas mujeres dieron un respingo al escuchar la ronca voz de Erik Lehnsherr.

La medico miró para todos lados y finalmente le indicó que pasara a su oficina, escribió una nota y se la entregó a Erik, ellos sabían muy bien que no era seguro hablar en la casa de La Hydra, nunca se sabía cuando las paredes estaban escuchando. El alfa leyó rápido y soltó un gruñido, para luego incinerar el papel que le había entregado la mujer, agradeció con una sonrisa y se llevó a su hija de ahí, tendría una seria conversación con ella, al parecer no era tan distinta a Peter en eso de ser impulsiva y no pensar en las consecuencias.

Charles iba caminando con un té, agradecía a Raven que amablemente le preparaba aquella exquisita bebida como a él le gustaba, cuando se encontró con Erik frunciendo el ceño al parecer enojado mientras tomaba a su hija, no dejaría que ese bastardo le hiciera daño a la muchacha.

— Hey no la trates así, no se te ocurra hacerle daño— ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya había hablado y estaba mostrando los dientes.

— No te metas omega — Erik le gruñó dejando a su hija al lado y dando algunos pasos hasta estar frente a Charles quien en ese instante se sentía el más idiota del mundo, al parecer le gustaba buscarse problemas.

— Tranquilo Charles no me está haciendo nada — interrumpió Wanda poniéndose entre ambos hombres — sólo necesitamos hablar algo — se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla al omega — que duermas bien cariño, vamos padre — ahora se colgó al brazo de su padre y comenzó a arrastrarlo, no quería se le siguiera gruñendo a Charles.

Erik iba algo aturdido, no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido, pero sentía una extraña sensación, aún no lograba descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo. Wanda estaba mordiéndose el labio para no reír de la cara de confusión de su padre, quizás debería explicarle o simplemente dejar que lo descubriera solo, lo había decidido esa última opción era la más divertida.

Pasaron a corroborar el estado de Strucker, Erik no podía creer lo bien que actuaba su hija, la omega fingió verdadera preocupación, se veía realmente verídico y pudo notar como el viejo se sentía feliz de la preocupación de su nieta. Él lo hubiera creído todo si no supiera las habilidades de su hija y lo que Palmer le había contado, Wanda realmente podía dar escalofríos, no sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como su hijo, pero al parecer podía ser mucho más letal que él y que cualquiera de ellos.

Se la llevó bajo la escusa de que debían ir a hacer una ronda por los negocios, una vez ya solos en uno de sus bares de confianza al fin pudo hablar sin el temor a ser escuchados.

— No puedes decirme nada por lo que hice — le gritó Wanda — ese viejo merecía mucho más por todo lo que le hizo a mi hermano — soltó frustrada la omega.

— Lo se hija — Erik se acercó hasta tenerla entre sus brazos mientras daba algunos besos en la coronilla — pero no podemos ser tan evidentes, no aún — ahora le limpió algunas lágrimas que se le habían escapado — con tu tío estamos trabajando en eso, no podemos llegar y matar al viejo, tenemos que tener una red de apoyo primero, solo ten algo de paciencia, luego cariño, le haremos pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho — con su aroma comenzó a calmar a la omega quien se abrazaba al cuerpo de su padre tal como lo hacía cuando era un niña pequeña.

Tony no podía creer que estuviera en aquel lujoso lugar con Steve, realmente era como una especie de cita, ahora lo podía notar al mirad a su alrededor, el cual estaba lleno de parejas, aunque en más de una oportunidad había notado como curiosos los miraban, estaba claro, no todos los días se veía el heredero Stark y a uno de los líderes de La Hydra juntos, mucho más ahora que sabía de todos los rumores que su padre había extendido, oficialmente se estaba mostrando como la perra de La Hydra, aunque siendo sinceros para ese entonces ya no le importaba, él solo quería disfrutar y vengarse de cierto hijo de puta que alguna vez fue su padre.

Una demasiado amable camarera esperaba por sus pedidos, Tony no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando la mujer coqueteaba de forma descarada, pero Steve o era muy caballero o muy idiota, porque nunca le presto atención, pues estaba de lo más interesado en ver como el omega miraba la carta y se lamía sus labios al estar concentrado en buscar algo interesante que pedir.

La mujer salió con los pedidos frustrada de haber sido olímpicamente ignorada y Tony no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña victoria en su vida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba un par de horas atrás estaba molesto con el rubio, se maldijo a su mismo por haber caído ante sus encantos y estar como si nada en una cita con él.

— Te ves muy bien Anthony — susurró el alfa — gracias por aceptar una cita conmigo — Tony quería desmayarse, bueno no, pero ahora sabía que oficialmente estaba en una cita con Steve Rogers.

— Tu igual te vez guapo — ok, quizás no era buena elección tomar champagne sin comida en el estómago — pero no se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

La velada fue realmente amena, conversaron como nunca lo habían hecho, ambos compartieron sus gustos y visiones de vida, realmente estaban interesados en conocerse cada vez más. Tony ya se sentía algo mareado y con la confianza que nunca antes había tenido, ya mañana la echaría la culpa al alcohol.

— ¿Quién era el omega de la otra noche? — Steve no puedo evitar atragantarse con su vino.

— Es James Barnes — dejó la copa y soltó un suspiro — era mi amigo en el orfanato y luego me lo llevé a La Hydra, somos muy buenos amigos — nuevamente suspiro — y hemos tenido sexo — en ese momento Tony dejó su copa con un fuerte golpe, no lo quería admitir, pero estaba realmente celoso de aquel hermoso omega, de seguro no tenía oportunidades para estar con Steve, no un virgen como él que ni siquiera sabía chuparla.

— ¿Me disculpas? Necesito ir al sanitario — explicó el omega, realmente necesitaba un minuto a solas para saber como reaccionar, es decir, sobrellevar sus celos, sabía que no tenía nada que recriminarle a Steve, el alfa no era nada de él y aunque lo fuera, él no era su dueño.

Steve asistió algo apenado, no quería incomodar al omega pero tampoco quería mentirle, quería que las cosas iniciaran bien entre ellos.

Tony se estaba lavando las manos cuando un rostro conocido se reflejó en el espejo, no esperaba encontrarse con aquel idiota.

— Veo que lo que dijeron los muchachos es verdad, realmente ahora eres una perra fina — Tony respondió con una risita quitándole importancia, pero dio un respingo cuando el alfa lo tomó con fuerza y lo llevó contra un muro, para intentar darles besos — ¿acaso no era suficiente para ti Anthony?

Tony estaba por responder cuando la puerta fue violentamente abierta dejando ver a un Steve realmente enojado, Tony sentía miedo pero a la vez estaba extasiado con la imagen, quizás ya se esta volviendo loco, eso del síndrome de Estocolmo era algo complicado.

Steve lo corrió a un lado y comenzó a golpear al hombre sin piedad alguna, ahora por fin Tony veía de primera mano lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser aquel amable alfa pero por alguna razón no le importaba, ese idiota se lo merecía, si Steve se enterara de lo que le había hecho en el pasado estaba seguro que lo descuartizaría ahí mismo.

— Kjærlighet, kan vi ikke engang knulle stille på badet? — Steve dejó de golpear al escuchar una voz ya conocida acompañada de una risa amistosa — Steve si sigues golpeando a ese idiota lo vas a matar — explicó Loki risueño — y por cierto, con Thor queríamos algo de privacidad aquí, gracias por arruinarlo — rodó los ojos y Tony en silencio no entendía que estaba pasando ni quienes eran ellos.

Steve le dio un último golpe al idiota dejándolo noqueado para luego limpiar sus manos y al fin saludar de forma amistosa a los recién llegados, los cuales se saludaban tranquilamente como si no hubiera hombre casi moribundo en el lugar.

— Thor, Loki. Les presento a Anthony Stark — no les explicó quien era, pero la pareja de noruegos no necesitaba saberlo para entender que tipo de relación tenían.

— Estás creciendo cachorrito — felicitó Loki para luego acercarse al omega y darle un elegante saludo que Tony algo aturdido correspondió pero quedó aun más confundido cuando el grande rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo incluso levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo, Steve solo reía de la situación.

Algunos minutos después los cuatro se encontraban compartiendo una mesa, ahora Tony sabía que estaba frente a los mismísimos líderes de La Asgard, se sentía cohibido de estar con tan importantes personas. Thor invitó a Steve por una copa, necesitaba hablarle de algo importante, así que él se encontraba con Loki, quien parecía estar evaluándolo, estaba seguro de que soltaría algún ácido comentario luego de todo lo que habían conversado.

— Me agradas — soltó el omega de cabellos oscuros — Steve al fin escogió bien, ese Bucky no me agradaba para nada — arrugó la nariz, sin aviso previo tomó la cara de Tony inspeccionándolo — eres muy lindo, sus cachorros serán hermosos.

— ¿Me ayudas? — pidió Tony, mientras Loki intentaba descifrar a que se refería — quiero saber de este mundo, quiero ser alguien digno para estar en La Hydra — no se lo espero, pero ahora estaba bajo un fuerte abrazo de Loki, quien decía que él jamás se equivocaba, que él lo haría brillar.

— Lejos de mi omega Loki — le gruñó Steve, Tony que no entendía porque un alfa se pondría celoso de un omega pudo entender la razón cuando el azabache tomó sus labios y de forma sensual le dio un fugaz beso, Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Steve gruñir y Thor reír mientras tomaba a su omega entre los brazos y comenzaba a susurrarle sucias palabras.

— Nos vemos Tony, iré por ti — ahora miró a Steve — y no, no le puedes prohibir pasar tiempo conmigo, tú no quieres tener a La Asgard como tu enemigo — finalizó Loki mientras se abrazaba a su alfa de forma melosa, quien solo lo tomó con cariño de la cintura para llevárselo de ahí.

— Son únicos — soltó Tony con algo de admiración.

— Loki está un poco loquito, pero es una buena persona, bueno si le caes bien — explicó Steve algo preocupado, aunque al parecer su omega había entrado rápidamente en esa categoría.

Peter estaba triste intentando ver una película, estaba solo en su habitación con la luz apagada y ni siquiera estaba comiendo sus acostumbrados bocadillos nocturnos, no entendía muy bien el porque se sentía así, pero sentía peor que otros días. Se puso una cazadora y decidió salir al jardín, quizás fumar lo calmaría y quitaría aquellos pensamientos de angustia.

— No deberías fumar, eres muy joven para eso — escuchó la ronca voz de su guardaespaldas.

— Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo — le gruñó el omega indicando las manos de Logan.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas, al parecer nadie quería romper el silencio, pero de cierta forma se estaban haciendo compañía.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, buenas noches Logan — fue lo único que respondió el muchacho y se fue del lugar, al parecer Peter no siempre era una alegre persona y era mucho más complejo de lo que aparentaba, Logan no pudo evitar quedarse observando como su figura se perdía en la oscuridad, sentía que un muro se había formado entre él y el muchacho, o quizás siempre estuvo, solo que ahora era visible, Peter Lehnhser escondía mucho más.

— Deberías tomar un té, hace frío afuera — Peter escuchó la voz de Charles, para luego encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos azules.

— Sólo si me acompañas — respondió el chiquillo risueño, haciendo que Charles de forma cálida lo tomara del brazo y se lo llevara de ahí.

Kurt quería darse golpes contra el muro, no podía creer que el idiota de Warren se hubiera conseguido su número telefónico, ahora su maldito móvil no dejaba de sonar cada hora para encontrarse con molestos mensajes del rubio, que había hecho para merecer algo así. Y a todo eso se sumaban las carcajadas de sus padres, cuantos los odiaba en ese preciso momento, él no estaba interesado en un alfa, y ahora tenía a uno muy importante detrás de él, maldito rubio cara de ángel pensó mientras enterraba su cara en una almohada.

Everett entró a casa sintiendo de golpe la fragancia del omega, al parecer su novio había entrado en celo de inmediato sintió como el calor también se apoderaba de su cuerpo, podía escuchar a Strange gimiendo su nombre y él podía tener mucho entrenamiento, pero le era imposible no sentirse extasiado ante aquella situación, a los pocos minutos se encontró a su novio esperando por él, sin previo aviso se le unió, no falto mucho para que ambos perdieran el control, definitivamente el sexo era realmente placentero, pero era solo eso, así lo quería pensar Everett, el sexo solo era una de las ganancias de estar en esa jodida misión, lo único que quería era que terminara pronto para así poder tener una vida de verdad, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se encontró acariciando los cabellos del médico, dio un suspiro, se sentía confundido.


	8. Capítulo 8

Kurt quería huir en ese preciso momento, pero no podía hacerlo o La Hydra le daba un disparo en la frente o al menos así lo tenía amenazado el patriarca de la familia, cuanto aborrecía a ese asqueroso anciano no hallaba la hora en que Steve o Erik se hicieran con el poder, o aún mejor, su querido Peter.

Y aquí estaba, sentado y vestido de forma elegante en aquel lujoso restaurante, esperando ni más ni menos que el heredero de los Worthington, el maldito animal que no dejaba de enviarle mensajes ni audios, que lo llenaba de los regalos más bellos y que no dejó de insistir hasta obtener una cita con él, realmente fue más de un mes de tortura hasta que prácticamente lo obligaron a asistir.

— Mon amour, désolé pour le retard — Kurt dio un respingo al sentir aquel cálido aliento en su nunca, como lo excitaba ese jodido acento francés, puto Warren. Rodo los ojos y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa mientras levantaba una ceja.

— ¿Es tuya? — preguntó intentando sonar despreocupado, pero sus feromonas lo estaban traicionando, realmente estaba preocupado de que aquellas horribles manchas fueran porque el alfa estaba herido.

— No es mía — el alfa hizo una gran sonrisa que a Kurt le apretó el corazón — tuve algunos contratiempos, pero no quería fallar pero si iba a cambiarme demoraría mucho— terminó de explicar mientras tomaba asiento — prometo recompensarte por el desaire — finalizó mientras se sentaba frente a él.

La velada transcurría tranquila, poco a poco Kurt fue dejando su mal humor y se contagió de la alegría del alfa, quien era bastante torpe y decía frecuentemente comentarios que le sacaban alguna risa, no podía entender como aquel idiota era alguien conocido en la mafia y no precisamente por ser el heredero de una familia multimillonaria.

En algún momento Warren de forma disimulada le extendió un pequeño papelito, Kurt lo tomó y guardó en una de sus mangas, para luego excusarse de querer ir al sanitario.

_"Il y a des yeux et des oreilles partout._

_Ma loyauté est avec toi._

_Le temps du patriarche est terminé._

_Je suis ami avec tous ses descendants"_

Kurt leyó la nota mientras sus manos temblaban, el idiota de Warren estaba al tanto del oscuro plan que estaban llevando a cabo los herederos de La Hydra, una parte de él quería confiar en el alfa, pero temía que todo fuera una trampa, una del maldito de Strucker. No podía cometer errores, su vida y la de sus padres estaban en juego, aunque sabía que Azazel y Raven estaban incluso más involucrados que él en el complot.

Rompió pedacito a pedacito la notita y le echó al retrete, pensando en que hacer sus manos no dejaban de temblar, estaba asustado y no sabía que decisión tomar, su omega interno chillaba porque creyera en el alfa, pero no quería precipitarse.

Al volver a la mesa Warren lo esperaba con una sonrisa, una que de inmediato le transmitió seguridad, aunque a los pocos segundos pudo notar que no había sido eso lo que lo había calmado, si no las feromonas del alfa.

Siguió disimulando y disfrutando la velada mientras su cabeza no dejaba de correr a mil por hora, ¿confiar o no confiar? Era esa la cuestión y no sabía qué camino tomar.

Warren insistió en llevarlo a casa, pese a que él había acudido con un amplio séquito de guardias, como si fuera alguien importante dentro de La Hydra, no pudo evitar reírse de tal circunstancia, en momentos como ese entendía la exasperación de Peter.

Pero apenas avanzaron algunas cuadras fueron envestidos por un auto, se escucharon algunos disparos mientras el chirrido de las ruedas no dejaba de cesar.

De inmediato Kurt sacó su arma, una muy elegante y con silenciador, Warren no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo lleno de admiración, con el semblante serio y amenazando con matar a quien se pusiera en su camino, Kurt se veía mucho más atractivo, se reprendió a si mismo, no era momento para pensar en sexo.

— Al parecer no terminé mi asuntito — se excusó el alfa apenado — perdón por la interrupción a nuestra velada, no te pido nada pero me serías de gran ayuda.

Kurt sólo se encogió de hombros y sacándole el seguro a su arma, a modo de decir que estaba con él, bajaron del coche dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuese.

Gente gritando, amenazas en otros idiomas y balazos era lo que se escuchaba, Kurt olía el miedo y la sangre, pero su cuerpo ni se inmutó, ese era su ambiente desde que tenía memoria. Pero repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte estallido y una inesperada luz iluminó todo, distrayéndolos, él por su parte fue tomado con fuerza por su brazo y a los pocos segundos corría junto a Warren quien sin previo aviso lo metió dentro de un ordinario carro para a los pocos segundos dar la marcha, en un sentido totalmente opuesto a la mansión.

Kurt rápidamente puso su arma sobre el cuello del alfa, quien no hizo más que soltar una carcajada y siguió manejando como si nada, como si su vida no estuviera a sólo segundos de acabar.

— Claramente no te estoy secuestrando, no sería tan idiota para secuestrar a alguien como tú — por un segundo se giró para darle una sonrisa — jamás subestimaría tus capacidades — su semblante se tornó más serio — pero estábamos siendo vigilados por ese viejo zorro, él no confía del todo en mí, ni en ti. Y tiene toda la razón, yo no soy leal a La Hydra — un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurt — no a la actual al menos, sólo soy leal a Erik y Steve — Kurt sentía como el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

— Porque estoy del lado de los buenos, créeme que cuando ese animal llevó a Peter en ese estado solo quería arrancarle la cabeza con los colmillos. Y definitivamente no soporto que te amenace, ¿te ha puesto un puto dedo encima? — un gruñido involuntario se escapó de su garganta y Kurt no pudo evitar dar un salto.

— El viejo no me ha tocado, pero mi cabeza pende de un hilo. Dame una prueba.

— Peter es astuto, dijo que la exigirías — Warren soltó una risa — se que llevas tatuado el símbolo en tu pie derecho, en la zona medial de tu tobillo. Pero no solo eso, la Hydra invertida está grabada de forma diminuta y con tinta blanca sobre una de tus costillas del lado izquierdo.

— Muy bien idiota, nadie sabe aquellos detalles así que te creo. Y realmente es algo que Pet anticiparía. Ahora bonito explícame que mierda ha sido todo esto.

Y de esa forma Warren comenzó a relatar con detalles su pacto con Steve y Erik, como él era uno de sus aliados y que no estaban más que simulando estar con Strucker porque su verdadera lealtad estaba con ellos.

Kurt creyó cada una de sus palabras, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, él era parte del plan, ahora era un disimulado vínculo, pero eso sólo explicaba una cosa, para lo cual ahora entendía que nunca hubo verdadero interés en él, pues no era más que parte del plan. Se sentía un idiota, como si una pequeña parte de su corazón se hubiera roto, como si algo que no había comenzado ya había acabado, pero disimuló como era experto en hacerlo y se comprometió con el alfa para ser parte del plan, fingir ser pareja y así lograr una comunicación sin sospechas entre ambas partes. Kurt aceptó todo, fingiendo estar tranquilo, aunque por dentro quería llorar, porque su maldito omega se había ilusionado, sabía muy bien que nunca debió sentir, él no estaba hecho para eso.

Warren lo dejó en la mansión a altas horas de la madrugada, si llegaban a sospechar del omega, simplemente diría que había sido una noche de pasión, para la cual desordenó sus cabellos y su ropa, y a regañadientes aceptó que Warren lo marcara con su aroma e incluso tuviera el descaro de dejar un cardenal en su cuello.

— Muy bien Kurt, así se hace, debes mantener a Worthington contengo — lo felicitó una última vez para luego dar una nalgada que a Kurt no le dio más que asco, aunque disimuló como siempre y agradeció los elogios del patriarca de La Hydra.

Kurt se acostó tapándose hasta la cara, siendo embriagado por el aroma del jodido alfa, uno que sólo fingía estar enamorado de él y que estúpidamente le había dado un pedacito de su corazón, con lágrimas que negó a dejar caer finalmente cayó dormido.

Stephen miraba la varita de plástico con aquellas dos jodidas rayitas una y otra vez, no podía creer que estuviera embarazado, no ahora. No era el momento y quizás jamás lo sería, su alfa había sido enfático en aclarar y más de una vez que el no quería ser padre y Stephen había aceptado esa condición para estar juntos, pues su amor por Everett era mayor que sus deseos por ser padre.

Pero como había sido tan idiota, como había olvidado alguna pastilla o quizás simplemente era una broma del destino, una muy mala pues ahora estaba en la disyuntiva de revelar la verdad, esconderla, hacer desaparecer el problema o simplemente echarse a llorar, realmente tenía deseos de hacer esa última, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Rápidamente botó la prueba de embarazo en medio de papeles y otros desechos para que nadie las fuera a encontrar, para luego poner una de esas estúpidas cremas que disimulaban las feromonas, pues no quería que nadie, absolutamente nadie se enterara de su estado, mucho menos el alfa, quien desde el último celo se comportaba de forma distinta, apenas le hablaba y muchas veces sólo para gruñirle, realmente no sabía que problemas tenía en el trabajo para tenerlo con esos niveles de estrés.

Everett no dejaba de mover una pierna a modo de un tic nervioso, pues hace un par de días había entregado valiosa información que había obtenido de su omega, aunque claro, Stephen jamás se enteró de que él lo había seguido y gracias a eso, habían podido seguir a los grandes mafiosos y así obtener información sobre sus centros de operaciones, pues nadie era tan estúpido como para meterse en la mismísima mansión de La Hydra, pues de seguro nadie salía con vida.

— Tenemos una puta rata — Ross casi se cae de su silla cuando Fury llegó despotricando — el maldito de Strucker se enteró de nuestros pasos, alguien de aquí soltó que teníamos información gracias a ti.

Everett sintió como el aire abandonada sus pulmones mientras sus manos temblaban, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, la vida de Stephen estaba en peligro y si algo le ocurría sólo sería culpa de él.

— Ni se te ocurra Ross — ahora fue el turno de Hill para hablar — no puedes arriesgar tu vida, mucho menos por alguien como él — escupió esas palabras con veneno, haciendo que el alfa interno de Ross quisiera aplastarla contra la muralla.

— Nuestra prioridad es dar con las fugas, saber quien mierda nos está traicionando y está ayudando a esos bastardos — demandó Fury mientras toda la habitación se llenaba de caos y desesperación, mientras todos los agentes corrían de un lado a otro.

Everett no se podía concentrar, necesitaba saber que el omega del cual se había aprovechado estaba bien, al menos le debía eso. No soportó mucho y apenas pudo huyo a uno de los baños, conteniendo la respiración mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado no obtuvo respuestas. Gruñó mientras apretaba el móvil.

— Ni pienses en volver a la casa de ese omega — María Hill arrugó la nariz — Ross tu ya no tienes nada que ver con él, arriesgarías tu vida de forma bastante idiota si intentas ir.

— Lo sé Hill — gruñó el alfa mientras salía rumbo a una reunión urgente — no soy idiota.

Tony no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en ese preciso instante los cálidos labios de Steve estaban tomando los suyos, mientras él respondía de forma torpe. Poco a poco comenzó a involucrarse más en el movimiento y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su lengua ya era parte del juego, sentía como sus respiraciones se coordinaban mientras el beso aumentaba en intensidad, aquello que su omega pedía desde hace días al fin lo estaba obteniendo.

La habitación se había llenado de las feromonas de Tony, su omega no daba más de felicidad y a Steve le estaba costando mantener el control, su alfa rugía por tomar al omega en ese preciso momento, tenerlo bajo su cuerpo y enterarse muy profundo dentro de él, sólo quería escuchar sus gemidos y ver sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras gritaba su nombre.

— Amor, creo...creo que debemos parar — dijo con algo de esfuerzo, sufriendo desde el segundo que se separó de los labios del menor.

— No quiero parar — susurró el omega pegándose a su cuerpo — quiero llegar al final, quiero que tú seas mi primera vez — dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, al parecer se le estaba pegando el descaro de Loki, agradecía llevar en ese preciso momento unas hermosas bragas de encaje gracias a haber ido de compras con ese demente.

— Anthony no sabes como me hacen sentir estas palabras — expresó Steve mientras acariciaba su mejilla — pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, déjame darte ese regalo — expresó el alfa tomando con calma y sensualidad sus labios haciendo que Tony soltara de forma precipitada sus feromonas lleno de felicidad, pues nunca en su vida se había sentido amado de esa forma.

— ¿No te he dicho que esa mierda te hace mal? — expresó Logan mientras le daba algunos gruñidos a Peter quien estaba fumando uno de sus preciados cigarros con menta.

— Humm déjame pensar — hizo un gesto divertido — sólo cada jodido día — dijo riendo — pero lo necesito Logan, necesito calmarme. Tengo un mal presentimiento, anoche no pude dormir — terminó de expresar el omega estremeciendo su cuerpo, haciendo que Logan de forma instintiva pasara una de sus manos por su espalda.

Durante las últimas semanas se habían acercado de una forma bastante inusual, muy distinta al acalorado momento que habían vivido cuando se conocieron, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de aquello, y a Logan se le hacía sumamente extraño que un descarado omega como era Peter ni siquiera bromeara con el asunto.

El muchacho había cambiado durante los últimos días se veía más serio, muchas veces perdido en sus pensamientos y no dejaba de trabajar en ningún momento, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, lidiando con importantes miembros del bajo mundo, casi todas las noches trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. A veces terminaba bañado en sangre, el omega ni siquiera se inmutaba y le daba una sonrisa cuando se encontraba con él muchas veces por la mañana, Logan prefería no preguntar, ese tipo de asuntos no eran su problema.

— ¿Akihiro logró adaptarse?

— Si, ahora no tiene problemas, ningún niño lo molesta desde que explicó que era tú amigo — dijo el alfa riendo mientras Peter se le unía a la risa, pues ambos sabían lo que aquellas palabras debieron haber significado para los pobres mocosos.

Peter jugaba casi todos los días con el pequeño o le daba algunos dulces, su guardaespaldas no entendía muy bien el porqué su tímido hijo era tan abierto con el omega, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba, Peter tenía una extraña forma de ser, podía ser realmente dulce y amistoso, pero también podía apretar el gatillo sin siquiera demostrar una pizca de misericordia. Sabía que una parte de él se negaba a que su hijo tuviera contacto con alguien de ese tipo, pero otra parte de él agradecía que su hijo se vinculara con un omega tan fuerte como lo era Peter, pues si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca se encontraría con otro omega de dese tipo, pues era realmente único.

Charles se encontraba mirando las piezas de ajedrez, mientras Erik hacía una jugada. Desde hace algunas semanas habían descubierto que ambos compartían un interés en común, así que ahora frecuentaban jugar en algún momento del día, generalmente durante las tardes mientras el omega bebía un té y el alfa un café.

Ocasionalmente conversaban una que otra cosa, pero generalmente jugaban en silencio, aunque no era uno incómodo, era como si simplemente no necesitaban decir palabras, como si la compañía bastase, como si eso fuese lo que necesitaban.

Erik era consciente de que el omega aun estaba incómodo ante su presencia, sólo era cosa de observar como se relacionaba con Tony o con sus hijos, con quienes había creado una extraña relación, una que simplemente no entendía. Hasta con Steve lograba mantener conversaciones más largas que las con él, no podía evitar que su alfa interno se sintiera algo celoso y ya había recibido en más de una oportunidad burlas por parte de su hermano.

— Erik, ya pasó más de un mes — Charles le dijo luego de hacer un jaque mate — necesito saber que pasará conmigo ¿Cuándo me venderán con mi nuevo dueño? — preguntó el castaño de forma calmada, pues él siempre supo que sus días en la mansión eran contados. Él era simple mercancía, un objeto más de ese lugar, así que jamás se había hecho ilusiones de aspirar a algo más, como lo que tenía Tony con Steve o algo similar, pues él no era más que un puto, un omega viejo y dañado que lo único que sabía bien era mamársela a los hombres.

El alfa comenzó a respirar de forma notoria, sentía que le faltaba el aire pues no se esperaba esas palabras por parte de Charles, pensó que las cosas estaban claras entre ellos, que el omega no volvería a ser vendido. El castaño lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada, desvió la mirada y comenzó a beber de su té mientras ordenaba las piezas de ajedrez, escuchó como los pasos del alfa se alejaban y él se quedaba más confundido que antes, sin saber que pasaría con él. Quizás podría intentar ser el sirviente de Tony o algo así, sólo rogaba no tener que volver a un asqueroso prostíbulo, prefería servir a un hombre y no a muchos.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la fuerte fragancia de Erik quien en ese momento soltó un gruñido, al levantar la vista pudo ver que sus colmillos se dejaban ver y él realmente no entendía el porque de su enojo ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

— Charles, meine Liebe, tú nunca serás vendido — lo quedó mirando fijamente haciendo que Charles sintiera como su omega interno se avergonzaba — no vuelvas a repetir aquellas horribles palabras, Du brichst mein Herz — ahora el alfa se revolvía el cabello nervioso mientras no dejaba de caminar — ya luego hablaremos, por ahora tienes que estar tranquilo — y se fue sin más, Charles le quedó mirando asombrado, estaba seguro que había entendido la mitad gracias a no saber alemán y lo poco que había logrado entender, no tenía ningún sentido. Entonces ¿Cuál era su papel en aquella mansión? ¿Cuál era su destino?

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando Wanda lo abrazó, la omega olía a tristeza y el castaño de inmediato la arrulló intentando calmarla con sus feromonas.

— моя любовь — una pelirroja con fuerte aroma a alfa había llegado hasta ellos — no pasó nada con Bucky, no le creas a ese idiota — comenzó a explicar la alfa de forma desesperada mientras Wanda se apretaba más al cuerpo de Charles.

— Déjame sola — gruñó la omega mostrando los dientes — déjame de una puta vez o te juro que voy a ignorar que eres la alfa líder de La Bratvá y voy a asesinarte, aunque eso me cueste ser torturada y asesinada — Charles se estaba poniendo nervioso, mirando para todos lados esperando encontrarse con Erik o Peter, o quien fuese para que lo ayudara con la situación.

— Mi omega tienes que creerme — suplicó la alfa con una voz llena de dolor.

— Déjame — le gritó la omega para luego esconderse en el pecho de Charles.

— Discúlpenos — se excusó la alfa y luego se alejó cabizbaja.

Peter y Erik llegaron corriendo ante el escándalo recién ocurrido, rápidamente la omega se escondió en el pecho de su padre mientras Charles intentaba entender que mierda estaba pasando, realmente su tarde sólo se reducía a una palabra, confusión.

— Se aman — escuchó como Peter le susurraba — pero parece que Natasha hizo algo muy malo para enojar a Wandis de esa forma — dijo ahora más divertido mientras se llevaba a la boca una varita de regaliz.

Un fuerte alboroto se escuchó, todos levantaron la mirada esperando encontrar el origen de aquel ruido. Los guardias personales de Strucker corrían de un lado a otro y el viejo no dejaba de despotricar. Erik de un empujón dejó a su hija con Peter, él necesitaba ir por Steve, algo muy malo debía estar sucediendo.

Esa noche Everett no lo soportó más, no podía volver a su verdadero hogar como si nada, necesitaba saber que Stephen estaba bien, que no le había ocurrido algo por su culpa, lo que menos merecía ese omega era que lo dañaran.

Vigilo el hogar del médico, pero luego de un tiempo pudo notar que ahí no había nadie, con cuidado y sigilo se aproximó, sintiendo aromas a alfas desconocidos, su corazón latió más rápido, estaba preocupándose cada vez más.

Entró con cuidado, con su arma siempre a mano, esperaba encontrarse con alguna trampa, pero el lugar estaba en absoluto silencio, pero sus fosas nasales rápidamente detectaron aroma a sangre, corrió buscando la fuerte de aquel olor, encontrándose con una imagen dantesca, había manchas por doquier, cosas rotas por todos lados y el aroma de Stephen, uno lleno de miedo lo estaba asfixiando.

Se jaló los cabellos lleno de preocupación, corrió por todas partes, rogando no encontrarse con su cadáver, pero no habían rastros de Stephen, solo su sangre derramada en el lugar.

Sentándose en el frío suelo mientras apretaba los puños, no había logrado hacer nada, le había jodido la vida a ese inocente omega, era el peor de los bastardos. Se levantó pateando el papelero, quedando la basura regada por el suelo, pero algo llamó su atención, no podía ser lo que estaba creyendo.

Soltó un lastimero gruñido al notar lo que había ahí, lo que eso significaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía miedo y sentía culpa, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Strange, no sabía que mierda hacer, dio un fuerte golpe al muro.

Los sollozos no dejaban de escaparse de la boca de Strange, quien sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, sus oídos zumbaban y uno de sus ojos había perdido la visión.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que su nariz crujiera mientras un grito se ahogaba en su garganta ante la amenaza, unas risitas se escucharon y sintió como levantaban su cabeza jalándole el cabello.

— Puto traidor — sintió que le escupían — pero no te mataré tan rápido, no te daré ese placer — ahora su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, reconocía muy bien esa voz — rogarás por tu muerte y yo no soy tan benevolente, prepárate para sufrir cada maldito segundo que te queda de vida.

Stephen soltó un fuerte grito de dolor cuando un cigarro fue apagado en su cara, mientras la sangre corría y perdía la consciencia, solo pensando en el pequeño cachorrito que recién se estaba formando en su vientre.


	9. Capítulo 9

—Logan necesitas ir a descansar, está comenzando tu celo — expresó Peter de forma calmada mientras se llenaba la boca de caramelos duros los cuales hacía crujir con fuerza, estaba nervioso, sabía que algo había pasado y esperaba que su padre y su tío pronto llegarán con noticias.

— Puedo...Puedo esperar un poco más — respondió el alfa, pues no quería dejar a Peter solo. Pero cada vez sentía más dulce su aroma, recordando aquella vez que tuvieron sexo, su alfa interno estaba rugiendo por enterrarse muy dentro de él.

— No seas jodidamente terco. Se que los celos son una mierda y todo eso, pero no podemos ir en contra. Al menos sólo te duran el día, ven, vamos a dejar a Daken con Raven para que puedas estar tranquilo — Logan ya no supo que agregar, estaba perdiendo el control y Peter parecía no inmutarse con sus feromonas.

El pequeño ya acostumbrado, fue rápidamente con Raven, a la cual había acostumbrado a tratar como tía, pues se había encariñado rápidamente con la mujer. Peter luego acompañó a Logan hasta su cabaña, quizás era momento de pasar su estrés divirtiéndose con Logan, ya luego se enteraría de que había pasado en la mansión.

Pero el alfa al notar sus intenciones comenzó a gruñirle, el alfa interior había tomado el poder y al parecer no quería estar con él, pero a Peter no le interesaba, no lo dejaría buscar a otro omega, si iba a estar con alguien sería con él.

— Vete Peter — comenzó a gritarle el alfa — mis celos no los paso con nadie, sólo eran de mi esposa — un fuerte gruñido se escapó del fondo de su garganta — mi alfa solo la quiere a ella.

— Imagina que yo lo soy.

— No te acercas ni siquiera un poco, ella era un ángel. Tu no eres más que una perra — al parecer había perdida toda racionalidad y era su alfa quien había tomado el control, un alfa que buscaba un cuerpo que de seguro ya se habían comido los gusanos,

— Sólo imagina que lo soy— se explicó Peter acercándose, soltando sus feromonas, seduciendolo de forma descarada mientras su corazón se comenzaba a quebrar, era un puto masoquista, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ahí y aun así estaba empecinado en ser follado por aquel alfa que su cuerpo pedía desde hace días.

Logan gruñó y de forma brusca lo arrastró hasta su cama, Peter tenía la capacidad de evitarlo o al menor de evitar aquella brusquedad, pero simplemente se dejó llevar, sintió como le arrancaban la ropa de forma feroz, como tomaban sus caderas de tal forma que terminaría con cardenales. Dio un grito que fue ahogado al morder el cobertor, sintiendo como era penetrado de forma profunda y sin ningún tipo de preparación, el alfa estaba perdido en el deseo, cegado por el placer y él, él era feliz de brindarle algo de felicidad a Logan, de reemplazar de forma burda aquella mujer que estaba clavada de forma profunda en el corazón del alfa.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran cuando el alfa sólo gemía el nombre de ella, sabía que sus caricias y placer jamás estarían destinados a él, no a un omega de su tipo, uno que simplemente no merecía nada, que no era más que un cuerpo donde descargar placer, no uno que se pudiera amar, no uno con el cual tener cachorros, pues él era una simple perra. Un jodido descarado que sólo servía para follar.

Peter ni siquiera supo cuantas veces fue follado, solo sabía que dolía, pero no más que su corazón, pero eso era lo que necesitaba, deshacerse de sus estúpidos sentimientos de amor de una vez por todas, pues el alfa nunca lo miraría de otra forma, nunca tendría amor para él, pues él no era nadie, él no lo merecía. Estaba seguro de que la única forma de seguir adelante con su corazón más que roto, era llevar su dolor y su desamor a fondo, sufrir de la forma más cruel, estar en el mismo piso para terminar de convencerse que ese amor no era para él. Una vez que estuviera en la mismísima mierda podría ponerse de pie otra vez, volver a fingir que todo estaba bien y seguir con su vida, pues ya le había quedado claro, Logan era su alfa pero él no era su omega.

Una vez que el alfa se durmió, luego de aquel frío sexo en el cual nunca hubo ni siquiera un miserable beso o una caricia con algo de cariño, Peter entre lágrimas se vistió, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, para convencerse que todo estaba en su cabeza, que lo de ellos nunca funcionaría. Fugazmente tomó los labios de Logan, prometiendo no volver a molestarlo nunca más, que desde ahora sólo sería una relación profesional y con el dolor de su alma enterraría en lo más profundo de su ser todos sus sentimientos llenos de amor.

Corrió a casa con cuidado de no ser visto, lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la ducha sin siquiera sacar su ropa, sintiendo como la fría agua se llevaba el sudor, el semen y algunos rastros de sangre. Sus lagrimas corrían sin parar, estaba en medio de una de sus peores catarsis, pero lo necesitaba.

Una vez terminaba la ducha ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo cardenales que demostraban lo que había ocurrido. Se vistió tapando todo rastro de haber pasado un momento de pasión, peinó sus desaliñados cabellos y se miró al espejo dando una falsa sonrisa, momento de volver a fingir, aquello que sabía hacer tan bien.

Dio algunos golpes en la habitación de Charles, de inmediato el omega lo invitó a pasar. Peter sin decir nada lo rodeo con sus brazos y se escondió en su cuello, el mayor sin entender nada simplemente respondió el gesto, arrullándolo de forma maternal. Esperaba escuchar el llanto, sentir las lágrimas o al menos las feromonas de tristeza, pero Peter a los pocos segundos levantó la mirada y una radiante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, como si todo hubiera sido parte de la imaginación de Charles. Definitivamente, esa tarde se tornaba cada vez más rara.

— ¿Has sabido de mi padre o del tío Steve?

— No — el castaño miró nervioso — pero algo muy oscuro debe estar ocurriendo — soltó lleno de preocupación.

Luego se decidieron a ir por Tony, quizás Steve ya le había ido a comentar algo, pero el omega estaba tan desinformados como ellos. Así que simplemente salieron a los jardines intentando enterarse de algo más, pues los guardias corrían de un lado a otro, se habían escuchado gritos y en general la atmósfera estaba extraña.

Kurt llegó corriendo, el omega estaba pálido y no dejaba de temblar.

— Tienen, tienen a Strange desde anoche — soltó intentando recuperar la respiración — dicen que es un traidor o algo así, Strucker lo tiene abajo — soltó dejando salir sus feromonas de tristeza, para rápidamente ser consolado por Peter. Tony y Charles se dieron una mirada sin entender, no sabían que significaba abajo, pero de seguro nada bueno.

Wanda se removió en la cama, comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma perezosa hasta finalmente despertar, encontrándose con su pelirroja quien la miraba sin pestañar.

— Eres hermosa mi amor — susurró la rusa con su típico tono tosco, la omega soltó una risita y se acurrucó en su pecho.

— Perdóname por haberle creído a esa perra — mascullo Wanda enojada — está molesta porque lo acusé con Steve, pero créeme no me ganará.

— Lo se amor, a ti nadie te supera — dijo orgullosa la alfa — por eso eres la indicada para ser la reina de La Bratvá.

— Baja la voz Nat, aun no podemos ser oficiales, no queremos que el vejestorio sospeche — la reprendió Wanda algo nerviosa.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, Peter las quedó mirando mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

— Por amor al diablo, deben ser más cuidadosas — las regañó — Wanda te necesito, Strucker tiene a Strange, debemos ir con padre y tío para saber que está pasando.

La omega se levantó de golpe, rápidamente poniéndose algo de ropa mientras le indicaba a Natasha que fuera cuidadosa. La alfa asistió sin saber quien era Strange, pero al parecer era alguien importante para los mellizos.

Everett no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche, no sabía que mierda hacer. Estaba preocupado y su alfa interno sentía que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a Stephen, sólo estaba aliviado de aun sentirlo con vida, esperaba que eso no fuera una mala jugada de su cabeza, quizás el omega ya estaba muerto, de sólo pensarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero tampoco podía ser tan directo, necesitaba buscar una forma de obtener información sin quedar en evidencia, no quería ser investigado ni mucho menos expulsado de la misión, ya había invertido bastantes años en descubrir la verdad de La Hydra, y su objetivo no cambiaría por haberse follado un par de veces al médico de un mafioso.

Strange despertó cuando el agua fría cayó directo en su cara, comenzó a toser de forma escandalosa mientras escuchaba risas a su alrededor. Pudo notar que estaba amarrado, sus muñecas ardían por el roce de las cuerdas, apenas podía enfocar y su mandíbula parecía desencajada, dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Intentó hablar pero de su garganta no salieron más que quejidos lastimeros.

— Bien doctorcito — sintió como le apretaban con fuerza la barbilla haciéndolo soltar un fuerte grito — quiero que me digas por qué mierda nos traicionaste ¿por qué nos vendiste con la policía? — escupió el patriarca de La Hydra utilizando una voz de mando que a Strange le hizo dar un respingo, nunca había sentido un miedo tan grande como en aquel momento.

Erik y Steven miraban la escena asqueados, ellos mismos habian torturado y matado a sangre fría muchas veces, pero en ese momento sentían el miedo y el dolor del omega, uno que no había hecho más que ayudarlos en más de una oportunidad, realmente no lo veían como un traidor estaban seguros de que había una explicación detrás.

— No...no sé de que habla — susurró el omega para recibir una fuerte bofetada que le hizo sangrar la nariz de forma copiosa — no se de que habla — comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

— ¿No sabes? — un golpe directo en su estómago lo hizo quedar sin aire — no sabes que el puto alfa que te follaba era un policía.

Strange levantó la mirada y lo quedó mirando sin entender, no sabía de quien mierda estaba hablando. Everett no era un policía, era un simple empresario.

— Debe...ser...una...confu...sión — le costaba respirar y estaba seguro que algunos dientes estaban flojos.

— Bueno quizás estos muchachos te refresquen la memoria. Chicos tienen todo el día para divertirse — el patriarca comenzó a salir de la habitación, mientras la sala se llenaba de aroma a excitación.

Steve y Erik corrieron tras Strucker, querían acabar con esa idiotez, ellos no consentían la violación como medio de persuasión, no querían que Strange fuera vejado de esa forma, ni siquiera siendo culpable.

Pero lo único que se ganaron a cambio fueron un par de improperios y algunos golpes.

— No muestren un ápice de piedad estúpidos inútiles ¿acaso los críe de esa forma? — les gritó con su voz de mando — ese bastardo es un maldito traidor y pagara por haber intentado entregarnos. Y que les quede claro, en este hogar se hace mi palabra hasta que muera — gruñó tan fuerte que de seguro en toda la mansión se había escuchado.

Los alfas asistieron bajando la cabeza mientras el patriarca salía del lugar, indicando que iría a apaciguar las cosas y hacer algunos alianzas, pues a la policía les esperaban algunas sorpresas, unas bastante interesantes.

Peter y Wanda llegaron junto a su padre, quien consternado les explicó lo que había ocurrido, Peter quería ir a rescatar a Strange, le debía mucho al médico, pero Erik se lo prohibió tajantemente. Lamentablemente, ellos no tenían nada que hacer. Los mellizos salieron furiosos, no habían lágrimas en sus ojos, solo ira, una que difícilmente se apaciguaría. Ellos eran una bomba de tiempo, había llegado el momento, se miraron y notaron que ya no había tiempo que perder.

Esa noche en un lugar alejado y clandestino, de difícil acceso y prácticamente impenetrable se encontraban Steve y Erik esperando a sus invitados, una lúgubre luz y un silencio sepulcral se daba en el lugar.

Poco a poco comenzó a llegar gente, sabían que cada persona ahí era aun más peligrosa que la anterior.

— La Bratvá está con ustedes — se escuchó la voz de Natasha — mi reina es de su clan, yo no los puedo abandonar.

— Ya saben que La Asgard nunca tuvo tratos con ese asqueroso anciano — explicó Loki admirando sus uñas.

— Mi lunita quiere decir que juramos lealtad y protección a La Hydra invertida — se explicó Thor para luego mordisquear el cuello de su omega.

— Mi cartel y mis compadres juramos lealtad — expresó un tipo con marcas de quemaduras en distintas partes del cuerpo.

— Los Worthington estamos dentro, tienen a la mafia inglesa y nuestra extensión francesa de aliados — explicó Warren mientras tomaba su móvil enviándole cursis mensajes en francés a Kurt.

— ¿Castle, Barton y Quill?

— Oh Frankie no puedo venir. Fue de negocios con Luke, líder de La Camorra. Soy Matt su esposo y este es Danny esposo de Luke — explicó un omega tranquilamente — La Ndragheta y La Camorra están con ustedes, pero desconfíen del resto de la mafia italiana, nos llegó el rumor de que La Cosa Nostra y sus familias descendientes son partidarias del viejo, así que tengan cuidado — explicó el omega de lindos rasgos junto al otro que era mucho más callado, quizás algo intimidado de tantos alfas.

— Sólo mi clan y algunos yakuzas más nuevos están con La Hydra invertida — explicó Barton — los más viejos fieles a las tradiciones están con el patriarca — Bruce les hará llegar información sobre los traidores — explicó el alfa.

— The Guardians los apoyara, así como varios traficantes y ladrones del bajo mundo. Mi Scott y los suyos también juraron lealtad.

— Por lo tanto, gran parte de la mafia y el bajo mando está con nosotros — Steve alzó sus copas y todos lo imitaron — les agradecemos enormemente su lealtad, pagaremos con creces sus favores, y ustedes saben, con La Hydra no se juega y con La Hydra Invertida los fieles se ganan el paraíso — rugió el alfa para luego beber de su copa, finalmente lanzándola al suelo, acción que todos los presentes imitaron.

— Como dice mi hermano, su lealtad será enormemente recompensada — expresó Erik — pronto tendrán noticias nuestras, más temprano que tarde se viene la muerte del bastardo y ese puto día, será la mayor fiesta de las mafias — todos aplaudieron y lentamente se comenzaron a retirar del lugar, ya luego se comunicarían. Sólo necesitaban afinar los últimos detalles para hacerse finalmente con el poder.

Steve y Erik volvieron cautelosos esa noche, agradecían que el viejo estuviera más interesado en buscar venganza contra la policía, de forma que su atención estaba desviada en ese asunto, haciendo más fácil que ellos al fin hayan logrado la necesaria reunión con sus aliados, habian quedado satisfechos con el resultado, a simple vista, el futuro era esperanzador, solo debían soportar un par de meses más.

— ¿Recordaste?

— Mátame.

— Te lo dije omega, sufrirás cada puto segundo de tu vida. Si tanto quieres morir, dime que mierda sabe la policía y lo principal ¿por qué nos traicionaste?

— Yo no di...dije na...da — Strange tosió — no sé nada — comenzó a gimotear.

— Bueno, espero recuperes pronto la memoria. Porque está celda será tu infierno personal — gritó el patriarca pisándole la mano, probablemente quebrando algunos huesos.

Steve se estremeció, no podía moverse. Había sido golpeado y abusado durante todo el día, en sus ojos ya no había más lágrimas, no entendía que pasaba, no sabía porqué lo creían un traidor. Ahora en la soledad de su celda, lloraba a su alfa, rogaba que lo rescatara de ese infierno, quizás el cachorrito aun estaba con vida, era lo único que pedía. Se durmió llorando por Everett, su único amor.

Everett estaba entrando a su departamento, uno que estuvo tanto tiempo abandonado. Prendió las luces, viendo todo lleno de polvo, lo que sólo le hizo recordar aquellos tiempos en los cuales vivió feliz con Stephen, porque muchas cosas no las había fingido.

Un aroma desconocido le llamó la atención, rápidamente su mano fue hasta su arma, pero fue demasiado lento, un frío objeto estaba en su nuca, sabía muy bien lo que era.

— Señor Ross le aconsejo que no se mueva — una fría voz femenina le llamó la atención. Rápidamente una hermosa castaña se dejó ver, la muchacha le dio una sonrisa para en un ágil e inesperado movimiento le arrebatara su arma.

El alfa iba a moverse, de seguro podría desarmar a quien le estuviera apuntando, pero apenas se movió un centímetro fue golpeado duramente en la nuca, al levantar la mirada se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos platinados quien le daba una mordaz mirada mientras con una mano lo apuntaba y con la otra sostenía una golosina.

La habitación olía a ira, pero también con sutiles fragancias dulces, estaba seguro de que esos mocosos eran omegas, quizás sólo debía utilizar su voz de mando, caer en lo más bajo de su naturaleza.

— Ni lo intente, si usa su voz de mando le aseguro que lo atravieso con una bala — le dijo el omega platinado riendo, mientras masticaba una paleta rosada.

— Y por cierto somos inmunes — dijo riendo la castaña.

— Ahora señor Everett Ross debemos hablar de algo importante, de Stephen Strange — el alfa se puso rígido ante tal mención, se quedó estático mirando el suelo lleno de angustia.

— Tiene mucho que explicarnos y espero lo haga bien, o tendré que matarlo — la mujer se aproximó y sin que se diera cuenta clavó algo en su cuello — oh, por cierto, eso es veneno y si no dice la verdad o simplemente no nos satisface su explicación, olvídese del antídoto — explicó riendo.

— ¿Un caramelo señor Ross?

El alfa sintió miedo, aquellos hermosos omegas eran temibles. Pero esta era su única opción, estaba dispuesto a todo para saber de Stephen Strange, su omega.


	10. Capítulo 10

Peter lo miraba gruñendo, en ese momento quería darle un par de golpes al imbécil de Everett Ross, estaba seguro de que se merecía incluso más que eso. Pero aun no podía hacerlo, necesitaba pensar en frío y, sobre todo, conocer la opinión de Stephen. Si su médico y amigo le pedía asesinar a ese imbécil, el lo haría sin pensarlo.

— Pet tranquilo me estás mareando — se quejó Wanda arrugando la nariz — el tiempo está corriendo tic-tac tic-tac — expresó riéndose mientras se acercaba a Ross y le daba una bofetada que hizo al alfa caer hacía el lado.

— Lo llevaremos con el viejo, no podemos esperar más. Van a asesinar a Strange.

— Nada nos asegura que entregando a este idiota nos entreguen a Stephen.

— Tienes razón, debemos hacer una buena negociación — Peter se sentó ofuscado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

— Puedo traicionar a la policía — expresó Ross con dificultad, cada vez podía mover menos su cuerpo — puedo ofrecer un trato de protección a la mafia, hacer que no los encuentren — intentaba explicarse sin saber muy bien si era lo correcto, lo único que quería esa saber que su omega seguía vivo.

— No es mala idea — expresó Wanda — pero primero debemos hablar unas cositas, ponernos de acuerdo en algunos aspectos — miró a su hermano, a veces no necesitaban palabras para poder entenderse. Pero Ross tenía que estar del lado de La Hydra Invertida, pero lo harían parecer un aliado del viejo.

Charles no entendía nada, pero ahí estaba, arreglándose frente a un espejo porque Erik lo había invitado a cenar, estaba seguro que no se podía negar a tal petición, pero agradecía de que el alfa tuviera la decencia de invitarlo, como si él pudiera decidir algo sobre su vida, una risa amarga se escapó de su boca, hacer años que no tomaba sus propias decisiones, si es que alguna vez las tomó.

Se veía bastante lindo, mucho más de lo que se había visto en años. Su piel y cabello habían recobrado el brillo, algunos kilos extra le sentaban bien a su famélico cuerpo y definitivamente dormir más de siete horas diarias tenía sus beneficios. Aunque su bienestar también se debía a la grata compañía, agradecía enormemente tener a Tony y a los cachorros, con ellos pasaba momentos realmente agradables, incluso había disfrutado de algunas salidas con Loki, aunque admiraba al omega, algo de miedo también le provocaba. Pero agradecía la ropa que el importante omega le había obsequiado, aunque no entendía para que él quería aquella lencería tan linda. Levantó los hombros quitándole importancia y se arregló el cabello por quinta vez, sería su primera cena en algún restorán en años, se sentía realmente afortunado.

También algo idiota, no quería admitirlo, pero su omega le rogaba que se arreglara, que se supiera hermoso, como si se tratase intento de conquista. Se sintió ridículo, incluso soltó una risita y decidió salir tal como estaba, no había nada más que arreglar, él no tenía arreglo.

Se dispuso a leer un libro mientras esperaba el llamado de Erik, últimamente aparecían más y más libros en su habitación, no estaba seguro de quien los ponía en el lugar, pero pensaba que debía ser algunos de los mellizos o Raven, ya se encargaría de agradecerlo efusivamente. Dio un respingo cuando la puerta fue golpeada, cerró el libro de golpe maldiciendo por no haber dejado marcada la página en la cual se encontraba y gruñendo fue abrir, Erik le dedicó una mirada extrañado, pero luego le dio una gran sonrisa que a Charles sólo le hizo rodar los ojos.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, apenas hablaron, sólo cuando Charles preguntó por los mellizos que habían desaparecido durante la tarde. Erik explicó que de seguro se encontraban por ahí vagando, estaba seguro de que disfrutando de alcohol en algún local de moda. Charles no le dio fallos a esa explicación y desistió de seguir preguntando.

Estaba en uno de los restaurantes más finos de la ciudad, ni siquiera cuando vivía con sus padres alguna vez tuvo el placer de conocerlo. Rápidamente bajó la mirada a su atuendo para luego observar a todos a su alrededor, no se sentía digno de estar ahí, estaba seguro de que todos lo mirarían como un simple hombre de compañía, como un simple "escort".

— Meine Liebe, du siehst wunderschön aus

— ¿Qué? — Charles no pudo evitar preguntar, realmente no entendía nada cuando el alfa le hablaba en alemán.

— Que te ves radiante esta noche — expresó el alfa atorándose con sus propias palabras, Charles estuvo seguro de que incluso vio algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero debía ser sólo su imaginación, un hombre como Erik jamás se sonrojaría.

Minutos después estaban en la zona privada del restaurant, Charles no sabía que pedir, pero Erik le pidió que se tomara su tiempo, que él podía elegir lo que le viniera en gana. El omega agradeció el gesto y se dedicó a leer con cuidado cada bocadillo, dispuesto a disfrutar del momento.

— ¿Te gustaron los libros? — Ok, Charles en ese preciso momento se había ahogado con el vino, tosiendo de forma copiosa mientras Erik lo miraba consternado, de seguro pensando que el omega se moriría en el mismo instante.

— Fu...Fuiste tú — gritó Charles mientras Erik lo miró confundido y quizás algo molesto, ¿acaso el omega esperaba libros de otro alfa? Involuntariamente gruñó y Charles lo miró enojado por tal gesto.

— Perdón, no quise gruñir — el alfa se disculpó ante un atónito Charles, no todos los días se veía a un alfa como Erik disculparse por gruñir, ese día el alfa estaba realmente raro, quizás estaba enfermo — es una vieja costumbre alemana, te cortejó con libros — explicó el alfa como si estuviera hablando del clima y Charles estaba seguro de que estaba a sólo segundos de desmayarse, aunque su omega interno estaba chillando de placer y regocijo, debía tener cuidado para no soltar sus feromonas de felicidad por error.

— No juegues conmigo Lehnsherr, no soy un jodido mocoso —Erik le dio una mirada molesta y Charles no hizo más que reír mientras se bebía la copa de vino de golpe — Erik Lehnsherr no sientes nada por mí, solo es tu arrogancia buscando doblegarme porque de seguro he sido de los pocos omegas que no han caído a tus pies. Además, ¿sabes quien soy yo? Un puto omega que trabajó por años en un prostíbulo, que se la chupo y fue follado por prácticamente toda la ciudad — bajó la mirada mientras en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas — soy una maldita perra, ni siquiera debo poder tener cachorros, estoy fallado y usado. Te estoy salvando Erik Lehnsherr, no te fijes en alguien como yo, si tanto lo deseas fóllame, te aseguro que eso es lo único que quiere tu alfa, luego de eso puedes desecharme, no juegues conmigo Lehnsherr.

Erik se había quedado sin palabras, soltó su copa de golpe y le mostró los dientes a Charles, el omega ni siquiera se inmutó y se dedicó a comer su comida en silencio, aunque ya había perdido toda el hambre no le daría el placer de mostrarle a Erik que estaba afectado.

La cordialidad y quizás amistad que se había formado entre ambos se esfumó, estaban en un silencio sumamente incómodo y Charles no hallaba la hora de volver a la soledad de su habitación, no quería seguir en aquella situación tan incómoda. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió un repentino calor en todo su organismo, se estremeció al escuchar un fuerte rugido por parte de Erik, no había dudas estaba entrando en celo.

Charles comenzó a temblar, no sería la primera y probablemente tampoco la última vez que lo tomaría un alfa sin criterio en medio de su celo, dio una sonrisa amarga dispuesto a aceptar su destino. El calor lo comenzó a hacer sudar, su entrada se lubricó de golpe y el aroma a deseo de Erik lo estaba perturbando. Pensó en su cuello, no había collar, cualquiera podría marcarlo, aunque no es como si no tuviera viejos lazos en su nunca, después de todo no era más que una mentira que un omega moría al perder el lazo, de ser así el ya hubiera muerto muchos años atrás.

El alfa se acercó hasta él, en un rápido movimiento le puso su chaqueta, para luego rodearlo con sus brazos e instar a que dejaran el lugar, Charles estaba temblando, era el primer celo que tenía en años. En el prostíbulo los había tenido, pero siempre utilizando inhibidores especiales que le proporcionaba madame Frost, ya no sabía como iba a reaccionar su cuerpo sin aquellas drogas en su sistema, tenía miedo, no quería perder la consciencia, no quería rogar por sentir una jodida polla dentro de él.

Sus feromonas cada vez eran más fuertes, incluso lo estaban mareando a él. Erik por su lado apretaba con fuerzas los dientes, con uno de sus brazos sostenía a Charles y con su otra mano tenía fuertemente tomada su pistola, al parecer el heredero de La Hydra estaba dispuesto a usarla a quien se sobrepasara con el omega. Con un fuerte gruñido le exigió a todos los guardias que lo dejaran solo, en un ágil movimiento subió a Charles a su auto, en el asiento del copiloto y él tomó el control, manejando a toda velocidad hacia una zona importante de la ciudad, llegando a los pocos minutos a uno de los hoteles más importantes.

Charles estaba gimiendo, su omega se había desatado, necesitaba sentir a un alfa dentro de él, específicamente necesitaba la jodida erección de Erik contra su cuerpo, su estúpido omega interno estaba prendado de ese imbécil y en los momentos de necesidad estaba dejándose ver. A los pocos minutos Erik lo hizo entrar a una de las habitaciones más grandes y lujosas del lugar, Charles lamentaba no poder apreciarla, pero en ese momento tenía asuntos más importantes de los cuales preocuparse, como que su entrada estaba más que lubricada y el calor de su cuerpo no estaba asfixiando, sin pensarlo más, sin vergüenza alguna se estaba frotando sobre el alfa quien soltaba seductores gruñidos que solo calentaban más al alfa.

— Erik...por favor — comenzó a rogar, ya no le importaba quedar en vergüenza necesitaba sentir a Erik, necesitaba que alguien calmara aquel deseo que le estaba consumiendo las entrañas.

Erik no podía soportarlo más, se había resistido más de lo que nunca llegó a imaginar, su alfa interno estaba al borde de la locura, las feromonas de Charles lo tenían caliente, lo único que deseaba era enterrarse dentro de él, si no lo hacía se volvería loco.

Pero pese a todo aun había cordura dentro de él, con cuidado dejó a Charles sobre la cama, con delicadeza y pese a los ruegos comenzó a sacarle la ropa, admirando cada centímetro del omega que se retorcía pidiendo más. Quizás era un tanto malvado, pero él estaba dándose un deleite personal, admirando cada centímetro, pasando su lengua, raspando con sus dientes y marcando con sus labio.

Charles rogaba, chillaba por más, movía sus caderas de forma seductora, mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados tomaban los de Erik, dando entre tanta tortura algo de saciedad a su sed al sentir aquellos cálidos labios y aquella juguetona lengua, realmente nunca había estado como un alfa como él, y si besaba de esa forma, no quería ni imaginar lo que provocaría su cuerpo.

Pero no faltó mucho para experimentarlo, Erik lo preparó aunque tampoco era necesario, su entrada estaba ansiosa y preparada por recibir al alfa, quien pese al calor desatado entró con cuidado, mientras no dejaba de mirar fijamente al omega, mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules que por las noches no los dejaba dormir, el omega lo miró avergonzado, se sentía raro, estaba seguro que esto no era sólo sexo, había algo más, algo que no podía explicar, algo que lo estaba llevando a los extremos de la satisfacción.

Los movimientos de caderas comenzaron de forma rítmica, sentían en roce de sus pieles y como sus animales internos estaban en la cima del placer, ruñendo por obtener más, rogando un llegar al clímax.

— No me muerdas — rogó Charles con los ojos cerrados mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, no quería ilusionarse de tener un lazo con alguien como Erik, no quería sufrir, no quería que estuvieran vinculados por un momento de calentura.

Pero el alfa no estaba en razón, su animal había tomado el poder, Charles lo pudo ver en sus ojos. Estaba resignado, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como estaban golpeando en aquel lugar que lo llevaría al orgasmo, sintió los espasmos en su entrada y en la polla de Erik, ambos estaban a solo segundos del orgasmo y de que el alfa enterrara sus dientes en su cuello, sentía sus filosos colmillos raspar su pálida piel. Charles cerró los ojos el orgasmo lo abrumó y un fuerte rugido se escuchó, supo que estaba perdido, en una espera que se le hizo eterna espero sentir el dolor de la mordida, pero nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos de golpe aun algo abrumado por el orgasmo y sintiendo el semen de Erik corriendo y chorreando en su interior. Una imagen que jamás espero encontrarse, Erik había clavado con fuerza sus dientes en su propio brazo, la cálida sangre corría por su antebrazo y el alfa aun mantenía la mandíbula tensa.

— Jamás te mordería sin tu permiso — susurró el alfa con la sangre chorreando por su boca mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Charles se largó a llorar aquello significaba más de lo que podía explicar, por primera vez alguien estaba considerando su opinión y su decisión sobre su vida y su cuerpo.

Sintió como Erik lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo bañó en sus feromonas para calmarlo, el alfa le dio juguetones besos en su nuca y cabellos, arrullándolo mientras abrumado por tantas emociones comenzaba a quedarse dormido sin entender mucho y temiendo del futuro.

Steve abrazó a Tony mientras daba una lamida en su cara haciendo que el omega arrugara la nariz, Steve era como un gran cachorro siempre jugueteando y llenándolo de mimos, pero el omega lo único que quería era tenerlo dentro de una puta vez.

— Steve quiero que tengamos sexo — soltó las palabras sin vergüenza alguna, había aprendido que él nunca debía temerle a Steve, mucho menos respecto a lo que quería o sentía, pues sabía que su alfa siempre lo entendería.

— Anthony — Steve se había sonrojado de forma alborotada mientras tosía incómodo — mi amor, ¿estás seguro?

— Si, de verdad Steve. Lo necesito — dijo el castaño mirándolo fijamente.

— También lo deseo, pero primero debes saber algunas cosas — el alfa bajó la voz, prácticamente susurrándole aquello último — aquí no, no es seguro. Salgamos de aquí — dijo en su oído mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo invitaba a dar un paseo nocturno.

Una hora después Steve en su motocicleta se lo había llevado lejos de la ciudad, había tomado caminos sinuosos, Tony no era tonto sabía que lo había hecho por alguna razón y estaba seguro de que el alfa estaba ocultando algo, y algo muy importante.

Steve lo rodeo, abrazándolo por la espalda, susurrando en su cuello cuanto lo amaba, pero probablemente luego de lo que hablaran todo se acabaría o cambiaría.

— Anthony Stark, mi omega — Tony se estremeció, adoraba ser llamado de esa forma — sabes muy bien que soy heredero de La Hydra, he matado y torturado de las peores formas que puedas imaginar, puedo ser una puta bestia — el omega solo se estremeció, era raro escuchar aquello de un alfa tan adorable como Steve — pero también soy un traidor, estoy planeando acabar con La Hydra, tomarme el poder y eso conllevara grandes riesgos, junto a Erik nos estamos enfrentando al viejo y grandes mafias mundiales, cuando lo matemos el mundo se nos vendrá encima, querrán nuestras cabezas ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? Significa que si estás vinculado a un alfa como yo la muerte siempre se acechara, aunque prometo cuidarte con mi vida. Significa que serías un miembro de una de las más importantes mafias, que tendrías que estar metido en oscuros negocios, ser cómplice y hasta un asesino, que tus cachorros serían tan letales como nosotros. Eso cariño, esa es la vida que te puedo ofrecer, la de ser un mafioso y un traidor, la de vivir en el bajo mundo.

— Ok — respondió Tony calmadamente — solo pido algo a cambio, quiero la cabeza de mi padre — Steve se estremeció — y no cariño, no quiero que tu me la traigas, quiero que me des el poder y las armas para cobrar venganza por mis manos — el omega gruñó — quiero ser el digno omega de alguien como Steve Rogers — sin aviso se colgó al cuello del alfa, lo tomó con fuerza y se hizo cargo de sus labios, no fue un beso tranquilo y romántico como acostumbraban, si no uno lleno de pasión y rudeza que a ambos los hizo calentarse y soltar gemidos — y en mi próximo celo me tomaras y marcaras tus putos dientes.

— Hey lenguaje — le regañó el alfa dando una nalgada para luego tomar sus glúteos de forma descarada mientras el omega se restregó en su cuerpo, sintiendo su erección y disfrutando de aquel caliente momento.

Stephen se retorcía de dolor, tenía frío y la punzada en su bajo vientre se estaba haciendo incontrolable, lloraba angustiado, su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió como algo cálido comenzaba a correr por sus piernas, la inmunda fragancia de la sangre lo hizo soltar un sollozo cargado de dolor, él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Estaba mareado y lo único que quería era morir, ya no había razón para seguir luchando, ya no había cachorrito, ya no había nada porque aferrarse. Si Strucker no lo mataba, al menos el aborto lo llevaría más temprano que tarde a lo que tanto ansiaba. Los sollozos siguieron, pero ya no tenía fuerza, sus ojos se cerraban, ya ni siquiera había dolor sólo frío.

Charles estaba acariciando la mejilla de Erik, el alfa se veía realmente distinto cuando estaba dormido no pudo evitar fijarse en el brazo del alfa, estaba destruido, realmente se había mordido con fuerza para resistir el impulso, no sabía como agradecer el gesto.

— Hey no pares — la voz rasposa de Erik lo hizo estremecer, no sabía lo bien que era escucharlo recién despierto — tu celo duró muy poco — explicó el alfa tranquilo.

— Estoy fallado — fue la respuesta de Charles quitando sus manos del alfa, repentinamente sintiéndose triste, no estaba seguro de todo el daño que habían provocado las drogas en su cuerpo, pues claramente había un problema.

— No repitas eso — Erik lo atrajo a su cuerpo, quejándose al pasar su brazo herido por su cuerpo — no pienses más, prometo que más tarde hablaremos con calma pues hay mucho que necesito decirte, pero debemos volver a la mansión — ahora abrió los ojos y se giró para enfrentarse a la mirada de Charles — omega ¿aceptas mi cortejo?

— Si — fue lo único que pudo responder el castaño perdiendo racionalidad y siendo dominado por su omega.

Steve venía riendo con Tony de la mano, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Charles y Erik llegando muy juntos, si bien no estaban de la mano sus cuerpos gritaban sexo. Ambas parejas se dedicaron miradas, siendo Tony y Steve quienes miraban burlescos mientras Charles y Erik se veían avergonzados.

— Al fin llegan — susurró Wanda saliendo de su escondite.

— Dios dejen de mirarse con cara de enamorados que dan asco — ahora fue el turno de Peter para aparecer mientras le daba una fumada a su cigarrillo.

Erik y Steve se pusieron rígidos, los mellizos olían de forma extraña, estaban impregnados del olor a miedo y sangre de un alfa que ellos no conocían, algo había pasado.

— Papá, tío. Tenemos un serio asunto del cual hablar — la voz de Wanda fue más gélida que el hielo, ambos alfas entendieron que algo muy grave estaba pasando y sospechaban que tenía que ver con Stephen, pues ellos no lo habían olvidado y los mellizos menos, tenían un omega que rescatar.


	11. Capítulo 11

Todos dieron un salto cuando Steve dio una bofetada a Everett Ross quien para ese entonces estaba más muerto que vivo, Tony estaba embobado mirando a su alfa, definitivamente se le había soltado un tornillo, pues verlo en esa faceta salvaje lo había calentado, quizás no debía juntarse tanto con el extraño de Loki.

— Hermano, basta — susurró Erik con su acostumbrado tono de voz calmo mientras acercaba a Charles tomándolo de la cadera, no le gustaba que su omega viera tanta violencia, pero el castaño no parecía asustado, más bien en ese momento se percató de que estaba apretando los dientes y gruñendo como si de un alfa se tratase, se veía molesto, estaba seguro de que Charles en cualquier momento comenzaría a despotricar.

— Eres una basura ¿lo sabías? — dijo el castaño sin siquiera pedir permiso para hablar, de todas formas Erik asistió como si le estuviera dando permiso — la verdad me gustaría que te murieras en este preciso momento, pero al parecer te necesitamos para recuperar a Stephen — el omega dio algunos pasos, tomando fuertemente la mandíbula del alfa que para ese entonces tenía el rostro prácticamente desfigurado — pero te juro por mi alma, pues ya no creo en ningún Dios, que pagarás todo el sufrimiento de Strange, él no lo merecía. Ustedes alfas hijos de la gran puta, siempre trayéndonos problemas, siempre sufriendo por su puta culpa, son unos bastardos — terminó de escupir Charles ofuscado.

Erik se sintió culpable, estaba más que seguro que esas mismas palabras se las había dedicado Charles una y otra vez, aunque lo tenía más que merecido, el omega había sufrido mucho por su culpa, él no merecía su amor, apretó fuertemente la mordida de su brazo hasta que sintió la sangre escurrir, momento en el que Charles le dedicó una severa mirada. Erik tenía una mezcla de sentimientos entre vergüenza y tristeza.

— Caballeros, nos estamos desviando — explicó Peter llevándose nuevamente un cigarro a la boca — hermana, ilumina a estos por favor.

Ahora fue el turno de Wanda, harían pensar a Strucker que quien le había dado información en realidad era un doble espía, así que la vida de ese cretino sería tomada por La Hydra, Ross sólo lamentaba no poder hacerla por sus propios medios. El alfa se vendería a La Hydra, sería un verdadero informante sobre lo que ocurre dentro de la policía, ayudaría a Strucker por un tiempo, le probaría su lealtad, pero cuando menos se lo esperase, lo traicionaría, pues su lealtad y su vida en esos momentos dependían de La Hydra Invertida.

Los mellizos le explicarían la paliza a Ross pensando que era un infiltrado pero luego explicarían que todo o que habian pensando estaba mal, que el alfa estaba del lado de su omega y lo apoyaba en su lealtad a la mafia, para ganarse al viejo lo primero que haría sería traicionar a la policía, daría el nombre y la forma de hacer caer a algunos peces grandes de la policía, con el dolor de su corazón entregaría a Nick Fury, estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su omega.

— Nada de esto asegura que funcione — explicó Peter pensativo mientras todo el mundo asistía.

— Lo haré funcionar Pet — Wanda se mostró confiada — puedo tener al jodido viejo en mis manos. Y tanto su padre como su hermano no duraron, la omega maneja excelentemente el arte de manipular.

Decidieron que no podían esperar más, Erik dejó a Charles sin siquiera decirle una palabra y el omega quedó algo dolido, el alfa se retiró con su hija, ellos serían los encargados de hablar con Strucker, esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde, sabían que existía una alta probabilidad de que Stephen Strange para ese entonces ya estuviera muerto.

Steve se fue para luego dejar a su omega en su habitación, dando un pasional beso en sus labios que hicieron a Tony estremecerse, mientras en su cabeza maldecía al estúpido alfa, lo único que quería era tenerlo con él, ser uno solo. Pero ahora habian otras cosas que pensar y hacer, como saber que había pasado con Stephen, y también saber de su amigo, sabía que algo importante había ocurrido entre Erik y Charles.

Así que cerró su puerta y fue por su viejo amigo, ese jodido castaño le explicaría en ese momento que pasaba con el alfa gruñón, tenía miedo de que ese abusivo nuevamente estuviera haciendo algo contra él, de ser así, él no se quedaría callado, le diría a su alfa para que hiciera algo al respecto, Charles no merecía sufrir nunca más y si estaba en sus manos, él no lo permitiría.

Ni siquiera tocó para entrar a la habitación, se encontró a Charles sentado sobre su cama mirando hacia el vacío, su cara no demostraba sentimiento alguno y a Tony lo hizo estremecer.

— Charlie ¿qué ocurre?

— Que soy un idiota — dio una risa que a Tony lo hizo estremecer — ¿puedes creer que mi omega se prendó de su captor, que mi cuerpo lo reclama y mi cabeza no deja de pensar en él? — unas grandes lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras Tony en un ágil movimiento se acercaba y lo apretaba en un fuerte abrazo — pese a todo lo que me hizo, yo siento cosas por él — lloró más fuerte escondiéndose en el cuerpo del castaño — Tony odio sentirme así, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo, no sabes como disfruto de las atenciones que Erik está haciendo conmigo, como sueño un futuro con él ¿sabías que es la primera vez que me están cortejando? — ahora el llanto salía con histeria asustando al omega — ¿y sabes que es lo peor? — Tony negó — que yo no sirvo para él, no soy digno de alguien como Erik Lehnsherr. Soy un omega viejo, usado y fallado, no merece estar con alguien como yo, no lo merece — un desgarrador llanto salió del fondo de su garganta. Tony lo apretó más fuerte mientras soltaba sus feromonas.

No entendía del todo a su amigo, sabía que cuando el omega interno sentía, no había forma de escapar de aquellos sentimientos, él lo sabía en carne propia y estaba más que seguro que las viejas leyendas sobre destinados era verdad. No sabía que más decir, lo único que pudo hacer Tony Stark fue abrazar a Charles con dulzura y acariciar su espalda intentando calmarlo, se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el dolor del tiempo transcurrir.

Peter apagó el cigarro para luego frotarse los ojos, no había dormido en casi dos días y estaba seguro de que faltaba mucho para que pudiera volver a dormir, no tenía tiempo para descansar. Había decido que haría algo importante. Así que dio una sonrisa y fue caminando a paso veloz, quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

Espero a Logan en la entrada de su cabaña, estaba seguro de que para ese entonces el alfa estaría dejando a su pequeño omega en la escuela para los niños y niñas de La Hydra. El alfa abrió los ojos al notar la visita frente a su puerta, de inmediato se frotó la nuca algo nervioso, tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había ocurrido y sinceramente esperaba que otros hubieran sido producto de su imaginación.

— Peter, necesito aclarar algunas cosas — intentó hablar el alfa mientras lo invitaba a entrar a su hogar, el omega le dio una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

— No Logan, no hay problema. Todo está bien — ahora lo quedó mirando fijamente — James Howlett, quedas liberado — el alfa lo quedó mirando sin entender nada — no quiero que sigas aquí en La Hydra, puedes irte en este preciso instante, no hay deuda ni nada que te amarre aquí — se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla mientras el alfa estaba sin palabras — se feliz Logan, cuida mucho a Daken.

Y sin decir algo más el omega abandonó el lugar, manteniendo un semblante calmado mientras una tenue sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Logan estaba atónito, quería su libertad y estar lejos de aquella mafia desde que había llegado, pero ahora que estaba a solo pasos de lograrla sentía que algo lo amarraba, más bien alguien y su corazón y mente estaban divididos, no sabía que rumbo tomar o que hacer. Se dejó caer mientras tomaba fuertemente su cabeza, nunca se había sentido así de confundido y desconcertado, ¿qué había hecho el jodido omega con su raciocinio? ¿qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?

Ross soltó un gemido cuando le dieron una fuerte bofetada, sintió como su boca se llenaba de sangre otra vez, no alcanzó a recuperarse de aquello cuando un golpe en su abdomen lo dejó sin aire haciéndolo caer de rodillas, de inmediato sintió como lo levantaban del cabello, teniendo que esforzarse en extremo para poder enfocar, por primera vez estaba frente al líder de La Hydra.

— Erik, ¿entonces este puto nos ayudará?

— Así es padre, con los chicos lo hemos investigado. Esta rata nos sería de utilidad — soltó un gruñido — además, nos informó de aquel bastardo que te quiso engañar.

— Ese bastardo tiene que sufrir — expresó Steve interrumpiendo mientras mostraba los dientes — nadie juega con nosotros y vive para contarlo.

— Tranquilos muchachos, ¿están seguros que este no nos engañará? — pateo directamente la boca del alfa.

— Estoy diciendo la verdad — entre tosidos Ross comenzó a hablar — se lo ruego, entrégueme a mi omega y lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesite — para ese entonces Everett ya estaba de rodillas — puede matarme si quiere pero deje ir a Stephen, él nunca querría hacerles daño, él siempre les ha sido fiel — ahora estaba llorando pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar el omega — yo...yo en algún momento estuve contra ustedes — Wanda querría golpear a Ross por imbécil — pero ya no puedo, no sabiendo la lealtad de mi omega y me sumo a sus pensamientos, estoy dispuesto a todo para que ustedes nos acepten y me crean, quien les dio la información es quien los traiciona, yo desde hace meses intentaba desviar la atención. Piénselo, señor Strucker — terminó besando los pies del líder de la mafia quien de inmediato se sintió imponente, adoraba ese tipo de gestos que dejaban en claro su poder.

Finalmente, el alfa acepto el trato haciendo que Ross sintiera como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, necesitaba estar cuanto antes con Stephen, saber que estaba vivo.

Erik y Steve acompañaban a Ross quien apenas se podía mover, pero el alfa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Stephen Strange seguía con vida, si no lo estaba, ya tenía tomada una decisión.

— Lehnsherr si Stephen está muerto, mátame.

— Al menos ten la decencia de matarte tú mismo — fue Steve quien le respondió dándole una molesta mirada. Él nunca había tratado mal a un omega y aborrecía a aquellos que lo hacían, razón por la cual en más de una vez se había enfrentado a su hermano.

Erik lo quedó mirando y asistió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, para Everett eso fue más que suficiente. Los hombres apuraron el paso cuando Wanda que iba algunos metros adelante había dado un gélido grito.

Stephen estaba en el suelo de una fría y sucia celda, estaba hecho un ovillo y de inmediato los presentes sintieron un nauseabundo aroma a sangre, había un amplio charco rodeándolo. Rápidamente Steve lo tomó en sus brazos para salir corriendo con él, sentía como el omega se quejaba y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tenía que verlo un médico cuando antes, su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, Palmer dio un salto y sus ojos se aguaron, entre temblores comenzó a atender a su amigo, no podía permitir que se le muriera, algunas lágrimas se escaparon mientras echaba a todo el mundo del lugar, excepto a Wanda, pues necesitaría ayuda para algunas cosas.

Ross se había caído al piso, tapando su cara mientras sus hombros no dejaban de moverse, el alfa sollozaba bajito, llenando la habitación de un penetrante aroma a tristeza. El alfa dio un respingo cuando unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon, no podía creer que el mismo omega que hace algunas horas atrás lo había golpeado, ahora intentaba reconfortarlo. Peter no emitió palabra alguna, simplemente le sonrió en silencio, mientras le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Ni Steve ni Erik lograban entender el comportamiento del omega, muchas veces a ellos les resultaba realmente desconcertante la forma en la cual actuaba.

Wanda salió llorando, aferrándose a los brazos de su padre, la omega estaba realmente triste y todo el mundo temía lo peor. Palmer venía algunos pasos más atrás, sus manos temblaban y de sus rojos ojos caían lágrimas.

— Stephen tuvo un abortó — soltó la beta llorando — él está muy mal, yo no puedo hacer más por él — finalizó la médico llorando aún más fuerte.

Charles y Tony que veían llegando al lugar no pudieron evitar soltar un fuerte sollozo al escucha aquellas palabras. Charles comenzó a llorar sin parar, empatizaba profundamente con Stephen y sentía la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo.

— ¿Sobrevivirá? — preguntó Peter.

— Si él quiere — respondió la mujer bajando la mirada, de inmediato el platinado se fue para ir a ver al médico, aquel hombre que lo había ayudado tantas veces. Sentía que se lo debía.

— Steve debemos llevarlo a un hospital — exigió Tony a su alfa — llamaré a Loki, tiene contactos.

El alfa asistió aún asimilando las palabras, realmente no quería que nada le ocurriera al omega. Rápidamente fue junto a Peter y Ross por el omega, irían con él cuanto antes, quizás aun estaban a tiempo. Wanda se llegó a Christine para ir por un té, la médico se veía al borde un ataque de angustia.

Erik se quedó mirando a Charles, el omega no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento. Rápidamente el alfa lo acunó entre sus brazos, pero el castaño se corrió del lugar y salió prácticamente huyendo, Lehnsherr se quedó sin entender pero esta vez siguió a su corazón y salió tras él, atrapándolo contra un muro le dedicó una mirada llena de atención.

— ¿Qué ocurre omega? — preguntó preocupado.

— Deja de jugar conmigo, no seas cruel — el omega le gritó enojado mientras gruñía, no quería mostrarse débil.

— ¿Qué? — Erik no entendía absolutamente nada y Charles soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Cómo alguien como Erik Lehnsherr, heredero a La Hydra se iba a prendar de un simple puto como yo? — se estremeció — soy un omega viejo, usado y fallado. No me hagas reír, alguien como tú nunca pondría un ojo sobre mí, por favor no juegues conmigo. Si quieres follemos, pero no vuelvas a decirme palabras de amor.

— Está bien, follemos — en un ágil movimiento Erik se puso a Charles sobre el hombro, el omega ahogó un gritito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, eso era él, sólo un agujero para llenar.

Erik se lo llevó hasta un lugar que nunca había conocido, de seguro su habitación. El alfa lo deposito con fuerza contra una gran y mullida cama, el omega se quedó estático, mientras el alfa daba un gruñido y de un tirón le arrancaba la ropa, rápidamente lo giró y lo puso contra el colchón, imposibilitándole todo movimiento. Charles sentía como su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Peter se quedó mirando como Tony y Steve se iban a toda velocidad, Loki ya los estaba esperando en un lujoso hospital, cortesía de alguno de sus socios.

Sacó nuevamente uno de sus cigarrillos con sabor a fresas, inhalo el humo tranquilamente, aunque por dentro su cabeza no dejaba de funcionar. Quizás sólo debía tomarse algunas pastillas, estaba seguro de que con un par de horas de sueño profundo todo se arreglaría, al menos podría ignorar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y en su corazón, se maldijo una vez más, él nunca pidió ser omega.

Ya más calmado se metió a la ducha, dejó la tibia agua correr por su cuerpo mientras veía las manchas violáceas que habían dejado los dedos de Logan en su cuerpo, un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Como había sido tan idiota, ¿cómo había pensado que el amor era recíproco? ¿qué había hecho mal? Dio un puñetazo al muro haciendo que sus nudillos se hirieran, al menos sentir dolor físico era mejor que sentir que sus sentimientos habían sido ignorados. Además, ahora no podía perder tiempo en aquello, había algo más importante que hacer, como matar al estúpido vejestorio. Pasó su mano por la marca de La Hydra, la cual estaba imponentemente grabada sobre su espalda alta. Pero el tatuaje que más le gustaba era el de su espalda baja, entre los agujeros de venus estaba grabada La Hydra invertida. Dio una risita, ni siquiera Logan había caído en ese detalle, claramente se lo folló sin observar, pues su cabeza sólo estaba llena del gran amor de su vida.

Se calzó un viejo short, sentó con el cabello mojado, chorreando agua por su cuerpo. Se puso los audífonos y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, sintiendo como el tiempo transcurría lento. Él solo quería dormir, necesitaba fuerzas para seguir con la misión.

Charles dio un respingo al sentir como los cálidos brazos de Erik lo rodeaban mientras él dejaba un beso en su nuca.

— Charles yo no te quiero para follar. No estoy jugando contigo — Charles sintió como el alfa se alejaba de su cuerpo, de inmediato el omega se levantó, quedando atónito al ver a Erik arrodillado y con la mirada baja, en una postura de total sumisión, que él nunca había visto en un alfa.

— Charles quiero rogar por tu perdón, por todo lo que te hice pasar, no lo merecías — apretó los puños — por favor créeme, te amo — soltó mirándolo fijamente. Charles estaba mudo, sólo sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Peter gruñó al sentir como tocaban su puerta, se quitó los audífonos enojado, la patearía las bolas a quien lo fuera a molestar en ese momento.


	12. Capítulo 12

Warren aulló cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago, Peter simplemente lo miró con una amplia sonrisa mientras lo tironeaba para entrarlo a su habitación.

— Agradece que no te pateé las bolas — Peter soltó una risa — sólo porque quiero que le des cachorritos a Kurt.

Warren se unió a la carcajada aun haciendo una mueca por el dolor producto del golpe, estúpido omega, si que sabía como golpear pensó el alfa mientras se sacaba la camiseta para poder observar como lo había dejado aquella bestia.

— ¿Hey tú crees que eso ocurra? — el alfa abrazó al omega, tironeándolo a la cama. Ambos eran muy amigos y jugueteaban como unos cachorros pequeños.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, haciendo que ambos hombres dieran un respingo.

— Pet, Logan se está yendo — se escuchó la voz de Kurt, quien se calló de golpe al notar quien estaba en la habitación. El omega se quedó mirando como el rubio estaba sin polera y como su amigo sólo en un revelador short, ambos sobre la cama. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que podría estar ocurriendo, jamás lo admitiría pero sintió celos, involuntariamente apretó los dientes y sintió deseos de golpear al idiota de Warren, a Peter no, era mejor no meterse con ese omega.

— Lo sé, yo lo dejé — respondió Peter calmado — Kurt deja de gruñir — de inmediato el omega se sonrojó — Warren no te emociones — Peter se puso una camiseta — por cierto, he follado con ambos. Ahora tienen un tema para iniciar una conversación — tomando sus cigarrillos abandonó el lugar mientras silbaba de una de sus canciones favoritas.

El omega y el alfa se quedaron mirando sin saber que hablar, ambos se habían sonrojado y no sabían como salir de aquel incómodo silencio, claramente en ese momento estaban maldiciendo al idiota de Peter.

— No te atrevas a recriminarme — Kurt fue el primero en hablar esperaba las represarías del alfa, pues no era bien visto que omegas follaran entre ellos mismos, aunque era aún peor cuando eran alfas.

— ¡Wow! Fantástico — explicó el alfa mientras se acomodaba la camiseta — ahora cariño compartimos algo en común — alzó las cejas de forma sugestiva haciendo que Kurt no pudiera soportar la risa y soltara una fuerte carcajada — ¿por qué no me invitas una cerveza y me cuentas qué tal fue con Peter? yo te puedo contar como fue lo nuestro — el omega se lo pensó y terminó asistiendo, al parecer ambos tenían curiosidad.

Peter se sentó sobre el techo mientras daba algunas caladas a su cigarrillo con filtro de chocolate, su cabeza iba a mil por hora y necesitaba calmarse. Miró el cielo, al menos se lograban ver algunas estrellas, pensó en su madre y soltó un suspiro, siempre que estaba triste la recordaba, le gustaría poder tenerla y darle un abrazo, sentir que alguien lo calmaba, pero tampoco se podía quejar, a su alrededor siempre ha habido gente que lo ha querido, encendió otro cigarro y se perdió en sus pensamientos, no sin antes enviar un mensaje a su tío, necesitaba saber como estaba Stephen.

Tony no dejaba de mover las piernas y morderse el labio con fuerza, Loki lo regañó más de una vez que lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, mientras Steve estaba serio y no dejaba de parlotear algunas palabras con Thor, poniéndolo al día pues estaban en un lugar de confianza, no había espías en ese lugar.

Ross estaba siendo atendido, pues sus heridas no tenían muy buena pinta y necesitaba estar consciente para cuando el omega lo necesitara.

Una beta de cabellos castaños a la cual Thor le dio una sonrisa ganándose un fuerte codazo por parte de su omega, salió a hablarles de la condición de Stephen, todos se tensaron y quedaron expectantes de escuchar sus palabras.

— Él fue severamente maltratado, hay varios huesos rotos y muchos hematomas — explicó con dolor, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de pacientes — pero lo más grave es que tuvo un aborto inducido por los golpes, lamentablemente no se le hizo un legrado de inmediato provocando una infección — ahora tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire mientras sus ojos se humedecían — es altamente probable que no pueda volver a tener cachorritos, realmente lo siento — bajó la mirada como si ella hubiera tenido algo de culpa.

— Gracias por la información Jane, sé que hiciste todo lo posible — agradeció el alfa — ¿más tarde podremos verlo? — la beta asistió y sigilosamente abandonó el lugar.

Tony se abrazó al cuerpo de Steve mientras soltaba algunos sollozos, el alfa lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras soltaba sus feromonas para intentar calmarlo. Thor tomó de la cadera a Loki quien por un momento rompió su semblante para mostrar levemente su tristeza.

Ross en cambio se quedó sin palabras, de sus ojos caían sigilosas lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía ser posible, cuanto daño le había hecho al omega, un daño que difícilmente podría alguna vez equiparar, y su corazón se rompió pues esa noche también había perdido a su cachorrito uno del cual apenas supo amó.

Un par de horas después Tony y Everett entraron a ver a un inconsciente Stephen, Tony le acarició la mejilla y le dijo algunas palabras, prometiendo ayudarlo en todo. Ross no se atrevía a tocarlo, se sentía sucio, no merecedor de tal privilegio y un sollozo se le escapó cuando entre sueños el omega lo llamó, no lo creía posible ¿cuánto daño había hecho, que tan bastardo era en esos momentos?

Peter soltó el móvil de golpe, no podía creer el mensaje que le había enviado Steven. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza haciendo que su mano sangrara, pero no le importaba, estaba enojado con todo y quería ver el mundo arder, Stephen no merecía lo que le había pasado. Se prometió a si mismo vengar la muerte del cachorrito y la infertilidad de su amigo, él se encargaría de que todo su dolor se vengará, pero primero necesitaba la cabeza fría y para eso debía relajarse, y también dejar de pensar en Logan, quien nunca lo amó, aquel alfa que difícilmente podría sacar de su corazón.

Charles estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Erik mientras el alfa acariciaba sus cabellos, ambos estaban en silencio simplemente acariciándose, sin llegar a algo sexual, un momento realmente íntimo y lleno de conexión. El móvil de Erik los hizo desconcentrarse y el alfa le pidió permiso para revisarlo, asombrando a Charles ante aquel actuar tan sumiso.

Cuando Erik con tristeza le explicó lo sucedido con Stephen, Charles no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte sollozo aferrándose al cuerpo del alfa, escondiendo su cara mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, empatizaba tanto con el médico que sentía su dolor como si fuera de él, él comprendía lo que significaba no poder dar cachorros, lo que era ser un omega fallado, uno a los cuales la sociedad veía como escoria.

— ¿Qué sucede meine Liebe? — preguntó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con cariño.

— Puedo entender su dolor, yo tampoco puedo tener cachorros Erik. Deberías pensártelo bien antes de estar conmigo — dijo algo inseguro.

— ¿Y quien te dijo que te quiero para tener cachorros? — Charles levantó la mirada curiosa, no era la respuesta que se esperaba — es obvio que te quiero porque eres el único que juega ajedrez conmigo — soltó el alfa de forma seria haciendo que Charles soltara una risa y se abrazara aún más a su cuerpo — meine Liebe perdóname por todo, no sabes como me arrepiento por haber permitido que te dañaran, nunca me lo perdonaré — apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— Bueno, tú me gustas por tu enorme polla — ahora fue el turno de Charles para hablar de forma seria y Erik lo quedó mirando sin parpadear para luego soltar una ronca carcajada que para Charles era uno de los sonidos que más amaba, ambos se abrazaron una vez más y juntos prometieron ayudar a Stephen en todo lo que es fuera posible.

Erik se quedó pensando en que había llevado al omega a pensar en que era infértil, estaba seguro que Charles no tenía la certeza de aquello, pero no lo presionaría, mejor dejaría algo de tiempo pasar y ya podrían hablar el tema con calma.

Cuando Kurt se despertó de inmediato un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo maldecir en distintos idiomas, pero dio un salto al sentir unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Comenzó a rogar a todos los dioses que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero quizás era demasiado tarde pues al levantar las cobijas comprobó que estaba desnudo y Warren también, no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de gratitud al ver el arma que el alfa tenía entre las piernas, seguramente lo habría dejado adolorido.

— ¿Sorprendido omega?

— idiota — Kurt rodó los ojos intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre.

— ¿Quién te folla mejor, Peter o yo?

— ¿Quién te dijo que fue él quien me la metió? — Kurt logró zafarse del alfa y tomando algo de ropa se metió a la ducha, mientras Warren se quedó mirándolo con asombro, no había pensado en esa opción y realmente le calentó la idea. Se levantó dejando notar su gran erección, sabía que Kurt había puesto el seguro, pero era sabía muy bien como sacarlo, pudo ver el vapor en la ducha y sigiloso entró, ganándose gruñidos por parte del omega quien rápidamente se calentó al ver su miembro, Kurt lo pensó un segundo y simplemente se dejó llevar por el deseo, tomándolo del cuello para luego enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

— Kurt ¿un día me la puedes meter? — el omega se quedó mirando sin creerlo, pero al ver la verdad en sus ojos se sintió aún más excitado, tomando sus labios con fuerza, metiendo su lengua y rogando por un buen polvo matutino.

Horas más tarde ambos iban caminando por la mansión encontrándose a Peter quien desde lejos les regaló una risa picaresca.

— ¿Cuándo un trío?

— Cuando quieras.

— Ni lo sueñes.

Peter se carcajeo de las respuestas tan distintas y tarareando un silbido de una clásica película de acción se alejó del lugar, ese día tenía algo de trabajo y sus manos pronto se mancharían de sangre.

— Kurt, ni siquiera pienses que te compartiré con ese idiota — Warren lo tomó fuertemente de la cadera y depositó un candente beso en su cuello.

— ¿Pero no que a los alfas les calienta eso de dos omegas juntos? Yo amaría que lo hiciéramos los tres.

— A mi no y no vuelvas a repetir aquella estupidez— gruñó más fuerte el alfa mientras hacía un puchero y Kurt reía para luego darle algunos besitos en la mejilla, de un momento a otro había entrado en confianza con aquel idiota, sobre todo luego de la importante conversación que habían tenido en la intimidad de la ducha, ahora que sabía su lealtad y sus planes, y sobre todo, que sus sentimientos eran reales, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad y su omega interno era el más feliz con aquella decisión.

Stephen despertó quedando cegado por la fuerte luz blanca que lo rodeaba tuvo que cerrar los ojos y abrirlos con cuidado, reconocía el lugar, el olor le era demasiado familiar. Intentó mover la mano para notar como una vía estaba en sus venas, agradeció internamente pues de seguro gracias a ella no sentía dolor alguno.

Su mano libre la llevó hasta su plano vientre, sabía muy bien que ya no había nada dentro de él y probablemente nunca lo hubiera, hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, todo lo que su hinchado rostro le permitió, luego se quedó mirando el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

— Veo que despertaste — escuchó una suave y cálida voz que desconocía, con cuidado y enfocando con aquel ojo que al parecer no estaba tan hinchado logró fijar la vista en una linda mujer, que por su ausencia de aroma de seguro era una beta — soy Jane Foster, tú médico ¿cómo te sientes, algún dolor o algo que necesites? ¿quieres saber de tu estado?

— Se que tengo múltiples fracturas y hematomas por todo el cuerpo, se que tuve un abortó debido a los golpes, según creo estuve inconsciente bastantes horas antes de que me trajeran, producto de esto debí tener una anemia aguda y una infección localizada, así que probablemente ahora tengo una baja probabilidad de volver a concebir — el omega explicó de forma calmada sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en el rostro, Jane quiso llorar en ese preciso momento, quería abrazar al omega pero no podía ver su dolor y eso sólo le dolía más, sabía que internamente aquel hombre debía estar destrozado pero se veía más frío que el hielo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, nunca se había sentido tan inútil.

— No sé, no sé que decirte — respondió torpemente — ¿quieres que entren a verte? algunos esperan por ti.

— Si, pero me haces un favor — ella asistió — si hay un hombre llamado Everett Ross, dile a él que pase primero. Gracias linda.

— Stephen, yo — fue lo primero que intentó decir el alfa, mirando con dolor al omega lleno de magulladuras, quien lo quedó mirando de forma apática, realmente no lograba descifrar su rostro y eso que el había sido entrenado para eso, ahora se sentía perdido y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

— ¿Sólo fue un juguete, una forma de acceder a La Hydra?

— Al comienzo sí, pero Stephen — fue interrumpido.

— Si no me hubieran atrapado, ¿hubieras entregado a La Hydra? — el alfa asistió — ¿alguna vez me amaste? — Ross iba a hablar — en realidad no respondas eso último, digas lo que me digas no te creeré — explicó Stephen muy calmado — bien Everett Ross te diría que fue lindo, ¿pero las cosas terminaron un poco mal no? — soltó una risa que a Ross le provocó escalofríos — espero que nuestras vidas no se vuelvan a encontrar, gracias por haber tenido la decencia de no marcarme — el omega se giró y cerró los ojos, se sentía algo somnoliento.

— Stephen perdóname, por favor hablemos, déjame explicarte — el omega hizo caso omiso, le dedicó una fugaz mirada y nuevamente cerró los ojos — Stephen te lo ruego, hablemos — el omega ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio al alfa de rodillas, él no caía con esos estúpidos trucos pensó mientras soltaba una risa — perdóname, perdóname — comenzó a sollozar desesperado — nuestro cachorrito, perdóname.

— No te atrevas Everett Ross, no te atrevas a hablar de mi hijo — el omega soltó un fuerte gruñido llenando la habitación de un picante aroma lleno de rabia — nunca en tu puta vida vuelvas a hablar de mi hijo — Everett estaba asombrado no sabía que hacer o decir — ahora vete de una puta vez y ruega a todos los dioses que tu vida nunca dependa de mí, porque créeme Ross no me temblará la mano para cortar más allá de lo necesario, y no olvides, puedo hacer que estés vivo mucho tiempo a mi merced — Stephen se giró, su tono de voz había sido realmente calmo, como si no acabara de haberlo amenazado de muerte — el alfa de forma atolondrada y sin dejar de llorar salió del lugar, realmente sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, pero sobre todo dolor, y sabía que merecía mucho más de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ross salió con la mirada baja, de inmediato Tony se soltó de su alfa y entró a ver a su amigo.

— Rogers ¿puedo irme a mi departamento?

— Claro, no eres nuestro prisionero — se acercó y simuló darle un afectuoso abrazo — pero conmigo ni con La Hydra se juega, si nos traicionas mueres y créeme, no quieres que yo te asesine — le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda — y por si te tientas, no me costará nada hacer desaparecer a Stephen, así que piénsalo antes de actuar — finalizó la amenaza con una radiante sonrisa que a Ross le provocó miedo y casi corriendo arrancó del lugar, estaba seguro de que el alfa no mentía en sus palabras.

Steve se sentó cansado apretando el puente de su nariz, esperaba que Tony jamás se enterara de su amenaza o de seguro lo castigaría, aunque en realidad nunca podría hacerle algo al médico, pero Ross era lo suficientemente idiota para creerle, realmente increíble lo que el miedo podía provocar en la gente.

Daken estaba enfurruñado negándose a comer, estaba molesto pues se había acostumbrado a su vida en La Hydra, extrañaba los bocadillos de Raven y los mimos de Wanda, además allá ya tenía amigos y sobre todo extrañaba a Peter, realmente se había encariñado con el muchacho.

— Akihiro si no comes te castigaré — soltó Logan de forma amenazante, aunque en realidad él también extrañaba aquel raro lugar, o quizás solo extrañaba a cierto loco que vivía ahí y no quería ni pensar como sería en los días siguientes, no llevaba ni un día de su vieja vida y ya quería verlo nuevamente.

Su móvil sonó indicando un correo al abrirlo pudo ver que una importante cifra de dinero había sido transferida a su cuenta junto a un cordial mensaje de alguna de las secretarias de la mafia. En otro momento se hubiera sentido realmente pasado a llevar, pero ahora no le importaba, sólo quería darle una mejor vida a su hijo, una que se mereciera.


	13. Capítulo 13

_Días después_

Charles estaba abrazando a Stephen, quien apenas se movía, el omega no puedo evitar llorar al igual como lo había hecho Tony, al parecer ambos estaban botando todas las lágrimas que a él se le habían acabado.

Loki entró a la habitación viéndose tan radiante como siempre, se aceró hasta Stephen dando un cálido beso en su mejilla, para luego mirar a sus amigos y arrugar su nariz al ver sus ojos llorosos.

— Stephen Strange vengo a ofrecerte un puesto en La Asgard — explicó el omega sentándose mientras miraba sus uñas con un brillante esmalte negro — mi alfa convenció al viejo, movió algunos hilos y permitió "que te fueras" — hizo haciendo una comilla con sus dedos mientras rodaba los ojos — lo otro es volver, ese asqueroso ser no te permitirá dejar la mafia así como así.

— ¿Me compraste no? — Stephen le dio una sonrisa que Loki le respondió.

— Inteligente, me gustas — se acercó meciendo sus caderas para luego tomar sus labios en un cálido beso, que rápidamente fue correspondido mientras Charles y Tony no sabían que hacer o decir — veo que aceptas, nos veremos en unos días y ustedes no hagan tanto alboroto, como si no los hubiera besado también — se fue caminando tan galante como había entrado, haciendo sonar los tacones que portaba en ese momento.

— Ese idiota, nunca sé que esperar de él.

— Supongo que esa es su magia.

— ¿Cuándo Loki te besó? — ambos omegas dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de Erik, quien miraba fijamente a Charles quien no podía creer la estupidez del alfa pero soltó un gruñido cuando él se lo puso al hombro y se fue del lugar.

— Realmente lo ama ¿no? — preguntó Stephen soltando un suspiro, Tony sólo asistió en silencio para luego acercarle algo de comida pues el omega se había negado a comer en todo el día — Tony, no quiero que me sigan viendo con lástima, se ve más horrible de lo que fue y realmente quiero salir adelante, y para eso tienen que dejar de verme con compasión.

— Peter salvando la noche — ambos rieron al escuchar la cálida voz del mocoso — Stephen, por amor al diablo no puedes seguir viviendo de esta insípida comida — tomó el plato y lo botó su contenido a la basura — entiendo porque no te la comes, así que traje tu favorita — explicó entregándole una caja de pizza que olía realmente bien, ambos se pusieron a comer mientras Tony los miraba sintiéndose algo ajeno, realmente Peter iluminaba donde iba, en solo minutos había logrado que Stephen se relajara de verdad y le diera una sonrisa sincera, ese cachorro era muy especial — Loki me contó que te vas con él, ni crees que te libraras de mí, de Wanda o de Kurt, así que prepárate porque te visitaremos tanto que te daremos nauseas — dio un gran bocado mientras Stephen fingía que se molestaba con la idea, cuando lo único que quería era estar rodeado por esos cachorros y su deseo se hizo rápidamente realidad cuando cerca de una media hora después Wanda y Kurt llegaron a verlo, peleándose por quien lo abrazaba primero mientras Peter sacándoles les lengua explicaba que él lo había visto primero y que definitivamente él era su favorito.

Tony se fue tranquilo dejando al omega al cuidado de los cachorros, de seguro los mocosos le alegrarían la noche. Además, sentía demasiado calor desde hace un rato y lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era olisquear a Steve.

— Erik no — lo regañó Charles cuando el alfa lo había depositado con fuerza sobre al asiento del auto y había tomado sus labios con posesión — ¿de verdad vas a estar celoso de Loki? Te recuerdo que me ha follado prácticamente toda la ciudad y tú te pones celoso de un beso y con un omega, idiota — rodó los ojos bufando.

— Tú boca es sólo mía — le mordió levemente el labio inferior haciéndolo soltar un gemido — y me da lo mismo que te haya follado toda la puta ciudad o hasta el país entero, porque él único que te hace el amor soy yo — soltó mientras le daba un abrazo lleno de cariño, dando cálidos besos por toda su cara — porque sólo yo te amo y con todo mi corazón — movió su nariz sobre la de Charles de forma cariñosa, haciendo que el omega soltara una risita que Erik no pudo resistir, abrazándolo con más fuerza mientras lo llenaba de halagos que al omega hicieron sonrojar.

Iban por la carretera haciendo planes para esa noche cuando un auto se les cruzo, de inmediato Erik freno derrapando mientras soltaba algunas maldiciones en alemán. Miró por el retrovisor, notando que otro auto estaba tras ellos, no reconocía a quienes los seguían, pero era obvio que iban por su cabeza y eso incluía a Charles, golpeó con fuerza el manubrio pensando en que hacer.

— Erik dame una puta arma — la voz molesta de Charles lo hizo volver a la realidad — jodido alfa dame una pistola si no quieres que esos bastardos nos asesinen en este puto instante — Erik aún algo confundido abrió un compartimiento de su auto lleno de armas, Charles tomó varios cuchillos y los escondió en sus ropas, luego puso dos pistolas en la cintura de su pantalón y escondió un revólver en la manga de su chaqueta, se lamió los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de emoción.

— Amor ¿sabes usarlas?

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi — fue lo único que respondió el omega llenando el auto con un dulce y picante aroma, uno que demostraba su excitación.

Erik tomó sus armas mientras avisaba a sus guardias, de seguro en pocos minutos estarían junto a ellos, solo rogaba que no mataran a Charles en lo que debían soportar.

Un disparo y algunos gritos los hicieron salir del auto, de inmediato ambos los reconocieron como latinos, seguramente algún cartel, uno que claramente no estaba del lado de La Hydra ni de la invertida.

— Ayúdenme — Charles comenzó a sollozar lleno de dolor, haciendo que unas tristes feromonas impregnaran el lugar — no tengo…no tengo nada que ver con él, soy...soy su esclavo — explicó llorando mientras mordía sus labios de forma sensual y mostraba en cuello sin mordida alguna en una posición de total sumisión y vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo belleza? — preguntó un tipo moreno con acento mexicano, quien no dejaba de mirar de forma lujuriosa al indefenso Charles. El omega asistió con la cabeza mientras dedicaba su mejor mirada de inocencia — ven preciosa, ven con papi — explicó el mafioso que Erik ahora recordaba como jefe de un cartel sin mucha importancia, de seguro estaban ahí porque hace un mes habían matado a su hijo.

Charles con un aspecto sumamente frágil y moviendo sus caderas como si de un baile se tratara comenzó a caminar hacia aquel viejo, mientras todos los presentes miraban con envidia el culito que se follaría su jefe. Erik estaba algo anonadado mientras sostenía firma su pistola, no sabía hasta qué punto fingía Charles, quizás realmente lo estaba abandonado.

El omega soltó más feromonas, llenas de pasión y seducción que hicieron a todos los alfas soltar gruñidos reclamando su cuerpo, Charles los ignoró moviendo aún más sensual sus caderas mientras se acercaba al jefe.

Charles llegó a su lado dedicando una seductora mirada, para luego tomar sus labios llenos de pasión haciendo que Erik sintiera como la ira invadía su cuerpo, sólo sabía que la rabia lo consumía.

— Bajen sus putas armas si no quieren que le vuele sus jodidos sesos — gritó Charles llamando la atención de todos, en es momento un gran cuchillo se estaba clavando en el cuello del alfa mientras una pistola estaba puesta en su sien, Charles agradecía que el latino fuera de su estatura y no un mastodonte como Erik.

— No se atrevan — alcanzó a gritar el alfa cuando el cuchillo se clavó con mayor profundidad — suéltame ahora omega — gruñó el alfa usando su voz de mando y una fuerte carcajada salió de la boca de Charles para a continuación enterrar el cuchillo en el hombro de aquel hombre.

— Suéltenlas ahora — demandó fuertemente, los guardias no sabían que hacer, pero al ver la desesperación de su jefe dejaron todo en el suelo. Autos derraparon para a continuación ver a Steve y Tony junto a otros guardias de La Hydra.

Una ráfaga de disparos se escuchó mientras caían uno a uno los miembros del cartel, el líder miraba desesperado mientras intentaba zafarse de aquel omega que era más fuerte de lo que se veía, nunca había tenido el cañón de una pistola tan cerca, bastaba un mal movimiento para terminar muerto. Algunos miembros heridos miraban aquel impensado escenario, no sabían que hacer, la imagen que estaba ocurriendo alrededor era dantesca.

— No te atrevas Erik — gritó Charles cuando el alfa se le acercó levantando la pistola — a este lo mato yo, porque nadie se mete con mi alfa. Escuchen bien hijos de puta, este es un mensaje para su cartel y para los otros, nadie se mete con Erik Lehnsherr porque si lo hacen su omega Charles Xavier les volará los sesos, justo como ahora — se escuchó el disparo mientras la sangre salpicaba la cara del omega que no pareció ni inmutarse — vamos chicos dejen a uno vivo para que entregue el mensaje — dijo sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el rostro e iba donde Erik quien aun no procesaba todo lo que había ocurrido, sentía como si se hubiera tratado de un sueño.

Erik no podía hablar, no sabía que decir pues Charles lo había sorprendido de una forma que nunca en su vida imaginó, jamás pensó ver aquella faceta en el omega, que tanto más le escondía, no lo sabía y estaba muy curioso por conocerlo.

— Charles no sé qué decir.

— Primero podrías disculparte porque estoy seguro de que tu caíste en el juego y creíste que me estaba yendo con ese idiota — Erik bajó la mirada avergonzado, pues era justo lo que había pasado — Erik Lensherr era un grandísimo idiota — Charles comenzó a dar besos en su cuello con pasión y rabia, chupo y lamió aquel lugar impregnándose del aroma de Erik pero tomó terminó cuando Erik soltó un gemido al ser mordido con fuerza — te lo merecías y agradece que fue sólo eso. Ahora con un gracias me basta, aunque no me quejo si me das algunos libros, chocolate fino o un buen champagne — explicó el omega elevando los hombros, restándole importancia — aunque un masaje no estaría mal, y por cierto necesito un baño huelo a ese idiota — arrugó la nariz.

Erik comenzó a sonreír como estúpido, realmente no sabía que había hecho para merecer a alguien como Charles, era un ser tan contradictorio, tan lleno de secretos, tan especial. A veces era frágil pero también fuerte, mostraba distintas facetas y claramente sólo conocía lo superficial, su alfa lo reclamaba y su parte racional ansiaba conocer más, ambas identidades habían caído más que enamoradas y ya no había vuelta atrás, había quedado prendado de aquel omega, uno que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir jamás.

— Por cierto, era primera vez que disparaba — Erik sintió que se quería desmayar, el omega se había visto tan seguro que pensaba que era un experto en armas — debemos darle las gracias a Kurt, el chiquillo me estuvo entrenando estos días — soltó tranquilo mientras Erik quería vomitar al imaginar que el plan no le hubiera salido a Charles como pasó, no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo herido mucho menos muerto, se volvería loco si algo le llegase a suceder no quería volver a verlo herido.

— Por el amor del puto Dios, Charles era un jodido irresponsable, un arschlock, un dummkopf — Erik estaba despotricando, sumamente enojado en cuanto insulto en alemán y en otros idiomas se le viniera a la mente.

— Si hablaste mal de mi madre, te informó que comparto el sentimiento — soltó risueño y Erik no pudo más, dejó caer la cara en el manubrio mientras soltaba bufidos definitivamente ese omega lo haría envejecer peor que sus hijos — Erik tengo frío y apesto, podemos ir a casa — comenzó a pedir el omega mientras soltaba sus feromonas para manipularlo y Erik no pudo más con él, claramente le cumpliría cada capricho y orden que saliera de los labios del amor de su vida.

Apenas llegaron a casa lo llevó hasta su habitación, nunca más pasaría una noche sin estar con él. Preparó el agua en su enorme jacuzzi, luego lo desvistió con dulzura, dejando algunos besos por su pálido cuerpo, se metieron juntos. Erik lo abrazó por atrás, Charles se recostó en su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro, había sido un día agotador, pero estaba feliz consigo mismo, se había demostrado que era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía.

— Charles te advierto que si decides dejarme no te dejaré ir tan fácil, hoy me terminaste de enamorar cuando soltaste aquellas palabras — Charles no hizo más que reír, su yo adolescente se hubiera sonrojado, en cambio su versión adulta disfrutaba de aquellas palabras — pero fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste así que mereces un castigo — rápidamente comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que el omega soltara gemidos y llenara el lugar con su dulce y penetrante aroma a excitación — pero el alfa paraba cuando sabía que estaba al borde del orgasmo, uso aquella estrategia hasta el Charles tenía los ojos llorosos y rogaba por su liberación, finalmente Erik lo dejó tener un gran orgasmo que lo hizo caer en sus brazos.

El omega se giró quedando montado en sus piernas, sus miembros chocaban mientras Charles lo besaba riendo.

— Nunca más vuelvas a ponerte en peligro por mi — Erik le dio una fuerte nalgada.

— No te atrevas a mandarme — Charles gruñó tomando fuertemente el miembro de Erik — o te juro que te arranco la polla de un mordisco — Erik sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras iban en serio, así que suspiro resignado, sabía que había perdido esa batalla y probablemente todas las siguientes.

— Muy bien, muy bien — Erik respiró profundo — pero te entrenaré, aprenderás a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y a usar todo tipo de armas, te advierto que no soy un profesor blando y no lograras seducirme con mover tu hermoso y respingado trasero — Charles comenzó a reír, para luego dar una mirada seductora.

— No juegues con fuego Lehnsherr, te puedes quemar — y en ese preciso momento Erik supo que estaba perdido, que nunca le ganaría a Charles.

Stephen no podía conciliar el sueño, pero se sentía realmente cálido entre aquellos mocosos que conocía desde hace años. Kurt estaba acostado a un lado de su enorme camilla mientras Wanda lo hacía por el otro, ambos cachorros estaban acurrucados sobre él, haciéndolo sentir más amado que nunca. Peter en cambio estaba en una silla a su lado, sabía que el cachorro estaba despierto, lo notaba en su respiración.

— Pet estoy bien, puedes dormir — explicó el omega suspirando, quizás debía pedir algún relajante para dormir, pues apenas cerraba los ojos recordaba lo ocurrido en aquel sucio calabozo.

— Stephen el viejo pagará y también sus guardias, se lo que te hicieron y con Kurt y Wanda te vengaremos.

— Es verdad.

— Nunca te dejaremos.

El omega no se había dado cuenta que los muchachos estaban todos despiertos, no pudo seguir manteniendo su rígida postura, pues con sus niños no podía fingir, las lágrimas llegaron de golpe y un doloroso sollozo salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

Rápidamente Kurt y Wanda se colgaron a cuerpo abrazándolo, Peter por el lado tomó con cariño su rostro, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir.

— Aquellos cerdos sufrirán — explicó Wanda mientras le dedicaba una férrea mirada.

— Hey no te quedes con toda la diversión— regañó Kurt — no te atrevas a envenenarlos a todos, yo quiero quebrar algunos huesos primeros.

— Y yo atravesar sus cráneos — explicó Peter uniéndose a las amenazas, Stephen no hizo más que reír, sentía que se había vuelto loco o quizás había al fin abierto los ojos, esta era su familia, ellos eran sus mocosos y sabía que esos lindos omegas estaban dispuestos a matar por él, eso era amor de verdad, el único que necesitaba en ese momento. Cerró los ojos recibiendo las caricias mientras las dulces feromonas de los tres omegas hacían que su cuerpo se relajara poco a poco, cayendo finalmente rendido por el sueño.

Steve soltó a Tony contra la cama, se sentía abrumado ante la potente esencia del omega, había entrado en celo sin siquiera tener que estarlo, pero las feromonas de Stark lo estaban dominado, sentía como su alfa rugía por él.

El omega se restregaba mientras intentaba sacarse la ropa, ambos estaban apurados, era como si follar fuera de vida o muerte, sus cuerpos ardían y sus erecciones dolían, habían entrado en un fuerte celo de un momento a otro y nada los podría detener en ese momento, ni siquiera el fin del mundo.

Tony sentía su entrada lubricada, un vacío en su interior que sólo podía ser llenado por la polla de Steve, haciendo que el omega suplicara por tenerlo cuanto antes dentro. Pero el alfa con algo de raciocinio sabía que debía prepararlo, con lujuria puso sus dedos en la boca del sediento omega, quien con espero los lamió mientras el color rojo se intensificaban en sus mejillas, dejando hilos de saliva corriendo por las largas falanges del alfa.

Primero fue un dedo, luego dos y finalmente tres, dilataba imitando una tijera mientras Tony se desasía en gemidos lujuriosos mientras movía sus caderas intentando que el movimiento fuera mucho más profundo, Steve sólo lograba gemir mientras su pene se ponía cada vez más rígido.

Ante la urgencia de ambos, ante el llamado de sus cuerpos, con cuidado Steve llevó ahora su boca hasta la entrada del omega, metió su cálida lengua notando como el lugar estaba desbordante en lubricante, metía y sacaba la lengua mientras Tony no dejaba de exigir algo más grande, necesitaba la erección del alfa llenando su vientre, calmando su necesidad.

El alfa sacó la lengua y lamió sus glúteos, rozó sus dientes, dejando mordidas y chupetones en más de un lugar, adornando con sus marcas en el hermoso cuerpo del omega. Pero sabía que ninguno podía resistir más, ya luego podría besar y marcar cada centímetro de Tony.

Con cuidado Steve acercó su grueso y erecto miembro ante aquella entrada que se mostraba abierta, dispuesta a recibir su erección, primero se frotó en el lugar y poco a poco comenzó a hacerse camino, mientras Tony gruñía en medio del éxtasis. El omega dio un respingo cuando la polla de Steve entró profundamente, el alfa al comienzo no hizo movimiento alguno, esperando que la virgen entrada de Tony se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, pero el omega no quería esperar más, él mismo comenzó un vaivén de caderas, restregándose con fuerza, Steve entendió sus súplicas y con nada de delicadeza, tomando con fuerzas sus caderas comenzó a moverse, lento y profundo, de adentro hacia afuera, provocando que su pene diera de forma firme y dora contra la próstata del omega, cuyo miembro estaba lleno y rojo, a punto de explotar.

Ambos sentían como sus cuerpos temblaban, como la presión aumentaba en sus miembros, los sonidos se comenzaban a escuchar más lejanos y sus vistas se nublaban, el calor lo abrasaba y como si estuvieran coordinados, juntos gruñeron en medio del mejor orgasmo. Pero Steve no alcanzó a reponerse de aquella sensación cuando su parte animal lo dominó, enterrando con fuerza sus dientes en aquel frágil cuello, sintió el sabor de la sangre mientras del fondo de su garganta se escuchaba un fuerte gruñido, uno totalmente bestial.

Tony sintió electricidad por todo su cuerpo, como si el orgasmo recién vivido se hubiera multiplicado por mil, estaba abrumado y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras la desesperada boca de Steve tomaba sus labios y se fundían en un beso lleno de pasión, como si sus lenguas follaran nuevamente mientras sentía como su vientre se hinchaba producto del exacerbado nudo de Steve. Ya ninguno pensaba, sus cuerpos estaban perdidos ante la sobreexposición de sensación, sudorosos y calientes de dejaron llevar por la euforia y el éxtasis que sólo un lazo entre destinados les podía brindar.


	14. Capítulo 14

Steve no podía dejar de mirar a Tony, estaba realmente enamorado y en ese momento no podía más de felicidad al ver sus dientes marcados en ese hermoso cuello, con cuidado comenzó a lamer el cuidar pues aún salían algunas gotitas de sangre.

El omega se restregó y se quejó, para luego abrir los ojos y de forma mimada colgarse al cuello del alfa, exigiendo besos y caricias las cuales Steve no fue capaz de negarse pues el realmente quería hacer lo mismo, estaba tan orgulloso de su omega, quería estar con él para siempre.

Tony estaba absorto en las caricias de su alfa, las sensaciones del reciente lazo lo tenían abrumado, pero con una sensación placentera que nunca imaginó en sentir, ahora más que nunca creía en que habían destinados y que su rubio era su alma gemela, el amor de su vida.

La pareja se enclaustro por algunos días, Steve no permitió que Tony se moviera y lo colmó de los más hermosos regalos, se había vuelto realmente sobreprotector y Erik tuvo que intervenir para que el pobre omega pudiera salir de esa habitación, pero, sobre todo, para que el idiota de su hermano lo ayudara con el trabajo, el ya no podía más y necesitaba a Steve para algunos negocios.

Así que gracias a eso Tony y Steve estaban pasando la tarde juntos, una en la cual ya se sentía parecer el verano. En ese momento los omegas disfrutaban nadando en una de las grandes piscinas de la mansión, bebiendo cerveza y riendo del distendido ambiente que desde hace tiempo no se respiraba en sus vidas ni en el lugar.

Charles se quedó mirando embobado la hermosa marca de la mordida en el cuello de Tony, era una grande pero delicada, inclinada hacia el lado derecho, decorada con algunos chupones de Steve pues el alfa adoraba besar aquel lugar.

— Algún día tú también llevaras una linda marca.

— Ya tengo las suficientes, ¿cómo se siente el lazo? — Charles soltó una risa amarga mientras de forma disimulada apretaba los puños, pues el tenía más que claro que su cuello estaba decorado por distintas marcas, con mayor o menor nitidez, pero de todas formas su piel estaba decorada con diversos dientes que ni el mismo sabía a quien le pertenecían, no le extrañaría si Erik sintiera repulsión al ver esa zona.

— Es realmente fantástico, me provoca tantas sensaciones y siento una conexión realmente única — explicó con un tono de voz lleno de amor al recordar como estaba unido a su alfa, realmente adoraba la sensación.

Charles sonrió amablemente mientras con un abrazo le explicaba lo mucho que le alegraba pues realmente se sentía así, Tony realmente merecía todo lo bueno que le estaba pasando. Tony iba a seguir hablando cuando notó algunos cardenales en el cuerpo de Charles de inmediato se tensó.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿fue el bastado de Erik?

— Si — Tony se estaba enfureciendo — pero no es lo que crees, él me está entrenando — explicó Charles con una sonrisa — aunque lo más interesantes son las sesiones post entrenamiento, tu me entiendes — el omega le guiñó un ojo y se lanzó a nadar.

Poco después llegaron los alfas, Erik se sacó la camisa y rápidamente se lanzó al agua, encontrándose con su omega quien lo recibió con un pasional beso de bienvenida. Steve por otro lado mucho más calmado le extendió la mano a Tony para que saliera de la piscina, luego con cuidado lo sentó sobre su regalo y se dieron un inocente beso.

— ¿Aún siguen juntos? Pensé que ya habían terminado con su estupidez — ambos se giraron encontrándose con Bucky quien sonreía divertido — Steve ¿Cuándo te aburrirás de esta perra? — el alfa soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras se levantaba para enfrentar al omega, no le volvería a permitir esas faltas de respeto con su compañero.

Pero Tony fue más rápido, pues en un ágil movimiento estampó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Bucky quien sólo le dio una sonrisa torcida para luego ir por él, en cosa de segundos ambos se estaban golpeando a insultando, mientras Steve intentaba separarlos.

Erik observaba divertido mientras apretaba fuerte a Charles, pues su omega quería ir en defensa de su amigo, pero él no lo dejaría, que Steve arreglara sus problemas solo.

— Erik si no me sueltas te juro que no follamos hoy — susurró el omega apretando los dientes mientras intentaba zafarse.

— No quiero alardear, pero tu rogaras por mí.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— Muy bien, quien primero termine rogándole al otro por sexo pierde y será el esclavo del otro por una semana.

— Acepto — Charles respondió decidido para luego escupir en su mano y extendérsela a Erik.

— Eres un asqueroso — respondió el alfa mientras lo imitaba. Charles sólo rodó los ojos.

— Tu desmiembras gente y te da asco la baba, eres un idiota, pero me encantas — Charles se colgó a su cuerpo, se besaron como si frente a ellos Tony y Bucky no se estuvieran arrancando los pelos.

Steve tuvo que parar la discusión soltando un fuerte gruñido mientras usaba sus feromonas, se llevó a Tony por sobre el hombro y golpeando fuertemente a Bucky mientras se abría paso, juró que pronto hablaría con él.

— Mira mi cuello hijo de puta, yo tengo la mordida de Steve — gritaba Tony mientras era alejado del lugar — yo hago el amor con él, yo llevaré a sus cachorros.

Bucky se quedó sin palabras, nunca pensó que el omega ya estaría marcado. Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y se fue rápido del lugar, estaba enojado y triste, pero ese malnacido se las pagaría. Lo primero sería buscar ayuda en el viejo, de seguro él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con la nueva pareja de Steve y él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarlo.

En ese momento sobre una enorme cama Thor miraba a ambos omegas mientras se relamía los labios, eran dos seres hermosos y estaba realmente agradecido de poder disfrutar un momento como ese, no podía negar que se calentó al verlos besarse y tocarse de esa forma, él estaba extasiado con aquella imagen.

Se acercó un poco más, los separó de forma suave, primero tomó los labios de Stephen, dio un cariñoso beso mientras el omega soltaba algunos gemidos. Luego fue los labios de su lunita, quien era mucho más pasional, pues lo recibió a boca abierta mientras su lengua imperiosa buscaba meterse más y más.

Las caricias siguieron, los besos y las felaciones, la habitación podría marear a cualquiera pues todos emitían fuertes feromonas cargadas de excitación. Strange soltó un fuerte gemido cuando alcanzó el orgasmo mientras Loki lo masturbaba con sus manos y Thor lamía su entrada.

Thor sólo se hundió el Loki, ese era su omega, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras daba profundas estocadas. Strange pudo dar cuenta que ya había tenido suficiente, él era parte de la diversión, pero no del juego completo, aun así, no se quejaba, nunca pensó en vivir algo así y realmente lo había disfrutado. En un rápido movimiento se despidió de Loku y Thor dando besos profundos, para luego con una sonrisa abandonar la habitación.

— Viejo asqueroso — Stephen dio un respingo cuando se encontró frente a los mocosos de La Hydra, rápidamente se ató mejor la bata que llevaba, aunque todo en su cuerpo indicaba sexo, de seguro olía a Loki y Thor.

Los mocosos rápidamente se pusieron a reír mientras le indicaba que se diera una ducha primero. Ellos acostumbraban a visitarlo de forma regular, Stephen estaba enternecido con ellos, realmente los consideraba como sus sobrinos.

— ¿Thor la tiene grande? — preguntó Wanda curiosa mientras Kurt y Peter esperaban una respuesta.

— Bastante — explicó Stephen riendo — aunque Loki me sorprendió — los chiquillos ahogaron un "oh".

Siguieron conversando, pero Strange estaba distraído, más bien estaba concentrado en algo que le estaba llamando demasiado la atención. Notó algo raro en Peter, necesitaba urgente hablar con el mocoso a solas, así que pidió a Wanda y Kurt ir por comida, mientras el tomaba a Peter del brazo indicando que necesitaba su ayuda para algo.

Peter supo de inmediato que lo habían descubierto, no hizo más que soltar un fuerte suspiro mientras se tapaba el rostro.

— Stephen no quiero hablar de esto. Pronto dejará de existir — explicó mientras fingía una sonrisa.

— Peter te puedo ayudar — explicó el médico, no quería que el muchacho arriesgara su vida.

— No es necesario, ya lo tengo solucionado — se acercó y besó su mejilla — no quiero que sufras, pasaste hace poco una pérdida y créeme ayudarme a abortar sólo te hará sufrir — lo miró con los ojos vidriosos — perdóname por lo que voy a hacer — explicó Peter mientras Stephen en un ágil movimiento lo rodeó con sus brazos y le decía que todo estaba bien.

Peter le pidió que se excusara con los muchachos, él tenía algunas cosas que pensar y hacer, se fue rápido del lugar, quería algo de soledad. Le dolía la decisión que había tomado, pero estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para él. Pues Logan se había ido de su vida y simplemente no volvería, porque nunca había sido suyo.

Un auto lo estaba siguiendo, Peter rápidamente lo notó y con cuidado sacó algunas armas sin dejar de manejar, estaba en medio de la ciudad y sería muy arriesgado para los ciudadanos que se librara una pelea de la mafia en el lugar, él no quería herir a nadie inocente, esto era entre La Hydra y algún otro grupo que no reconocía.

Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando un auto le cerró el camino, tuvo que frenar haciendo chirriar sus neumáticos mientras todo el mundo los quedaba mirando. Llamó a los guardias y a su familia, mientras enviaba ubicación, para luego tomar sus armas, estaba listo para la pelea.

El móvil de Erik estaba sonando, Charles no sabía si debía contestar o no, pero al ver el nombre de Peter en la pantalla no pudo evitar hacerlo, ya luego se disculparía con el alfa. El omega soltó un grito cuando escuchó las palabras de Peter, haciendo que un apresurado Erik saliera de la ducha.

— El cachorro nos necesitas — explicó Charles mientras se vestía rápidamente. Erik lo imitó y juntos algunas armas, en cosas de minutos ya estaban corriendo a toda la velocidad, Erik iba por sobre la velocidad recomendaba, pero realmente no importaba, ningún policía se atrevería a multarlo y era fácil reconocerlo, no cualquier tenía un auto de lujo.

Daken iba tomado de la mano su padre, ambos habían ido al mercado por algo de comida y en ese momento el pequeño iba disfrutando su helado mientras le explicaba animadamente algo a su padre. De un momento a otro el niño soltó un fuerte chillido lleno de alegría y se soltó de la mano de su padre, salió corriendo y cuando Logan reaccionó ya era muy tarde.

Para Howlett todo se sintió en cámara lenta, se quedó estático y no pudo reaccionar lo único que salió de él fue un fuerte grito.

Daken corrió riendo, había extrañado mucho a Peter y lo único que quería era hundirse en un abrazo, pero el pequeño no dio cuenta de que el omega tenía el semblante serio y que frente a él había algunos hombres apuntándolo con armas. Peter gritó mientras tomaba a Daken y lo lanzaba al suelo, mientras él le daba la espalda a los mafiosos cubriendo al niño con con su cuerpo. Daken gritó y se escucharon los disparos.

— Hijos de puta — el fuerte gruñido de Erik retumbó en el lugar.

— No con mi hijo — y de esa forma Charles abrió el fuego. Se escucharon algunos disparos y a los pocos segundos entre gritos de la gente, los mafiosos que habían atacado a Peter habían caído muertos.

Logan corrió hasta ellos, apurado levantó a su hijo y lo llevó contra su cuerpo, olió la sangre y casi se infartó al ver la ropa de su hijo manchada, pero rápidamente pudo ver que su niño estaba a salvo. Escuchó un gemido ahogó un grito al ver a Peter bañado en sangre, el omega intentó hablar, pero un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos y caía desplomado al suelo, Logan en un ágil movimiento logró alcanzarlo antes de que cayera.

Una gran mancha de sangre se extendía por el abdomen de Peter mientras en su espalda grandes agujeros evidenciaban los impactos de bala.

Charles y Erik llegaron hasta el lugar mientras sus subordinados se encargaban de arreglar lo que había ocurrido. Charles tomó al pequeño Daken de la mano mientras Erik corriendo le indicaba a Logan que entrara con su hijo al auto, el alfa manejó a alta velocidad y a los pocos minutos estuvieron en una exclusiva clínica.

No tuvieron que esperar para que atendieran a Peter, uno de los beneficios de ser de La Hydra, los médicos corrieron para atender a Peter quien para ese entonces tenía los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba hablar, aunque de su boca no salían más que susurros.

Daken comenzó a llorar mientras Charles con cariño lo arrullaba, Erik despotricaba que quería estar con su hijo y Logan sin palabras vio como se llevaban a Peter por un pasillo. Su ropa estaba manchaba de sangre y su corazón latía con fuerza, su alfa interior estaba desgarrado, sufría no quería ver al mocoso de esa forma.

Entre temblores Erik llamó a su hija y a Steve, el alfa estaba preocupado, Charles intentaba consolarlo. Daken se había quedado dormido por el llanto y Logan estaba nervioso, no sabía que tan grave estaba el omega.

Un médico salió a dar las primeras noticias, su semblante estaba serio, al parecer las cosas era más complicadas de lo que se veían.

— El joven entrará a pabellón, tiene siete impactos de balas. Por suerte ninguno perforó ningún órgano, pero aun así, algunas balas están alojadas en lugares de importancia.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Stephen con Loki y Wanda, un poco más atrás venían Kurt y Warren, y finalmente venían Steve con Tony, todos alcanzaron a escuchar las delicadas palabras que había dicho el médico.

El hombre se ajustó los lentes mientras se mostraba preocupado.

— ¿Él tiene pareja? — Stephen sabía porque estaba haciendo la pregunta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— No, yo soy su padre y todos los aquí presentes son de confianza. Puede decirnos lo que sea — explicó el alfa mientras Charles le trasmitía confianza tomándolo por del brazo.

— Bueno, él tuvo una pérdida. Era un embarazo muy reciente y debido al shock, los disparos y la pérdida de sangre, la implantación del embrión no resistió y tuvo un aborto espontaneo.

Logan pudo sentir como su alfa interno sollozaba, una tristeza abrumadora inundó su cuerpo, estaba seguro de algo, ese pequeño era su hijo, y ese día lo había perdido. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, abrazó con fuerza a Daken y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Una alarma se escuchó mientras luces rojas se encendían, el médico salió corriendo, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, algo había ocurrido con Peter.

Todos quedaron abrumados, algunos se sentaron derrotados y otros lloraron, no podía ocurrirle nada a Peter, no a él.


	15. Capítulo 15

— Papá me estás ahogando — Peter estaba reclamando mientras el heredero de La Hydra lo aproximaba más a su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su hijo.

— Peter Django yo te puedo abrazar lo que se me dé la puta gana — le gruñó el alfa —no puedes reclamarme por haber sufrido, Peter casi te perdimos — explicó con la voz quebrada haciendo que Peter se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto — pero esos bastardos ya están todos muertos.

— Tranquilo cariño, el cachorrito ya está mejor — fue el turno de Charles para interrumpir, quien en ese momento arrullaba a su alfa mientras con la otra mano acariciaba los cabellos de Peter, quien lentamente estaba cerrando sus ojos.

El omega había resistido la operación de urgencia que había tenido que verse sometido luego de que una bala había causado más problemas de los previsto. Pero había perdido mucha sangre y estaba realmente cansado, el muchacho sólo despertaba por momentos, no se podía mantener mucho consciente. Aun estaba recibiendo calmantes, trasfusiones de sangre y otros tratamientos, aunque con lo obstinado que era, ya estaba solicitando salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

— Lehnsherr — saludó Howlett con un movimiento de cabeza, de inmediato Erik y Charles lo saludaron animado, explicando como había evolucionado Peter durante el día.

— Papá ¿acaso La Hydra ya no tiene guardias? — Peter gruñó mientras se frotaba los ojos, al parecer no estaba profundamente dormido como todos pensaban.

— Los hay — Erik dio un suspiro — pero los últimos tres que intentaron pasar la noche cuidándote quedaron con narices fracturadas — Lehnsherr dijo de forma irónica mientras rodaba los ojos, Charles soltó una carcajada y Logan simplemente gruñó.

— Buena suerte Logan — dijo Charles aun risueño mientras empujaba a su alfa por la espalda.

Peter dio un suspiro mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, aun estaba algo confundido y definitivamente una cantidad estúpida de calmantes lo tenían aturdido. Y no entendía que mierda hacía el alfa en ese lugar, realmente él al fin lo había dejado libre, lo había alejado de su vida y el muy idiota estaba intentando cuidarlo.

— Logan en serio no es necesario que estés aquí, mis guardias sabrán cuidarme — expresó Peter mientras bostezaba, pero a cambio se ganó un gruñido tan grande que lo hizo dar un salto, quedó sorprendido al notar que los colmillos de Logan se estaban dejando ver y el alfa realmente apestaba a furia, lo estaba mareando.

— Ni lo sueñes, ninguno de esos alfas estará contigo cuando estás así de vulnerable — expresó apretando los dientes — sólo yo te puedo cuidar — Peter estaba por contradecir cuando un fuerte dolor lo hizo desistir, de inmediato Logan estuvo a su lado mientras lo ayudaba a volver a su posición original — Peter realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hijo — en ese momento Peter comprendió que el alfa estaba con él por gratitud, no porque hubiera temido por su vida, entonces si él estuviera en esas en condiciones pero no por haber salvado a Daken, el alfa ni siquiera se hubiera enterado y de hacerlo, tampoco lo estaría cuidando. Soltó una risa amarga, estuvo seguro de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — el omega lo quedó mirando fijo, su semblante había cambiado y Logan pudo sentir como su aroma se tornaba amargo, quedando atrás todo dulzor — ahora vete, no me debes nada — si voz había sonado tan fría que a Logan lo hizo estremecer, Peter no necesitaba gruñir como un alfa para dar miedo, no entendía como un omega podía generar ese tipo de sensación.

Logan lo ignoró, no lo dejaría solo y simplemente no quería discutir, así que sin importante mucho se sentó en una silla cercana, se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos, sintió como Peter se removía mientras bufada, pero a los pocos minutos sintió como su respiración se regulaba, entendiendo que el muchacho se había quedado dormido.

Bucky miraba desde una de las ventanas, podía ver como en una de las piscinas se encontraba Steve con Tony, ambos se besaban y reían de forma tonta, sus manos ardían por apretar aquel delgado cuello, específicamente arrancar la hermosa marca que el omega portaba, una que estaba destinada a él.

Salió furioso del lugar, hablaría con Strucker, quería saber que pensaba el viejo de Tony, si juagaba bien sus cartas podría lograr que el mismísimo líder de La Hydra terminara odiando al omega, haciendo que el viejo se encargara de terminar con Stark, quien no valía la pena.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con alguien, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos lo afirmaron, frente a él se encontró con un hombre de piel morena y encantadora sonrisa, el alfa, pues claramente olía como uno, lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras se disculpaba, en su voz se mantenía un acento que indicaba que no era del lugar.

Bucky sólo asistió sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, la verdad estaba fastidiado y podría haberse topado con algún rey y a él le hubiera dado lo mismo, en su cabeza tenía otros planes, como recuperar a su amor. Chistó y salió rápido del lugar, gritándole al alfa que para la otra tuviera más cuidado, pensando de que seguro era un nuevo guardia y uno bastante idiota al parecer, no pudo evitar soltar algunos improperios, sin temer a las represalias de un alfa, pues él era importante en aquella mansión y nadie lo tocaría, no si querían que Steve los dejara con vida.

Apenas Strucker le dio permiso de entrar a su habitación, Bucky lo hizo meciendo sus caderas mientras dejaba escapar sus feromonas, tenía que convencer al viejo de su plan y nada más efectivo que calentarlo, los alfas siempre caían ante ese viejo truco.

Se dedicó a seducir al hombre, jugueteo con él y no faltó mucho para que Strucker lo tuviera sobre la cama, Bucky sentía algo de asco pero estaba dispuesto a todo para lograr sus objetivos, además, siempre era más fácil convencer a un alfa cuando este acaba de tener un orgasmo, en medio de un nudo siempre son más vulnerables, él lo sabía bien, había conseguido muchas cosas de esa forma.

Fingió en todo momento, Strucker realmente era un asco en la cama, pero jamás lo diría si quería seguir con vida, pero el viejo le daba profundas estocadas y Bucky no tenía más remedio que fingir, era realmente penosa la pequeña polla que el viejo ostentaba nada comparado a Steve o a Erik, estaba seguro de que ese alfa estaba fallado por eso nunca logró engendrar críos, aunque siempre se encargó de echarle la culpa a los omegas.

Una especie de nudo o algo similar se formó en el interior de Bucky, aunque realmente no se comparaba con otros nudos, Bucky estaba realmente insatisfecho, pero recordó que el tenía un objetivo, y no era tener sexo satisfactorio.

Así que empezó con su plan, comenzó a sacar información mientras engatusaba al viejo, pero dio un respingo cuando el alfa lo tomó con fuerzas por el cuello, apretando el lugar.

— Crees que soy estúpido, crees que no me doy cuenta que estás haciendo esto porque no quieres a Anthony cerca de Steve — Bucky intentó hablar pero le quedaba poco aire — no seas idiota Bucky, yo se mucho más que ustedes — apretó más — realmente odio que jueguen conmigo, ya deberías saberlo — el omega sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, dolía demasiado — nunca aceptaría a una puta como tú para Steve, La Hydra necesita cachorros de buena semilla y Stark lo parece — soltó el agarre mientras Bucky tosía intentando recuperar el aliento, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla mientras lo echaban de la habitación.

El omega asustado salió del lugar, sabía que el viejo era capaz de matarlo, ya le había quedado claro que él no era nadie en ese lugar. Los odiaba a todos, a Steve por cambiarlo y al imbécil de Strucker por haberlo tratado de esa forma, una ronca risa escapó de sus labios, si el viejo supiera como lo iba a traicionar su hijo, pensó. Él podría arruinar a Steve si abriera la boca pero nunca sería capaz, así que sólo tenía una opción, acabar con Tony por si mismo, y estaba seguro que en el invernadero de Wanda encontraría la respuesta.

Bucky no notó que el hombre con el cual había chocado lo estaba vigilando pues aquel omega había llamado su atención y él era un rey caprichoso cuando alguien se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta obtener lo que quería, era realmente tozudo con sus objetivos y él castaño se había vuelto su prioridad.

Charles se estaba aplicando loción hidratante en su cuerpo, le gustaba sentir la sutil y dulce fragancia mientras su piel se hacía más suave, pero en realidad había un objetivo más claro en aquello, haría caer el alfa, ya bastantes días lo había intentado, no podía creer que llevaban más de una semana sin sexo pero ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, no cuando había una apuesta en medio.

Podía sentir el aroma a excitación en el alfa, él hizo caso omiso y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, de algo habían servido sus años en un burdel, aunque no negaba que pese a su experiencia Erik era un hueso difícil de roer. Se quedó mirando al espejo, con movimientos delicados y sensuales extendió la loción por su torso, siendo cuidadoso con sus pezones para luego bajar lentamente hacía el resto de su cuerpo, sin pensarlo y mientras movía ligeramente las caderas de despojó de su ropa interior, para luego aplicar una sutil capa de crema por su nalgas, sentía como Erik gruñía siendo incapaz de quitarle la mirada, Charles fue aun más atrevido, sin vergüenza alguna llevó uno de sus dedos a su entrada, sintiendo como la loción entraba en el lugar.

Dio un grito cuando Erik llegó corriendo a su lado, levantándolo de forma brusca y llevándolo contra la muralla, para luego besar con furia su cuello, dejando las rozaduras de su incipiente barba. Charles no daría su brazo a torcer, comenzó a removerse mientras fruncía el ceño, habian sido claros no había sexo hasta que uno de los dos lo rogara.

— ¿Algo que decir alfa? —dijo divertido levantando una ceja mientras una sonrisa traviesa se veía en su cara.

— Ganaste omega, por amor a dios te lo ruego, déjame enterrarme en ti — respondió Erik con su voz ronca, sin meditar realmente en sus palabras, no pensando en lo que realmente significaba ser el esclavo de Charles Xavier.

— Fuiste un buen competidor alfa — respondió Charles divertido — ven cariño, te haré disfrutar. El omega lo invitó a la cama, hizo que Erik se recostara para luego ponerse sobre él y llevar su traviesa lengua hasta el miembro de Erik, ni siquiera supo en que momento el alfa se había sacado la ropa interior.

Charles comenzó a chupar y lamer aquel lugar, como si de una piruleta se tratase. Él no se jactaba, pero era realmente bueno en aquello. Y los gemidos de Erik se encargaron de demostrarlo, sintió como el alfa terminaba en su boca y él como profesional que era se tragó hasta la última gota.

— Dios Charles, me vas a matar — el alfa suspiro mientras tomaba el control de la situación, puso a Charles bajo su cuerpo, beso con cariño y delicadeza su espalda, dejando un ósculo en cada una de sus pecas, fue descendiendo hasta besar y marcar sus muslos, sacando suspiros en su omega, luego con su lengua y dedos se encargó de preparar bien el lugar, Charles movía sus caderas ansioso pero al alfa le gustaba prepararlo bien, nunca volvería a permitir que su omega sufriera cuando tuvieran sexo, pues su objetivo era solo uno, que su omega disfrutara cada vez que estaban juntos.

Lo volteó para quedar frente a él, le gustaba que el sexo entre ellos fuera de esa forma, pues le gustaba ver el rostro de su castaño, apreciar cada uno de sus gestos, ver el momento en que el placer se apoderada de su cuerpo, ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban como se mordía el labio y como se frustraba cuando Erik de forma malvada no le daba el orgasmo que tanto ansiaba. Pero esa noche no tenía ánimos de ser malvado, simplemente comenzó un lento vaivén para que a los pocos minutos ambos llegaran a un orgasmo compartido, gritaron sus nombres y se besaron profundamente.

Minutos después el alfa tenía a Charles acostado sobre su pecho, su nudo aun estaba en su interior y el omega aun no se recuperaba del todo, Erik como cada vez se entretenía acariciando sus cabellos.

— Meine Liebe, ich brauche keine Wette, um dein Sklave zu sein* — el alfa lo dijo en alemán, pues se avergonzaba de que Charles lo escuchara, ya llegaría el día en que su omega se enterara de esa verdad, lo corroboraría cuando sus dientes estuvieran marcados en su nuca, atrás quedarían todas esas mordidas desvanecidas que adornaban el lugar.

— Alfa malvado — susurró Charles con voz melosa, últimamente luego de cada vez que hacían el amor, se ponía de esa forma con Erik — sólo entendí una palabra de todo eso, también eres mi amor — susurró divertido mientras dejaba algunos besitos en el torso del cobrizo.

— Preguntaba, ¿Cuál sería mi primera orden como tu esclavo? — preguntó el alfa divertido, pensando en cosas pervertidas.

— Quiero una cita, una como en las películas románticas — Charles se escondió en su pecho avergonzado — siempre he querido ir a una — terminó de pedir mientras Erik veía como hasta sus orejas se habían sonrojado, soltó una ronca risa y sintió como Charles lo pellizcaba, de inmediato se disculpó y prometió cumplir su orden.

— Ich bin ein Sklave deines Herzens** — susurró Erik mientras se comenzaba a quedar dormido —ich liebe dich.

— También te amo — respondió el omega somnoliento y Erik se durmió con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Steve y Erik estaban en una de las locaciones de La Asgard, sabían que ahí podrían hablar sin temor a que alguien lo escucharan, sintieron los tacones de Loki, sabían que el omega no se perdería una reunión como aquella.

— Ni lo crean alfas, Thor no pudo estar, pero yo no me perderé el cotilleo — se acercó hasta el moreno y sin previo aviso junto sus bocas, Steve y Erik no aguantaron soltar una carcajada.

— Él tiene la manía de saludar de esa forma — explicó Erik mientras el alfa asistía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Perdón su alteza, pero s eme hizo irresistible. Y antes que pregunte, mi alfa si lo sabe, si le contara lo mucho que disfrutamos de hacer tríos.

— Suficiente información Loki — respondió Steve algo incómodo — concéntrate que tenemos temas que tramar, T'Challa ¿cómo te fue con Strucker?

— Muy bien, todo está en orden, él lo creyó todo — explicó el alfa de forma pausada — pero quiero algo además de lo hablado. No me interesa el dinero, quiero que me den al omega de cabellos largos y castaños — de inmediato Steve soltó un gruñido, Erik no lo podía creer y Loki soltó una risa.

— Con su respeto su alteza, tiene pésimo gusto — de inmediato T'Challa gruñó.

— No vendemos omegas, ellos no son sujetos de intercambio — respondió Steve algo alterado mientras Erik intentaba calmarlo.

— Es lo único que pido — T'Challa se levantó para abandonar el lugar — en pocos días aceptaran mi trato, rogaran porque me lo lleve — finalizó el alfa sin dar mayores explicaciones, abandonando el lugar.

— No me da buena espina — Loki chasqueó la lengua, Steve intentaba calmarse y Erik se quedó pensativo, era obvio que algo había detrás y necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.

Tony y Kurt estaban siendo interrogados por Erik, el primero tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras el más joven se encontraba algo avergonzado, no podía creer que su tío le estuviera pidiendo consejos para llevar a Charles a una cita romántica.

Stark no dejaba de hablar, dando y dando ideas sin parar, en cambio Kurt meditaba lo que diría, él creía que las ideas de Tony eran demasiado extravagantes, estaba seguro de que Charles prefería algo más íntimo, además al omega se notaba que no le importaban los lujos, sólo quería sentirse querido.

— Un picnic bajo las estrellas — avergonzado expresó su idea, Tony bufo recalcando que un elegante restorán francés era mucho mejor.

— Eres un genio — Erik lo felicitó — ahora entiendo como mi hijo sigue vivo, todo es gracias a ti — le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo, tenía cosas que planear.

Kurt se quedó avergonzado y Tony no hizo más que reírse, mientras salía en búsqueda de Wanda, tenía ganas de ir a comprarse algo de lencería y de seguro la omega lo acompañaba en aquella importante tarea, ambos tenían alfas que mantener felices.

— Logan no vuelvas — pidió Peter con voz seria, le hacía mal que el alfa lo ilusionara, no quería que estuvieran con él por lástima.

— Tendrás que obligarme.

— Logan te lo ruego, no me hace bien verte — tragó duro, le avergonzaba dejarse en evidencia.

— Peter se que fui un idiota — el alfa se acercó haciendo que Peter se estremeciera — lo entendí tarde, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando casi te pierdo frente a mis ojos — sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca —Peter yo…

— ¡Sorpresa! — ambos dieron un salto y se alejaron de golpe. Mientras Raven divertida traía de la mano a un alegre Akihiro, quien de inmediato se soltó de su agarre para correr hasta la camilla de Peter. Rápidamente Logan lo levantó para que su pequeño omega abrazara al platinado, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras soltaban una risita, luego el pequeño dejaba ver un dibujo que le había estado haciendo — Logan los quedó mirando con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, su felicidad estaba frente a sus ojos, ahora lo comprendía, por quedarse en el pasado se estaba perdiendo su presente y más preciado futuro, suspiro sonriendo, tarde pero al fin lo entendía.

_* Mi amor, no necesito una apuesta para ser tu esclavo_

_** Soy esclavo de tu corazón (...) te amo _


	16. Capítulo 16

— Perra — lo miró altanero — esto fue lo que siempre soñaste, deberías agradécemelo.

— No le hable así a mi omega — se escuchó un fuerte rugido.

— Tranquilo Steve — Tony se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio ignorando a su padre — él no vale la pena, al menos no por ahora — eso último lo susurró bajito mientras daba una sonrisa que provocaría escalofríos.

Charles tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro mientras sentía el frío satén sobre sus ojos, su alfa se lo había puesto desde que subió al auto, mientras se negaba a contarle donde iban. Pero por su aroma sentía la felicidad de Erik y eso lo reconfortaba, sabía que él no lo volvería a dañar y que realmente lo amaba sin importar nada. Se recargó sobre su hombro mientras escuchan una vieja melodía, Erik soltó una ronca risa y siguió manejando en silencio, no negaba que estaba algo nervioso, ya ni recordaba que era tener una cita, ni siquiera si alguna vez tuvo una decente con su difunta esposa.

Estacionó el auto, Charles sintió el aroma a tierra mojada, estaba seguro de que estaban fuera de la ciudad, escuchó como su alfa bajó algunas cosas de la parte trasera, se demoró algunos minutos, y Charles aprovechó ese tiempo para calmar su respiración.

— Mi amor, me permite su mano — pidió Erik haciendo que Charles se sonrojara y mientras reía extendiera su mano, para recibir un cálido beso en su dorso.

Con cuidado fue guiado por la tierra, sintió el pasto bajo sus pies, sintiendo el deseo de sacar sus zapatos y sentir la hierba. Con un ágil movimiento Erik retiró la venda y Charles soltó un chillido emocionado.

De un hermoso y frondoso árbol colgaban bellas luces con forma de estrellas, en el suelo había extendida una gran manta y al lado una enorme canasta, dejándose ver algunos exquisitos manjares. Era una cita realmente cliché, pero realmente hermosa. Charles con los ojos algo aguados se puso de puntas, para tomar con cariño los labios de Erik.

— Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

— Nunca lo había hecho por nadie.

Sonrieron de forma cómplice y si dieron un nuevo beso antes de dejarse caer en la manta, reían y jugueteaban como dos adolescentes, la comida podía esperar, en ese momento sus cuerpos se ansiaban, ardían en deseo.

Poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a caer regadas por el suelo, Charles quedó de espaldas mientras Erik de forma lasciva se dedicó a darle placer con su lengua, el castaño no dejaba de suspirar mientras jalaba los cabellos de su alfa, exigiendo más.

Luego el alfa lo montó con cuidado, se encargó de que su omega sintiera todo el placer del mundo, que terminara en orgasmo más de una vez y no dejó de hacerlo sentir goce hasta que el castaño cayó rendido, a continuación, se encargó de hacerlo beber y de alimentarlo, lo llenó de mimos y caricias, Charles lo merecía todo en el mundo y el se encargaría de dárselo.

Peter iba corriendo rápido por la mansión, apretaba los dientes furioso. No podía creer que el imbécil de Logan estuviera trabajando en la mansión, cuando él específicamente había pedido que no lo hiciera, cuando pese a todo el dolor que le causaba lo había sacado del lugar para brindarle una mejor vida. Ahora se las verían con él, era raro ver al platinado enojado, pero cuando lograban enfadarlo realmente sacaba lo peor de sí, se hacía notar toda la herencia de Erik, aunque muchos decían que él era realmente peor.

— ¿Quién mierda contrató a Howlett? — se dirigió hasta su padre mostrando los colmillos — tú bastardo, te atreviste a contratarlo sin mi permiso — estaba por lanzarse a los golpes, mientras Erik seguía bebiendo de su vaso sin siquiera inmutarse.

— No fue él, fui yo — expresó Charles mientras se sacaba los anteojos de sol de una forma realmente seductora.

— Eres una jodida perra — soltó Peter furioso. Erik se levantó gruñendo, de inmediato se ganó una furiosa mirada por parte de su novio y su hijo, simplemente no sabía del lado de cual ponerse.

— Bonito, yo soy la puta ama de las perras — respondió Charles, ambos se debían en un duelo de miradas nada amables.

Steve que venía llegando al patio de la mano de Tony se quedó mirando ahogando una carcajada, no todos los días se veía a Erik Lehnsherr al borde de un ataque de pánico, el alfa se movía de un lado a otro, esperando o decidiendo por quién tomar parte. Tony y Steve reían de forma nada disimulada esperando el desenlace.

— Dios te amo — gritó Peter — eres la mejor madrastra — dijo riendo mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Charles, quien sonreía y lo acunaba en sus brazos.

Erik soltó un fuerte suspiro, sentándose de golpe.

— Omegas me mataran — fue lo único que dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

Charles riendo se aproximó hasta su alfa y comenzó a dar besos por sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente Erik lo sentó en su regazo riendo.

— Te amo alfa.

— También te amo bonito — junto sus narices de forma juguetona, pero ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar unos aplausos.

— Erik veo que aún no se te quita el capricho ¿hasta cuando te revuelvas con una puta? — preguntó Strucker con una sonrisa torcida mientras con demasiada fuerza tomaba la barbilla de Charles y la giraba, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que no había una marca reciente en el lugar— ni se te ocurra preñar a esta zorra, mira que ninguno de mis herederos será del vientre de una perra.

Erik iba a contestar, pero Charles con cariño le tomó el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza, finalmente el líder de la Hydra se fue riendo, sabía lo que había provocado.

— Chicos no se preocupen por mí — soltó Charles sonriendo, ninguno supo si sus gestos eran reales o fingía demasiado bien, lo único que Erik tenía seguro es que su padre le pagaría cada insulto a su omega, él mismo se encargaría de cortarle la lengua en pedacitos y hacerlo tragárselos.

Erik lo envolvió en un abrazo, soltó sus feromonas y comenzó a besar su cuello, en aquel lugar donde quería dejar clavado sus dientes. A él no le importaba que su cuello y nunca tuviera cicatrices desvanecidas de distintos alfas, él sólo quería hacer sentir bien a su omega, mostrarle por una vez que era llevar una marca, como se debía cuidar y mimar, que era sentir un lazo real.

Steve se aclaró la voz, después de todos ellos con Tony tenían algo que pedirles.

Howard Stark iba algo aturdido, siempre había en su sangre una gran cantidad de alcohol. Pero dio un respingo cuando en su habitación sintió aromas desconocidos, al prender la luz se quedó estático, no podía creer todo lo que estaba viendo.

Frente a él estaba su hijo, pero no lo hacía solo, junto a él se encontraban varios miembros de La Hydra. Todos sonreían, todos provocaban miedo.

Se escucharon disparos, Howard estuvo seguro de que se había meado los pantalones cuando balas pasaron rozando sus orejas mientras una daba quedó por sobre su cabeza.

— Excelente coordinación chicos — felicitó Steve mientras Wanda, Peter y Kurt sonreían, desde pequeños acostumbraban a trabajar juntos, y lo hacían de una forma excepcional.

— Eres maravillosa gatita — Wanda se enrolló al cuerpo de su alfa, quien sostenía unos bastones. La pelirroja miraba con desprecio al mayor de los Stark.

Kurt estaba siendo abrazado por su alfa, quien daba besos por sus mejillas, poco a poco se acostumbraban a ser más demostrativos en público, era principalmente a Kurt a quien le apenaba, pues Warren era un simple descarado.

Peter no recibió los mimos de nadie, pero realmente no le importaba, pues él estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención de ningún alfa, ni tampoco le interesaba serlo.

— Padre — fue el turno de Tony para hablar — siempre fuiste un maldito bastardo — dio algunos pasos, dándole una fuerte bofetada — ahora quiero que me entregues todo lo que me pertenece — Howard no hizo más que reír ante aquellas palabras, aunque se calló de golpe al ver como Erik y Steve lo apuntaban con sus armas.

— Señor Stark, le aconsejo que firme algunos papeles que mi abogado Murdock a preparado — Erik le extendió algunas hojas.

— Ahora — exigió Steve, simplemente acercándose y poniendo el cañón de su pistola en la sien de su suegro.

— Vamos padre, hazlo — instó Tony — o te aseguro que haré que te vuelen los sesos — soltó una risita — agradece que busco justicia y no venganza.

Howard se vio amenazado por distintas armas, estaba cagándose del miedo, en un arrebato tomó las hojas y firmó sin siquiera leer lo que ahí estaba, era eso o la muerte.

— Ahora desaparece de nuestras vistas, si te vuelvo a ver te mato — amenazó Steve mientras Tony le daba una sonrisa torcida.

— Una cosa señor Stark — Charles interrumpió su escape — dígale a Marko que el próximo es él, y que yo si busco venganza — demandó el omega sonriendo mientras Erik le daba un apretón de apoyo.

Stephen estaba concentrado, o al menos eso fingía con la vista fija en la televisión, realmente no entendía que tipo de fijación tenía Loki con los reality shows, pero el azabache realmente disfrutaba burlarse de los participantes.

Sintieron un aroma que ya conocían, de inmediato Loki se giró mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, para luego mirar embobado a su alfa, quien rápidamente fue a su encuentro, tomando sus labios con dulzura para luego extenderle un presente.

A continuación, el alfa se aproximó hasta Stephen, acarició sus cabellos y el omega cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, luego Thor le entregó un regalo mientras sonreía.

Loki se levantó de golpe y abandonó el salón, dejando una estela ácida que hacía picar la nariz, se podía notar el enojo en su esencia. Thor salió corriendo tras su omega, Stephen se estremeció lleno de miedo, huyó del lugar con deseos de llorar.

Corrió por los jardines que tenía La Asgard, atravesando uno de los bosques para finalmente esconderse entre la naturaleza, se sentó en el suelo, importándole poco que sus ropas se mojaran por la fina lluvia que estaba cayendo, se abrazó a sí mismo y soltó un sollozo, él sabía que estaba sobrando en el lugar, que estaba siendo una molestia, no quería ser el culpable de que ocurriera algo entre Loki y Thor, lo que menos quería era generar problemas. Pero tampoco tenía donde ir, su vida seguía dependiendo de la mafia y a ellos les debía mucho.

Dio un respingo cuando un sintió un aroma más que conocido, no podía creer a quien tenía frente a él, su omega interno estaba chillando, necesitando sentirlo cerca, mientras él no único que quería era darle un buen golpe, su parte racional terminó ganando y solo dio cuenta de ello cuando escuchó un gemido por el alfa, pues había acertado un excelente derechazo.

— Ross ¿qué mierda haces aquí? — preguntó gritándole — si alguien de La Asgard te ve, no dudará en disparar entre tus ojos — le dijo absolutamente seguro mientras se volteaba a ver en todas direcciones, para luego tomar al alfa y comenzar a arrastrarlo a algún lugar que fuera seguro.

— No me importaría, sólo necesitaba verte — le respondió el alfa — Stephen hay tanto que quiero decirte — gritó el alfa, Stephen pudo sentir su fuerte aroma a tristeza, podía notar el pálido semblante en el alfa, como grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro, como sus huesos se notaban mucho más, estaba más que claro que había perdido bastantes kilos desde la última vez que lo había visto.

— Everett nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas — dijo Stephen tranquilo, incluso para su propia sorpresa estaba actuando mucho más calmado de lo que alguna vez pensó, como si ya nada le importara, porque después de todo ya nada podía herirlo.

Al alfa no le importó, agachando la mirada comenzó a relatar todo desde el comienzo, sus puños estaban apretados, se sentía realmente avergonzado de sí mismo y una absoluta mierda, sabía todo el daño que había provocado, estaba más que seguro que él no merecía el perdón, pero al menos le debía la verdad a Stephen.

El omega escuchó de forma estoica, su cuerpo no reaccionó a lo dicho por el alfa. Le hubiera gustado sentir ira, desearle la muerte e incluso tomar venganza por sus propias manos, pero simplemente se quedó estático, una parte de él sentía compasión con el alfa, pues después de todo Everett Ross no era más que una miserable existencia.

Loki le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, Thor podía escuchar como su omega destrozaba todo, como las cosas caían y se estaban quebrando. Soltó un suspiro, pidió una vez más que le abriera y ante la negativa no tuvo más opción que simplemente derribarla.

Tomó a Loki con fuerza, sacándolo del lugar antes que se hiriera entre tantos vidrios quebrados, sentó a su omega sobre su regazo, impidiendo que hiciera movimiento alguno, Loki estaba frustrado, comenzó a amenazarlo, despotricaba por su libertad y sin aviso previo mordió con fuerza al alfa, logrando que al fin Thor soltara el agarre.

Alcanzó a correr hasta que nuevamente el rubio lo agarró, esta vez en sus ojos se veía el enojo y el omega se estremeció, pues no le era común ver a Thor en esa faceta, ahogó un gemido cuando una fuerte nalgada fue estampada contra su trasero, no alcanzó a reclamar cuando nuevamente una incluso más fuerte que la anterior le hizo dar un salto.

— Ahora mismo me explicas que mierda fue todo esto — le gruñó Thor mostrando los colmillos, Loki simplemente se giró mientras Thor bruscamente lo sentaba sobre su regazo y le impedía movimiento alguno.

— Estoy…estoy celoso — soltó Loki en un susurró escondiéndose en el pecho de Thor, el alfa pudo escuchar algunos sollozos que le rompieron el corazón, realmente no era común ver a Loki inseguro o débil, algo le debía estar pasando — no quiero que me cambies por él, Stephen es joven y guapo — comenzó a sollozar más fuerte el omega mientras Thor acariciaba con cariño su espalda intentando calmarlo, soltó sus feromonas pues siempre reconfortaban a su amor.

— Min kjærlighet ¿por qué te cambiaría? — tomó con cariño sus mejillas obligándolo a levantar la mirada — si siempre te he amado y te amaré solo a ti — dio un suave y dulce beso en sus labios — no estés inseguro mi lunita, yo soy solo tuvo — Loki no se resistió y tomó sus labios con posesión.

Thor le correspondía el beso, aunque su cabeza no dejaba de pensar, estaba seguro de que había descubierto el por qué la inseguridad de su omega, estaba realmente feliz, pero no le diría nada, esperaría a que Loki se diera cuenta por sí mismo que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. De todas formas, por ahora quedaban prohibidos los tríos, al parecer las hormonas ponían a Loki posesivo y él no se quejaba, pues adoraba cuando se ponía de esa forma.

Estaban dándose cariño cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación los hizo levantarse, los guardias se veían preocupados y de inmediato los líderes de La Asgard les cedieron el paso, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar luego que indicaran lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podían creer que Ross se hubiera dignado a sortear la seguridad, y que ahora estuviera con Stephen, no le permitirían tocar ni siquiera un centímetro del omega.

Al llegar a uno de los bosques que rodeaba la mansión, vieron como sus guardias apuntaban a la cabeza de Everett Ross mientras Stephen como escudo humado les pedía que no dispararan. El omega se veía sereno, lo que de inmediato hizo que Loki y Thor se sintieran más tranquilos.

— Stephen, amor ¿se puede saber por qué mierda proteges a este bastardo? — preguntó Loki mientras intentaba acercarse, con disimulo blandía un puñal escondido que una de sus mangas, pues no dudaría en cortarle el cuello a ese alfa desgraciado.

— Porque Ross aun es necesario para mis cachorros — explicó Stephen tranquilamente, sin ahondar en mayores detalles pues no sabía que tan confiable eran los guardias — además, es mejor dejarlo sufrir con su existencia que hacerle el favor de acabar con su vida — su tono de voz produjo escalofríos en más de un alfa, sintieron verdadera compasión por Ross.

Everett se quedó sin palabras, sintiendo como aquella frase atravesaba su corazón, realmente le había dolido lo que su exnovio había dicho, pero sabía muy bien cuanta verdad había en sus palabras, el merecía cada insulto y recriminación, él sabía perfectamente que debió haber pagado con su vida, pero era tan cobarde que ni siquiera pudo quitársela.

— Ross acompáñame — Thor demandó con un fuerte gruñido, todo el mundo se puso alerta y el alfa mencionado lo siguió pensando que su vida acabaría unos minutos después.

Loki le gritó a todo el personal que los dejara a solas, haciendo que Stephen se sintiera preocupado, por su cabeza estaban pasando distintos escenarios, ahora si que el omega le gritaría o algo así, sabía muy bien que el azabache se había puesto celoso.

Pero nunca pensó que Loki se disculpara por su actuar, de forma totalmente inverosímil el azabache explicó sus celos, con lujo de detalles relató cómo se sentía, extrañamente sentía confianza en Stephen, lo veía como un buen amigo. Loki estaba sentado en el suelo frustrado, Stephen no pudo evitar abrazarlo al verlo de aquella forma tan adorable,

El médico lo quedó mirando, con cuidado se acercó hasta el omega y comenzó a olisquearlo mientras dejaba algunos besos en su cuello que de inmediato lo calmaron. Luego soltó una risita, ya comprendía que era lo que le estaba pasando al líder de La Asgard.

— Estás esperando a un cachorrito — soltó Strange muy feliz mientras lo apretaba aún más entre sus brazos.

El omega se había quedado sin palabras, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras sus manos iban a su plano vientre, no podía creer aquellas palabras, necesitaba saber que su felicidad era real.

— Vamos bonito, te estás enfriando — susurró Stephen mientras le daba un beso en la frente — ven, te daré un daño y consentiré a la futura madre de La Asgard — finalizó Stephen mientras lo invitaba a seguirlo, Loki simplemente se dejaría mimar.


	17. Capítulo 17

Peter estaba fumando, no sabía si realmente lo podía hacer, pero en realidad le daba igual, él definitivamente no era muy adepto a las reglas. Pero de un momento a otro se quedó sin fumar, pues de un tirón le habían arrebatado el cigarrillo y en ese momento Logan con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados lo miraba indignado.

— Cachorro no puedes aún — soltó Logan con una voz mandona pero alejada de ser la de mando de un alfa — por favor, cuídate, aunque sea un poco — ahora sonó como súplica y Peter no sabía que mierda era todo aquello, estaba seguro de que era una puta broma, alguna especie de sarcasmo.

Peter se levantó, realmente se iba a volver loco con esos cambios de humor, aunque siendo sinceros desde que Logan había vuelto a la casa lo trataba de una forma distinta, como si él fuera alguien frágil, y sinceramente no le gustaba, se sentía mal, no le gustaba ser doblegado ante nadie.

Aún su cuerpo tenía las secuelas de su intento de asesinato, le dolía el andar y casi no salía de cada, excepto aquel día para vengarse del padre de Tony y no se quejaba, había sido un evento realmente fantástico.

Sin aviso Logan tocó su frente y como sospechaba estaba demasiado caliente, sin importante que el omega le enterrara un puñal lo tomó entre sus brazos, llevándolo directo a su habitación. Con algo de rudeza lo tiró sobre la cama, Peter no pudo evitar recordar cuando habían tenido sexo. La tristeza lo invadió, esa tarde había sufrido el ser un omega solitario, y ahora, Logan le recordaba que lo más cerca que ha estado de tenerlo fue cuando estuvo con un alfa que lo llamo por otro nombre.

Luego le echaría la culpa a la fiebre o al cansancio, pero sus ojos se nublaron mientras apretaba sus dientes, rápidamente comenzó a exigirle al alfa que abandonara su habitación, que se fuera de una puta vez.

Logan no rechistó y salió del lugar, Peter suspiro entre frustrado y enojado, se giró para intentar dormir mientras se arropaba, estaba seguro que si le avisaba a alguien de su familia lo llevarían a urgencias y no quería volver al hospital, además, era seguro que para esa hora todos estuvieran disfrutando de buen sexo en algún lugar y simplemente no quería ser un aguafiestas.

— Mierda Logan no me asustes así — gruñó cuando el alfa entró sin siquiera preguntar, le extendió un vaso de agua y lo quedó mirando para luego enseñar una cuchara con un líquido rosa.

— No tengo idea donde mierda hay remedios aquí, pero tengo medicina para la fiebre de Daken — explicó el alfa apenado, Peter lo encontró sumamente tierno y no se resistió a tomar toda la medicina ofrecida, Logan para asegurarse de su efecto le dio algunas más.

Luego lo hizo acostarse y con sumo cuidado comenzó a poner compresas frías por su frente, pidiendo permiso también puso algunas sobre su torso. El alfa no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente molesto al ver como la nívea piel de Peter aun estaba dañada.

El omega comenzó a castañear los dientes, la fiebre al parecer había aumentado y realmente sentía que se estaba muriendo de frío. Logan lo arropó un poco más y luego sin pensarlo mucho se sacó algo de ropa y entró a la mullida cama del omega. Peter gruñó y comenzó a removerse, no quería que Logan lo tocara, tenía miedo de volver a sentir, él necesitaba olvidarse y sentir la exquisita fragancia del alfa no ayudaba.

Pero Logan con paciencia y aguantando uno que otro golpe, finalmente terminó abrazando a Peter, quien somnoliento y aturdido por la fiebre se acurrucó a su pecho, realmente sentir el aroma de Logan junto a sus latidos lo calmaban de una forma reconfortante. El mayor lo miró enternecido, a veces Peter quien sabía de primera fuente que podía ser un asesino despiadado y un omega con un temple de acero, también era un pequeño y tierno mocoso, acomodó sus suaves cabellos y no se resistió a aspirar su aroma.

Se sentía realmente arrepentido, tenía uno que otro recuerdo cuando en medio de su celo tomó al omega, sabía muy bien que él había tenido sexo pensando en su esposa o al menos eso le había dicho al omega, porque aunque jamás lo admitió, él sabía muy bien a quien se estaba follando. Se sentía un imbécil, no sabía como recuperar a Peter, aunque quizás nunca lo tuvo, pues no se lo merecía.

Kurt se lanzó a la cama de su amigo, comenzó a mordisquear su cuello y arrugó la nariz cuando sintió un aroma a alfa, uno que sabía a quién pertenecia, no podía creer que el idiota de Howlett hubiera marcado a su amigo, él no permitiría que jugara con su amigo, no otra vez.

— Kurt cariño — dijo Peter algo somnoliento — me das algo de agua, no me siento bien — con él y su hermana tendía a ser más sincero, además, ese día se sentía como la mierda.

El hijo de Raven lo ayudó y mimo, aunque también lo regañó porque de seguro su amigo algo había hecho para recaer, pero él se encargaría de mimarlo pues estaba seguro de que Peter estaba algo triste.

El muchacho no aguantó mucho más, quería contarle a su querido amigo las buenas nuevas, aunque no negaba que lo avergonzaba un poco, sobre todo luego de lo que había pasado, pero estaba feliz y realmente no lo podía negar.

— Pet tengo algo que contarte, aunque aun es secreto — dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se acercaba a susurrarle — Warren me pidió matrimonio y dije que sí. Esta tarde vendrá Warren a pedirle mi mano al viejo — eso último lo dijo con enojo, aunque estaba más que agradecido de que su alfa le hubiera preguntado primero a él, de forma íntima, ahora sólo tenía que fingir que no sabía nada para que Strucker no sospechara nada, que no entendiera realmente el vínculo de confianza que había con Worthington — y serás mi padrino — ni siquiera lo pregunto, pues estaría demás.

— Siempre lo supe cachorrito, ustedes están destinados — lo abrazó riendo, sinceramente feliz, amaba ver a su Kurt de esa forma y confiaba en Warren, él jamás lo dañaría.

Esa misma tarde Warren fue junto a su padre y su abuelo, los Worthington se hicieron presente en la mansión de La Hydra, el menor de los rubio de forma realmente elegante pidió la mano de Kurt, quien fingió asombro mientras sus ojos se humedecían, Peter y Wanda querían reír, su amigo realmente podía fingir muy bien y manipular de una forma asombrosa, compadecieron a Warren.

Rápidamente se tornó un ambiente festivo en la mansión y todos celebraban a la nueva pareja, pues algunos sabían que ahí no había solo una alianza, había amor de verdad y eso era lo que realmente celebraban los de La Hydra Invertida.

— Perdiste a un buen pretendiente — Strucker regañó a su nieto — lo perdiste porque eres un insignificante omega, eres una vergüenza, no sabes tratar a los hombres — le apretaba con fuerza el brazo mientras Peter no sabía como reaccionar, no quería arruinar la celebración de su amigo — nadie se va a fijar en ti con ese aspecto descuidado y esa falta de modales, no sé como Erik pudo criar a un inservible como tú.

— Perdón por ser un error — susurró el omega, no tenía ánimos de pelear, estaba agotado. Una vez que su abuelo lo soltó, se fue de ahí por una copa mientras sonreía.

Charles que lo había escuchado todo fue tras el omega, ni siquiera le preguntó cuando ya lo estaba arrullando entre sus brazos, explicando que no debía creerle en nada a ese vejestorio, que ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle que él si era un gran omega. Peter asistió sorbiéndose la nariz, aun le dolían las palabras del viejo, pese a los años no se acostumbraba a escucharlas.

Kurt tenía a Logan con un cuchillo en el cuello y otro apuntando su estómago, una mala palabra y los puñales serían enterrados.

— Mira Howlett, sólo una amistosa advertencia. No te atrevas a volver a jugar con Peter, no lo dañes o te mato — fue lo único que dijo con un tono frío.

— Jamás lo volvería a hacer, lo prometo — fue lo que respondió el alfa de forma sincera — realmente estoy interesado, mi alfa lo clama — explicó.

— No basta con tu alfa, tienes que ansiarlo tú — respondió mientras guardaba las dagas en sus mangas, quería ir con su prometido, se fue del lugar dejando a un pensativo Logan quien sintió una extraña necesidad de ir con Peter, como si el platinado lo estuviera llamando, sentía a su alfa aullarlo.

La fiesta estaba más animada, distintas personas habían llegado al lugar, pues Strucker había llamado a las distintas agrupaciones de la mafia para celebrar. Lo que el viejo no sabía es que la mitad de los que estaba ahí, muy pronto los traicionaría.

— Quiero brindar por esta nueva alianza entre los Worthington y La Hydra, agradezco que hayan tomado a uno de mis subordinados, uno de los mejores, ya que mi nieto es un inservible. También quiero brindar por mi nieta, que se irá a Rusia junto a Natasha a hacer algunos negocios, me siento realmente orgullosa de ella, al menos uno de mis descendientes si sirve, salud — muchos levantaron sus copas de forma incómoda ante aquellas palabras.

Logan que escuchó todo fue rápido donde Peter, se puso a su lado y sintió su aroma a tristeza, una fuerte ira recorrió su cuerpo, quería despedazar al viejo por hacer sufrir a su cachorrito y el quería arrullarlo entre sus brazos. Pero notó algo raro, el aroma de Peter olía muy dulce, muchos alfas levantaron las miradas y dejaron salir sus colmillos, Peter estaba entrando en celo, quizás su fiebre del día anterior se debió a eso. Erik gruñó llamando la atención de todos y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto a Logan, de inmediato el guardia acató la orden, debía llevarse a Peter de ahí.

— Iré por mi hijo.

— Ya tiene a su alfa.

— No lo merece.

— Erik, cállate y bésame — y bueno, Erik acataba muy bien las ordenes pues aun estaban bajo la apuesta y él era su esclavo, y aunque no lo fuera, le gustaba complacer a su omega, en ese preciso momento le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, no negaba que le encantaba molestar al viejo.

Steve se aclaró la garganta, todos lo quedaron mirando sin entender que estaba pasando, solo Erik tenía sospechas y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El heredero de La Hydra explicó frente a todos que Tony era él único heredero de Industrias Stark, quien desde ese día era un aliado más de La Hydra, bueno de La Hydra Invertida, cosa que aún no se revelaría, así que desde ese momento Anthony Stark pasaba a tomar mayor importancia en el bajo mundo.

Loki corrió a felicitar a su amigo, lamentando no haber estado cuando Howard se cagó de susto al ver a toda La Hydra apuntándole. Luego fue felicitado por distintos agentes del bajo mundo, Tony reía y agradecía de forma radiante, al fin estaba feliz con el puesto que tenía en el mundo, al fin era alguien digno y orgulloso que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, y no sólo eso, tenía un hermoso alfa que lo respetaba y acompañaba.

— Bueno, y además quiero hacer algo especial — comenzó a tartamudear y Erik quería reírse de él. Caminó algunos pasos hasta estar frente a Tony, hincó una de sus rodillas y sacó una cajita — Anthony Stark ¿quieres ser mi esposo? — el castaño ahogó un chillido y se lanzó a sus brazos, aceptando más que feliz mientras todos aplaudían y compartían su felicidad.

Pero lo que nadie se espero en que Bucky de un momento a otro apuntara a Tony, Steve alcanzó a lanzarlo al suelo, recibiendo de paso algunos disparos por el lado. Thor y Erik detuvieron a Bucky y le arrebataron el arma, el omega gritaba desesperado, estaba fuera de sí.

Stephen y Christine fueron por los heridos, al menos no había sido de gravedad, en el caso de Tony la bala había salido, con algunas suturas y curaciones estaría bien. A Steve le debían curar las heridas, por suerte los proyectiles solo le rozaron.

Bucky estaba llorando desesperado mientras era retenido por los guardias de La Hydra. Strucker apestaba a ira, su semblante daba miedo y nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

— Barnes, maldita puta — una fuerte bofetada impacto en el rostro del omega, a quien rápidamente le comenzó a sangrar la nariz — como te atreves a atacar al prometido del futuro líder de la Hydra, quien llevara a sus cachorros y el linaje de esta familia — otros golpes fueron propinados.

— Lo pido — T'Challa interrumpió el altercado cuando Strucker estaba apuntando a la frente del omega — lo pido como mi esclavo, le ofrezco una mejor venganza a una simple muerte, también algo de vibranium — sentenció el rey de Wakanda.

Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, nadie había notado en que momento el rey de un importante país se había hecho presente, todos estaban expectantes de cual sería la decisión de Strucker, que tan idiota podía ser.

— Todo suyo su majestad — Strucker sonrió, había sido un gran negocio después de todo, quizás la puta de Bucky si servía para algo.

Steve se debatía entre la ira por lo que su amigo le había hecho a su omega y por otro lado, tampoco le deseaba mal alguno, no sabía que hacer o decir.

Bucky lloraba desconsolado mientras de su quebrada nariz no dejaba de correr sangre, su vida había acabado y ni siquiera había logrado morir o matar a Tony, y ahora, ahora era entregado como una simple puta.

Las Dora Milaje se hicieron presentes, una alfa morena y de aspecto rudo se llevó a Bucky jalándolo del cabello, de cierta forma el ambiente festivo se había arruinado. Poco a poco las mafias abandonaron en lugar, prometiendo volver para las ceremonias, al menos la de Warren y Kurt sería en sólo un par de días.

Kurt se sentó en el regazo de Warren y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, el alfa gemía y devolvía los besos, lo único que quería era que se casaran y vivieran juntos, poder estar con su amado omega para siempre.

— Amor, nuestra fiesta fue totalmente de la mafia — dijo Kurt riendo mientras se abrazaba a Warren, el con su ronca risa lo acunaba.

— No puedo creer que hasta disparos tuvimos, estoy seguro de que para nuestra boda sale un muerto — Kurt le dio un golpecito juguetón riendo.

— Bastardo tómame — demandó Kurt mientras lo tenía fuertemente tomado de la barbilla, le gustaba dominar al rubio.

— Querido tus deseos son órdenes — le besó con cuello con pasión — ahora mi amado omega sólo disfrutaras y sin aviso previo Warren se fue a lamer y chupar aquellos lugares que a Kurt solo lo hicieron deshacerse en gemidos.

Charles estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Erik, quien acariciaba sus cabellos y aspiraba su aroma, no hallaba la hora de morderlo, de hacerlo suyo.

— Charles, estuve pensando.

— Ok, eso da miedo — se ganó una nalgada que le sacó unas risitas — Erik si es algo sobre matrimonio, guárdate tus palabras — como acto de magia el alfa dejó de hablar, se giró en la cama y apagó la luz de su lampara, se sintió realmente dolido con aquella respuesta.

Charles notó que había sido algo rudo, abrazó por detrás al alfa y comenzó a mordisquearlo, haciendo que Erik gruñera enojado. Charles lo siguió molestando hasta que Erik terminó empujándolo de la cama, el omega cayó de forma sonora mientras Erik no sabía qué hacer, rápidamente fue a levantarlo mientras no dejaba de pedir perdón.

Pero Charles en un ágil movimiento lo tomó por el cuello y lo derribó sobre la cama, montándolo y gruñendo, Erik no lo admitiría, pero claramente lo había calentado.

— Escúchame bien estúpido alfa, hablaremos de matrimonio cuando sea alguien en el bajo mundo, no seré simplemente la puta que escaló alto — Erik sólo asistió — tú serás el flamante esposo de Charles Xavier no al revés y ahora quiero un masaje, por cierto, sigues siendo mi esclavo — y Erik soltando una ronca risa fue por sus pedidos, quizás ese masaje terminaría con un final feliz.

Peter no dejaba de gemir, sentía un calor embriagador y el aroma de Logan lo tenía mareado, el alfa lo desvestía con delicadeza, una que al platinado le parecía una tortura.

— Vete Logan, aun soy racional pero no sé en algunos minutos más — dijo entre jadeos — no quiero que estés conmigo por compromiso, vete, se lidiar con mis celos. No tienes que hacerlo porque te ayudé con el tuyo.

— No pienso dejarte — le besó la frente — sólo te ayudaré con tu celo. Peter tú lo mereces.

Rápidamente en alfa comenzó a juguetear con su entrada mientras Peter sentía oleadas de placer, ansiaba tener un nudo, quería gritar y llorar, llegar pronto al clímax.

Logan sin aviso comenzó a darle placer con su cálida lengua mientras con sus manos jugueteaba, el omega entre gemidos pedía por su polla, pero Logan se negaba. Peter a los pocos minutos lloriqueaba, sintiéndose rechazado, aun con algo de dignidad y raciocinio le exigía que se largara, prefería el dolor del celo a esa humillación.

— No cachorrito, no te tomo porque tu cuerpo está muy débil — susurró besando con pasión su cuello — sería peligroso tomarte y que quedaras preñado, perdiste a nuestro hijo hace muy poco y no soportaría que te pasase algo por mi culpa — Peter sintió tristeza al recordar aquel hecho del cual no habían vuelto a hablar nuevamente — y en un futuro, si tu quieres llevaras mis cachorros, así que te debo cuidar mi pequeño, te debo cuidar para que estés toda una vida conmigo — tomó sus labios de forma tierna — pero eso no quita que te daré todo el placer que mereces, cuidaré tu celo y no sufrirás mi cachorro.

Peter lloriqueaba, nunca se había sentido tan cuidado o querido, no sabía cuanto lo necesitaba, cuanto lo ansiaba, esperaba que no fuera un engaño.

Así fue como Logan lo hizo llegar a uno y más orgasmos, uso sus manos, su lengua y algunos juguetes, lo hizo explotar de placer una y otra vez, lo llevó al límite cuidando su cuerpo. Lo mimó y lleno de besos y caricias, Peter estaba sumido en un éxtasis jamás vivido, su omega se rebozaba en felicidad y placer.

— Te amo cachorrito — susurró Logan cuando Peter se había rendido luego de algunos orgasmos, lo besó una vez más mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho, ya tendría el valor de decirlo en persona y ganarse su corazón, él se ganaría a su omega, el lucharía hasta obtener su perdón y su amor.

Bucky lloriqueó cuando fue lanzado en una fría y oscura habitación, sintió el fuerte aroma a alfa, tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba, sabía que sólo habría sufrimiento.


	18. Capítulo 18

Bucky tenía los ojos llorosos y no dejaba de temblar, sentía como el alfa se estaba aproximando a su cuerpo, sabía que los golpes llegarían en cualquier momento, tenía miedo y sólo quería llorar, cuánto lamentaba no haber muerto, que Steve le hubiera dado un disparo en la frente, al menos así, lo último que hubiera visto sería el hermoso rostro del alfa.

— Omega, tranquilo — susurró el alfa mientras ponía su cálida mano sobre su hombro — no te haré nada, mi hermana te vendrá a buscar y te llevará a una habitación.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Buck receloso y algo aturdido.

— Porque quiero y puedo — fue lo único que respondió T'Challa mientras se encogía de hombros y salía del lugar dejando a Bucky más desconcertado que antes, no entendía que rol cumplía ahora, cual era su destino o que tenía que hacer. Pero sólo sabía una cosa, pertenecer a una mafia o a quienes hicieran negocios con ella no era nada bueno.

Se recargó sobre la muralla y se dejó caer, se odiaba por haber sido un estúpido, por haberle entregado su corazón a un alfa que sólo jugó con él, una lastimera risa salió de su garganta, después de todo.

— ¡Hola! — escuchó la voz de una mujer joven, al levantar la vista se encontró con una chiquilla que debía ser de la edad de Peter y Wanda, su piel era morena y en su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa, por su aroma pudo notar que era una alfa, aun así, tenía una fragancia muy relajante o quizás estaba usando sus feromonas para relajarlo — no sé que te dijo mi hermano, pero aquí no te haremos nada. Ven, vamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar — fue todo lo explicó la mujer mientras le extendía una mano para ponerlo de pie.

Bucky se dejó llevar, pudo notar que estaban en una enorme mansión con lujosos detalles, nunca pensó que estaría en un lugar tan o más ostentoso que La Hydra. A los pocos minutos estuvo en una habitación espaciosa con una mullida cama, se recostó y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado y confundido, por ahora lo mejor sería dormir.

Peter se despertó sintiendo un extraño calor frente a él, abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, estaba seguro de que su nariz lo estaba engañando, pero ahí estaba su guardaespaldas, Logan lo tenía fuertemente abrazado mientras en su rostro se veía realmente relajado, cosa muy extraña en él.

— Cachorrito despertaste — dijo con los ojos cerrados, para luego moverse y besar en hombro del omega.

— ¡Qué mierda! — Peter se levantó de golpe, importándole poco estar desnudo. No entendía nada, no recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior, fue consumido por un abrupto celo y de su cabeza se había borrado todo recuerdo — ¿al menos te cuidaste, usaste condón? — preguntó preocupado, tenía que ir rápido por métodos de anticoncepción, no podía quedar preñado.

— Tranquilo — Logan se había levantado y en ese momento estaba tomando sus manos, intentando calmarlo — no ocurrió nada entre nosotros, bueno al menos no hubo sexo — Peter sintió una extraña punzada ante aquellas palabras, tanto lo aborrecía Logan para no querer penetrarlo.

— Vete Logan, quiero estar solo — iba a contestar cuando fueron interrumpidos.

— Maldito alfa, ya deja en paz a mi hijo — era Erik quien estaba gritando mientras golpeaba constantemente la puerta.

—Erik bastardo, déjalos en paz — ahora se escuchó como Charles regañaba al alfa, Peter no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, realmente le agradaba ese omega para su padre.

Logan ajeno a toda situación se puso la ropa y avergonzado salió de la habitación, encontrándose con la escrutiñadora mirada de Erik mientras Charles lo miraba preocupado y con gestos se disculpaba por la actitud del alfa. Peter salió con un viejo pantalón chándal, explicando que todo estaba bien, que al parecer su celo había durado menos. Pero Charles pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, rápidamente envío a su novio bajó la excusa de un capricho dulce para el desayuno mientras empujaba a Peter a su habitación, el omega no entendía que quería su padrastro.

Charles lo arrinconó y lo miró, para luego comenzar a interrogarlo, pero Peter era un hueso duro de roer, se negaba a expresar todo lo que quería, sentía vergüenza, consideraba que sus pensamientos no eran más que los de un omega pretensioso, no quería que Charles se preocupara por él.

El omega lo quedó mirando, ya se le ocurría la forma de hacerlo soltar información, por ahora lo dejaría descansar, antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla junto a un profundo abrazo, no pudo evitar enternecerse cuando Peter se escondió en su cuello y aspiró su aroma, pese a ser un asesino, el omega a veces actuaba como todo un cachorrito, él le dio mimos y luego fingiendo severidad le ordenó dormir, Peter sonriendo acató la orden.

Charles se sentó en el regazó de su alfa, quien para ese momento ya había solicitado un exquisito desayuno en uno de los jardines, rápidamente el alfa comenzó a alimentarlo mientras el castaño no dejaba de sonreír, rápidamente se había acostumbrado a la vida de mimos, estaba seguro de que quedaría derrotado si por alguna razón Erik lo dejaba y tenía miedo de ser sólo un capricho, de ser algo pasajero. No le importaba perder los lujos que ahora gozaba, sólo quería que el alfa estuviera con él para siempre.

— Meine Liebe hueles a tristeza, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó el alfa dándole besitos cariñosos, que no hicieron más que derretir el corazón del omega.

— Erik Lehnsherr quiero que seas el alfa de toda mi vida — bajó la mirada algo avergonzado — pero tengo miedo, temó que llegue el día en que recrimines por mi pasado, que encuentres a alguien mejor — no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran — que finalmente tu padre te convenza de sus palabras.

— Mein Omega, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens — con cariño juntó sus narices y las frotó sin dejar de sonreír — nunca te dejaré Charles, realmente quiero ser tu alfa — explicó de forma segura.

El castaño se apretó aún más a su cuerpo, se escondió en el cuello de Erik y se abrazó con fuerza, tenía miedo de despertar de aquel lindo sueño, le aterraba la idea de que no fuera real. El alfa por su parte no dejó de darle besitos e intentar tranquilizarlo, realmente quería hacerle entender que lo amaba, si fuera por él, sus dientes ya estarían marcados en su cuello, opacando todas aquellas cicatrices de estúpidos alfas que no supieron aprovechar lo que había frente a él, poco a poco Charles se relajó, Erik realmente lograba brindarle seguridad.

— Erik, quiero ir por mi venganza — pronunció luego de un largo rato en silencio — creo que es momento de visitar a Marko — Erik le respondió con una gran sonrisa dando un apretón en su muslo, era obvio que él lo apoyaría.

— Iremos esta misma noche, ¿quieres que avise al resto, a tu familia? — Charles se lo quedó pensando algunos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza, aunque amaba a los cachorros, no quería hacerlos parte de su venganza personal.

— Quiero que esto sea algo nuestro, sólo te quiero a ti conmigo — respondió con seguridad, haciendo que Erik le dedicara una sonrisa — pues estando contigo no necesito más — Erik no soportó más y abrazó al omega, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, no podía creer que Charles lo amara de forma tan intensa luego de todo lo que él le había hecho — ya, ya alfa. Sé lo que estás pensando, y tienes toda una vida para redimirte — frotó su nariz con la de él, sonrieron sinceramente — vamos amor, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer — Charles le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora para luego darle la mano, lo haría esa misma noche.

Stephen se sentía estúpido, estaba seguro que había algo malo en su cabeza, pero ahí estaba, tomando una enorme taza de té mientras evaluaba a Ross, quien lo miraba y bajaba la vista, abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar.

— Agente Ross no me reuní con usted para verlo hacerlo el ridículo — dijo Stephen con veneno en la voz, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

— Stephen…

— Doctor Strange para ti, pues no hay vínculo que te permita tratarme por mi nombre — específico el omega — te di la oportunidad, acepté reunirme nuevamente contigo para que con calma me explicaras como habían sido las cosas, pero ya he perdido bastantes minutos de mi vida viéndote hacer nada, aburrido — explicó bufando, debería aprovechar el haber ido a la ciudad para hacer algo mejor que ver la tonta cara de Everett Ross.

— Lindo, ¿quieres dejar a este vejestorio para ir conmigo? — preguntó un apuesto alfa, Strange lo quedó mirando mientras lo analizaba, en realidad era bastante guapo y de seguro podría entretenerlo mucho más que Ross, quien para ese entonces no había pronunciado más de tres palabras.

— No puede — gruñó Everett, mientras Stephen le alzaba una ceja y lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

— No, muchas gracias. Estoy algo ocupado con ese idiota — le respondió Stephen —pero puedes apuntar mi número para vernos después — dio una sonrisa radiante que varios alfas le quedaron mirando y Stephen que en realidad no tenía nada que perder ni ganar, dio un número telefónico con un tono de voz bastante fuerte, sintiéndose realmente bien al notar que varios alfas lo anotaron.

Luego de aquella pausa, Strange y Ross tuvieron una calmada conversación, aunque lejos del café pues tenían que hablar asuntos que no podían ser escuchados por nadie, después de todo estaban hablando de la mismísima mafia. Nuevamente el agente explicó el porque había decidido estar con él, como se había aprovechado de él, como se había involucrado para conseguir un objetivo claro, hacer caer a la Hydra.

Stephen asistió y de forma calmada escuchó absolutamente todo, ante cualquier duda hizo sus preguntas haciendo que Everett tuviera algo de esperanza, quizás aún había una oportunidad.

—Tengo una última duda, ¿alguna vez que quisiste? — sonó realmente calmado, aunque por dentro su corazón latía aún más rápido.

— No te mentiré — Ross bajó la mirada — al principio y durante algún tiempo fingí todo — Stephen tragó duro, pero sin mostrar sus emociones — pero te llegué a querer, me gustas Stephen Strange — dijo algo avergonzado, sus mejillas se habían teñido levemente.

— Ok, era todo lo que quería escuchar. Saber que al menos hubo algo de amor — explicó el médico de forma sincera — gracias por contarme toda la verdad, por finalmente ser sincero — se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que a Ross lo hizo estremecer, pues jamás imaginó un movimiento como ese — pero aquí acaba nuestra historia Everett Ross, gracias por todo, me alegra saber que no todo fue una mentira. Y sí, te perdono — sonrió levemente, ahora más convencido de que en su cabeza había algo realmente malo — por favor, sigue ayudando a mis cachorros. Ellos lo merecen — fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, se fue a paso lento mientras sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Ross por su parte cayó derrotado, algunas lágrimas se acumulaban mientras no dejaba de recriminarse el haber perdido a un gran omega como lo era Stephen Strange.

Peter estaba refunfuñando mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo, arrugaba la nariz porque, aunque no le desagradaba del todo, no sentía un placer particular por el aroma del alfa.

Escuchó como le quitaban el seguro a un arma y de inmediato se giró, encontrándose a Logan con una mirada amenazadora mientras apuntaba con su pistola.

— Logan bájala, conozco a este idiota — explicó Peter sonriendo mientras el alfa se abrazaba aún más a su cuerpo — lo conozco porque hemos follado — soltó con una sonrisa burlesca, sabía que eso sólo provocaba a si guardaespaldas.

— Me conoce bastante bien y yo también lo conozco con mucho detalle — se explicó el hombre riendo mientras le daba una descarada nalgada, haciendo que Peter se le uniera a la diversión, aunque en realidad él se estaba riendo por las caras que ponía su guarda espalda, era más que obvio que estaba ardiendo en celos y aunque fuera realmente caprichoso, le gustaba hacerlo sentir de esa forma, quería jugar mucho más con él. Se giró y de forma candente tomó los labios del ruso, rápidamente metió su lengua y recibió la del alfa, haciéndolo soltar unos gemidos y soltar el aroma a excitación de sus feromonas, siendo mucho más fuerte de lo normal por su reciente celo.

Logan salió rápido del lugar, realmente frustrado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y Peter quería reír como idiota, pero primero debía sacarse de encima al imbécil de Clint Barton, uno de los "hermanos" de Natasha y, por ende, heredero de la mafia rusa. Porque, aunque el alfa no estaba para nada mal y que ya habían tenido algo de buen sexo en Budapest, por ahora no quería ser tomado por nadie que no fuera James Howlett.

Azazel y Raven que se encontraban disfrutando de una bebida helada no hicieron más que reír al ver la escena, entendían muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo y realmente les entretenía ver sufrir al alfa. Ellos querían a Peter como uno de sus hijos, pues al igual que Wanda, se habían criado junto a Kurt, ellos vieron como los mellizos sufrieron la pérdida de su madre. Y sabían lo que ese omega necesitaba, un alfa como su guardaespaldas, pero Logan tenía que esforzarse para lograr entrar en el corazón de Peter.

— Mañana seremos alguien en el bajo mundo — dijo Raven riendo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos de sol — no puedo creer que mañana seré la suegra de un Worthington y no una simple empleada de La Hydra.

— Hey tú nunca has sido una simple empleada — explicó Steve mientras le besaba la mejilla y luego le daba un apretón de manos a un risueño Azazel — ustedes han sido realmente importante para nosotros y lo seguirán siendo después — la pareja asistió, sabían muy bien a que se referían — no logro localizar a Erik, si lo ven, díganle que con Tony salimos, él se tatuará — explicó con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que sus amigos rieran, al parecer el omega no solo llevaría la mordida de Steve, sino que también las marcas de la mafia.

Steve se fue sonriendo como un cachorro, estaba realmente encantado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía creer que al fin hubiera encontrado al amor de su vida, realmente amaba a su futuro esposo, de sólo pensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Tiempo después ya se encontraban con el tatuador de confianza, Tony llevaría ambas marcas pues no sabían si podrían dar el golpe al viejo Strucker y mientras no lo hicieran sería peligroso que no llevara la marca de La Hydra.

La Hydra fue tatuada en su clavícula derecha, un diminuto y elegante tatuaje. Mientras La Hydra invertida fue grabada con tinta blanca en la parte posterior de su espalda, sobre su escápula izquierda. Steve aun apretaba los puños al ver las cicatrices que quedarían en su omega por culpa de Bucky, una parte de él esperaba que el omega estuviera pagando por todo el daño que había hecho.

Tony soltó unas lagrimitas, pero de inmediato fue mimado y en realidad no le importaba, él haría de todo para estar junto a su prometido, él ya se sentía parte del bajo mundo, de su mundo, porque ahora industrias Stark había pasado el negocio ilegal, él estaba haciendo sus propios negocios dentro del bajo mundo, y poco a poco, estaba ganando terreno gracias a sus conocimientos en tecnología.

— Marko — dijo Charles con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre su escritorio, el alfa con las manos amarradas lo miraba con odio — ¿veo que Howard no te advirtió o quizás tú no te lo tomaste enserio? — preguntó de forma retorica — bueno da igual, te informo que vine a buscar venganza — sonriendo le propinó una fuerte bofetada que le hizo sangrar la nariz — Erik tráelo — ordenó el omega.

A los pocos minutos Erik arrastró al hijo de Kurt Marko, Caín, quien venía amordazado y se veía algo golpeado. El alfa lo dejó en otra de las sillas, mientras el alfa miraba molesto a Charles.

El castaño le sacó la mordaza a quien alguna vez fue su padrastro, quien rápidamente comenzó a gruñir y con su voz de mando le exigió que lo soltara, Charles respondió riendo, las voces de mando no lo controlaban en lo más mínimo.

— Marko, si tuvieras que elegir entre tu vida y la de este bastardo ¿Qué eliges? — preguntó serio, mirando fijo mientras jugueteaba con una daga en sus manos. Erik estaba extasiado mirándolo, amaba esa faceta de chico rudo, le daban ganas de tomarlo sobre ese escritorio — o, al parecer no quieres cooperar — y sin aviso enterró la daga en la pierna de su padrastro, haciéndolo que soltara un grito. Luego siguió enterrando en otros lugares, el alfa intentaba no reaccionar, pero su dolor era más.

— Mi hijo, quédate con él — gritó desesperado luego de que Charles le cortara un dedo de la mano. Charles sólo asistió y sin decir nada, enterró un puñal en el ojo de Caín Marko, quien comenzó a gritar contra la mordaza desesperado.

— Aunque hubiera intentando salvarte te iba a matar igual — explicó Charles — no olvido todo lo que me hiciste pasar sucio bastardo, como te aprovechaste de mi cuando era sólo un niño — soltó con ira y por primera vez su voz tembló mientras se tocaba una de las mordidas en su cuello, la primera que tuvo, comenzó a rasguñarla sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sólo reaccionó cuando el aroma a ira en Erik lo perturbó, no pudo detener cuando el alfa golpeo con fuerza la entrepierna de Caín, mientras mostraba sus colmillos y temblaba de ira, quería descuartizar a aquel hombre que dañó a su omega.

— Charles, déjame terminar con él — rogó temblando — Charles asistió, sabía que no podría hacerlo él, temblaba de sólo recordar cuando su hermanastro lo había violado.

— Por favor, que sufra — fue lo único que pidió con la mirada perdida.

Por largos y extenuantes minutos sólo se escucharon los sollozos y los gritos de Caín, Erik lo estaba torturando, asesinándolo lentamente, como experto que era, haría que ese bastardo hubiera deseado nunca estar vivo.

Pero cuando su vida colgaba de un hilo, Charles tomó el hombro y de su alfa, susurrando le pidió que se detuviera, Caín aun algo consciente pensó que el omega le tendría una pisca de piedad, pero que equivocado estuvo cuando Charles dio un certero tiro en medio de su frente, salpicando sangre y sesos por todos lados.

— Kurt Marko es mío — explicó Charles, quien sabía que para ese entonces el alfa no hacía más que suplicar por su vida mientras sus pantalones estaban meados por el miedo — podríamos torturarte por días, mi alfa es capaz de hacerlo — se explicó — pero la verdad es que ya no soporto tu aroma, no soporto ver vida en tus ojos. Espero te reúnas en el infierno con la puta de mi madre y con el bastardo de tu hijo — le dio un disparo en una pierna — mereces cada segundo de dolor — un nuevo disparo impacto en su hombro — no lograste dañarme, yo soy más fuerte que tú. Y ahora al fin se lo que es tener un alfa y una familia — Marko soltó una carcajada.

— Ese alfa se aburrirá de una puta como tú — le respondió de forma socarrona pese a estar al borde de la muerte.

Y Charles sin pensarlo más le arrebató la vida, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado en el suelo mientras lloraba sin parar. Erik lo estaba abrazando de forma protectora, usando sus feromonas para calmarlo. El omega estaba perdido entre los recuerdos y el dolor, Erik lo tomó del suelo y se lo llevó mientras pedía a sus subordinados que fueran a sacar esos cadáveres, que se los dieran de alimentos a los animales salvajes.

El alfa metió a Charles en una bañera con agua caliente, el se deshizo de su ropa y se puso detrás de él, lo abrazó de forma protectora y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo, sacando los aromas de aquellos asquerosos alfas.

Poco a poco el omega comenzó a reaccionar, pero se sentía cansado, ajeno a la situación, como si fuera un sueño. Erik le repartía besos y no dejaba de mimarlo, intentando dejar en claro que el jamás lo dejaría.

— Charles eres el amor de mi vida, contigo siento algo que ni siquiera tuve con la madre de los mellizos — explicó de forma sincera mientras Charles abría los ojos, jamás pensó en escuchar algo de ese tipo — de verdad, siento una real conexión contigo y con tu omega, nunca me aburriré de ti y no me importa cuantos lazos tengas, lo único que sé es el que mío será el último — besó de forma delicada su cuello.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Lo juro por vida y la de mis hijos — respondió seguro sin dejar de mirarlo para luego juntar sus labios.

A los pocos minutos un Charles cansado se acurrucó en su cuerpo, necesitaba sacar los recuerdos de su cuerpo, sin planearlo, comenzó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido con Caín y Kurt Marko, pensó que aquellos recuerdos ya se habían ido, que habían sido enterrados, pero al parecer aún dolían.

Lloró hasta que ya no hubo lágrimas, Erik escuchó atento mientras lo consolaba, una parte de él se arrepintió de no haber confinado a los maldito Marko a una mayor tortura, pues se merecían el peor de los castigos.

Charles entre sollozos se durmió y Erik no dejó de mimarlo, él no lo soltaría, jamás lo dejaría. Él le daría todo lo que se merecía y más, porque su alfa vivía por él y también sería capaz de morir.

— Papi hueles feo — dijo Daken apretándose la nariz y Logan no pudo evitar gruñir, no a su hijo, si no idiota que había llegado ese día a la mansión y que no dejaba en paz a Peter, su Peter — papi ¿por qué ese hombre feo abraza así a Pet? — preguntó ahora el pequeño al notar al intruso, el alfa no pudo evitar notar que su hijo mostraba los colmillos.

Sin aviso, Akihiro soltó su mano y salió corriendo, empujando al alfa desconocido y abrazando las piernas de Peter, quien de inmediato se agachó para tomarlo entre sus brazos y darle besitos por sus mejillas.

— Clint Barton — se presentó el alfa sonriendo al pequeño niño, quien lo miró con una mueca de asco y se escondió en el cuello de Peter.

El alfa se quedó sin entender y Logan quería reír, cuanto adoraba a su hijo en ese momento. Y lo adoró aún más cuando invitó a Peter a jugar con él, haciendo que el omega los acompañara a su cabaña mientras Clint se quedaba sin saber que hacer.

_ Omega, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

Stephen se quedó mirando el mensaje que había llegado de un número desconocido. Puso una sonrisa tonta, quizás era momento de coquetear, sabía que su corazón aún pertenecía al idiota de Ross, pero su cuerpo no negaría una buena polla que lo follara.


	19. Capítulo 19

Erik se despertó temprano, esa noche apenas había podido dormir luego de todo lo que Charles le había contado, sentía tanta rabia por todo lo que había pasado su omega y se odiaba por aquellos primeros días, nunca se lo perdonaría.

No quería que nadie volviera a dañarlo, a tocarle ni siquiera un cabello, él mataría y moriría por su omega. Se dedicó a acariciar con suavidad su mejilla, sin dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que se veía, amaba verlo en cualquier faceta, pero ahí, relajado durmiendo, se le hacía realmente adorable.

Charles emitió una especie de gruñidito realmente infantil mientras se removía y Erik no se resistió a ir por sus labios, sintiendo como un adormilado Charles soltaba una risita.

— Buenos días alfa — respondió el castaño restregándose sus ojos que aún estaban irritados por el llanto.

— Buenos días mi omega — Erik besó su mejilla — ¿o debería decir buenos días heredero Xavier? — pues ahora Charles había recuperado todo lo que siempre le había pertenecido, prácticamente podía irse de La Hydra y vivir una vida llena de lujos y seguridad.

— Me gusta más futuro heredero de La Hydra invertida — ronroneo y Erik se había quedado sin palabras, mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte, realmente un día de estos Charles lo volvería loco.

— Meine Liebe, ich liebe dich — juntó sus narices y las frotó con cariño mientras sonreían.

— Wie ich, mein Alpha — Erik se le quedó mirando, debía estar loco, pero estaba seguro que había escuchado a Charles responderle en alemán — Peter y Wanda me han estado enseñando, era una sorpresa — expresó Charles algo avergonzado — aún no soy muy bueno, pero ya entiendo algunas cosas básicas.

— Eres realmente sorprendente Charles, eres magnífico — expresó el alfa sincero y luego fue por su cuerpo, ambos se escondieron bajo las sábanas y poco a poco la habitación se comenzó a llenar de gemidos, ambos tendrían una excelente sesión de sexo matutino.

Charles rasguñaba la espalda de Erik, era el tercer orgasmo que el alfa le proporcionada, ellos no necesitaban estar en celo para tener desatadas sesiones de sexo, realmente podía sentir la enorme polla del alfa muy muy profundo dentro de él, golpeando aquel lugar que lo llenaba de éxtasis.

Erik estaba al borde de correrse una vez más, de llenar nuevamente el interior de Charles con su semen, no se quejaba al ver aquella excitante imagen, pues realmente le calentaba ver a Charles ofreciendo su entrada ya lubricada con su semilla, estaba seguro de que de solo verla se podría correr una y otra vez.

El omega estaba saltando sobre Erik, profundizando las estocadas y llenando la habitación de su aroma, uno desbordante en pasión. Erik gruñía con aquella imagen, ver a su Charles con la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas le producía sensaciones nunca antes vividas, realmente con su omega compatibilizaban en todo, realmente en todo.

El castaño se derrumbó sobre Erik aun con su miembro dentro de él, definitivamente había llegado a su límite, necesitaba descansar. Erik besó su frente mientras susurraba dulces palabras, él tampoco se podía mover, si bien él era un alfa, su omega tenía una resistía y un desempeño inigualable, estaba seguro que ni siquiera Steve con Tony eran capaces de hacerles tal competencia.

Stephen sonreía mirando el móvil, para Loki no había pasado por desapercibida aquella actitud, estaba más que seguro que su amigo se estaba comunicando con alguien, pero no se le podía ocurrir con quien, sólo desconfiaba de que se tratase de Ross y lo mismo le provocaba miedo, no quería a Strange sufriendo nuevamente, no por un idiota como Everett.

Así que buscaría ayuda, sabía muy bien con quien contactarse, un mocoso que ahora eta parte de uno de los carteles más importantes. Le mandó unos mensajes y quedaron de encontrarse en una cafetería, además, tenía que contarle sobre el cachorrito, estaba seguro que Peter estaría más que contento.

— Loki — gritó un castaño mientras salía a su encuentro y le daba un abrazo apretado, el líder de La Asgard sonrió, como extraña, y lo acunó entre sus brazos, realmente amaba al cachorrito como un hermanito menor, después de todo él junto a Thor lo habían terminado de criar cuando lo salvador del aquel infierno en el orfanato.

— Mi cachorrito — dijo divertido apretándole la nariz — no sabes cuanto te extraño, cuando dejaras al imbécil de Wilson, sabes perfectamente que es un bueno para nada.

— Hey Loki, estoy aquí — protesto el alfa que hasta el momento había sido absolutamente ignorado.

— Lárgate Wilson, nadie te necesita — explicó el omega y pasó a su lado sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, Parker no hizo más que reír ya que sabía que eran los celos de Loki, aun no se hacía la idea de que él había crecido y había encontrado a su destinado, la pareja se despidió de un dulce beso en los labios mientras Loki hacía muecas de asco.

— Peter siendo parte de La Asgard, conociendo a muchos de los herederos de las más grandes mafias, te fijaste en el perdedor de un sucio cartel — Parker no hizo más que reír mientras lo abrazaba, ya había notado lo dulce que olía Loki.

— ¡Seré tío! — afirmó sin siquiera preguntar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abrazaba al omega sin dejar de repartir dulces besos por sus mejillas.

Se supieron al día, hablaron principalmente temas banales y Loki no hizo más que ponerlo al día, explicando que debería conocer a Strange, que de seguro se llevarían de maravilla. Loki finalmente explicó para lo que lo necesitaba, intervenir el móvil de su amigo, quería rastrear con quien se comunicaba tanto, Peter accedió sólo porque le parecía injusto todo lo que lo habían hecho sufrir, prometió tener la información cuanto antes y se despidió con cariño de Loki, enviando sus saludos a Thor y prometiendo asistir a la próxima reunión, ambos sabían muy bien a que se referían.

Peter se encontraba jugando fútbol con Daken y otros niños de La Hydra, no entendía porque últimamente el hijo de Logan no se le quería despegar, pero no se quejaba ya que realmente disfrutaba jugar con el pequeño, pues era sumamente tierno y nada mejor que llenar su cabeza con acciones infantiles en vez de estar pensando en estúpidos alfas, además, se avecinaban cosas mucho más complicadas que una simple polla para follar.

— No lo mires así — Logan gruñó a Clint quien lo quedó mirando desafiante.

— Él no es nada tuyo — respondió Barton con burla.

— Ni nada tuyo — bueno, con eso lo había callado, así que ambos gruñeron mirándose con odio.

Peter se sacó la camiseta, dejando expuesto su torso. Los guardias de La Hydra estaban acostumbrados al ver al omega prácticamente paseándose desnudo, pero les era realmente difícil ver, pues el muchacho estaba más que bien.

Su fibrosa espalda lucía un gran y colorido tatuaje sobre La Hydra, Logan se estaba deleitando en ese momento, admirando la figura del omega. Pero algo llamó su atención, estaba seguro que en su espalda baja había algo grabado, ahora se sentía realmente estúpido, ya había estado antes con Peter y no había notado aquel detalle, quería saber que era aquello que se escondía en su blanquecina piel.

Kurt se fue a la piscina con el resto de los niños, Raven se ofreció a cuidarlo ya que Logan se lo había pedido encarecidamente, pues tenía algo que hacer.

— Mierda Logan — se quejó Peter cuando notó a su guardaespaldas dentro de la habitación, lo ignró mientras se ponía algo de ropa interior y con una toalla secaba sus cabellos.

Logan se acercó y le quitó la toalla, el omega iba a protestar pero para ese entonces el mayor ya le estaba secando con delicadezas sus suaves cabellos, Peter cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir, aún más al sentir como el alfa desenredabas sus cabellos.

Pero dio un respingo cuando las toscas manos acariciaron su espalda baja, específicamente donde aquel pequeño tatuaje estaba escondido, soltó un par de improperios en alemán cuando una suave y húmeda cosa tocaba su espalda, rápidamente pudo notar que era la lengua de Logan quien además le estaba repartiendo algunos besos por el lugar.

— Es bonito — soltó de la nada.

— Y nada que te importe — explicó Peter algo molesto, debatiéndose entre que decir o hacer.

— La Hydra invertida — Peter se giró y tomó su boca con fuerza, poniéndose sobre él mientras una daga que quien sabe de dónde había sacado estaba peligrosamente puesta sobre la garganta del alfa quien se veía realmente tranquilo, incluso cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que le gustaría tener a Peter en esa posición pero haciendo otras cosas, no amenazándolo de muerte — lo sé todo Peter, estoy con ustedes, juro mi lealtad — explicó y Peter dejó escapar un suspiro, sin pensarlo mucho terminó aproximándose al alfa y tomando sus labios, Logan lo recibió con cariño, Peter estaba disfrutando de un beso más romántico que pasional y no negaba que le gustara, pero también quería sentir al alfa dentro de él, otra vez.

— Perdón no quise interrumpir — explicó Barton que había entrado sin siquiera tocar, Logan le arrancaría la cabeza, estaba seguro — Brucie obtuvo información importante de Nat — susurró bajito mientras se acercaba y decía otras cosas a Peter quien cambió a un semblante serio y asistía con la cabeza. Logan se quedó sin entender, pero realmente le molestaba la cercanía de ese idiota con su omega.

Tan pronto como había llegado el alfa se había ido, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a Logan, quien no dejaba de gruñir por lo bajo.

— No apestes mi habitación — lo regañó Peter haciendo que se avergonzara — esta noche te necesito, dile a tía Rav que cuide a Daken — Peter lo echó con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

T'Challa estaba mirando a Bucky comer, el omega estaba harto de su actitud tan calma, realmente quería que el alfa le dijera de una maldita vez para que lo quería y por qué lo había salvado de una muerte segura. Además llevaba días mimándolo, llenándolo de regalos y lujos, realmente no entendía aquella forma de ganarse su afecto tan patética.

— T'Challa sabías que nunca me fijare en ti — soltó con veneno — por más lujos y regalos que me des, no estoy interesado en un alfa de tu tipo, yo sólo tengo ojos para alguien de verdad, alguien como Steve Rogers — soltó una risa — de seguro te crees mucho por ser un rey, pero hay cosas que no se compran — dijo riendo.

— Barnes, deberías saber cuando callarte — el alfa que siempre se mostraba sereno por primera vez se mostraba enojado ante el omega, quien sólo incremento su sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso no tienes mucho dinero, el suficiente para comprar a la puta que quieras? ¿por qué me quieres a mí? — preguntó ya cabreado mientras se levantaba de la mesa dejando caer algunas cosas.

— Porque eres tú, sólo te necesito a ti — su voz demostraba necesidad y Bucky no lo pudo encontrar más patético y ridículo — ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? — soltó el alfa con voz apagada.

— Yo a ti jamás te he visto, jamás me hubiera acercado a un alfa de tu tipo. Eres un alfa ridículo y asqueroso — le lanzó un escupo — nunca miraría a un alfa como tú, te aborrezco — le lanzó otro escupo — tu no eres un verdadero hombre, estoy seguro de que sólo consigues que se metan a tu cama por el dinero, porque de seguro la tienes pequeña y ni siquiera saber usarla, tu no eres un hombre de verdad.

T'Challa dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido y utilizando su voz de mando hizo que Bucky se pusiera de rodillas, el omega estaba perplejo, no se podía mover, estaba realmente bajo sumisión del alfa, en ese momento se sentía algo estúpido, quien lo mandaba a abrir su boca y soltar su frustración de esa forma, sobre todo, siendo que el alfa lo había salvado de la muerte y hasta el momento realmente se había comportado como una persona decente.

— Quise ser bueno contigo, pero eres un caso perdido. Más tarde le pedirás disculpa a Anthony Stark, lo harás frente a todos y ahora silencio, desde este momento no eres más que mi perra, un objeto para mi deleite, no vales más que un simple objeto — Bucky ni siquiera intentó protestar, no podría bajo el mando del alfa. Unos guardias lo fueron a buscar, se lo llevaron de forma brusca entre empujones, no fue a la limpia y gran habitación que tenía, si no que se lo llevaron a una especie de celda, Barnes lloró de la impotencia y quizás algo de miedo.

Esa noche tendrían una reunión de emergencia, al parecer las cosas se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo habitual, no podían levantar sospechas, sus planes ya estaban muy adelantados y cada día estaban más seguros que podrían acabar con el viejo.

Logan no podía creer que en ese momento iba montado una motocicleta junto al omega, pero el obstinado de Peter no le había permitido llevar a él el control, pues era su vehículo. El alfa en más de una oportunidad le explicó que era más seguro algunos de los autos blindados de la mansión, pero al omega simplemente le apetecía correr a gran velocidad y para ese entonces él lo único que debía hacer era agarrarse firme del estrecho cuerpo del menor, aspirando su dulce aroma, uno que ya no se le hacía empalagoso en el mal sentido, si no todo lo contrario, adoraba que su ropa quedara con su aroma, cuanto le gustaría que Peter lo marcara.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, el alfa encendió un cigarrillo con chocolate y pacientemente se sentó a fumar, Logan lo imitó, mientras no dejaba de admirarlo, cada día lo encontraba más hermoso.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Steve y Tony, el omega venía con una amplia sonrisa, ahora se sentía más de la mafia, pues muy pronto sería el señor de La Hydra. El castaño se sentó sobre las piernas de Steve y comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que el rubio gruñera excitado, Peter sólo hizo muecas de asco, mientras Logan estaba realmente incómodo con la situación.

Charles venía con una amplia sonrisa, se veía radiante y lleno de vida, Erik lo tenía tomado de la cadera sin dejar de acariciarlo, dedicándole sonrisas y robándole algunos besos, Peter cada vez se estaba hastiando más, acaso esas estúpidas parejas no podían mantener las manos fuera.

Llegó Kurt y Warren, los muchachos venían riendo pues al día siguiente se casarían y su noche de solteros la estaban pasando con una importantísima reunión de La Hydra, aunque Kurt estaba seguro de que su amigo tenía planes y no quería ni imaginar cómo terminaría esa noche.

La Asgard llegó, incluyendo a Stephen, pues desde ese momento lo consideraban un miembro dentro de su grupo, lo presentaron como el médico de su mafia, una gran posición dentro del bajo mundo, el omega no cabía más de felicidad.

— ¡Thor! — se escuchó a alguien gritar y a los pocos segundos Peter Parker estaba rodeando al alfa mientras no dejaba de felicitarlo por el bebé — Peter cariño — ahora fue el turno de Maximoff de llenarse de mimos de su querida arañita.

— Desgraciado no nos dijiste nada — Tony y Charles comenzaron a regañar al omega, quien simplemente se levantó de hombros.

Los carteles habían llegado, esta vez sí pudieron asistir Castle y Quill con sus respectivos omegas, sólo faltaban los yakuzas explicó Lehnsherr pidiendo algo más de tiempo mientras servía algunas copas.

Todo el mundo pensaría que simplemente era la reunión de parejas celebrando algún aniversario, pero en realidad todos los ahí presenten eran líderes y herederos de importantes grupos del bajo mundo, todos letales, algunos asesinos y cosas incluso peores, pero a simplemente no eran más que hermosos alfas y omegas.

Everett Ross entró, haciendo que Stephen se atragantara con su copa, no pensaba que su ex novio estuviera invitado y realmente le había amargado la noche, Peter Maximoff lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras le susurraba palabras de apoyo, explicando que no dejaría que ese idiota se le acercara, el agente avergonzado se dedicó a conversar con Lehnsherr y Rogers, poniéndolos al día.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio cuando T'Challa se hizo presente, a empujones hizo entrar a Bucky quien se veía avergonzado, aunque en su mirada se podían notar atisbos de ira. El alfa le dio un fuerte tirón, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, todo el mundo se quedó sin palabras y sin saber que hacer, la mayoría de los ahí presentes no dejarían que atropellaran a un omega de esa forma, pero todos sabían que el omega había intentado matar a Tony.

— Discúlpate — fue una orden. Los omegas presentes temblaron y T'Challa se ganó el rugido de más de un alfa. Incluso Peter se removió incómodo, de inmediato Logan pasó una mano desinteresada por su espalda mientras que con su esencia lo quiso calmar. El único que ni siquiera se inmutó fue Charles, quien para ese entonces simplemente se acomodó en el regazo de Erik, recibiendo los mimos del alfa a quien tampoco le extrañaba que su omega no reaccionara, él sabía muy bien lo fuerte que era, así que ajeno a toda situación, comenzó a dar besos en su cuello.

Bucky se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, quería negarse a la orden pero su omega estaba al borde de una crisis de pánico, llorando internamente por sentirse humillado de esa forma, no negaba que también tenía miedo, no le gustaba este lado de T'Challa.

El omega de rodillas fue hasta Tony, quien lo miraba desde arriba con suficiencia, mientras Steve a su lado simplemente abrazaba a su omega, mirando con un desprecio que jamás pensó ver en sus ojos, ahora si que su omega se quería largar a llorar, estaba profundamente herido.

— Perdón Tony, perdóname jodida perra — logró decir finalmente con suficiencia mientras le lanzaba un escupo a los pies, aunque no le duró mucho al sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

— No te conviene, una más y estás muerto — le respondió Tony luego de haberlo golpeado, Loki estaba realmente orgulloso de su bebé.

— ¡Discúlpate, ahora! — siseo T'Challa mientras lo jalaba del cabello, Bucky entre lágrimas producto de la humillación y el dolor finalmente solicitó perdón, algunos le sonrieron de forma cortés otros simplemente con asco, incluso algunos sugirieron que ya debería estar muerto. Luego T'Challa le ordeno que lo fuera a esperar a un rincón, el omega agachado fue a ponerse de rodillas a ese lugar, apenas moviéndose, su amo le había exigido absoluto silencio.

Dio un respingo cuando Peter Maximoff se le acercó, cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, pero a cambio recibió un vaso de agua, el muchacho simplemente le sonrió y se alejó del lugar, no sin antes darle algunos bocadillos y algunos pañuelos desechables. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahí estaba el cachorrito que conocía desde hace tantos años, para él era como su sobrino y al parecer el muchacho le seguía teniendo algo de afecto, simplemente se había quebrado.

— Perdón por la demora — se escuchó la voz de Clint, Logan no hizo más que rodar los ojos — mi Brucie apenas llegó recién — explicaba el alfa mientras entraba al lugar con un tímido omega de anteojos. Logan no lo podía creer él idiota de Barton siempre tuvo pareja, y aun así molestaba a su omega, era un estúpido, ahora le caía peor que antes.

— Solo me estaba molestando — explicó Peter riendo — él idiota está casado hace tiempo, Brucie es un omega maravilloso. Ambos se mueven en el mundo de los yakuzas.

— Pensé que era hermano de Natasha — susurro Logan.

— No de esa forma, es como padre y tío Steve — respondió Peter mientras se llenaba la boca de papitas.

— En el este las cosas se están moviendo demasiado rápido — explicó el omega acomodándose los anteojos — nos queda una semana si es que tenemos suerte, el rumor llegara más temprano que tarde a los oídos de Strucker — terminó de explicar mientras todo el mundo se expresaba entre gruñidos y malas palabras, esa noche tenían mucho que planear, las cosas podían estallar en cualquier momento.

T'Challa levantó a Bucky jalándolo del brazo, el omega ahogó un chillido, estaba seguro que quedarían cardenales en su brazo, el alfa se lo llevó de ahí sin siquiera dejarlo hablar, lo subió a un lujoso auto de un empujón.

— Me decepcionaste omega, me avergonzaste — lo regañó — no creas que saldrás impune, en casa te espera un castigo — finalizó, haciendo que Bucky se encogiera en el asiento.

Thor estaba abrazando y besando a su omega, haciéndole cosquillas mientras el resto de los omegas se despedía de sus parejas, ya que esa noche la despedida de soltero de Kurt sería dada en la mansión de La Asgard, por lo tanto, Loki había estado planeando lo mejor, Tony y Charles tenían algo de miedo de lo que pudiera resultar.

La despedida de Warren sería en su hogar, la mansión Worthington, pero sería algo tranquilo, pues el alfa se había negado a tener a strippers o algo similar, pues no tenía ojos para otros y casualmente no quería que Kurt le cortara el pene.

Steve dio un suave beso en los labios de Tony, quien se le colgó al cuello y celoso le prohibió ver a cualquier mujer u hombre, el alfa soltó una risita y lo besó aun más profundo.

— Cariño ¿por qué no ofreces tu un show para los alfas? — pidió bromeando Erik a Charles, quien se volteo y le guiñó el ojo de forma seductora.

— Pero cariño que buena idea, iré a proponérselo a Warren — no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando Erik de un tirón lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo apretó con fuerza — alfa celoso — comenzó a reír el castaño sintiendo como Erik le estaba succionando el cuello — sabes que no lo haré, aunque si quieres te puedo hacer un privado — y Erik no pudo más, estaba seguro que ambos podrían llegar tarde, sin más se encerró en el auto con él, un polvo rápido para calmar las pasiones.

— Warren esta noche me follaré a tu novio, esa será mi despedida — explicó Peter riendo mientras abrazaba a Kurt.

— Como si alguna vez me hubieras follado — Kurt soltó una risa — yo siempre fui el que te la metió — respondió el omega dándole una nalgada.

— Chicos me están calentando — explicó Warren — ¿Peter, por qué no nos regalas un trío como despedida de solteros?

Logan logró escuchar eso, quería darse cabezazos contra el muro.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron, sabían que había parte de verdad en aquellas palabras, los tres comenzaron a sentir más calor, quizás no era una idea tan mala después de todo.

Kurt le susurró algo y Peter aceptó, fueron con Warren y le explicaron, el muchacho asistió efusivo, quizás los tres también se retrasarían.

La gente fue abandonado el lugar, prometiendo verse al día siguiente. Pues sería el gran evento.

— Mañana me presentaras como el glorioso heredero del imperio de Xavier — preguntó Charles mientras se agachaba a tomar el miembro de Erik. El alfa entre gemidos asistía.

— Claramente Charles, necesito que la gente sepa que el lugar de novio trofeo ya está ocupado — soltó una risa — ustedes se lo perdieron zorras, yo seré el maravilloso señor Xavier — terminó de explicar mientras Charles tuvo que sacarle el miembro de la boca para soltar una carcajada, ambos cayeron sobre el asiento de cuero y rieron abrazados, Strucker jamás se lo esperaría.

Tanto en la casa Worthington como en la de La Asgard los invitados estaban esperando a los futuros novios, que para ese entonces brillaban por su ausencia, pero también la de un platinado omega.

En ese momento los tres jóvenes estaban disfrutando en una elegante habitación de un hotel, Kurt se estaba follando a Peter y Peter se la estaba mamando a Warren, los tres soltaban gemidos y estaban disfrutando de una excelente tanda de sexo desenfrenado.

Terminaron exhaustos luego de un orgasmo en conjunto, sus esencias se mezclaron y rendidos y sudorosos se dieron un abrazo y soltaron risitas cómplices, para finalizar aquel acto compartieron sus labios, sintiéndose calientes otra vez.

— Ok chicos, esto no se repetirá.

— Nop.

— Jamás.

Y así los chicos terminaron vistiéndose y yendo a sus respectivas celebraciones, se acercaba un día importante.


	20. Capítulo 20

Bucky quería sollozar, realmente se estaba asfixiando con el aroma a enojo que emanaba T'Challa, lo tenía mareado y su omega interno estaba desesperado, ni siquiera Strucker le había provocado el miedo que en ese momento le brindaba el alfa.

— Baja, esta vez no tendré compasión — fue lo único que siseo T'Challa, haciendo que Bucky acatara la orden rápidamente.

Terminó aterrizando, se había tropezado con sus propias piernas, sus lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos y se sentía el ser más patético, dio un brinco cuando el alfa lo jaló del cabello, obligándolo a levantarse para luego de forma brusca arrastrarlo por la gran mansión.

Lo llevó hasta un lugar que nunca había visto, pudo sentir el aroma a sangre y humedad, comenzó a temblar, sentía náuseas y sus lágrimas caían de forma silenciosa. Con fuerza fue arrojado dentro de una especie de celda o algo así, de un gruñido le ordenaron girarse, Bucky lo hizo y luego cerró sus ojos, esperaba el golpe, estaba preparado para soportar una paliza, era lo mínimo que se merecía luego de lo que le había hecho pasar a T'Challa, agradecía que el alfa no le hubiera ya atravesado el cráneo.

— No, no puedo — fue lo único que salió de los labios de T'Challa, mientras con una mano tocaba suavemente la mejilla de Bucky, el omega estaba sollozando sin saber como reaccionar, estaba confundido, no entendía nada.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando un móvil sonó, Bucky tembló con fuerza al reconocer ese sonido, T'Challa lo miró con ira, mientras comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas aquel móvil, estaba seguro de que el omega no portaba con uno, ya le había entregado en que tenía y le había mentido, necesita saber que se tramaba el bastardo, no se podía dejar engañar por sentir atracción.

Tomó el móvil, un número sin nombre, intentó hablar, pero ya habían colgado, Bucky estaba sin palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un grito cuando una bofetada lo mandó al suelo, de inmediato sintió como la sangre corría por su nariz, dio un salto cuando la puerta fue cerrada quedando en total oscuridad.

Tenía miedo, odiaba la oscuridad, le recordaba a su infancia en Europa, su omega estaba descontrolado, la sangre seguía cayendo, dejándolo pegajoso y asqueado por el olor, lloraba sin control mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, tenía frío, le dolía todo y su cabeza no dejaba de pulsar.

Los omegas llegaron a la mansión de La Asgard, el lugar estaba decorado y con grandes banquetes, Peter y Kurt venían con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podían disimular lo que acababan de experimentar, una experiencia realmente placentera que claramente no repetirían.

— Jodidos omegas — les gritó Loki riendo, conocía a esos mocosos de cachorritos, sabía muy bien en lo que habían estado, ambos olían a Warren.

— Desvergonzados — fue Charles quien intervino, aunque les guiñó un ojo y sonrió de forma seductora.

Se unieron a la fiesta, la música sonaba, los cócteles no dejaban de correr y el ambiente cada vez se estaba poniendo más festivo.

— Hey, no puedes — Tony le gruñó a Loki quitándole el vaso, el omega se lo quitó y se lo tomó de una vez.

— Idiota es sin alcohol, jamás haría algo que perjudique a mi cachorrito — con cariño tocó su pancita, al parecer el omega si tenía sentimientos — bueno muchachos, creo que ya es momento de la sorpresa — todos lo quedaron mirando sin entender, menos Peter Parker que prácticamente se había criado con él, lo conocía demasiado bien. Las luces se apagaron, la música se cortó y de un momento a otro se comenzó a escuchar una sensual canción, para que luego una tenue luz iluminara un escenario improvisado.

En el había bailarines y bailarinas con muy poca encima, bailaban de forma sensual, ofreciendo un espectáculo de primera calidad. Los omegas pronto notaron que también había alfas, no podían creer lo que estaban mirando, realmente se estaban deleitando con lo que veían, algunos más de lo socialmente correcto.

— Loki, nuestros alfas nos mataran — susurró Murdock riendo — ¿Thor no te dice nada? — Loki soltó una carcajada.

— Si me dijera algo, ya estaría muerto — sonrió ampliamente — y por cierto amamos los tríos ¿verdad Stephen? — se acercó al omega y le dio un beso demasiado cariñoso en la mejilla, haciendo que el omega riera ante el desconcierto de pobre Matt, él no estaba al tanto de las libertinas prácticas que se daban en La Asgard.

La fiesta siguió, cambiaban las canciones y la diversión aumentaba, el alcohol estaba aumentando drásticamente en sus venas y los omegas chillaban felices, extasiados de lo que estaban viviendo, apropiándose de una experiencia que generalmente estaba destinada para los alfas y algunos betas.

— ¿Ni siquiera un striptease? — Wade preguntó ofuscado tomándose un vaso de tequila, realmente los snob no sabían celebrar, con los muchachos de su cartel si que se podían hacer fiestas, no como esa aburridísima reunión de negocios, esperaba que su babyboy tuviera mejor suerte que él, pero como conocía a Loki, eso era más que seguro.

— Kurt me cortaría las bolas, perdón muchachos — fue la respuesta del rubio mientras seguía bebiendo de su whiskey.

Algunos alfas jugaban pool, otros póker y el resto simplemente mantenía alguna amena conversación, nada indicaba que la velada en realidad era una despedida de solteros. Era bastante lúgubre por no decir aburridísima.

Wanda estaba en video llamada, la omega estaba enojada por estar perdiéndose tal evento, regañó a Kurt por casarse y tener despedida de soltero cuando ella no estaba, el omega tuvo que ofrecer mil cosas para que su amiga finalmente le dedicara una sonrisa y se divirtiera viendo como todos disfrutaban, le hacía falta distraerse de los problemas que estaban teniendo en Rusia, tenía que hablar pronto con su hermano, las cosas se estaban tornando realmente preocupantes, pero no en ese momento, al menos tenía que esperar que pasara la boda o eso quería creer.

Charles estaba abrazando gustoso a las y los omegas presentes, eran del burdel de Frost, los mocosos todos menores que él, lo querían porque Charles siempre se mostró afectuoso con ellos, además, les había enseñado algunos trucos que había aprendido producto de haber llegado tan joven al burdel.

Quizás fueron los cócteles o solo una muy mala idea alentada por los mocosos, pero en ese momento Charles les estaba dando un gran espectáculo de pole dance, el omega sabía moverse, no tenía comparación con quienes habían estado anteriormente en el escenario.

Todos miraban embelesados, su ritmo y sus movimientos eran sublimes, nadie podía negar que se estaba sintiendo caliente al verlo moverse de esa forma tan sensual, alfas, betas y omegas no podían quitar la vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo, los tenía hipnotizados.

Peter grabó el momento y envió el video a su hermana, Wanda tenía que saber la clase de madrastra que tenían, realmente una genial. Estaba más que decidido a pedirle algunas clases, él quería lograr bailar, aunque fuera un tercio de lo bien que lo hacía Charles.

El omega ahogó un grito, no podía creer lo que había hecho, el video para Wanda no solo lo había visto su hermana, sino que también su querido padre y tío Steve, porque estúpidamente lo había enviado al grupo familiar, ahora si que la había cagado y en grande, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre, pero él no dejaría que le hiciera nada a Charles, el omega no estaba haciendo nada malo. Estaba realmente alterado, necesitaba decirle a su padrastro lo que había ocurrido pero el omega estaba demasiado entretenido y al parecer no pensaba en bajarse de la barra por algún tiempo.

Parker se llevó sigilosamente a Loki, ya tenía su encargo, lo había corroborado hace un par de horas y no sabía muy bien como se tornarían las cosas, Loki podía ser realmente despiadado y él no quería herir a Stephen, había logrado conexión con el omega algunos años mayor.

— Loki es Everett Ross — expresó el castaño jugando con sus manos — estoy seguro.

— Lo sé cachorro, tú nunca fallas — le revolvió los cabellos — necesito pensar, no le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Stephen — fue lo único que dijo el omega mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo animaba a volver a la fiesta, no quería perderse los sensuales bailes. Definitivamente debió haber conocido a Charles un tiempo atrás, de seguro el omega hubiera sido excelente para un trío, pero con Erik a su lado eso era imposible al igual que hacer algo de swinging.

El rechinar de los autos y algunos gritos se escuchan en la mansión, Loki se aprieta el puente de la nariz maldiciendo, no podía creer que hubieran arruinado su fiesta, estúpidos alfas neandertales.

— Perdóname lunita, están locos, no los pude controlar. Steve sin querer enseñó un video — se excusó Thor abrazándolo por detrás y dejando un beso en su cuello mientras sus manos iban al plano vientre de Loki.

Peter corrió donde su padre, Erik tenía en semblante serio y asumía que era lo normal ya que para ese entonces Charles estaba bailando sólo en lencería, intentaba detenerlo fallando en cada oportunidad.

_I'm so used to being used_

_So I love when you call unexpected_

_Because I hate when the moment's expected_

_So I'mma care for you_

_I'mm care for you_

Charles movía sus labios, estaba cantando la canción y mirando fijamente a Erik, quien estaba a solo un par de metros de él, el omega se estremeció, podía sentir el aroma del alfa, uno que lo estaba calentado. Erik dio un último empujón a su hijo quien intentaba detenerlo, subió al escenario y tomó a Charles de forma brusca, sin llegar a dañarlo, para estampar sus labios y devorar su boca, sin importarle en donde ni con quien estaba.

— Omega no me hagas esto, me estás matando — susurró en su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo — te necesito en mi cama, tienes que hacerte cargo de esto — se aproximó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Charles soltara un gemido al sentir su dureza.

— Papá yo, necesito explicarte, no le hagas nada a Charles — Peter se había puesto entre ellos, mirando desafiante a Erik.

— Cachorro, yo sabía que bailaría — le enseño su móvil — este desvergonzado me envió una fotografía con la lencería que exhibiría — sonrió mirándola una vez más — pero gracias por defenderlo Pet, incluso de mi — le revolvió los cabellos y luego se sacó la chaqueta para tapar a su omega, quien hizo una última reverencia ganándose una ovación, pues todos se habían quedado expectantes luego de ver el show, y luego, pensando lo peor de Lehnsherr, varios se habían puesto en posición de combate para defenderlo del alfa.

Charles se aferró a su brazo y Erik le besó la coronilla riendo mientras lo ayudaba a descender, para luego sentarlo en su regazo y llenarlo de mimos, todos miraban incrédulos, claramente nadie se esperó una reacción tan civilizada.

Algunos alfas se llevaron a sus parejas, algunos por los celos y otros porque se habían calentado y necesitaban suplir sus necesidades cuanto antes.

— Kurt eres un descarado, un desvergonzado. Omega eso fue injusto — Warren hizo un puchero y Kurt riendo lo besó en el cuello, para luego decir que algo había aprendido de Charles y necesitaba ponerlo en práctica cuanto antes.

La joven pareja se fue y poco a poco el resto de los asistentes, solo quedaron los de la Asgard. Stephen fue hasta su habitación, encontrándose con muchos mensajes, no pudo evitar suspirar sonriendo mientras le respondía a su admirador secreto.

Luego le echaría la culpa al alcohol, pero en ese momento había enviado una fotografía realmente sugerente, donde se dejaba ver parte de su virilidad, era sutil, quizás artística pero muy muy caliente.

Everett ahogó un gemido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, cuánto extrañaba esa piel, cuánto necesitaba a su omega, a su Stephen. Extrañaba su cuerpo, pero no sólo en el sexo, extrañaba abrazarlo por las noches, sentir sus ronroneos, verlo desperezarse o leyendo concentrado, ver sus muecas, su ceño fruncido, sus sonrisas o sus pucheros, estaba perdido, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba al gran amor de su vida.

Y siendo un caballero como alguna vez fue, envió una fotografía al omega, una en la cual no se dejara en evidencia pero que fuera lo suficientemente sugerente para hacer feliz a Stephen, quien para ese entonces se mordía el labio mientras su mano estaba ya jugueteando con sus partes.

Tony no podía dejar de reír, jamás pensó en ver a Steve enfurruñado como un niño pequeño, el alfa no lo miraba y estaba de brazos cruzados, evitando contacto. El castaño le daba besos y susurraba palabras para ganarse su afecto, pero Steve estaba celoso y era realmente adorable.

El omega le hizo cosquillas y le dio besitos hasta que el alfa tuvo que ceder, tomándolo entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba por todas partes, especialmente en su marca, aquel lugar que tanto amaba.

— Steve ¿te han dicho que eres adorable cuándo estás celoso? — Tony le tomó las mejillas y le dio un beso — tranquilo grandulón, yo solo tengo ojos para ti — se mordió el labio — ¿me podrías bailar?

El alfa asistió, de inmediato Stark puso una sensual canción mientras Steve sonrojado y tan torpe como siempre era comenzó a sacarle la ropa en un ridículo intento por parecer sexy. Pero al parecer funcionó porque un par de minutos después tenía a su omega entre sus piernas, haciendo cosas realmente agradables con su lengua y sus labios, Steve solo cerró los ojos mientras gemía, estaba siendo una noche realmente fantástica.

— ¿Ni siquiera una bailarina? — Peter se acomodó sobre el pecho de Wade, acariciando su cuerpo.

— Nada babyboy, nada — se quejó el alfa.

— Que aburridos — se quejó el omega mientras se ponía sobre su alfa — no puedo creer que sean tan tímidos. Yo le haré un regalito a mi pobre alfa — ronroneo el omega mientras hacía gestos sugerentes. El se veía tímido, pero había sido criado por Loki, bajo toda su timidez escondía una interesante personalidad, una muy fogosa y sensual que Wade adoraba.

Peter iba tranquilo fumándose un cigarro, había sido una noche entretenida, pero necesitaba dormir un par de horas, estaba que se caía del sueño. Dio un respingo cuando en el jardín se encontró a Logan, el alfa lo miraba con el semblante serio y Peter no pudo evitar reír.

El alfa lo olisqueó e hizo una mueca al notar a lo que olía, estaba ardiendo en celos, el omega si había tenido un dichoso trío. Él no quería que nadie lo tocara, Peter era de él y sólo de él.

— ¿Celoso? — preguntó bromeando.

— Si — el gruñido le aseveró tan afirmación, Peter se quedó sin palabras, nunca se había esperado algo así, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los cálidos brazos de Logan lo rodearon — omega quiero que seas mío y solo mío — le beso el cuello y Peter soltó un gemido — ¿Peter, me darías una oportunidad? — y el omega solo alcanzó a asistir con la cabeza porque apenas abrió la boca para responder se encontró con la boca ansiosa de Logan, quien en pocos segundos ya tenía su lengua dentro de él, se abrazaban con pasión y soltaban feromonas, ambos habían ansiado ese momento.

Bucky dio un salto cuando la puerta fue abierta, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, él lo sentía como días, no había pegado los ojos. Temblaba sin parar mientras de su apretada garganta no salía sonido alguno.

T'Challa lo quedó mirando, apenas había luz, pero podía notar el deplorable estado de Bucky y sólo había sido una noche en sus celdas. Lo ayudó a levantarse y luego lo guió fuera del lugar, ya con la luz del día pudo ver la sangre seca en su cara y ropa, un cardenal y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Pero no era momento de sentir compasión, necesitaba respuestas.

— ¿Quién era? Explícate omega — gruñó usando su voz de mando, Bucky se retorció sollozando.

— Schmidt — sollozó mientras T'Challa recordaba dónde había escuchado ese nombre — él...él me tiene amenazado — sollozó más fuerte — matará a mi madre si no le entrego a la Hydra, quiere que traicione a Steve y Erik — estaba llorando abiertamente, sabía que estaba haciendo la mayor estupidez de su vida, le estaba confiando la vida de su madre, una que hasta hace pocos meses pensó muerta, y la de él, a un alfa que de seguro lo odiaba — yo no puedo T'Challa, yo no quiero hacerlo — el alfa no pudo evitar abrazarlo, se le partía el corazón ver así de acabado al omega.

— Vamos — demandó el omega tomándolo del brazo, primero tenía que curar a Bucky y calmarlo, para que en tranquilidad le explicara qué estaba pasando.

— No a la celda, no a la oscuridad — Bucky se había arrodillado mientras suplicaba.

— Cariño, vamos por algo para que comas y entres en calor — lo rodeo con su brazo mientras lo levantaba — ya hablaremos Bucky, necesitamos hacerlo con calma — le dio un beso en la coronilla y Bucky por primera vez se sintió reconfortado en los brazos del alfa.


	21. Capítulo 21

T'Challa se quedó mirando a Bucky quien aún sollozaba entre sueños, el omega no había dejado de llorar mientras su cuerpo temblaba, el alfa podía sentir el aroma a tristeza y se le estrujaba el corazón, realmente nunca había pasado por su cabeza que Bucky estuviera escondiendo tanto, mucho menos que estuviera involucrado con gente tan peligrosa como Schmidt, aunque realmente no le importaba, después de todo él era un rey, y si alguien se atrevía a amenazar a su futura reina, él era capaz de poner a todo el mandito reino tras su cabeza.

Sólo esperaba que su omega recordara pronto, ellos ya se conocían desde hace muchos años atrás, cuando sólo eran unos cachorros, pero al parecer su amado Bucky había olvidado su existencia, hasta ese momento se había convencido de que quizás se debía a que su existencia era insignificante para el omega, pero ahora tenía otra idea, una que tenía que ver con la traumática infancia que había vivido su omega.

Acarició su mejilla mientras lo arropaba una vez más, aspiro su aroma y poco a poco comenzó a dormir, la noche anterior también había sido difícil para él, no era fácil dormir cuando su destinado estaba sufriendo, estuvo seguro de que sufrió la misma angustia que su castaño.

— Alfa tengo sed, tráeme agua — Charles le dio unos golpecitos a Erik, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, negándose a despertar — por favor, mi amor, la necesito.

— No es mi culpa que bebas tanto — fue lo único que respondió el alfa cerrando los ojos y gruñendo, aún era muy temprano para salir de la cama. Charles soltó un gruñidito ofuscado, le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucha sed, y ahora, el idiota de su alfa no lo ayudaba.

— Lehnsherr que te den por el culo — lo regañó ofuscado arrepintiéndose en el mismo acto, su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios ¿siempre era así de brillante el amanecer? Mostró los dientes cuando escuchó la ronca risa de Erik — maldito bastardo.

— Hey no seas gruñoncito— soltó Erik riendo — iré por tus caprichos bebé — respondió mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla, y aunque no quería levantarse, lo primero era el bienestar de su omega.

Erik le extendió un gran vaso de agua junto a medicina para el dolor de cabeza, Charles la tomó, para luego colgarse al cuello de su alfa y esconderse en aquel lugar, apretándose a su cuerpo, mientras dejaba algunos besitos a modo de agradecimiento. El alfa simplemente lo apretaba aún más a su cuerpo, sin dejar de sonreír, realmente amaba a su omega y todo lo que le entregaba, nunca quería dejarlo, ellos estarían juntos para siempre. Durmieron un poco más, él día sería largo y debían estar preparados.

Peter no dejaba de revisar su móvil y enviar algunos emails, él no tenía tiempo para descansar, quedaba mucho por hacer, sumamente concentrado mordía sus uñas, mientras un lindo cachorrito jugueteaba con sus cabellos, a Peter realmente le tranquilizaba el dulce aroma de Daken, en esos momentos en pequeño omega enredaba algunas flores por sus cabello, aquello lo relajaba en momentos de tanta angustia.

— Cachorrito ¿no has desayunado? — fue una mezcla entre pregunta y un regaño que a Peter le hizo dar un sobresalto, no se había percato de que Logan había llegado hasta ellos.

— Papi ya desayuné, tu me preparaste el desayuno — explicó Daken sin entender que le ocurría a su padre y quedó aun más confundido cuando él soltó una ronca risa, por otro lado, Peter se había sonrojado, aun no se acostumbraba al cariñoso apodo, mucho menos quería que Akihiro se molestara con la situación.

— Daken le preguntaba a Peter, él también es mi cachorro ahora — Peter se levantó furioso del pasto, ahora si que quería golpear al idiota de Logan.

— Oh, bueno papi — el pequeño omega respondió sin tomarle mayor importancia, luego arrugó la nariz como si estuviera buscando un aroma en particular — Papi donas, las quiero — comenzó a decir el pequeño, mientras Logan se agachaba a entregarle una bolsita susurrándole que compartiera con Peter.

Daken no se lo pensó y simplemente se sentó en el regazo de Peter, para luego acercarle uno de los bocadillos, haciendo que Peter sonriera ampliamente mientras le daba una mordida a la dona.

Logan simplemente lo miraba comer, encontraba a Peter el omega más hermoso. No le importaba que su cabello estuviera revuelto y con flores arrugadas, que unas moradas ojeras adornaran su pálida piel, amaba las pequeñas pecas que se encontraban por su nariz y, sobre todo, le encantaba su dulce aroma. Sus manos picaban por abrazar a Peter, por tenerlo entre sus brazos y tomarlo una vez más, pero no quería apurar las cosas, además no podía pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba en presencia de su pequeño hijo, Peter le patearía las bolas si lo supiera.

Tony le arreglaba la corbata a su alfa, una de un hermoso color azul que combinaba con sus ojos, el omega no se resistió a dar un beso a su alfa y abrazarse a su cuerpo, realmente amaba a su Steve, no quería esperar más, sabía que tenía su mordida, una muy linda por cierto, pero también quería un anillo, quería estar unido al alfa de todas las formas posibles, mostrarle a todos que Steve era de él.

— Bonito hueles muy bien — Steve soltó con voz ronca mientras abrazaba a su omega quien soltaba una risa, Tony se acomodó en su regazo, recargándose en su cuerpo y dando besos por la cara del alfa, sintiendo como la barba de este le raspaba, pero realmente no le importaba, porque realmente hacía lucir a Steve mucho más sexy.

— Steve, cariño, no quiero que andes mirando a las y los omegas — Tony se enfurruñó — esos idiotas siempre te mueven el culo mientras te halagan, y tú idiota, simplemente sonríes — Steve sólo pudo reír ante los celos de su omega, aun ni empezaban la boda y su omega ya lo estaba celando.

— No bonito, tú sabes más que bien que ya tengo dueño, un tal señor Stark — le dio un beso — aunque no me quejó si quien me mueve el culo lo tiene más grande que este — dijo riendo mientras tomaba de forma firme las nalgas de su omega, quien en ese momento no aguantó más y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello, dejando de inmediato una marca de sus dientes y un color violáceo en el lugar mientras el alfa se quejaba — Anthony, tú eres mi amo, mi dueño, porque, Tony te pertenezco — el omega sintió como se sonrojaba de forma súbita, no entendía como el alfa aún podía sorprenderlo con ese tipo de palabras, con ese sucio truco le había esfumado todo su enojo.

— Basta de cursilerías, este es mi día no el de ustedes — Kurt entró gruñendo — Tony ayúdame, te necesito — la pareja riendo se levantó — a ti no tío Steve, con suerte sabes diferenciar los colores — dijo el omega gruñendo mientras se llevaba a Tony del salón. Ya pronto llegaría Loki, necesitaba que esos omegas lo ayudaran a arreglarse no tenía idea de como hacerlo, quizás debió haber prestado más atención a esas cosas cuando era más joven, pero no se quejaba, saber usar armas y dagas era simplemente mucho más interesante que saber vestir bien.

Peter gruñó dejando caer su móvil, se tomó la cabeza entra las manos y suspiró frustrado, no lo podía creer, no lo quería asimilar. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y un aroma que ya conocía, sin pensarlo fue a abrir y de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de Logan, necesitaba sentirse reconfortado, que lo mimaran por al menos un segundo.

— Para ti bonito, mi primer regalo de cortejo — Logan le extendió una maceta, con unos simples dientes de león. Peter se las quedó mirando.

— Pensé que serías más clásico — soltó riendo mientras tomaba la maceta — ya sabes, rosas rojas y esas cosas.

— Prefiero estas, no están cortadas y pueden seguir viviendo — se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente — además, son salvajes y libres como tú — Peter no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse de puntitas hasta tocar los labios del alfa, de su alfa — Pet ¿qué pasa? hueles triste — el omega bajó la mirada y comenzó a susurrarle un par de cosas, Logan no hizo más que llevarlo a su cuerpo mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Bucky se despertó algo desorientado, de inmediato hundió la nariz en la almohada, por alguna razón le reconfortaba el aroma de T'Challa, sentía que lo conocía desde antes pero no podía recordar bien. Además, era imposible que un simple niño pobre y huérfano como él lo conociera, soltó un suspiro, no quería seguir recordando su horrible infancia, todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, quizás debió haberse matado, odiaba a Steve, odiaba que lo hubiera salvado.

— ¿Vas a ir? — Bucky dio un salto, se sonrojó, claramente no estaba bien visto estar disfrutando el aroma de un alfa el cual lo tenía prisionero.

— Si Bucky — el alfa se apretó el puente de la nariz — puedes elegir, ya no te quiero obligar a nada, incluso te puedes ir — a T'Challa le dolía decir aquellas palabras, pero realmente no quería obligar al omega a nada, en realidad, nunca había estado en sus planes aprovecharse de él, sólo había caído preso de su propio egoísmo al intentar mantener al omega a su lado utilizando otros medios.

— Gracias T'Challa — Bucky se había levantado, y lo miraba fijamente — de verdad muchas gracias — respondió de forma sincera mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa — estaría muy agradecido si puedo ir a la boda de Kurt, quiero a ese mocoso como si fuera mi sobrino — respondió mientras T'Challa asistía.

— De nada Bucky, haré lo que sea para ayudarte — besó el dorso de su mano y salió del lugar mientras el castaño se sentía algo atontado, no entendía muy bien que le estaba pasando.

Raven estaba sorbiendo por la nariz, no podía creer lo hermoso que se veía su cachorrito, nunca pensó que llegaría ese momento, porque con el humor de su hijo, pensó que sería un solterón para siempre. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su alfa estaba igual que ella, Azazel estaba haciendo un puchero con los ojos vidriosos, se negaba a dejar ir a Kurt, no quería que su pequeño omega se fueran del lado de ellos, aún era muy joven.

— Los voy a extrañar — Kurt se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban, Loki despotricaba por atrás que no lo hiciera ya que la ropa se iba a arrugar, pero al omega no le importaba, se acurrucó aún más entre sus padres, se dejó abrazar por su madre y hundió su nariz en el cuello de su padre, realmente él había tenido una linda infancia, unos lindos padres que siempre le brindaron todo lo que necesitó.

Loki los quedó mirando, el pronto comenzaría una nueva etapa y quería que su familia fuera como aquella, realmente unida. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, estúpidas hormonas que lo tenían sensible, pero sabía que esa no era la razón, era que simplemente le emocionaba ver ese amor tan sincero, tan real.

La tarde llegó más rápido que lo esperado, Kurt no dejaba de temblar mientras ambos Peters lo arrullaban. Parker le explicaba que sería realmente feliz con Warren, que nada sucedería, el platinado por otro lado, le ofrecía ayudarlo a fugarse, simplemente lo hacía porque le encantaría ver la reacción de Warren, estaba seguro de que ese pajarraco se moriría de un ataque cardiaco.

Los jardines de la mansión Worthington estaban exquisitamente decorados, Warren se había esforzado para que todo detalle estuviera cubierto, su omega se merecía todo eso y más. Él alfa estaba nervioso, no dejaba de mirar su reloj, su padre y abuelo reían a su lado, nunca pensaron que el descarriado de su hijo realmente pudiera sentar cabeza, un gran logro para un caso que ya veían como perdido.

El alfa sintió que su corazón se había detenido cuando vio llegar a toda La Hydra, aunque su mirada no pudo más que despejarse de su omega, Kurt se veía radiante, mucho más hermoso que de costumbre y su tímida sonrisa lo hacía verse aún más tierno.

Azazel se dispuso a entregar a su hijo, no puedo evitar mirar a su yerno con la ceño fruncido, antes de entregar a Kurt se acercó a Warren, sólo para susurrar una última advertencia.

— Si lo tocas, te mato — fue lo único que dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y Warren estuvo seguro de que aquello iba en serio, después de todo no podía olvidar que se estaba metiendo con alguien de la mafia.

Kurt sólo rodó los ojos y se colgó del brazo de su alfa, mientras soltaba una risita, realmente no podía creer que Warren se cagara de miedo ante su padre, cuando en realidad a quien debía tenerle miedo era a él, sonrió mientras jugueteaba con la daga que estaba escondida en su mano.

Pronto llegó la fiesta, una llena de manjares y los más lujosos alcoholes, sobre todo, fino champagne de Francia. Kurt reía abrazado a su ahora esposo, no podía creer que estuviera casado, algo que jamás en la vida había deseado. Pero al conocer a Warren todo había cambiado, ese estúpido alfa había puesto su mundo de cabeza.

No pudo evitar ponerse de puntitas para reclamar su atención, de inmediato Warren se agachó para tomar sus labios de forma dulce, ambos sonrieron a la vez, simplemente se amaban.

Bucky los miraba desde lejos, aun se sentía avergonzado por todo lo que había ocurrido hace poco, pero estaba realmente emocionado por Kurt, adoraba ver al mocoso feliz, ahora solo esperaba que Peter le siguiera los pasos, aunque estaba seguro de que aquello ocurriría pronto, lo veía demasiado cercano a su guardaespaldas.

Dio un respingo cuando algo frío tocó su brazo, se encontró con T'Challa sonriendo y ofreciendo una copa, él la tomó agradecido y poco ambos comenzaron a entablar una especie de conversación.

Stephen miraba algo celoso, a su alrededor no había más que parejas felices, cada una se veía en su burbuja, mientras él se sentía más solo que antes. Se perdió en los jardines de la mansión, quería estar solo algunos minutos, dejar de fingir que todo en su vida iba bien.

Le mandó algunos mensajes a su admirador secreto, quien de inmediato se los respondió, enviándole algunos tiernos videos de nutrias para subirle el ánimo, el médico no pudo evitar sonreír y encontrarlo sumamente adorable, no entendía como su admirador pudo adivinar o simplemente había sido una casualidad que supiera lo mucho que le gustaban aquellos animales.

No dejó de sonreír, mientras tomando algo de confianza lo llamó, pero su llamada no fue tomada, no puedo evitar sentirse algo deprimido, así que apagó su móvil y se fue por más copas, al menos había alcohol fino y gratis para ahogar su mala suerte.

— En primer lugar quiero felicitar a estos jóvenes, realmente hacen una hermosa pareja y se que serán muy felices, Warren si tocas al muchacho tendrás a toda La Hydra detrás de ti, salud — Erik levantó su copa e invitó a todos a celebrar — y ahora quiero decir públicamente que mi omega — Lehnsherr estuvo seguro que hasta pudo sentir como su padre apretaba los dientes — es ahora el dueño de toda la fortuna y único heredero de los Xavier, espero que nadie se atreva ahora a hablar mal de él — terminó dirigiendo su mirada especialmente a Strucker. Charles sonrió orgulloso mientras se mordía el labio de forma sexy, realmente quería llevarse a ese maravilloso alfa a la cama, una y otra vez. Aunque de pudo evitar mirar al líder de La Hydra, solo para reír por la cara que el viejo tenía, no aguantaba las ganas de irle a restregar a su suegro quien era él y que le haría en un futuro cercano.

Peter quería huir, no podía creer que el jodido ramo estuviera en sus manos, puto ramo maldijo una vez más en su cabeza mientras todos los miraban riendo, su padre reía a carcajada limpia al igual que su madrastra, es decir, Charles. Kurt lo miraba divertido mientras señalaba a Logan, el omega en ese momento se quería esconder, ni siquiera había aceptado del todo a Logan, un matrimonio ni siquiera estaba en sus planes. Tony esta enfurruñado, él quería el ramo, hizo un puchero mientras Steve lo abrazaba por detrás, indicado que no necesitaba algo como eso, después de todo muy pronto estarían unidos ahora por la legalidad.

La fiesta poco a poco comenzó a decaer, la joven y recién casada pareja se fue sonriendo en el lujoso nuevo auto de Kurt, que su amable suegro había obsequiado, tendrían una maravillosa noche de bodas en un lujoso hotel de la ciudad.

Peter no aguantó más, ya había esperado lo suficiente. Envió un mensaje a su padre y su tío, necesitaban tener una reunión en secreto, tenía cosas importantes que decirles, acordaron reunirse en algunos de los tantos escondites que utilizaban para amenazar gente.

El omega se encontraba solo, Logan había tenido que ir a su cabaña ya que no tenía con quien dejar a Daken, pues solo confiaba en contadas personas para que cuidaran a su cachorro, y Peter lo entendía muy bien.

— Gracias por venir — fue lo primero que expresó el omega para luego encender nuevamente un cigarrillo con menta — padre, tío las cosas están mal — soltó de golpe — Wanda y Natasha están a punto de ser descubiertas si es que para esta hora no lo hicieron — comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo de todo lo que se avecinaba — no queda menos de una semana, con suerte un par de días para que la guerra comience, y un paso falso significara que Strucker nos mate. Prepárense y hagan todo lo que tienen que hacer — recomendó intentando sonreír, aunque sentía como el ambiente se había tornado lúgubre.

— Gracias cachorro, mantennos informados — solicitó Steve mientras revolvía sus cabellos y luego tomaba la mano de Tony para irse del lugar.

— Hijo, tranquilo — Erik se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo — saldremos de esta — le besó la coronilla — ahora a pensar con claridad, sin miedo cachorrito, esta guerra es nuestra.

— Ganaremos Peter — Charles le sonrió — nos comeremos fritos los huevos de ese jodido hijo de puta — soltó riendo mientras Peter se unía a la risa y Erik consideraba seriamente que en la cabeza de su omega y de su hijo algo no estaba funcionado como debiese.

La pareja de despidió del omega, tenían algunas cosas que hacer, a Peter aún le quedaba hacer una ronda por los centros nocturnos.

Warren estaba soltando gruñidos mientras sentía como las esposas se apretaban aún más a sus muñecas, no podía evitar restregarse y moverse al ver como su omega se movía de forma sensual, soltando sus feromonas, haciéndolo temblar de placer.

Kurt sonreía divertido, se movía aún más y gateando se acercó al alfa, puso dos dedos en su boca, le ordenó que los lamiera como si se tratase de una paleta y con una torcida sonrisa llevó sus manos a la entrada del alfa, quien dio un respingo, pero de inmediato soltó un gruñido, no uno de orden, sino uno de placer.

El alfa lo había pedido tiempo atrás, él quería probar otras cosas, no dejarse llevar por los estúpidos estereotipos. Kurt disfruto al sentir como Warren se retorcía, al saber que quien dominaba era él, como un simple omega era quien tenía el control.

Dilató un poco más a Warren y de una simple estocada estuvo dentro de él, nunca pensó que se podría estar así con un alfa, claramente prefería ser llenado por Warren, pero no se quejaba era una situación realmente interesante, comenzó un lento vaivén y estuvo seguro que casi se corre al ver las lujuriosas caras que su alfa ponía, al parecer ellos también disfrutaban al ser tocados de esa manera.

Warren llegó al orgasmo, Kurt se solo verlo con su adorable rostro en éxtasis se corrió sobre él, dejando caer su semen en el cuerpo del alfa, de inmediato comenzó a lamerlo mientras Warren calmaba su respiración.

Pero claramente las cosas no terminarían ahí, Warren ya estaba duro otra vez y ahora era su turno, se encargaría de hacer que Kurt perdiera los sentidos, se lo merecía luego de haberle regalado aquella magnifica experiencia.

— Lehnhser muérdeme — demandó Charles muy seguro de sus palabras, por primera vez deseaba llevar los dientes de alguien en su nuca.

— No — soltó Erik muy seguro mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

— Hazlo maldita sea — Charles se le acerco con la mirada ardiendo en furia, no entendía el porqué del rechazo — clava tus putos dientes en mi cuello, justo encima de mis jodidas cicatrices — su tono de voz se había elevado y olía a enojo, y quizás algo de tristeza.

— No pienso morderte Charles, no quiero hacerlo — sin decir más palabras se metió al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Charles se quedó sin palabras, sentía que todo se había derrumbado. Erik no quería morderlo, el alfa se había arrepentido, no quería marcar aquel lugar dónde tantos dientes había dejado su huella. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Charles se odiaba por ser tan débil, por ser una puta carga. Pero lo entendía, era obvio que nadie marcaria a un omega como él, se abrazó a su mismo y se escondió bajo las mantas, estaba llorando con fuerza, nunca en su vida había sentido aquella tristeza.

— Nos casaremos en dos días— soltó Steve mientras Tony lo miraba asombrado — omega no te puedo dar una boda como la de Kurt, pero si una ceremonia íntima, algo rápido y sencillo, lo único que me importa es que estemos casados en caso de que algo me llegue a ocurrir — Tony se quedó estático ante esas palabras, él no dejaría que nadie se llevara a su rubio.

— Acepto, no me importa la fiesta o los lujos, solo te quiero a ti como esposo — Tony lo abrazó aún más fuerte, colgándose de su cuello y sintiendo su fragancia, ambos tenían miedo, pero ambos lucharían juntos esa pelea.

Se besaron con pasión, la ropa poco a poco comenzó a caer y a los pocos minutos Tony estaba siendo tomado contra el muro, Steve lo penetraba con fuerza, raspando su cuello al dejar besos en aquel lugar, ambos gruñían mientras juntos llegaban a los orgasmos una y otra vez.

Logan tomó el arma que tenía escondida bajo su cama, se levantó sigiloso, estaba seguro de que había escuchado un ruido, pero no alcanzó a caminar mucho cuando sintió algo frío en su cuello y un cañón en su espalda, pero también un aroma dulce que tanto le gustaba.

— Suelta el arma Logan, soy yo — dijo Peter divertido — perdón por la amenaza, pero si no lo hacía le llenabas de plomo — soltó riendo.

— Eres asombroso Peter — Logan realmente lo admiraba, nunca había conocido y de seguro jamás conocería a alguien como Peter, un digno miembro de una de las mafias más letales — ¿Qué haces aquí bonito? ¿qué pasó?

— Puedo dormir contigo, sólo dormir — se avergonzó al dejar eso en claro — no quiero estar solo, te necesito — realmente le costaba decir aquello en voz alta, nunca quiso sentirse dependiente de un alfa.

— Claro que si amor, ven aquí, vamos a la cama — Logan lo desvistió con parsimonia, para luego ponerle una de sus camisetas, llevo al somnoliento omega hasta su cama y lo abrazó bajo las cobijas.

Peter se apretó a su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza y el alfa imitó el acto mientras soltaba sus feromonas, podía notar la inquietud en él, necesitaba calmarlo. Peter finalmente le explicó lo que estaba ocurriendo, Logan lo abrazó aún más intentando calmarlo, el omega estaba demasiado nervioso y claramente necesitaba dormir, estaba seguro de que no lo hacía quizás desde hace cuando. Una vez dormido acarició su mejilla con dulzura, había tomado la decisión de ayudar a Peter hasta el final, estaba seguro de que el platinado no lo dejaría por miedo a que le ocurriera algo a él o a Daken, porque después de todo, Peter era la persona más amable que conocía, pero él no lo dejaría solo, incluso un grandioso omega como el suyo a veces era vulnerable y necesitaba algo de ayuda, un compañero que lo apoyase, porque su omega no era una princesa que necesitara a un príncipe que lo salvase, solo era un caballero que necesitaba un compañero, alguien que le brindara apoyo dejándolo brillar. Se durmió acariciando sus suaves cabellos, él jamás permitiría que le pasase algo al amor de su vida.

— Mierda Charles, meine Liebe — Erik levantó las cobijas y se encontró con una imagen que le rompió el corazón, su omega estaba deshecho en llanto, nunca había visto tanto dolor en él.

— No quieres morderme porque estoy sucio, porque soy un asqueroso omega usado — soltó Charles con los ojos apretados, intentando no soltar más lágrimas, aunque ya había perdido toda dignidad y se odiaba por ser tan patético.

— No mi amor, no digas eso — Erik estaba suplicando, lamiendo sus lágrimas mientras intentaba calmarlo, necesitaba reconfortarlo, su omega estaba sumido en la tristeza, una que lo estaba asfixiando incluso a él, no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba sufriendo su destinado — si quiero morderte Charles, hace mucho que quiero hacerlo — dio un besito donde pronto dejaría su marca — pero no quiero que tomes la decisión apresurado, ahora lo estás haciendo ante la desesperación, quiero que estés realmente seguro de tu decisión — intentó explicarse Erik, sintiéndose más que culpable por haber ocasionado aquel malentendido.

— ¿Si quieres? — Charles lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Erik se odio aún más, no quería volver a ver a su omega sumido en la tristeza, él nunca más permitiría que botara lágrimas a menos que fueran de felicidad.

— Si amor, es lo que más deseo — le dio un besito fugaz en los labios — pero quiero que lo pienses, piénsalo mañana, toma la decisión con calma, quiero que estés realmente seguro — le dio un juguetón golpecito en la nariz — mañana me darás tu decisión y si mantienes el deseo que te muerda, no me lo pensaré ni dos segundos antes de enterrar mis dientes en tu hermoso cuello, pero si no quieres aún tampoco será un problema, ya te lo he dicho Charles tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y como quieras, nunca te obligaré a nada.

— Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen * — Charles lo besó con cariño para luego acurrucarse sobre Erik, sus ojos dolían luego del llanto.

—Ich liebe dich bis ins Unendliche ** — respondió Erik consolándolo y llenándolo de mimos, hasta que finalmente entre suspiros su omega logró dormirse, el alfa se lo quedó mirando un tiempo más, realmente amaba cada centímetro del amor de su vida y de las siguientes, se durmió aspirando su esencia, sintiendo su suave piel sobre la de él y amándolo incluso más que antes.

* Te amo con todo mi corazón.

** Te amo hasta el infinito.


	22. Capítulo 22

Logan no quiere despertar, había sido una noche realmente maravillosa, aún podía sentir el calor de Peter a su lado, su dulce aroma, ya no quería volver a dejarlo, tenía que aceptar que ese omega había calado profundo en su corazón.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su pequeño Akihiro estaba enredado en los brazos de Peter, ambos omegas dormían plácidamente, era una imagen realmente adorable, como pudo se estiró hasta tomar su móvil y logró hacer unas hermosas fotografías, se sentía realmente bendecido con sus muchachos.

— No eres especialmente silencioso — soltó Peter con los ojos aún cerrados, Logan soltó un gruñido cuando si móvil resbaló de sus manos producto del susto — las quiero, envíamelas — soltó el omega mientras abrazaba aún más al pequeño niño, aspirando su aroma y sonriendo tontamente.

— Peter, cachorro — el omega al fin abrió los ojos y lo quedó mirando — quiero cortejarte, quiero que seas mío. Pero tienes que saber y aceptar que nunca dejaré a Daken, él es mi hijo, y siempre será prioridad en mi vida.

— Te golpearía si no lo fuera — soltó el omega sonriendo — claramente acepto y quiero a ese mocosito — le besó la frente — sólo pido una cosa a cambio, no quiero ser un reemplazo de su madre, quiero que él siempre la recuerde a ella, quiero que siempre mantengas vivo su recuerdo.

Logan se había quedado sin palabras, nunca pensó que el mocoso que era bastante infantil y también un asesino a sangre fría, realmente fuera un chico maduro y responsable como se estaba mostrando, cada vez estaba más sorprendido y más enamorado.

— Eres maravilloso — no pudo evitar la tentación, y terminó juntando sus labios.

—Peter ¿serás mi mami? — ambos adultos dieron un saltito al escuchar la dulce voz de Akihiro, quien los quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

— No bebé, no puedo ser tu mami porque tú ya tienes una — el omega le dio unas juguetonas lamidas — pero puedo ser tu otro papi si estás de acuerdo, pero también puedo ser tu amigo, como tú quieras llamarme cachorrito mío — Peter no se resistió a abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas, el pequeño omega chillaba de felicidad, ambos reían.

— Estoy sospechando que estás conmigo solo por Daken — soltó Logan ya que estaba siendo ignorado en las caricias matutina.

— Claramente — expresó Peter riendo. Le susurró algo al pequeño y en dos segundos ya estaban sobre Logan haciéndole cosquillas, el alfa reía divertido y abrazaba a sus cachorros.

Erik se despertó, de inmediato recordó la noche anterior, realmente le había dolido ver a Charles de esa forma, nunca pensó que lo iba a herir de esa forma, se sentía un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que podía provocar, porque él si quería marcar sus dientes, sólo que quería que su omega estuviera seguro, él debía decidir.

Aún con los ojos cerrados estiró su brazo para atraer a Charles a su cuerpo, pero no lo encontró se levantó de golpe y pudo ver que su omega no estaba con él, soltó un gruñido, no le gustaba despertar sólo, se había acostumbrado a despertar con el omega, a acurrucarse y a tener algo de mimos matutinos, adoraba cuando Charles jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba, eran momentos que realmente apreciaba.

Pero el omega tampoco estaba en el baño, se puso una camiseta y decidió salir a buscarlo, era raro que Charles no estuviera, más bien que no le hubiera avisado si tenía algo que hacer, además, aún era muy temprano para que el omega tuviera planes.

Lo buscó por todas partes, lo llamó y lo mandó al buzón de voz, los mensajes no le estaban llegando, ni Tony o Peter sabía dónde estaba y él se estaba comenzando a preocupar ¿y si Charles había huido? ¿Y si Charles ya no quería ser mordido, ni tampoco ser su omega?

Fue a botar la ira y la tristeza con su viejo saco de box, estuvo dando unos buenos golpes hasta que este terminó roto en el suelo, no contento con eso, decidió acabar con otros más. Quizás era momento de hacer algo de trabajo, en ese momento le apetecía torturar, así que tomó la libreta y fue a cobrar algunas deudas, esperaba que esos pobres idiotas tuvieran el dinero o se enfrentarían a un furioso Lehnsherr.

Tony no dejaba de hacer llamados y navegar por internet, sabía que sería una boda muy pequeña y más que apurada, pero quería que fuera algo especial, sólo se casaría una vez, y quería que quedara un lindo recuerdo de su día más especial. Claramente Loki lo estaba ayudando, el omega era realmente fantástico con esos asuntos, tenía mucho glamour, estilo y contactos para su cometido, así que Tony estaba más que orgulloso, el azabache sólo lamentaba no poder organizar una despedida de solteros, siendo Steve el más feliz con esa decisión, ya que simplemente no quería ver a su Tony mirando a un par de idiotas bailar, para eso lo tenía a él, aunque en realidad parecía un robot moviéndose debido a su gran falta de ritmo y flexibilidad, aunque tampoco estaba tan mal, para otras acciones su cuerpo respondía de maravilla.

Bucky se encontraba recorriendo la casa de T'Challa, el alfa le había dicho que tenía libre acceso a todos los lugares, incluso su habitación, el omega no estuvo seguro si hubo o no algún tipo de doble intensión en aquellas palabras, porque estuvo seguro de que lo vio sonreír de una forma realmente extraña, quizás bonita o radiante.

Si bien la casa era bastante grande, no lo llegaba a ser como la de La Hydra, aunque sospechaba que la casa que tendría en Wakanda sería mucho más grande, pues si mal no entendía, debía ser un castillo.

Se puso a revisar unos libros, pero uno sobre la mesita le llamó la atención, se veía muy gastado, al parecer había sido leído en más de una oportunidad, al abrirlo un papel cayó al suelo, con parsimonia Bucky lo levantó para luego soltarlo de golpe, no podía creer lo que veía, no tenía ningún sentido.

T'Challa se hizo presente al escuchar una especie de grito, Bucky lo miraba mientras una fotografía que conocía más que bien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué…qué significa esto? — preguntó el omega asustado, confundido.

— Bucky hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber — explicó el alfa intentando acercarse, el omega se veía como un cachorrito herido, a T'Challa realmente le dolía el corazón verlo de esa forma, no quería que sufriera, pero sabía que más temprano que tarde se enteraría de la verdad, aunque sólo una parte porque ni siquiera él conocía toda la verdad — cariño es mejor que te siente si, respira, inhala, exhala — pedía el alfa cuando al fin logró que Bucky tomara asiento, estaba seguro que sus piernas no resistirían mucho más.

— ¿Qué…qué es esto? ¿Nos…nos conocemos?

— Bucky, primero debes saber que Schmidt es tu padre — el omega soltó un fuerte sollozo, T'Challa de inmediato lo llevó a su cuerpo y con sus feromonas intentó calmarlo — él es un alemán que logró hacerse camino y nombre en rusia, logrando su propio grupo. Tu madre era una empleada más — no quiso decir una de las prostitutas — pero al parecer su favorita, pues a ti te conservó — Bucky para ese entonces ya estaba llorando — fuiste criado en La Mafia Roja, tu padre te entrenó para ser un asesino despiadado ignoró tu verdadera naturaleza de género gracias a tu madre, pero cuando supo que eras omega quiso acabar contigo, casi te mata y tu madre logró darte en adopción, al parecer estuviste algo de tiempo en coma, no tengo tan claro que pasó en ese entonces, pero perdiste tu identidad y tu ya no recordabas tu pasado.

— ¿Y nosotros?

— Te conocí cuando niños porque mi padre tenía negocios con el tuyo — bajó un poco el tono de su voz — te reconocí como mi omega, éramos muy amigos. Mi padre cortó negocios cuando nos enteramos de lo que te había hecho, te buscamos, pero nunca pudimos dar contigo, hasta hace poco — terminó de explicar el alfa, para ese entonces sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Shuri tras la puerta escuchaba todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba realmente triste, ella sabía todo lo que había sufrido su hermano, también cuantos años habían buscado al omega pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de la tierra. Tu verdadero nombre es Johann Aleksi Schmidt

Bucky lloró aun más fuerte, no podía creer aquellas palabras, pero veía la verdad en la mirada del alfa, sabía que T'Challa no le estaba mintiendo. El heredero de Wakanda lo acarició intentando consolarlo, se le rompía el corazón verlo de esa forma, lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer para quitar su tristeza excepto una cosa.

— Mi hermano dice la verdad — la alfa no quiso seguir esperando — no sabes cuanto te buscamos — la mujer se aproximó y con cariño limpio las lágrimas del omega, quien en ese momento se encontraba desesperado, había tanto que pensar, tanto que digerir.

Los alfas se encargaron de mimar al omega, responder todas las preguntas que tenía, pues definitivamente en ese momento su vida había cambiado rotundamente, nunca volvería a ser como antes. Pero tampoco podía dar toda la información, ya que aún había cabos sueltos que solo Winifred sería capaz de llenar.

— Kотенок, mi omega, te prometo que acabaremos con Schmidt, rescataremos a tu madre.

— Quiero su cabeza y quiero mi lugar — respondió el omega, no sabía si merecía la ayuda de Wakanda, pero ya no estaría tranquilo, no ahora que sabía la verdad y su ira contra el bastardo de su padre estaba creciendo en su interior.

— Te lo prometo mi reina — fue lo único que respondió el alfa, mientras Bucky se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella declaración, no quería pensar más, se acercó más al cuello de T'Challa, ahora entendía porque su aroma se le hacía familiar, porque podía reconfortarlo.

Shuri pudo notar que ella estaba sobrando, que no era necesaria. Lentamente salió del lugar, la pareja hay presente ni siquiera se percataría de su ausencia, para ese entonces el omega estaba prácticamente sentado sobre su hermano, parecía un gatito, apretado a su cuerpo y escondido en su cuello, el alfa lo acariciaba buscando calmarlo, el cuarto se estaba llenando de sus feromonas.

Erik acababa de golpear a unos tipos, su camisa se había manchado de sangre, chasqueo su lengua, estaba cabreado, definitivamente ese no era un día para que se metieran con Lehnsherr. La lengua recién cortada la tiró por ahí, veía como la sangre estaba ahogando a ese pobre humano, pero realmente no le importaba, podría hacérselo más sencillo y simplemente ponerle una bala, pero no tenía ánimos de ser piadosos, así que se fue dejándolo desangrarse.

Esperaba que su omega estuviera cuando llegara, si no su ira se descontrolaría, esa misma tarde podría acabar con quien fuese, se sentía herido y triste. Lanzó su móvil cuando nuevamente al llamar a Charles lo enviaba al buzón de voz, ni siquiera tenía un puto mensaje de él y Steve le había confirmado que no había vuelto a la mansión y que nadie sabía de él.

Apenas viera a Charles le exigiría una puta respuesta, él no merecía nada de eso, él se lo había dado todo, no merecía que lo abandonara de esa forma, que al menos el omega fuera lo suficientemente hombre para dejarlo a la cara. Apretó los dientes furioso, aún tenía cosas que hacer.

— ¿Entonces, ahora soy el señor de un grupo mafioso? — preguntó Kurt divertido mientras entraban a la mansión Worthington.

— Hey omega aun no muero — dio un saltito cuando escuchó a su suegro, pero pudo notar que no había ira en sus palabras, más bien era un jugueteo — si querías ser el amo y señor de aquí tendrías que haberte casado conmigo, no con el idiota de mi hijo.

— ¡Papá! — se quejó el Warren ofuscado.

— Gracias, pero me gustan así — el omega se acercó hasta su esposo, lo abrazó y dio besitos en el hombro, Warren no se podía enojar con él, soltó un suspiro y dejó un cálido beso en la coronilla de su amor, el patriarca los quedó mirando mientras sonreía, esos mocosos se veían realmente bien juntos, esperaba que pronto le dieran nietos, él se quería salir pronto del negocio y que mejor excusa que dedicarse al cuidado de algunos cachorritos o cachorritas.

Steve se había encerrado con su padre, necesitaba hablar del matrimonio sin que pareciera apurado, que no notara que había algún tipo de propósito oculto, no podía ser tan evidente.

— Padre me casaré con Tony en dos días — Strucker de inmediato le dio una mirada evaluadora — Anthony tiene un gran negocio para empezar en la mafia, pero no lo aceptan por ser un simple omega, dijeron que harían tratos con él si estaba unido a un alfa, se alegraron mucho más al saber que era alguien de La Hydra.

— ¿Quiénes? — preguntó Strucker dándole un sorbo a su vino.

— Castle, ya sabes como es de tradicional — explicó Steve tranquilo mientras imitaba a su padre y se tomaba un trago — Anthony está ansioso, quiere estrenarse en el este mundo, ya sabes como son los omegas, parecen unos cachorros.

— Esta bien Steve, sólo recuerda no darle tantas libertades, son simples omegas.

— Lo se padre, gracias — finalizó el alfa bebiéndose de golpe lo que quedaba en su vaso y saliendo tranquilo del lugar, ignorando que quería arrancarle la cabeza a Strucker.

Charles no podía creer, no podía ser cierto lo que le estaban diciendo. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, pasaba de un estado a otro sin saber que hacer o decir, pidió discreción y sin decir nada más se fue, tenía mucho que hacer, mucho en que pensar.

No volvió a la mansión hasta entrada la tarde, había tomado un par de decisiones, habian sido difíciles, pero sabía que sería lo mejor para todos, incluido él y su alfa, a quien no quería dañar, pero tampoco lo podía arriesgar.

Pero su tarde no fue tan tranquila, se topó con el estúpido de Strucker quien lo miraba divertido hasta finalmente estallar en una carcajada la cual Charles no pudo comprender, poco a poco ambos comenzaron una discusión bastante acalorada.

— Ya no necesitas colgarte del dinero de mi hijo, déjalo en paz maldita puta — Erik escuchó las palabras de su padre y apuró el paso, no quería que le dijera nada a su omega, simplemente no lo dejaría.

— Lástima no es eso lo que necesito de él — explicó el omega de forma tranquila — necesito otro tipo de cosas que simplemente no se pueden comprar con dinero — finalizó Charles, su voz sonaba tranquila.

Erik entró gruñendo, en un solo movimiento alejó a su padre de su omega, quien volvió a respirar con normalidad luego de haber sido estampado contra la muralla.

— Esta zorra será tu perdición Erik, no te daré un puesto aquí mientras siga con él, ni creas que algún día esta perra podrá ser parte de La Hydra, aunque ahora sea el heredero Xavier, sigue siendo la golfa que media ciudad se folló — escupió el alfa lleno de ira — ni siquiera para darte hijos sirve — al finalizar aquellas palabras Erik ya no lo soportó, sabía muy bien que aquello hería a Charles en sobremanera, su gruñido fue muy grande y Charles si alguna vez había pensado que conocía al Erik furioso estaba realmente equivoca, apenas podía moverse , su omega interno estaba llorando desesperado.

Pero como pudo tomó al alfa por el brazo y lo comenzó a arrullar, necesitaba calmarlo, no podían echarlo todo a perder.

— ¡Erik no! Todo lo que dice tu padre es verdad, pero si a ti no te importa a mi tampoco — explicó el omega sonriendo — ahora vámonos, tenemos que hablar algunos asuntos.

El omega a regañadientes logró llevárselo de ahí, suspiró aliviado luego de haber pensado en que sería el testigo de un asesinato, soltó una risa, como si eso realmente le importara.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — Erik le gruñó a Charles apenas cruzaron el umbral de su habitación.

— Necesitaba hacer un par de cosas, solo — se explicó el omega mientras movía sus manos nervioso — necesitaba pensar en lo que hemos hablado — Erik sintió que se quedaba sin aire, estaba seguro que todo acabaría — Erik quiero que me muerdas, quiero que claves tus dientes en mi cuello — el omega se acurrucó a su cuerpo y Erik lo abrazó con fuerza — alfa muérdeme tan fuerte, deja una marca tan grande que haga que el resto parezcan insignificantes — sin darse cuenta ya había soltado un gimoteo, Erik se estremeció.

Llevó al omega a la cama, lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo con dulzura, no dejaba de susurrar palabras de amor, se sentía embriagado por la presencia de Charles.

El omega por su parte se deshacía en gemidos, sentía que los roces de Erik lo quemaban, necesitaba aquellos dientes, necesitaba el vínculo, sobre todo ahora, con extrema urgencia. Se besaron con locura, atrás había quedado la ropa, no estaban en celo, pero parecía que lo estaban, estaban gimiendo y sollozando como unos animales, el deseo los estaba cegando, sentían que estaban ardiendo, que morirían por combustión espontanea.

Erik fue directo a Charles no le importó, sentía como el gran miembro del alfa entraba de forma profunda en su cavidad, como sus caderas chocaban, seguramente quedarían cardenales producto de la rudeza del momento, pero no les importaba, ambos gruñían ansiosos de placer, las estocadas cada vez fueron más lentas y profundas, ambos se sentían al borde del clímax y en perfecta sincronización ambos gimieron mientras sus bocas se entrelazaban, no faltó mucho para que el nudo de Erik comenzara a crecer aún más, el alfa corrió su boca hasta el pálido cuello del omega y sin pensarlo más de la forma más grotesca y animal clavó profundamente sus dientes haciendo que el omega soltara un grito mientras su consciencia se nublaba.

Ambos estaban abrumados, Charles no sabía bien que estaba pasando un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo y lo único que sentía era como Erik se aferraba aún más, clavaba sus dientes y la tibia sangre corría por su cuello. El alfa se aferró aún más, ya no estaba apretando pero se negaba a quitar sus dientes de aquel lugar, lo abrazó con más fuerza perdiéndose en el delicioso y dulce aroma de su omega.


	23. Capítulo 23

Erik nuevamente despertó primero, al parecer él tenía con tan solo unas pocas horas de sueño, estaba seguro de que aún era temprano, que podía dormir un poco más, pero en ese momento no estaba interesado, más bien, dirigió su mirada a su omega, quien estaba acurrucado a su lado, exhibiendo una mancha de sangre, lugar donde había clavado sus dientes.

Con cariño lo aproximó aún más a su cuerpo, y luego pasó su cálida lengua por el lugar de su marca, Charles soltó un suspiro y se estremeció ante el acto, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados, el omega había quedado cansado luego de crear el vínculo, incluso él lo estaba, no se podía comparar ni siquiera con un tercio de cuando lo había hecho con Magda.

Con Charles fue totalmente distinto, realmente su mundo ahora estaba de cabeza, sentía como la marca quemaba y pulsaba en su propio cuerpo, estaba seguro de que su omega lo sentía incluso más intenso, entre sueño se quejaba y se sentía realmente caliente, llevó su boca hasta su frente, notando que el omega tenía algo de fiebre.

Fue por algunos paños y algo de agua, debía cuidar a su omega como la joya más hermosa, era su amado Charles, realmente nunca imaginó en estar vinculado a alguien como él, no podía más de felicidad y amor, entre sonrisas limpio la sangre, para luego pasar su lengua, de seguro así aceleraría la cicatrización, lo único que quería era ver la forma final, aunque al parecer su vínculo era más que estrecho, las antiguas mordidas ni siquiera se notaban al lado de las líneas gruesas y amoratadas que habían dejado sus dientes.

— Alfa tengo hambre — Charles pidió con los ojos aún cerrados mientras hacía una mueca al mover el cuello.

— Omega, mi vida — Erik se acercó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios — ¿cómo te sientes, duele mucho?

— Es tolerable — Charles tragó duro mientras se desperezaba — Erik es realmente distinto — tomó el rostro de su alfa con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente — no se compara al resto de las veces que he sido marcado, no sabes cómo sentí el vínculo contigo, era como si quemara, como si me llenara de ti, fue tan, tan distinto — el omega no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, Erik lamió las lágrimas con dulzura mientras sus ojos también se ponían vidriosos, era realmente emotivo lo que estaban viviendo.

— Para mí también lo fue bonito, fue realmente único — el alfa se acercó y le dio un dulce beso, ambos sonrieron, no necesitaban más palabras.

Tony quería vomitar, estaba más que nervioso, no había dormido en toda la noche y no sabía que esperar de su boda, no se sentía preparado, estaba pensando seriamente en huir o hacerse el enfermo, quizás esa era una buena idea.

— Tones te ves horrible — Peter entró riendo — ¿tanto te asusta el tío Steve? — el chiquillo no pudo evitar burlarse mientras le entregaba una taza de café y unas donas, sabía lo mucho que le gustaban a su nuevo tío, como ahora le gustaba llamarlo para burlarse.

— Cállate mocoso — lo regañó Tony con cariño mientras tomaba lo ofrecido y le sonreía — desde hoy seré legalmente tu tío, así que trátame con respeto o le diré que pasas tus noches en la cabaña del guardaespaldas.

Peter comenzó a toser al haberse atorado con su café, Tony no hizo más que reír ante la reacción del muchacho, quien para ese entonces tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué Peter hace qué? — Steve preguntó curioso mientras alzaba una ceja, Peter fulminó con la mirada a su tío y salió del lugar gruñendo, aún era muy pronto para hacerlo oficial.

Dio un respingo cuando unos bracitos lo tomaron de sus piernas, de inmediato el omega tomó al muchacho en sus brazos y lo levantó, para repartir besitos mientras el pequeño omega se escondía en su cuello y reía, reclamándole por no estar en su casa al despertar. Peter no hizo más que reír, el niño se había tomado muy a pecho que ahora era parte de su familia, estaba seguro de que llegaría a celarlo incluso más que Logan.

Luego lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo con su padre, él tenía un par de cosas que hacer, todo se estaba acelerando, no podrían resistir mucho más, esperaba que al menos pudieran terminar bien el día, no estaba seguro de que tanto tiempo les quedaba realmente.

Charles llegó al desayuno más que deslumbrante, exhibiendo la marcha en su cuello, aun hinchada y roja, pero que dejaba ver como Erik había marcado de forma grande y profunda sus dientes.

— ¿Te mordió una bestia? — preguntó Tony riendo mientras se llenaba la boca.

— No tengo la culpa que a ti te haya mordido un gatito, a mi me marcó un tigre — respondió Charles sonriendo de forma altanera mientras se servía una taza de té.

— ¡Hey! — Steve soltó fingiendo molestia, mientras Erik soltaba una carcajada para luego abrazar a Charles por la espalda y depositar cálidos besos en el lugar de su mordida, Steve y Tony los miraron con cariño, se veían realmente adorables.

— Veo que te atreviste — todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Strucker —Erik nunca pensé que podías ser tan imbécil, no te crie para caer ante el trasero de una ramera.

— Exacto, lo criaste para caer ante el trasero de un dios, tal como es Charles — Peter que venía llegando no pudo evitar interferir, desafiando a su abuelo con la mirada y mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Se escuchó una bofetada para que luego Strucker saliera iracundo del lugar.

De inmediato el castaño fue a ver a Peter quien le explicaba que todo estaba bien, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir golpes de su abuelo y realmente no le importaba pagar ese precio si a cambio enojaba al estúpido anciano. Erik se acercó y besando su coronilla le agradeció por ser tan valiente, estaba seguro de que sus hijos lo eran incluso mucho más que él.

— Al fin eres mi padrastro — Peter gritó emocionado mientras miraba la marca en Charles quien no pudo evitar avergonzarse ante las palabras del cachorro — gracias por aceptar a papá, él realmente te ama — el omega susurró más bajito mientras abrazaba a Charles, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron una vez más, demostrando todo el amor que se tenían y Erik no puedo evitar unirse al abrazo, extrañando a su Wanda, ella también debería

Kurt intentaba salir de casa, pero Warren lo abrazaba impidiéndole el paso, realmente odiaba que si esposo lo dejara solo, se comportaba como un niño pequeño y al omega ya le estaba hartando la situación, tenía un par de cosas que hacer. Así que tomó al alfa, lo llevó contra una muralla y lo besó con fuerza, mientras Warren estaba perdido en el deseo, él salió corriendo, tomando su motocicleta y dirigiéndose a si ex casa, necesitaba hablar con sus padres, además de ayudar a Tony, tenían que preparar al omega para su matrimonio.

Stephen estaba aburrido leyendo algunas páginas de un libro, esperaba a Loki quien no terminaba de arreglarse para dirigirse a La Hydra, el omega no dejaba de llamar arreglando algunos últimos detalles para la boda, mientras no se decidía que ropa utilizar, pues se encontraba gordo con todo, el médico no hacía más que reír ante ese pensamiento, pues Loki se seguía viendo más que fabuloso.

Su móvil sonó y emocionado pensó en su admirador, pero se encontró con un número que conocía muy bien, se había aprendido de memoria el número del bastardo de su exesposo, rechazó las llamadas un par de veces para que luego llegaran los mensajes, los cuales solo insistían en una cosa "cuídate" era lo único que se repetía y el omega se comenzó a preocupar ante aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar responder ante la última llamada.

— Stephen, mi amor — el omega gruñó ante ese apodo — cuídate, las cosas no están bien — pudo notar la preocupación en Everett — carga contigo algunas armas, se cuidadoso — tomó una pausa — recuerda que te amo, siempre te amé — cortó la llamada sin esperar a que Stephen le respondiera, aunque quizás serían insultos y maldiciones, el omega se había quedado sin palabras con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Thor entró y acarició los cabellos del omega, Stephen sabía que no había nada romántico o sexual en aquellas caricias, sólo eran mimos, solía reírse al pensar que Thor lo acariciaba como si de un gato se tratase y no le molestaba, a veces quería sentir la calidez de un alfa, aunque fuera de mentira.

— Asumo que Loki aún no está lista — el alfa comenzó a reír, conocía muy bien a su pareja — ¿todo bien Stephen? — notó la preocupación en el omega, quien de inmediato fingió una sonrisa.

— Si, todo bien — tragó duro, quizás era mejor seguir las indicaciones de Everett — Thor, podrías darme algunas armas, preferiría ir con alguna pistola a La Hydra, no tengo un buen presentimiento — no quiso explicar que todo se debía a que había hablado con su exnovio.

De inmediato al alfa asistió, explicando que le encontraba la razón, pidiendo disculpas por no haber ofrecido una antes, pues tanto el como Loki estaban acostumbrados a cargar con pistolas y dagas. Fue por algunas armas, le pasó cuchillas livianas y fáciles de esconder, así como un arma automática, ya que el omega no era tan conocedor de armas, por suerte, haber trabajado bajo La Hydra y estar bajo los cuidados de La Asgard, le hacían conocer lo básico para defenderse.

Kurt se abrazó a Raven, luego fue el turno de Azazel, el pequeño omega no dejaba de esconderse entre los cuellos de sus padres tal como hacía cuando cachorro, riendo mientras les explicaba que en realidad si los había extrañado. Poco a poco el omega se fue poniendo más serio, se acercó a su padre y susurró muy bajito que necesitaba hablar con ellos, Azazel asistió con un leve movimiento mientras se llevaba a Raven a otro lado.

Luego el omega se fue a saludar a los de su casa, Peter corrió a su encuentro, realmente extrañaba a Kurt, ellos prácticamente eran como hermanos, aunque bueno, habian follado un par de veces. En el lugar ya se encontraba Loki y Stephen, el primero no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras daba indicaciones.

— ¿Lo trajiste? — preguntó Peter, mientras Kurt asistía y le entregaba una cajita decorada de forma exquisita.

— Tony — Peter se acercó al omega quien en ese momento tenía puesto un tratamiento de belleza — con Wanda y Kurt te tenemos un obsequio, bienvenido a nuestra familia — el joven omega le dio una gran sonrisa y luego le extendió la caja.

De inmediato Stark la abrió algo curioso, encontrándose con un hermoso par de puñales, que exhibían unas hojas relucientes. Tony de inmediato pudo ver que una tenía grabado su nombre y la otra el de su futuro esposo, junto a un pequeño símbolo de La Hydra, ahora sí que se sentía como un mafioso más, con cariño agradeció a los muchachos, dándoles grandes abrazos mientras Loki gruñía que se quedara tranquilo pues la mascarilla se le empezaba a caer.

Charles estaba preocupado, podía notar que pese a ser un ambiente festivo por la boda, se sentía la presión en el aire, era obvio que todos sospechaban a su modo que las cosas no estaban bien, la tensión se sentía en el aire.

No sabía que hacer o que decir, estaba más que seguro que debería contarle a Erik lo que estaba pasando, pero sería un arma de doble filo, podían utilizarlo en contra del alfa, así como, tenía más que claro que Erik daría su vida por él, no veía ningún beneficio a que el alfa se enterara de la verdad. Pero tampoco podía guardarlo, si le llegase a suceder algo o si simplemente desaparecía por aquella razón alguien tenía que saber la verdad, y tampoco podía ser Peter, ese muchacho estaba más que dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

En uno de lo pasillos se encontró a su cuñado, con cuidado y haciendo disimuladas señas le pidió que lo acompañara a uno de los jardines, era menos factible que hubiese micrófonos, y si las cámaras los mostraban juntos, ellos simplemente estaban conversando. Steve iba convencido de que serían las felicitaciones por su boda o algo así, nunca pensó en lo que escucharía.

— Estoy embarazado — soltó Charles en un susurro — Erik no lo puede saber, no aún — lo expresó de forma seria — guarda el secreto — finalizó el omega dejando a Steve anonadado con la noticia, sin saber que responder o que hacer, sabía que era un secreto realmente grande, no entendía del todo por qué Charles escondía algo así, pero respetaría la opción del omega, por ahora guardaría silencio.

Kurt sintió vibrar uno de los móviles, sabía bien quien era y dónde debía ir, así fue como en una habitación oculta de su ex casa se encontró con sus padres.

— Las cosas están a punto de estallar — Kurt le dijo con el semblante serio — necesito que dejen este lugar, en medio de la boda desaparecerán, nadie se dará cuenta. Mi gente ya los está esperando, el señor Worthington ya sabe todo, ahora es nuestro aliado, dijo que yo era su familia y no me abandonaría, se ha unido a nosotros con Warren, ya tomó un bando — el omega se acercó y besó con cariño la mejilla de su madre — cuídala papá, te necesitamos para esta guerra, los necesitamos — se explicó al ver la cara que Raven le ponía — y lo primero es que salgan vivos de aquí — el omega no dijo más, se despidió de ellos y salió rápido, muchos detalles aún por afinar.

Peter acaba de asustar a Logan, quien le llevaba algo de comer a su hijo, Daken correteaba distraído por el jardín, sorprendido con la hermosa decoración que había en el lugar. El omega le extendió na pequeña nota, el alfa la recibió y en un ágil movimiento la guardo en unos de sus bolsillos para luego seguir con su rutina, sabía que algo importante debía estar pasando y realmente sospechaba por donde iba, luego de encargarle a su hijo que no se moviera del lugar, logró escabullirse para ver de que se trataba, no podía creer lo que veía escrito, Peter lo escucharía, él no lo dejaría solo.

Fue prácticamente corriendo a la habitación del muchacho, abrió sin siquiera golpear y luego cerró mientras Peter lo miraba, él sabía que Logan lo buscaría luego de leer lo que le había entregado, antes de que el alfa abriera la boca Peter le hizo una señal de silencio, mientras lo sacaba del lugar, después de todo hablar en alguno de los jardines era lo menos sospechoso.

Fueron con Daken de inmediato el omega fue a juguetear con Peter, a adornar sus cabellos con flores, al parecer su nuevo pasatiempo.

— No Logan, no digas nada — expreso el omega sonriendo al pequeño quien escuchaba todo, pero tan inteligente como era prefería no intervenir en asuntos de adultos — hoy no, por el cachorrito — expresó sonriendo y abrazando al más pequeño — sólo por hoy, luego te explico todo — expresó el omega mientras se levantaba del lugar, aún habian muchas cosas que afinar.

Loki le acaba de cerrar la puerta en la cara a Steve, prohibiéndole ver al novio ya que era un mal augurio, Stephen no hizo más que reír para luego salir a ver que era lo que quería su amigo, el rubio le extendió un regalo y luego se fue del lugar, incluso él tenía que arreglarse para la ocasión, no quería que la primera pelea de esposos fuera que Tony lo regañara por no estar lo suficientemente arreglado.

El médico extendió el regalo a Tony, lo primero que se encontró el omega fue una hermosa carta, que hizo que algunas lágrimas cayeran, luego pudo ver un hermoso dibujo que Steve le había hecho, realmente amaba los detalles que el alfa tenía con él, era realmente romántico y amaba aquello.

— Wow una FN Five-seven — explicó Loki señalando el arma que había dentro de la caja — realmente letal explicó el omega, Tony asistió recordando las clases de tiro que había tenido con Steve, el alfa se había encargado de enseñarle muy bien a utilizarlas, de seguro que le regalara una sólo podía significar una cosa, él ya estaba listo para usarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora se sentía preparado para entrar en la lucha.

Charles estaba siendo abrazado por su alfa, quien había llegado hace poco luego de haber ido a terminar algunos asuntos, el omega no hizo más que reír pues solo habían estado separados un par de horas, pero al parecer para el alfa se hicieron eternas, aunque siendo sinceros para él también lo fueron, incluso su mordida se había afiebrado, necesitaba cuando antes los cuidados del alfa, quien ya estaba dando besos y lamidas por el lugar, no se cansaba de admirar la marca, ahora realmente sentía que había vínculo entre ellos.

Se dieron más abrazos y mimos, Charles sabía que debería estar ayudando a su amigo, pero para eso estaba Loki, él quería disfrutar de Erik todo lo que pudiese, ese era su momento para ser egoísta, para ansiar algo solo de él, de sentirse querido y mimado, y no le importaba nadie ni nada.

Poco a poco la hora fue avanzando y en la mansión ya se sentía el ambiente festivo, la ceremonia sería en uno de los jardines, ya estaba todo exquisitamente decorado, para haber tenido solo un par de días, todo había quedado perfecto, Loki realmente hacía magia.

— ¿Bucky, estás seguro? — preguntó T'Challa, no confiando en la estabilidad del omega, ni tampoco en sus intenciones, además, no sería muy bien recibido.

— Solo quiero hablar unas palabras con Steve, no quiero quedarme a la ceremonia, no sé si estoy preparado ¿me acompañas? Te juro que es sólo para despedirme.

El alfa asistió, no negaba que habian celos de su parte, pero no sería tan inmaduro para reconocerlo, además entendía a Bucky, el omega ni siquiera lo recordaba, mucho menos le iba a guardar cariño.

Así fue como el alfa llamó a Steve, apenas llegaron a la mansión se encontraron al alfa apoyado en una de las murallas, ya portaba su vestuario para la ceremonia, se veía realmente radiante, pero en ese momento estaba de brazos cruzados.

— James — fue la forma de recibir al omega, quien sintió algo de dolor al ser llamado fríamente por aquel nombre — no te atrevas…. — pero fue interrumpido.

— Tranquilo Steve, sólo estoy aquí para pedirte perdón. Perdón por haber reaccionado mal, tu siempre fuiste claro conmigo. Realmente perdón por haber atacado a Tony, me encantaría disculparme con él en persona pero estoy seguro que no me quiere ni ver — expresó el omega avergonzado.

— ¿Quién no te quiere ver? — todos se giraron encontrándose con Stark quien se veía realmente enojado.

— Anthony — el omega se acercó, de inmediato los alfas reaccionaron para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento — perdóname todo lo que hice y dije — Bucky se acercó un poco más, y con vergüenza lo abrazó — que seas muy feliz y que hagas muy feliz a Steve, ambos lo merecen — susurró de forma dulce, Stark pudo notar que no había rencor u odio en sus palabras — estaremos para ayudarlos siempre — luego se alejó y mostró una sonrisa.

— Que seas feliz Steve, cuida a Anthony — Bucky lo abrazó — estaremos para ustedes — Rogers sabía lo que significaban esas palabras.

— Felicitaciones a ambos, que sea una hermosa ceremonia — felicitó T'Challa mientras Bucky volvía a su lado, para luego abandonar el lugar.

— Maldito omega, te dije que era de mala suerte — Loki llegó gritando — vamos que aún te tienes que cambiar de ropa y estamos a cinco minutos.

— Tranquilo tío Loki, eso es cuando ven el vestido de novias y este aún no se lo pone — Peter venía un poco más atrás calmando la atmósfera y bromeando como siempre, para luego enviar a su tío adentro, ya estaban por empezar y de seguro los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento.

Sólo algunos clanes de la mafia asistieron a la boda, la ceremonia iba a ser muy pequeña y había sido puesta a última hora, muchos no alcanzaron a mover sus negocios para poder asistir. Peter estaba en la puerta dando la bienvenida mientras observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin dejar de esperar que su móvil sonara, esperaba una llamada de suma urgencia, estaba preocupado.

Raven y Azazel huyeron en completo silencio, nadie pudo notar que había abandonado La Hydra, fueron gratamente recibidos por el señor Worthington, bebían algunas copas mientras se mantenían al tanto.

Logan tuvo que lidiar con un confundido Daken, aun así, pudo salir del lugar. Sabía donde debía dirigirse y estaba seguro de que ya todos estaban al tanto, y claramente lo mejor por ahora sería refugiarse en La Asgard, tal como había dicho Peter solo sería por ese día, pues no dejaría que su omega se siguiera arriesgando solo, él estaba para ayudarlo.

La ceremonia estaba siendo hermosa, todo el mundo estaba escuchando atentamente las palabras del juez, tanto Tony como Steve tenían lágrimas en los ojos, hicieron juramentos hermosos, cada uno estaba dejando su alma.

— T'Challa detente — Bucky soltó un grito — se quienes son— el omega estaba desesperado, listo para salir corriendo del auto.

Ellos realmente se amaban y estaban más que destinados a estar juntos, así fue como la ceremonia avanzó llena de aplausos y celebración.

Apenas el juez aseguró que ya estaban casados y que se podían besar, ambos hombres se devoraron, no fueron para nada tímidos, simplemente se besaron como solo ellos sabían hacerlos, muchos sintieron algo de calor al ver aquella escena.

Prácticamente tuvieron que separarlos para que no tuvieran sexo ahí mismo, los invitados no hicieron más que reír. La fiesta comenzó, el alcohol y la fina comía ya estaban presentes, todo el mundo celebraba la unión definitiva de uno de los herederos de La Hydra con heredero Stark, claramente ellos lograrían grandes cosas para la mafia.

El vals comenzó a sonar, la nueva pareja se miró, ambo expresaban amor mientras se unían en un hermoso baile, se daban algunos besos y no dejaban de susurrarse palabras de amor, poco a poco comenzaron a unirse parejas, todo iba de maravilla, realmente sería una ceremonia que todos envidiarían.

Se escuchó ruido y gritos desesperados, el ambiente se tornó de un aroma cargado de miedo, Peter y Erik levantaron sus cabezas conocían demasiado bien ese aroma. Se encontraron con T'Challa y Bucky ayudando a Wanda, quien apenas podía caminar, venía bañada en sangre.

— Nos…nos descubrieron — expresó la omega abrazando a su hermano y a su padre, quien quedaron rígidos y dirigieron una mirada preocupada a todos sus aliados presentes.

El ambiente se había apagado de golpe, todo el mundo se quedó estático y en cuestión de segundos, la ráfaga de disparos comenzó, todos sacaron sus armas, sin más palabras comenzó la guerra. . .


	24. Capítulo 24

Los disparos no dejaban de sonar, el vidrio haciéndose añicos y el aroma a pólvora y sangre llenaba el lugar, todo el mundo estaba alerta, otros corrían por sus vidas, era un absoluto caos, en el que nadie quisiera estar, cualquier podría salir muerto de aquella monstruosidad.

Tony sintió como Bucky se ponía frente a él abrazándolo, tuvo miedo al recordar lo que el omega había intentado con él, pero luego escuchó disparos y los gritos de T'Challa.

— Anthony con esto pago mi deuda — Bucky habló mientras su voz se cortaba, de inmediato Tony pudo notar las manchas de sangre que había en su cuerpo — salva a Steve — fue lo último que dijo el omega el omega antes de desplomarse.

De inmediato Stark sacó el arma que su esposo le había regalado, no sabía donde apuntar o que hacer, a los metros vio como un par de hombres lo sujetaban con fuerza, el alfa intentaba liberarse, pero estaba mal herido y se lo estaban logrando llevar, pero él no los dejaría.

A paso decidido fue donde los tipos, les disparó de forma certera tomándolos desprevenidos, ahora un solo hombre sujetaba a Steve quien no estaba reaccionando de buena forma, quería arrancarla la cabeza a ese bastardo, pero no quería que nadie hiriera a su esposo, pero no alcanzó a planear una estrategia cuando un disparo muy cerca de su cuerpo pasó rozando su brazo e impactando en el pecho de uno de los guardias de su padre.

— Jodida perra, no con mi hombre — gritó Tony furioso para luego disparar unas veces más justo en la cabeza del tipo. Así fue como Anthony Stark, un simple omega había acabado con tres grandes alfas con armas, él solo con su pistola les había arrebatado la vida y de paso había salvado al amor de su vida.

Steve aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver estaba en shock, pero reaccionó rápido cuando el omega lo regañó y lo instó a sacar armas, aún quedaba mucho por hacer, las personas estaban cayendo como moscas y ellos tenían algunos aliados que rescatar.

Las manos de Stephen aun temblaban, no estaba tan acostumbrado a usar armas mucho menos que sus conocimientos sirvieran para matar, pero acaba de acuchillar a un tipo que tuvo a Loki en sus manos, ni siquiera lo pensó mientras cortaba arterias y músculos, enterrando fuertemente en órganos vitales, pero nadie dañaría a su amigo mientras él estuviera vivo.

— Mierda, eso estuvo cerca — soltó Loki limpiándose la sangre — gracias, Stephen, salvaste mi vida — aseguraba el omega de forma sincera mientras su amigo besaba su mejilla, a los pocos segundos Thor estuvo frente a ellos poniéndose de forma protectora, ahora protegiéndolos — Llegaste tarde— soltó Loki enojado, aunque Stephen pudo notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, las manos del omega aún temblaban.

— Beklager, månen min — Thor se acercó y le dio un cálido beso — gracias Stephen, te debemos mucho — el omega se sintió avergonzado, ellos ya habían hecho mucho por él, lo que acaba de hacer no significaban nada.

Bucky se estaba mordiendo con fuerza el labio, el hombro le estaba matando, sentía un dolor realmente fuerte en el torso, sintió como T'Challa llegaba a su lado, podía notar la desesperación en el alfa, le produjo ternura, si sólo lo hubiera conocido antes, si sólo lo recordara.

— Tranquilo alfa, he pasado cosas peores — sonrió de forma socarrona mientras se ponía de pie — abajo — gritó, mientras T'Challa acata la orden el abría fuego, aún les quedaba por luchar, luego se podían preocupar de sus heridas.

Charles no sabía que hacer, habian demasiado enemigos y no sabía a quien apuntar o quien le arrebataría la vida, de una cosa estaba seguro, en ese momento el era un blanco importante, como pudo se escondió, Erik había ido en búsqueda de su hija, no sentía que lo hubiera abandonado, pues él sabía que era un interés secundario, siempre estarían primero los mellizos, además, él se sabía defender lo suficientemente bien, sólo que ahora tenía que ser algo más responsable, un cachorrito en su vientre lo necesitaba, así que no podía jugar con su vida como estaba acostumbrado.

Hombres que reconoció de grupo Worthington lo estaban custodiando, en pocos segundos Warren y Kurt estuvieron a su lado, todos dispuestos a luchar, no permitirían que se lo llevaran. Sabían que el viejo lo que más quería era terminar con su vida, y que hasta ahora no hubiera intentando llevárselo sólo podía significar una cosa, no iban por él, iban por alguien más importante.

Escucharon los desgarradores gritos de Wanda y como el mismísimo Strucker apuntaba a la cabeza de su nieta, la pequeña omega lloraba desconsolada y Charles ardía en ira, necesitaba ir por ella, se quedó en su lugar gracias a que Warren y Kurt lo tenían fuertemente tomado, no le permitirá dar su vida de una forma tan estúpida.

Loki se mordía las uñas, sabía que las cosas estaban mal, estaban perdiendo y no llegaban los refuerzos, estaba seguro que varios de los presentes habían llamado a sus grupos, pero se estaban demorando demasiado, las cosas no tenían buen augurio, esperaba equivocarse, pero el rara vez se equivocaba.

— Loki tranquilo — Parker lo abrazó, no supo en que momento había llegado el más joven, quien no dejaba de mirar su móvil — están a menos de cinco minutos, tenemos que resistir.

— Estás…estás herido — Loki estaba aterrado al ver la sangre en aquel mocoso que quería como su hijo.

— Son un par de balas, nada de que preocuparse. Wade ya se encargó de esos bastardos — el pequeño apuntó y Loki comprobó que efectivamente el alfa acababa de cortar con katanas sus cabezas, las cuales rodaban de forma poca decorosa, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, de seguro el embarazo lo tenía sensible a ese tipo de cosas — Shuri y Murdock dicen que están cada vez más cerca, y que los guardianes fueron emboscados por gente de Strucker, pero que ya tienen controlada la situación.

Charles cayó de rodillas, cuando Strucker le dio con la culata a Erik, quien de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, el viejo lo levantó del cabello, el omega vio como el viejo alfa le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa torcida antes de dar un nuevo golpe en su alfa, su marca ardió, su alfa estaba sufriendo.

— No con mi viejo — el grito de Peter retumbó en el salón mientras el omega se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre, impidiendo que se lo llevaran. Strucker de una bofetada lo lanzó un par de metros, Peter en un ágil movimiento se escondió tras una mesa para luego salir con armas gemelas, comenzando a disparar mientras en su cara se veía la ira, no dejaría que se llevaran a su padre.

Unos fuertes chirridos de autos frenando se escucharon, de inmediato soldados de las distintas mafias se hicieron presentes, lo de antes se sentía calma en comparación con la tormenta recién desatada.

Charles impotente vio como el viejo se iba, como llevaba a su alfa, como ese maldito bastardo estaba alejando a Erik de su lado, él no lo permitiría, él recuperaría lo suyo.

Peter lo tomó fuerte, de la cintura, obligándolo a huir, era el único que momento que tenían, el lugar no era seguro, habian llegado sus aliados y de seguro pronto los de Strucker, para que todo terminara en una masacre. Todos comenzaban a huir con sus grupos, a distintos lugares, las balas no dejaban de caer, los cadáveres quedaban tirados por todas partes, realmente parecía la escena de una macabra guerra.

El omega no fue muy consciente, su cabeza estaba abrumado de sensaciones, no podía dejar de recordar cómo se habían llevado a Erik, a su alfa. Algo frío en su frente le hizo dar un salto, no entendía nada, no sabía dónde estaba.

— Tranquilo, estás en La Asgard — explicó Stephen, subió tu fiebre, tu cuello esta ardiendo.

— Maldito mocoso, porque no me advertiste, porque no me dejaste ayudarte — ambos se giraron cuando Peter entró al lugar, seguido por un colérico Logan, quien bufaba molesto.

— Porque tu tenías que estar con Daken, si al pequeño le hubiera pasado algo no me lo perdonaría, fin del asunto — se giró hacia Charles y le dio una media sonrisa, el castaño podía notar la tensión y la preocupación en los ojos del omega — Stephen ¿Charles ya puede levantarse?

— Si Peter, pero sigue algo delicado, su marca está sobrereaccionando.

— Estoy bien — gruñó el omega, mientras se levantaba, aguando los mareos que tuvo.

— Perfecto, nos vamos. Logan ve por Daken, aquí ya no es seguro — el omega salió de la habitación mientras susurraba en voz baja, como si estuviera repitiendo una lista en su cabeza.

Kurt estaba siendo asfixiado en un abrazo por su madre, mientras su padre lo llenaba de preguntas, él intentaba responder todo, explicando lo ocurriendo mientras apretaba sus puños con ira, maldito Strucker, se había llevado a su tío.

— Mon amour todo listo — Warren explicaba, aun su ropa estaba teñida en sangre, pero no tenían tiempo de asearse, lo primero era huir, estaban contra el tiempo, el cualquier momento venían por sus cabezas.

Azazel y Raven intercambiaron una mirada, ellos sabían muy bien en lo que se habían metido, y ahora ya no se podían arrepentir, por ahora lo único que podían hacer era mantenerse con vida.

Un par de horas después, ya de madrugada todos estaban atrincherados en una de las mansiones del heredero de Wakanda, era el lugar con mayor protección y tecnología, por ahora debían estar ahí si querían seguir con vida, pues era más que seguro que los aliados de Strucker y él mismo iban por ellos, habian cometido alta traición y sabían como se pagaba eso en la mafia, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar, que los infiltrados traspasaran información para dar pronto el golpe final, tenían que acabar con Strucker de una vez por todas, sería la única forma en que todo volviera a la paz, pues por ahora no se veía muy cerca.

— Christine ¿cómo está mi alfa? — Wanda lloriqueaba apoyada en la ex médico de La Hydra, ya que la mujer había sido llevada por Stephen, quien no permitiría que le pasara algo a su mejor amiga.

— No lo sé Wanda, con Stephen hicimos lo que pudimos. Ahora tenemos que dejarla descansar, perdió mucha sangre y los golpes fueron demasiados, tuvo suerte que ninguna bala cruzara algún órgano vita — Palmer la abrazó — tranquila cachorrita, Romanoff es fuerte, de seguro resistirá. Ahora vamos a cambiar tus vendas, tú también estás herida — la joven asistió, pero antes de salir besó los labios de su Natasha, prometiendo volver.

Todo el mundo estaba nervioso, comunicándose con todos sus informantes, hasta ahora Strucker no había hecho nada público, lo cual no era un bien augurio, más bien, que ese viejo zorro estuviera en silencio solo significaba que algo estaba planeando, debían temerle, se había llevado a Erik, esperaba que siguiera con vida, que lo quisiera usar como moneda de cambio, era la única posibilidad que aun estuviera vivo.

Charles se restregaba el cuello con fuerza el lugar quemaba y dolía, sentía una opresión en el pecho, su alfa no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, estaba desesperado y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Parker siguió a Stephen, necesitaba hablar con él porque ya no aguantaba más escondiendo el secreto, cualquiera podría resultar muerto y no soportaba que el médico estuviera viviendo una mentira, sabía que le rompería el corazón, pero siempre era mejor saber la verdad, Wade lo había convencido, muy serio su alfa le había dicho que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.

— Señor Strange, usted tiene que saber algo.

— No tengo saber nada muchacho — se acercó y jugueteo con los cabellos de Peter — siempre lo supe, sé que es él — le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla — vamos pequeño, nos están esperando en el salón.

Peter quedó con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, le dio tristeza la mirada que Stephen le había regalado, podía ver lo que estaba sufriendo el médico, pero también pudo notar que había un brillo en él, realmente se sentía confundido, no lograba entenderlo, solo quería que Wade lo abrazara. Fue donde su alfa y se metió entre sus brazos, escondiendo su naricita en su cuello, quería mimos, esa tarde había estado muy asustado y tenía mucho miedo, no quería perder a nadie de su familia, pues todos los de ahí presentes tenían un espacio muy importante en su corazón.

— Tranquilo Baby boy — Wade lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio besitos por la coronilla, para luego bajar a su cuello y dar besos en el lugar — cuando vayamos a dormir te daré todo el amor del mundo — susurró bajito mientras Peter se acomodaba como un gatito.

Logan movía la pierna nervioso, su mocoso estaba intranquilo, el muchacho parecía un torbellino, corriendo de un lugar a otro, usando su móvil y la laptop, susurrando por aquí y por allá, cada vez que intenta tener su atención o si quiera hablarle lograba ganarse algunos gruñidos o malas caras, estaba preocupado por él, ya luego se encargaría de hacerlo descansar, Peter no podía seguir a ese ritmo si no quería tener consecuencias pero ya no aguantó más cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Con sigilo se acercó al omega y lo tironeó hasta tenerlo en una habitación, el omega le frunció el ceño y lo miró enojado, Logan no dijo nada y simplemente apretó su pierna, haciendo que Peter soltara una lista de improperios en alemán.

El alfa le alzó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Peter lo desafiaba con la mirada el alfa en un ágil movimiento estiró su mano y tocó sus costillas, el omega ahora soltó un bufido mientras intentaba golpearlo.

— Pet ¿algo qué decir?

— Que eres un jodido anciano — miró su reloj de muñeca — ya es hora, vamos —

Logan enojado soltó un fuerte gruñido, tomando con fuerza y estampándolo contra la muralla, Peter intentó patearlo, pero el alfa lo tomó con fuerza, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y con una sola mano se las sostuvo fuertemente, con la otra de un tirón levantó su camisa, dejando ver las heridas por el roce de balas, las cuales sangraban. Luego le bajó los pantalones mientras Peter gruñía sin parar, mostraba sus dientes y despotricaba por su libertad.

Pudo notar un agujero de bala en su muslo, de seguro aún seguía ahí y necesitaba ser atendido, bajó hasta el lugar pasando su lengua, para luego ir por sus magulladas costillas, sabía que no era mucho, pero al menos en algo podía aliviar sus heridas, lo soltó de golpe mientras Peter jadeaba luego de aquello, aun estaba algo confundido por tales acciones.

— Peter vamos a ir a hacer lo que tanto te apura, pero luego le dirás a Strangre o Palmer que te atiendan, si no lo haces te obligaré yo y no te gustará ¿entendido? — había usado su voz de mando, ya estaba harto de la situación, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la había usado hasta que vio como Peter se ponía rígido, realmente incómodo.

— Si alfa — el omega bajó la mirada mientras asistía, para luego comenzar a salir mientras cojeaba.

— Omega perdón, perdón — Logan lo abrazó mientras lo apoyaba en su cuerpo — fue sin querer, no quise usarlo, no era mi intención — explicó mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla — de verdad Peter, no quise hacerlo, pero por favor, tienes que verte las heridas, te necesitan más que nunca y tienes que estar en óptimas condiciones para patearla las bolas a ese anciano.

— Tienes razón Logan, estoy siendo descuidado — Peter lo jaló de la corbata y le dio un beso — gracias por cuidarme, por hacerme ver las cosas — se acurrucó en su cuerpo — pero no uses tu voz, no me gusta — Logan lo abrazó y le dio besitos mientras lo acariciaba — alfa tengo miedo.

— Tranquilo mocoso, esta guerra la ganamos nosotros — aseguró el alfa mientras lo ayudaba a llegar al salón.

Peter fue por Parker, quien aun estaba siendo abrazado por Wade, quien le dio una sonrisa torcida e infantilmente se negaba a entregar a su omega, solo lo hizo cuando Lehnsherr le dio un golpe por las costillas, mientras Parker lo amenazó que no se atreviera a volver a tocar a su alfa, Peter solo rodó los ojos. Luego se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, Parker salió corriendo mientras Peter Lehnsherr le pedía a todos que se acercaran, que tenía algo que hablar.

Así fue como todos los líderes presentes en el refugio de Wakanda, los mismo que un tiempo atrás le juraron lealtad, todos estaban expectantes.

— Damas y caballeros — Peter los hizo callar — gracias por seguir con nosotros pese a las pérdidas, me duele profundamente la muerte de cada uno de sus soldados, agradezco en nombre de mi familia los sacrificios cometidos, lo cual no olvidaremos — tomó un respiro — mi padre ha sido secuestrado por esa rata de Strucker, su vida corre peligro y debemos acabar con él — apretó los puños con fuerza mientras todos en el salón gritaban apoyándolo — pero tenemos su ubicación, sabemos donde está mi padre. Puse un GPS en su cuerpo antes de que se lo llevaran, Parker tiene su ubicación, debemos esperar un poco para averiguar del lugar y que todo sea seguro.

Wanda se puso a llorar al escuchar esas palabras, de inmediato Kurt la abrazó mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, Peter le agradeció con un gesto.

— Tenemos que ir por él ahora, él está mal — Charles tomó la palabra — lo siento — explicó tocándose la marca que ahora tenía un feo morado, y no era raro, pues recién había sido mordido y necesitaba los cuidados de su alfa, uno que no estaba junto a él — si no me acompañan, iré yo solo a buscar a mi alfa.

— No puedes Charles — Steve se levantó gruñendo, mientras nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando — no puedes ir a la lucha, no puedes porque estás embarazado — un silencio se hizo en el lugar.

— Steve yo haré lo que se me dé la puta gana, nadie mi controla, ni siquiera mi alfa — mostró los dientes — y si lo tienen, yo iré por él — le sostuvo la mirada — mi cachorro, es un digno heredero de la mafia. Si este bebé tiene que nacer, nacerá, pues será tan guerrero como sus padres.

— Peter — insistió Steve sin saber que decir.

— Charles decide — Peter respondió acercándose a su padrastro, para luego tomar su plano vientre — no los dejaré morir — le susurró bajito mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Poco a poco las personas se empezaron a mover, ya era muy entrada la noche, algunos necesitaban descansar, otros terminar un par de cosas. Logan miró a Peter y el omega entendió, tomándolo del brazo le pidió ayuda para ir con Strange.

— Steve actuaste como un cavernícola — Tony lo estaba regañando — ni siquiera intentes mandar a Charles, el decidirá que hacer.

— Perdón — explicó Steve mientras lo sentaba en su regazo — pero tengo miedo, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hermano ni a mi sobrinito — se escondió en el cuello de su omega, mordisqueando donde estaba su mordida — Anthony, amor, gracias por salvar mi vida, hoy estuviste fantástico, me enamoraste mucho más — Tony soltó una risita mientras se colgaba a su cuello para besarlo con pasión.

— ¿Podemos dormir juntos? — Peter preguntaba mientras se mordía los labios por el dolor.

— Claro mocoso, tampoco estaba en mis planes dejarte solo — junto sus naricitas mientras sonreían.

— Demasiado miel — gruñó Stephen — Pet quédate quiero para poner los puntos — explicó el médico. Mientras Logan lo acariciaba y le daba besitos.

Erik estaba mareado, sentía las heridas y la sangre correr por su cuerpo, apenas podía ver y estaba mareado, un nuevo golpe le dio de lleno, dejándolo sin aire.

— Creían que me podrían engañar, yo lo se todo — le gruñó Strucker, Erik no lo estaba escuchando, solo podía sentir el dolor de su omega, su cuello ardía, cuanto le dolía no estar con Charles para aliviar su dolor — ¿sabías que tu asqueroso omega está preñado? — Erik al fin levantó la vista, pudo ver la sádica sonrisa en su padre — está recién mordido y preñado, y sin alfa, sabes que le ocurre a los omegas en ese estado, mueren — soltó riendo mientras le daba una última bofetada antes de salir de la celda, Erik estaba en silencio mientras tibias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.


	25. Capítulo 25

Peter estaba escondido en el cuello de Logan, aspiraba su aroma intentando calmarse, sabía que necesitaba dormir un par de horas, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño.

— Cachorrito ¿no puedes dormir? — Peter dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz del alfa.

— Si — bufó — perdón por despertarte, iré a otra habitación — el omega intentó levantarse, pero Logan lo tomó por la cintura, para luego depositar un beso entre los hoyuelos de venus, este acto le hizo estremecer, no puedo evitar girarse y tomar al alfa, ponerse a horcajas sobre él para así poder tomar su boca con pasión, meter su lengua y besarse hasta que se les acabara el oxígeno.

Luego cayó sobre el cuerpo del alfa, quien lo acunó y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, el omega comenzó a ronronear y Logan no pudo evitar darle mimos a su gatito, besar su coronilla y cantar una suave nana de cuna, hasta que finalmente el omega pudo conciliar el sueño.

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, aspiró su dulce y cálido aroma, para luego poder dormir junto a él, necesitaban estar descansados, tenían que rescatar al idiota de su suegro.

Wanda estaba dormitando cuando sintió un leve gruñido, se despertó de golpe y fue donde su alfa, Natasha estaba intentando abrir los ojos mientras hacía una mueca, de inmediato la omega la arrulló pidiéndole tranquilidad, que dejara de intentar moverse, pues sólo se haría más doloroso.

— ¿Qué…qué? — Natasha intentaba preguntar, pero su boca estaba seca y dolía, no podía hablar con claridad.

— Tranquila alfa — la omega le dio una sonrisa mientras retiraba algunos mechones de cabello que había caído sobre su frente, para luego dejar un cálido beso en el lugar — fuimos emboscadas, no logramos llegar a la mansión, esos bastardos casi nos matan — la voz de Wanda destilaba ira, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes de forma rabiosa, viciando la habitación con aroma a furia — pero ya están con bastante plomo en el cuerpo — soltó una carcajada, aun recordaba como disfrutó matar a aquellos bastardos que se atrevieron a tocar a su alfa, a su Natasha — por suerte T'Challa y Bucky se encontraron con nosotros, ellos nos ayudaron. Luego fuimos a la mansión, pero llegamos muy tarde, ubo una riña y el hijo de puta de Strucker se llevó a mi padre — la omega no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

Natasha gruñó, odiaba no poder moverse para consolar a su niña, malditos bastardos, lo único que quería era terminar con todo ese maldito problema, querían que acabaran luego ese jodido bastardo para así poder llevarse a su omega a Rusia, recuperar lo que a ella le pertenece y hacerse dueñas de toda la mafia del lugar, Wanda sería la princesa de La Bratvá.

— Iré por Christine — la quedó mirando y luego le dio un juguetón golpe en la nariz — no gruñas bonita — la reprendió riendo — es importante que te revisen — explicó mientras iba por la médico.

La mujer estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que Natasha despertara tan pronto, ella y Stephen pensaba que, si llegaban a tener suerte, despertaría en al menos tres días, pero al parecer la alfa era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Explicó que al parecer todo estaba el orden, aún así, debía mantener reposo y observación, los golpes habían sido duros y no sabía de secuelas que pudieran albergar.

Bucky acababa de dejar caer el móvil, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, no sabía que hacer o que decir, se sentía apoderado por el miedo y el pánico, quería huir. Soltó un sollozo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, estaba más que asustado, pero también había ira, enojado con su destino, ya ni siquiera sabía si merecía la pena seguir vivo.

— Hey ¿qué ocurre? — reaccionó cuando T'Challa lo abrazó mientras soltaba su esencia para consolarlo, el alfa lo estaba arrullando de forma tierna, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

— Schmidt, él está aquí — explicó mientras un sollozo se le escapaba — lo sabe todo, el maldito bastardo lo sabe todo y quiere que traicione a Erik y Steve, quiere que lo ayude porque está jugando a aliado de Strucker, el maldito bastardo ya lo tenía todo planeado — pegó un golpe mientras un aullido de dolor sabía de su boca, debido a las heridas que tenía por las balas recibidas — de inmediato T'Challa lo tomó para evitar que se hiciera más daño — me amenazó, va a matar a mi madre — el omega le mostró el video recién recibido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nuevamente sus ojos fueron inundados por las lágrimas.

— Tranquilo omega — T'Challa le acarició la mano — voy a ayudarte, todos te ayudaremos — Bucky no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación, el aroma de T'Challa se le estaba haciendo embriagador, no lo soportó y tuvo que pegarse a su cuerpo, lo necesitaba, su omega interno ardía por sentirse mimado por T'Challa, aunque racionalmente no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero una parte de él, quizás la menos consciente, estaba prendada de T'Challa.

— T — el apodo salió de su boca sin pensarlo, rápidamente sintió como la mano del alfa acariciaba su mejilla.

— Así me decías de niño — hubo tanta dulzura en sus palabras que Bucky se sintió enternecido, cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias.

— No quiero jugar contigo, quiero ser sincero — tomó aire, mirándolo directamente — no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, estoy confundido y por nada del mundo quiero herirte o lastimarte o cualquier cosa mala — lo abrazó, tomando por sorpresa al alfa — pero quiero intentarlo, quiero conocerte, porque me provocas algo que nadie me había dado — un suspiro salió de sus labios — tranquilidad — se pegó aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo los latidos del alfa, los cuales rápidamente comenzaron a relajarlo. Lentamente T'Challa lo acunó en sus brazos, aspirando un dulce aroma.

El día en la mansión Udaku comenzó temprano, algunos ni siquiera habían podido dormir, había mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, necesitaban prepararse pero para ese entonces Loki ya tenía la cabeza en el váter, devolviendo absolutamente todo lo que había en su estómago, Thor afirmaba sus cabellos y sobaba su espalda intentando darle algo de alivio, sentía lástima de su pobre omega, que debía sufrir sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

— Thor tu te embarazaras la próxima vez — gruñó una vez que pudo dejar de vomitar, el alfa evitó reírse, sabía que de hacerlo sería peor, nadie quería a un Loki enojado tan temprano.

Peter Parker estaba sobre el regazo de Wade, quien estaba divertido alimentándolo, porque Parker tenía las manos ocupadas tecleado sin parar, Wilson no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, pero de seguro era algo importante, su única utilidad en ese momento era hacer que el alfa comiera como correspondía.

Raven tatareaba una canción mientras no dejaba de cocinar, quería alimentar de buena forma a todos, sabía que tenían que estar fuertes y para eso lo mejor era darles algo sabroso y contundente, y ella era una reina en la cocina.

Charles entró y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla mientras se servía algo de comer, tenía hambre y estaba antojado de algo dulce, agradeció que Raven hubiera preparado tales exquisitos manjares.

— ¡Y tú! ¿cómo mierda puedes comer eso y no estas de cabeza vomitando? — Loki entró despotricando. Charles no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras se llenaba la boca de pie burlándose del omega, quien golpeó el suelo indignado.

— El cachorrito es hermano de Peter, probablemente necesite tanta azúcar como él — soltó divertido, para luego dar un respingo cuando sintió a Peter abrazarlo con cariño mientras tocaba su vientre.

— Divas compórtense — Tony entró riendo — tranquilo bonito, ya se pasarán todos tus malestares — el castaño besó la mejilla de Loki y acarició sui vientre con cariño, luego fue a acariciar los cabellos de Charles quien seguía llenándose la boca — tienes que llevarse bien, yo creo que terminaran siendo suegros — Charles escupió el té y Loki soltó una carcajada, a la cual Peter no pudo evitarse unirse, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su padrastro.

Stephen no saludó a nadie, necesitaba una taza de café antes de ser un humano funcional, luego de eso podría decir y preguntar todo lo que había en su cabeza. Pero no alcanzó a preparar su café cuando otra cosa llamó su atención, sin siquiera preguntar bajó la camisa de Charles, dejando ver su marca morada y supurando líquido, se veía realmente mal.

Todos en el lugar se habían quedado en silencio, mirando con asombro el gran cardenal que había en el lugar, los alfas que venían llegando se quedaron mirando asombrados, eso no se veía bien, para nada bien.

— Charles tu marca, tu marca esta realmente mal — Stephen soltó aterrado — necesitamos hacer algo — sus manos temblaban, el sabía muy bien lo que podría significar en el omega, y, sobre todo, en el cachorrito.

— Stephen ¿qué podemos hacer? — Peter estaba angustiado, no podía permitir que le pasara nada a Charles, simplemente se negaba a esa opción.

— Quizás su algún alfa lame el lugar, podríamos aliviar o al menos tener más tiempo, ni siquiera es seguro que resulte — soltó angustiado, no había un buen pronóstico.

— ¡No! nadie que no sea Erik me tocará, puedo resistir esto, créanme que he pasado cosas peores. Sólo tenemos que rescatar a mi alfa hoy, él me necesita y yo a él — soltó un gruñido mientras se levantaba — nadie va a tomar mi marca y la de Erik, y ya dejen de mirarme con lástima, con mi cachorrito estamos bien — salió del lugar, necesitaba aire, necesitaba calmarse.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente oscuras, pero al parecer esa mañana podría ir aún peor.

Peter hizo un puchero, se sentía tan frustrado, tenía tanto rabia y miedo, y no era mucho más que lo que estaba haciendo que lo que podía hacer. Logan no pudo evitar encontrar adorable el gesto, abrazándolo mientras el omega se escondía en su cuello.

— Te tienen domado Pet — Kurt soltó riendo mientras su amigo salía de la protección de Logan para irle a dar algunos golpes juguetones, que no pararon hasta que Raven los golpeo con el cucharon de madera a ambos mientras los obligaba a sentarse a tomar el desayuno, los más adultos rieron al ver que en realidad no eran más que un par de mocosos, sólo que ya habían vivido demasiadas experiencias dentro de la mafia.

Erik despertó de golpe cuando la fría agua golpeó su cara, un lastimero sonido salió de su boca, sentía el sabor a sangre y apenas podía enfocar bien. Estaba confundido, lo único que sabía es que su cuello lo estaba matando, ni siquiera podía imaginar en el sufrimiento de su omega, prometió cuidarlo y en vez de eso, sólo le estaba brindando sufrimiento, jamás se perdonaría todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a Charles, si es que salía con vida de ahí, pensaba que lo mejor sería morir, que todo terminara de una vez.

— ¿Ya te estás rindiendo? — se negó a responder, recibiendo una bofetada que de inmediato le hizo sangrar la nariz — eres una perra cobarde, pensé que te había criado de otra forma — Strucker tomó con fuerza su barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo — eres una rata temerosa, pero quizás cambies cuando te traiga el cuerpo de tu asqueroso omega y abra delante de ti su vientre, porque créeme Erik eso es lo que haré, te obligaré a mirar el cadáver de tu omega y de tu puto hijo.

— No te atrevas — un fuerte gruñido salió del interior de Erik, sus dientes se dejaron ver y la habitación se llenó de un fuerte aroma a ira, uno que muy pocas veces había dejado ver — no con ellos — soltó temblando de ira, su alfa estaba sufriendo, nunca había sentido la rabia que en ese momento quería liberar, necesitaba cortar la cabeza de ese puto ser, aunque eso sería demasiado amable, pues si llegaba a estar libre lo torturaría de las peores formas posibles, no se rendiría hasta verlo agonizando e implorando perdón, pues eso era lo mínimo que merecía Strucker.

— Esto era lo que quería — aplaudió felicitándolo — pero tuviste que enamorarte y traicionarme, hubieras sido un magnífico heredero para La Hydra — le escupió — bueno sigue esperado mientras conseguimos a tu perra — se fue propinándole algunos golpes antes de irse.

Erik quedó enojado y con miedo, temía por su Charles, necesitaba saber si era verdad que había un cachorro o solo era una artimaña de Strucker para asustarlo aún más. Sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien, y se odiaba, era un jodido alfa que ni siquiera era capaz de proteger a su omega, no servía para nada, su padre tenía razón, él era una escoria. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajaran, ya había planeado un futuro, por primera vez en años se había ilusionado con otra vida, con lograr nuevas cosas, en cambio, todo se había ido a la basura, todo se acabaría como siempre, al gusto de Strucker.

Bucky llegó junto a T'Challa, necesitaban hablar con Steve, Wanda y Peter, quienes ahora estaban a cargo, el omega tenía algo de miedo del cómo reaccionarían, no quería que pensaran que era un traidor, porque el nunca quiso hacerles daño.

Con algo de temor y vergüenza, explicó sus orígenes, y como lo estaban amenazando, como de cierta forma en algún momento fue un traidor, un espía, sabía muy bien que eso se pagaba caro en el bajo mundo, pero él nunca dio información que les pudiera afectar.

— ¿Tú le revelaste la verdad? — Steve gruñendo lo había tomado con fuerza del cuello, llevándolo contra el muro, su mirada se había tornado oscura y sus dientes se dejaban ver.

— Steve suéltalo ahora — Tony se puso entre ellos, golpeando el pecho del alfa obligó a que soltara a Bucky quien para ese entonces estaba tosiendo, aún algo asustado. T'Challa estaba furioso, pero Bucky no era su omega, no podía defenderlo como si le perteneciese, además, tampoco quería armar más problemas, ya había suficientes, pero esa sería la última vez que Steve ponía una mano sobre Bucky, la próxima él se encargaría de cortársela — tranquilo cachorrito — Tony le dio un abrazo — tienes la suerte de tener una madre que si te quiere, otros tenemos padres que nos venden — soltó riendo — te ayudaremos.

— Tony, él pudo habernos entregado — Steve gruñó enojado.

— Tío fuera — Wanda lo tomó del brazo y lo echó de la habitación — estás con la cabeza caliente y el juicio nublado — suspiró — me duele que desconfíes de Bucky, sabes como él te quiso, él jamás te haría daño, ni nos haría daño, somos su familia — gruñó la omega cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

— Tranquilo Buck, trataremos de rastrear su ubicación para salvar a tu madre, nadie de nuestra familia morirá — Peter se acercó y acarició sus cabellos — vamos con Parker, de seguro la arañita podrá hacer algo.

Comenzaron a llegar más aliados, traían noticias. Algunas bandas y grupos menores se habían ido a disputa, todo el bajo mundo tuvo que tomar un bando, ya no había medias tintas, la neutralidad no era posible, así fue como perdieron y ganaron muchos aliados, ya luego tendrían que devolver la mano a todos quienes se volcaron a su favor, agradecían que hasta ahora estuvieran ganando, pero los peces gordos seguían siendo de Strucker.

— Buenas noticias — Frank llamó la atención de los presentes — en Italia tenemos el mando, Strucker perdió a sus aliados. La Ngragueta y La Camorra se aliaron en contra del resto y ganamos, menos aliados poderosos.

— ¿Qué tuvieron que hacer? — Steve preguntó preocupado — ustedes son amigos, miró a Castle y Cage junto a sus omegas, pero sus grupos no son aliados como tal, que dirán los ancianos.

— Les dimos lo que querían — interrumpió Matt — les aseguramos descendencia con sus enseñanzas, les aseguramos que nuestros cachorros se unirían — explicó el abogado — no se alteren, hice requisitos legales — soltó una risa — los manipulé un poco, solo en caso de que los cachorros no se quieran — Frank sonrió orgulloso de su omega.

— Pero de seguro lo hacen, no es fácil encontrar pareja en este mundo, y para nosotros nada mejor que quienes comparten nuestros ideales, nuestra familia es lo primero — explicó Cage abrazando a su omega. Steve sólo asistió con la cabeza, al parecer era algo en lo cual no podía opinar más.

— La Bratvá sigue en lucha — Natasha entró cojeando, mientras Wanda iba a ayudarla — pero mi grupo está ganando terreno allá, ya que Schmidt dejó sus tierras y la gente le dio la espalda, sólo cuídense de los rusos de por acá — explicó algo mareada mientras Wanda le ofrecía algo de bebida y comida, regañándola por lo bajo por haber dejado la cama.

Al menos era un avance pensó Steve, pero eran muchos lugares de lucha simultanea y el tiempo corría, no podían esperar más, necesitaban sacar a Erik o él y su omega morirían.

— La policía nos quiere — Stephen entró explicándolo — saben que Everett es un traidor, lo tienen — no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran ante esas últimas palabras. Loki se le acercó y le acarició la espalda intentando calmarlo — le están sacando información, están esperando que estallemos nosotros, que estemos débiles, para ir por nuestras cabezas.

Quill soltó una carcajada, mientras otros mafiosos se unían a sus risas, sonaba como un mal chiste, pero a muchos les preocupaba, realmente podrían verse afectados.

— Bien, entonces será una guerra doble — Steve asistió — y la ganaremos.

— Hermanos y hermanas, a buscar sus armas y organicen sus grupos — Peter miró su reloj — a las veintitrés horas en punto comenzamos, arrasaremos con todo — todo el mundo asistió y se comenzó a mover, aún había algunas cosas que hacer.

Wanda dejó a su alfa recostada, la mujer quería ir a la lucha, pero la omega se opuso, Natasha terminó enojada dándole la espalda, mientras la omega se iba de la habitación.

Peter estaba jugueteando con Daken, abrazándolo y aspirando su aroma, no quería que fuera la última vez que viera al pequeño, tenía miedo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, esa era su vida y su decisión. No quería que Logan fuera, pero sabía que el alfa ya no lo aguantaría, iba a ir con él quisiera o no, así que solo rogaba que nada le pasara, y de ser necesario, él recibiría sus balas.

La omega se acercó a Charles, quien dio un respingo. Wanda pudo ver la palidez en su rostro, sus marcadas ojeras y como el hematoma de su cuello se veía aún peor. Le extendió un vaso, Charles arrugó la nariz, no muy seguro de querer tomar eso, temía que lo durmieran.

— Tranquilo — la mujer tomó un trago — es algo para aliviar tu malestar, para que resistas un poco más y estés bien hoy en la noche, jamás haría algo que fuera contra tu voluntad — le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras Charles confiado tomaba el contenido, que para su sorpresa tenía un agradable sabor — Charles gracias, gracias por estar con mi padre — Wanda no se resistió a abrazarlo — se que lo haces y lo harás muy feliz, se que no nos hemos hecho tan cercanos como con Peter, pero quiero conocerte más, ya te quiero como un padre — le omega se acurrucó en su cuello — no te quiero perder a ti, a mi padre, ni a mi hermanito o hermanita — susurró algo angustiada mientras Charles pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello.

— Hey, no me dejen — Peter entrando a la habitación reclamó — para luego unirse al abrazo familiar — todo estará bien, somos una familia fuerte y saldremos de esta — explicó el omega, mientras los envolvía en sus brazos, Steve y Tony miraban la escena realmente enternecidos. Más tarde hablarían, aun quedaban un par de horas para organizarse.

Logan fue por Azazel y Raven, necesitaba pedirles un favor, no sabía que resultaría de esa noche, pero estaba más que seguro que su lugar era junto a Peter, era momento de que él fuera su prioridad.

— Azazel, Raven — el alfa suspiró — si algo me llega a pasar, quiero que cuiden a Daken, no tengo más familia y confío en ustedes para que críen a mi cachorrito — no pudo evitar emocionarse. Dio un respingo cuando Raven lo acunó entre sus brazos, entre lágrimas, prometía cuidar al pequeño con su propia vida.

— Volverás amigo, volveremos — explicó Azazel dándole un golpecito en el hombro mientras salía del lugar.

Loki estaba enfurruñado por no poder ir, lo que más quería era matar a unos cuantos bastardos, pero Thor por primera vez le había prohibido algo, pero también sabía que era por su bien. Sintió los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cuerpo y no se pudo negar a las caricias, aspirando su aroma

— No te atrevas a morir, no atrevas a dejarnos — el omega lo golpeó.

— Volveré mi lunita, jamás te abandonaría — juntó sus naricitas con ternura, mientras su mano iba al plano vientre de Loki.

Parker corría por la casa, mientras nadie entendía que le pasaba al omega.

— La tengo, se donde se esconde Schmidt — explicó mientras tomaba más aire —su seguridad es una mierda — rodó los ojos — se todo de ellos, ya podemos ir por tu madre — con una gran sonrisa le explicó a Bucky quien no pudo evitar abrazar emocionado al pequeño — me metí en la policía, son bastante idiotas, llevaran a Everett esta noche — miró a Stephen — también podemos rescatarlo — su sonrisa fue aún más amplia mientras el médico asistía sin mostrar emociones, sentía como Palmer lo abrazaba.

— Bien, las ratas caerán esta noche — Peter los hizo callar — primero rodara la cabeza de Schmidt, y luego de la Strucker — le dio una mordida a su manzana y miró con decisión mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, estaba emocionado por lo que se avecinaba, nada como la excitación previa a la lucha.


	26. Capítulo 26

Bucky se sentía intranquilo, estaba preocupado, no quería que nadie de su familia muriera por su culpa, él los había arrastrado a enfrentarse a Schmidt, ellos no tenía por qué apoyarlo, después de todo él había sido una mierda, especialmente con Tony.

— Todo estará bien — Bucky no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando alguien lo abrazó por detrás de inmediato lo reconoció por el aroma.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? No lo merezco — respondió con un esbozo de sonrisa, realmente se sentía avergonzado.

— Porque eres parte de esta familia, estabas aquí antes que yo — le dio un cálido beso en el hombro — y entiendo por todo lo que has pasado y también me siento culpable por entrometerme entre Steve y tú, se que de cierta forma me llevé a tu alfa.

— Él nunca lo fue — Bucky respondió sincero — pero Anthony, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho y haces por mí, espero que algún día podamos ser amigos.

— Hey me encantaría, siempre que no intentes quitarme a mi hombre — le dio un juguetón golpecito en las costillas — porque si lo haces te mataré — Tony se fue sonriendo mientras Bucky asistía con la cabeza.

— Los omegas dan miedo — explicó T'Challa mientras se abrazaba a si mismo fingiendo estar espantado, Bucky soltó una carcajada, enternecido por el inmaduro gesto del alfa, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a su cuerpo y se escondió entre sus brazos, realmente su aroma lo calmaba, y en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era paz, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía hundía su nariz en la glándula del alfa, haciendo que este se estremeciera mientras pensaba en su madre para no reaccionar de forma indebida.

Ya estaba todo listo para partir, no tenían mucho tiempo pues esa noche sería intensa y entre antes acabaran con uno de los aliados, más oportunidades tenían de ganar, todo sería en cadena, no perderían tiempo pues Strucker no se debía enterar de su ventaja, sería algo inesperado, aunque claramente aquel maldito anciano ya los estaba esperando, desde que se llevó a Erik es que sus cabezas tenían precio y poco futuro sobre sus cuellos.

Charles se veía confiado, no dejaba de mirar su teléfono y teclear rápido, incluso en más de una oportunidad salió a hacer un par de llamadas. Peter y Wanda intercambiaban miradas, ya habían notado con anterioridad aquel comportamiento, solo que desde el día anterior se estaba haciendo más que usual, no sabían que era o con quien hablaba, sólo estaban seguros de una cosa, era imposible que su padrastro fuera un traidor, es más, confiaban en que en realidad tuviera algún as bajo la manda, quizás internamente rogaban por aquello, porque aunque darían lo mejor de ellos, sabían muy bien que se enfrentaban a enemigos muy poderosos y que la balanza no estaba a favor de ellos.

— ¿Todo listo bebé? — Peter Maximoff se sentó en las piernas de Peter Parker, quien soltó una risa, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos, cuando más cachorro acostumbraban a ser mucho más cariñosos, solo dejaron de serlo cuando Wade se interpuso entre ellos.

— Sip, no han cambiado de ubicación, ninguno de los dos. Y la policía sigue siendo igual de estúpida — rodó los ojos — así que todo en orden capitán, estamos listos para partir.

— Gracias bonito — Peter se acercó y tomó los labios del castaño, quien sonreía mientras devolvía el beso, sólo era un beso amistoso, cuando cachorros lo hacían seguido, era como darse lamidas, solo amor de hermanos.

Logan apretó el vaso al ver aquella imagen, realmente no lo podía creer, se sintió algo estúpido al sentir celos por otro omega, pero como no iba a hacerlo si su Peter estaba besuqueando al Peter del imbécil de Wade.

— Dios amo que hagan eso — Wilson le dijo riendo mientras les daba un mordisco a las chimichangas — pero si quieres, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo — ofreció el alfa de forma despreocupada y Logan de inmediato se giró enojado, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a aquel idiota, pero se encontró con el tipo estirando la boca, listo para recibir un beso. Se giró para ver como ambos Peter miraban y sin pensarlo mucho Logan tomó los labios del otro alfa.

No faltaron ni dos segundos cuando Maximoff llegó hasta ellos, Wade sintió el frío filo de algo en su cuello, no pudo evitar reír mientras escuchaba los gruñidos del omega, realmente amaba hacerlo enojar, aunque sus bolas estuvieran en juego.

— Estúpido suelta a mi alfa — lo amenazó mientras Wade daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.

— Y tú deja de andar besuqueando a otros — Logan demandó celoso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Peter hizo un puchero y abrazó a Logan quien se negó a abrazarlo, mirando hacia a otro lado, para luego simplemente correrse y salir de la habitación, el omega salió detrás de él tironeándolo de la camiseta.

En cambio, Wade fue corriendo donde su Peter, lo abrazó por detrás y dejó juguetones besos en su cuello, sabía que el beso anterior no era más que fraternal, una extraña costumbre de aquellos omegas que se conocían desde cachorros y que realmente no le molestaba, Peter ronroneó y se frotó en él, quería ser mimado ante de salir de mansión Udaku, listos para ir a contar cabezas.

— Perdón Logan, viejas costumbres — Peter explicó bajando la mirada — estaba nervioso, actué sin pensar — trató de explicarse, mientras jugaba con sus manos, realmente quería ser mimado. Se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada, Logan se veía serio, mirándolo de forma interrogante, sus brazos estaban sobre su pecho pero ante las muecas tristes que hizo el omega no se pudo seguir resistiendo y terminó abrazando al cachorro, quien se hundió en su pecho, para luego ponerse de puntitas, necesitaba sentir de cerca el aroma de Logan, desde su fuente.

— Ok cachorrito, que no se vuelva a repetir — lo abrazó aún más fuerte mientras tomaba firmemente sus glúteos — pero habrá un castigo, ya luego hablaremos de eso — Peter simplemente asistió dispuesto a aceptar lo que sea que se le ocurriera al mayor, mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte — tranquilo Peter, todo saldrá bien, podremos rescatar a tu padre, se que podremos — esas eran las palabras que Peter necesitaba para estar tranquilo.

Stephen y Palmer conversaban sobre qué hacer con la mordida de Charles, necesitaban mantener bien al omega, darle algo para la fiebre y el dolor, pues era claro que él no se quedaría, que iría a la lucha y para eso necesitaba estar en las mejores condiciones dentro de lo posible.

Sin aviso el omega comenzó a llorar, finas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y los médicos se quedaron sin palabras mientras la habitación se llenaba de un fuerte aroma a tristeza, Charles como podía intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de caer. Strange se acercó y lo acunó entre sus brazos, utilizando sus feromonas en un vago intento por calmarlo, era raro ver al omega de esa forma luego de haber actuado todo el día tan confiado, al parecer estaba tan o más asustado que el resto, Christine por su parte estaba sin palabras, realmente preocupaba mientras se sentía impotente no era mucho lo que ellos podían hacer, cuando te gustaría ayudar más.

— No es por mi — explicó Charles sorbiendo — es Erik, él estaba muy mal, estoy derramando sus lágrimas, mi alfa está sufriendo de una forma asfixiante — explicó algo más tranquilo mientras la médico le extendía un vaso de agua — realmente siento su dolor físico y mental, lo han golpeado, está muy adolorido pero lo que más hay en él es tristeza, preocupación, necesito calmarlo — el omega cerró los ojos y sus acompañantes se quedaron en silencio, pues estaban sin palabras.

A ellos les habían enseñado la forma de funcionar de los lazos desde la medicina, sabían otro tipo de fuentes y explicaciones, pero nunca habían visto algo tan potente como lo que estaban presenciando en ese momento. La habitación había cambiado drásticamente, ahora había un dulce y cálido aroma, era realmente relajante el aspirarlo, se sentía una paz inaudita.

Erik estaba colgando, con su lengua movía algunos dientes flojos, estaba seguro de que muy pronto esas piezas ya no estarían ahí, por suerte el resto de su cuerpo aún permanecía donde debía estar, le asombraba que su padre no le hubiera cortado un par de dedos, arrancado la lengua o sacado los ojos, quizás muy en el fondo de su corazón había algo de amor por él, pero realmente lo dudada.

Estaba preocupado, sabía que su omega estaba mal, su cuello ardía y el bajo vientre dolía, temía lo peor, que el cachorrito y su Charles murieran, y no sería raro, lo dejó con una marca recién empezando a curar, sin él era probable que para ese entonces ya estuviera gravemente infectada.

Comenzó a desesperarse, a gruñir mientras intentaba soltarse, solo logrando que las cadenas y cuerdas se incrustaran aún más fuerte en su piel, sentía como la sangre chorreaba, estaba en medio de una crisis de pánico, se sentía mareado y desesperado, gruñía sin parar, sólo sentía ira y dolor.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió una peculiar sensación, un calorcito que comenzó desde su cuello y se extendió al resto de su cuerpo, era una cálida sensación, las puntas de sus dedos cosquillearon, tan como cuando acariciaba a Charles, poco a poco sintió una sutil esencia dulce, el muy característico aroma de su omega, era como si él estuviera arrullándolo, quitándole sus preocupaciones, intentando calmarlo.

Claramente se estaba volviendo loco, no había una explicación racional para aquello, pero sentía como si Charles se hubiera metido en su cabeza y le estuviera susurrando palabras de aliento, como si el omega hubiera logrado una conexión nunca antes vista y ahora pidiera por su paciencia, como si le rogara que lo esperara un poco más, con aquella cálida sensación en el pecho comenzó a cerrar los ojos, ya no había dolor, una boba sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos con Charles.

Natasha le estaba rogando a su omega que desistiera de ir, pero sabía que era una petición egoísta y demandante, y que claramente Wanda no haría caso, pues ella era una guerrera, una a la cual no le gustaba que tocaran a los suyos y estaba dispuesta a matar para defender a su familia, y Strucker se había metido con su padre, era claro lo rabiosa que se sentía la omega.

— Volveré con él Nat, sacaremos a mi padre con vida — dijo la omega para luego dar un cálido beso en los labios de la rusa — y mataré a aquellos bastardos que te hirieron, les cortaré las manos por haberse atrevido a tocarte — apretó los dientes — te vengaré mi alfa, ahora descansa y apoya la misión desde aquí, mueve a los nuestros — Nat la abrazó, le gustaba como su omega ya tomaba lo de ella como suyo, sentía una cálida sensación, era como si cada día se sintiera más enamorada de su cachorrita, pronto serían libre y podrían vivir en más, claro, dentro de lo que se podía vivir de esa forma cuando uno es parte de la gran mafia rusa.

Steve abrazó a Tony, estaba asustado, no quería perder a nadie y sabía que habían altas probabilidades de que aquello ocurriera esa noche, estaba más que asustado como nunca lo había estado antes, incluso luego de haber sido criado toda su vida en la mafia, nunca se había sentido tan desolado y desesperado como en ese momento, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, moría primero él antes que su omega.

— Hey estás muy desanimado — el omega lo abrazó riendo mientras sus manos iban a la zona delantera del alfa — quizás una mamada antes de la acción logre relajarte, te necesitamos concentrado alfa — Steve dio un salto ante aquellas palabras tan descaradas, no alcanzó a responder cuando escuchó como las rodillas del omega chocaban por el suelo, estaba perdido, no podía resistirse ante tan acción.

Tony no perdió el tiempo, rápidamente bajó los pantalones y libero el flácido miembro del alfa, sólo bastaron algunas caricias para que esta se levantara en todo su esplendor, tal como al omega le gustaba, quien para ese entonces ya pasaba su lengua como si de un dulce se tratase. Poco a poco comenzó a meterla, realmente no entendía como aquella monstruosidad podía entrar en su cavidad oral, pero de alguna forma lograba aquel cometido, él no se quejaba.

Soltó un gruñido cuando el alfa le jaló los cabellos, apurando su acción, el omega rodó los ojos, al parecer tendía que ponerle más potencia a su acción, no le gustaba hacer el trabajo rápido, pero quizás la situación lo ameritaba y de esa forma a los pocos minutos Steve se corrió en su boca y él como buen niño lo trago todo, para luego ver como el alfa estaba levemente sonrojado mientras él soltó una carcajada.

— Tíos estamos listo — escucharon la voz de Peter — asquerosos — gruñó el omega mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Una vez que llegaron efectivamente ya todo el mundo estaba armado y listos para la acción, algunos se despedían de sus parejas o aliados, por ejemplo, Warren en ese momento estaba siendo seriamente amenazado por Raven quien con un cuchillo de la cocina le explicaba que más valía que volviera vivo él y su hijo, el alfa sin palabras solo asistía mientras Kurt reía divertido, luego sus amenazas fueron directamente a Azazel, gruñendo que no pensaba ser viuda a tan temprana edad, el alfa simplemente asistió acunándola entre sus brazos.

— Cachorrito mío cuídate y se un buen niño, has caso a Raven, ella te cuidara — explicaba Logan con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— Aún puedes abandonar, puedes quedarte — susurró Peter preocupado, no quería quitarle el padre a un pequeñito como Daken.

— Pet papi tiene que ir contigo, tiene que cuidarte — interrumpió el pequeño omega — él te necesita más que yo — explicó con convicción — papi trae de vuelta a Peter, no quiero perder nuevamente a una mamá — rogó el pequeño, mientras para ese entonces Peter ya estaba agachado abrazándolo mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Logan se unió al abrazo familiar, pues eso eran ahora.

— Bien jodidos bastardos y perras — Loki interrumpió el momento lleno de emociones que había en el lugar — no quiero bajas, no quiero muertos de nuestro bando, así que no se atrevan a morir — les gruñó a todos — y Thor no pienses morir o te juro que ni siquiera enterraré tu puto cuerpo — el alfa asistió con esmero para luego acercarse y dar un beso — a luchar bastardos y que Odín y todos los dioses y diosas esté con ustedes, ganen el Ragnarok y no se les ocurra ir a visitar el Valhalla, aún están muy jóvenes para eso — celebro el omega mientras la habitación se llenaba de aplausos y poco a pocos la gente comenzó a salir, listos para las batallas de aquella noche.

Los autos chirriaban, todos iban a alta velocidad, esa noche no había policía, nadie se atrevería mientras todo el bajo mundo recorría dispuesto a matar a quien se cruzara en su camino. Algunos como Quill iban con la música a todo volumen cantando y llenos de adrenalina, otros como Cage o Barton iban más silenciosos, concentrados en su misión.

— Señoritas y caballeros, todo listo y dispuesto — explicó Parker mirando su móvil, revisando por última vez que Schmidt y sus secuaces estuvieran dentro — esta rata no nos espera y ya está atrapado — soltó una carcajada mientras todos vitoreaban y comenzaban a entrar, botando puertas y ventanas, no pasó ni un minuto para que comenzaran los disparos.

Charles se mordía las uñas nervioso, él no había entrado, necesitaba estar listo para el segundo round, sus mocosos no se habían resistido a ir a cobrar un par de vidas antes de rescatar a su padre. Stephen y Christine junto a otros guardias lo acompañaban, dispuestos a cuidarlos y acabar con las ratas que intentaran escapar.

— El hijo pródigo ha vuelto — Schmidt dijo sereno mientras entraba a una habitación, el lugar era un caos, apestaba a sangre — no sabes cómo te arrepentirás de tus acciones, ¡Rumlow! — llamó a su mano derecha, entrando un fornido hombre quien arrastraba a una mujer desesperada, Bucky de inmediato pudo reconocerla, ella era su madre, no había dudas, su corazón se llenó de angustia y desesperación, T'Challa tomó su brazo intentando calmarlo.

Toda la habitación se había quedado en silencio mientras fuera aún se escuchaban golpes y disparos, el ambiente estaba viciado, la tensión se podía cortar con el mínimo movimiento.

— Lo haremos rápido Bucky, mataré a esta perra frente a ti y luego mis camaradas irán por todo tu puto ejército. Pagarás caro esta traición cachorro — miró a Rumlow — mata a esa puta — Bucky contuvo el aire, no sabía qué hacer o decir.

— Ay perdón, se me escapó — Kurt soltó sonando preocupado mientras una daga rozaba la oreja de Schmidt, el alfa bufaba indignado, jamás lo admitiría, pero lo habían pillado por sorpresa y ahora estaba en apuros, pero no lo demostraría, él ganaría.

— Entrégate y diles a tus hombres que te vayan, así dejaré a tu madre con vida — Bucky comenzó a temblar, mientras veía a su madre llorando, la mujer negaba con esmero, no quería que su hijo se entregara, luego de todo lo que había hecho para alejarlo de ese bastardo.

— Yo, yo — su voz se quebraba.

— Tú nada — Rumlow habló por primera vez y en ágil movimiento empujó a la mujer lejos de él, rápidamente Peter y Wanda la tomaron y la arrastraron a su lado, la omega la intentó calmar.

— Jodido bastardo — alcanzó a gritar Smichdt mientras disparaba en el pecho de su reciente traidor, quien sonreía de forma maníaca, siempre supo que terminaría así, pero al menos había logrado su cometido, salvar al amor de su vida, específicamente, ver como mataba a aquel bastardo que le había jodido la vida.

Para ese entonces Bucky habría el abdomen del alfa, sacaba sus interiores aún calientes y palpitantes, el alfa pedía clemencia mientras los aliados de Bucky terminaban con sus hombres, realmente se había transformado en una carnicería.

El omega estaba cegado por la ira y el dolor, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos y lo único que quería era causar dolor, sacarse toda la ira de encima.

— Gracias por encontrarlo T — Winnifred se acercó a T'Challa quien la rodeo por su brazo y le dio un cálido abrazo — siempre supe que ustedes estaban destinados, que tu nunca te rendirías — la omega le dio una cálida sonrisa — pero ahora sálvalo de la oscuridad, ya fue suficiente — pidió la mujer quien veía como su hijo estaba trastornado.

T'Challa con un movimiento de cabeza pidió a Tony que se llevara a la mujer, el omega junto a Steve salieron del lugar cuidando a la mujer, quien cojeaba y se veía golpeada, necesitaba asistencia médica, así que para ese entonces Steve la cargaba entre sus brazos mientras Tony se encargaba con los pocos hombres que intentaron acabar con sus vidas, realmente se había vuelto un maestro con las armas.

— Omega es suficiente — T'Challa puso su mano en el hombro del omega — mátalo y vámonos de aquí, aún queda mucha noche por delante — explicó calmado mientras Bucky asistía, para luego apuntar directo en la frente de su padre, acabando con su vida en un segundo.

El alfa lo ayudó a levantarse, dejando atrás aquellas apestosa carnicería que había quedado en el lugar, y que no se comparaba con lo que les esperaba, con Strucker sería peor, mucho peor…


	27. Capítulo 27

Winnifred se negaba a dejar ir a su hijo, recién lo había recuperado y no quería ni siquiera imaginar en la posibilidad de perderlo, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras tocaba aquel rostro con el cual tantas noches soñó, nunca pensó en que volvería a ver a su pequeño, aún así siempre tuvo algo de esperanza.

— Mi pequeño Johann — susurró la mujer con la voz entrecortada — nunca pensé en volver a verte, mi pequeño angelito — el omega cerró los ojos, recibiendo aquellas caricias que se habían perdido en sus recuerdos, sintiendo el aroma cálido de su madre, sabía que la conocía, que la extrañó incluso sin saber de su existencia.

— Bucky — dijo sonriendo — puedes decirme así — se explicó — mamá debo ir, ellos son mi familia, me ayudaron a rescatarte y ahora yo debo ayudarlos a ellos — explicó sincero mientras tomaba las manos de Winnifred, la mujer simplemente asistió con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Estaremos bien, yo lo protegeré — T'Challa los interrumpió, mirando a la mujer que quería que en un futuro fuera su suegra. Winnifred le dedicó una sonrisa mientras Bucky rodó los ojos.

— Por favor T, yo pertenezco a este mundo. Te aseguró que yo terminaré salvando tu culo — el omega dijo risueño mientras tomaba su brazo de forma juguetona — madre luego nos pondremos al día, te estarán esperando algunos amigos, busca Loki — explicó mientras se despedía con un beso en su mejilla, la mujer con los ojos anegados en lágrimas le dio un beso a cada uno y luego se fue con los guardias personales que T'Challa había puesto a su disposición.

Realmente había quedado una absoluta masacre en el hogar donde se refugiada Schmidt, había cuerpos por doquier, el ambiente realmente apestaba a sangre, y de seguro muy pronto llegaría policía, tenían que huir cuanto antes, aunque era seguro que esperaran a que fueran por Strucker, ahí realizarían la redada. Poco después Parker se los confirmó, la policía esperaría hasta el último momento pues querían hacer caer a los peces más gordos.

Todo el mundo partió a toda velocidad, la verdad es que tenían la adrenalina a tope, sus manos picaban por usar sus armas, ya le habían ganado a un viejo monstruo de Rusia, ahora sería el monstruo alemán quien caería, su imperio se iría a la mierda, pero no La Hydra, esa seguiría sólo que con un nuevo legado.

Charles se rascaba el cuello nervioso, el lugar ardía como nunca, además, sentía una leve punzada en el abdomen, internamente le estaba rogando a cuanto dios conociera, le pedía por s cachorrito o cachorrita, que se aferrara a la vida, no quería perderlo. Pero tampoco podía dejar a su alfa, pel tenía que salvarlo, debía arrancarlo de las garras de ese puto cerdo.

Trato de calmarse, no quería que su aroma lo delatara, además, iba con Stephen y Wanda, los omegas eran muy observadores y de seguro ya notaban que había algo mal. Desvió la atención mirando su móvil, enviando algunos mensajes y recibiendo información interesante, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, al parecer esa noche la suerte si estaba de su lado.

— Logan afírmate más fuerte — gritó Peter acelerando su Kawasaki, el alfa lo intentaba, pero no podía negar que se estaba cagando de miedo, el omega iba a una velocidad realmente alta, pero confiaba en él, solo Peter podía manejar a esa velocidad sin matarse — tranquilo anciano — el omega soltó una fuerte carcajada, el alfa se unió a las risas y se apretó aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo su dulce aroma, uno que lo reconfortaba.

— Tu golfa viene en camino — Strucker le explicó a Erik antes de dar un golpe de corriente, el alfa no hizo más que gruñir mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor, ese hijo de puta lo estaba torturando — puedes creer que superaron a Schmidt nunca pensé que esa perra era tan débil.}

Erik estaba mareado, no entendía muy bien que tenía que ver ese mafioso ruso y el porqué habían ido por él, pero realmente no le interesaba, en su cabeza no había nadie más que Charles y sus hijos. Él no era creyente, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez creyó en Dios, pero en ese momento se encontraba rezando, no sabía hacerlo, pero estaba pidiendo con todo su corazón que nada les pasara, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos.

— Mierda — gritó Charles mientras se encogía — siento… siento corriente — gritó lleno de angustia mientras Stephen lo comenzaba a revisar pensando en alguna sobre reacción de su marca, pero al parecer era la conexión con Erik, el alfa lo debía estar pasando realmente mal.

— Respira Charles, trata de aliviar tu dolor, quizás sirva para aliviar el de él — el medico intentó ayudar.

— La única jodida cosa que me ayudará es partirle la cara a Strucker — gruñó el omega mientras el ambiente se viciaba, tanto Stephen como Wanda no pudieron evitar temblar, sentían miedo de la sed de sangre en el omega.

Kurt estaba colgando de Warren, besándolo con demasiada pasión, totalmente ajeno a que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, a él lo único que te interesaba era comerse a su alfa, no sabía si saldrían con vida, si sería la última vez que se verían, así que lo importante es que se despidieran, ya estaban acostumbrados, así se vivía en la mafia, y ellos lo aprendieron desde muy pequeños.

Algunos se quedarían afuera, aguardando por la llegada de la policía, pues se dejaría caer cuando Strucker cayera o cuando ellos cayeran, esperaban que fuera la primera opción.

Parker se quedaría monitoreando junto a Warren, los ayudarían los guardianes y los yakuzas de Barton y Banner, esperando al siguiente enemigo, tanto Christine como Stephen estaban listos, dos autos dispuestos para tratar y, en cualquier caso, llevarse a los heridos, los médicos se abrazaron, temblaban, nunca pensaron en verse inmiscuidos en los reales enfrentamientos de la mafia, pero no estaban asustados, ese era su mundo, sabían muy bien en lo que se estaban metiendo.

— Tranquilo Stephen, Ross estará bien — Charles susurró al oído del omega, quien no entendía por qué decía aquello — confía en mí, lo tendremos de vuelta — le guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar meciendo sus caderas, totalmente confiado, cualquiera que lo viera diría que Charles Xavier era la más perra del lugar.

— No te atrevas a morir mocoso, ni a recibir balas por mi — Logan lo abrazó, acercándolo a su cuerpo, para luego dar un sonoro beso en su mejilla — no puedes dejarnos, y si te llega a pasar algo Daken no me lo perdonará, y créeme nadie quiere lidiar con ese omega enojado, te aseguro que es mil veces peor que tú, es el omega más iracundo e insoportable.

— No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi cachorro — Logan recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de Peter, pero no pudo evitar poner una tonta sonrisa, realmente le habían enternecido aquellas palabras — a ninguno nos pasará nada, porque somos una familia, y una familia siempre está unida — se puso de puntas hasta tener los labios de Logan, para besarlo con pasión — y no lo olvides alfa, aún me tienes que castigar, estoy ansioso — el alfa negó, simplemente no podía con su amado omega.

Afinaron los últimos detalles, algunos se despidieron en caso de que sucediera cualquier imprevisto, determinaron algunas posiciones y esperaron la cuenta final, ya no quedaba nada. Algunos estaban saltando por la emoción, otros suspiraban ya cansados de esperar, mientras la gran mayoría sentía como sus manos picaban por matar, sólo una cabeza estaba prohibida, y esa la de Strucker, esa era de la familia principal.

— Gracias a todos, a la cuenta de tres — explicó Wanda mientras hizo una reverencia a todos sus compañeros y compañeras de lucha. Luego su mellizo comenzó a contar, Logan lo tomó por la cintura, Steve y Tony se dieron la mano, ya no había vuelta atrás, en cosa de segundos entrarían al verdadero infierno.

Rompieron la puerta, haciendo toda la bulla posible, sabían que los estaban esperando y las balas no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente guardias se pusieron tapando a los mafiosos principales, facilitándoles el paso, aunque algunos como Tony y Kurt no se resistieron a utilizar sus armas, necesitaban sacar las tensiones de su cuerpo de alguna forma.

Logan azotó a uno de los hombres de Strucker contra la muralla, enterró un puñal en su espalda y puso la pistola en su cuello mientras dedicaba una mirada a Peter.

— Gracias cariño — Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla — ahora bastardo ¿dónde esta mi abuelito? — preguntó sonriendo, para luego meterse algunos caramelos en la boca, los cuales hizo crujir al morderlos con fuerza.

— Vamos John, dinos donde está — fue Wanda quien se metió en la conversación, mientras le arrebata caramelos a su hermano e imitaba sus acciones — Jonny no queremos matarte, si nos dices te dejaremos salir de aquí, si sobrevives o no ya es problema tuyo — explicó la omega mientras se acercaba un cuchillo al hombre quien para ese entonces ya estaba temblando.

— Abajo, en el sótano — soltó un grito desesperado cuando el filo entró en su lagrimal —está con Erik — ya estaba desesperado por el dolor.

— Gracias Johnny boy — agradeció Wanda, para luego tomar el puñal y enterrarlo en el otro ojo — pero no he olvidado que tu estuviste cuando hirieron a mi alfa, así que púdrete cerdo — el puñal ahora quedó clavado en el cuello de aquel alfa, quien ya se estaba convulsionando y desangrándose en el suelo.

Logan no pudo evitar dar un salto y arrugar la nariz, ya conocía a esa familia, pero aún no se acostumbraba a su verdadera naturaleza, los mellizos podían ser muy dulces, pero también muy aterradores, ya conocía esa faceta en Peter, pero aun no se acostumbraba en Wanda.

— Si alguien te toca, yo seré peor que ella — susurró Peter, Logan sólo asistió porque estaba seguro de que aquellas palabras no eran más que verdad.

Más adelante se encontraron a Tony haciendo un mohín reclamándole a Steve porque el alfa le había quitado a su presa, el alfa solo soltaba una risa, explicando que el siguiente sería de él, pero el omega estaba encaprichado, estaba seguro de que Steve no lo creía tan fuerte, pero él se lo demostraría, había aprendido de los mejores y podía ser tal o más letal que ellos.

Los disparos seguían, algunas ratas huían, pero La Hydra invertida y sus aliados no los estaban dejando salir con vida, no lo permitirían luego de todo lo que habían hecho, los preferían muertos antes de arriesgarse a que los traicionaran otra vez.

Bucky y T'Challa estaban pelando con un par, habían sido emboscados y para su mala suerte estaban solos, eran sólo ellos dos contra un grupo de traidores, las cosas no se veían muy bien, mucho menos cuando un disparo dio en la pierna del príncipe de Wakanda, quien de inmediato cayó el suelo soltando un gruñido.

El omega sintió como la ira lo invadía, podía sentir el aroma a miedo en el alfa, también su dolor cuando una bala dio de lleno en su pecho, fue cegado por el deseo de sangre, no sabe como lo hizo, pero cuando al fin fue consciente de sus actos sus manos y su cara estaban bañadas en sangre, la habitación estaba asfixiante, ahí sólo olía a muerte.

A su alrededor estaban los más de diez cadáveres de los guardias de Strucker, no quedaba ninguno con vida, pero su atención rápidamente cambió a T'Challa quien intentaba sentarse, la sangre no dejaba de correr y su respiración estaba siendo cada vez más lenta.

— Alfa ¿has recibido órdenes de alguien además de tus padres? — preguntó Bucky mientras se agachaba y presionaba la herida de donde no dejaba de brotar sangre. El alfa negó con la cabeza, algo mareado y sin entender a que iba una pregunta así en un momento como ese — entonces escúchame bien, no te atrevas a morir. Es una orden y no te atrevas a desobedecerme, luego me agradecerás por salvarte el culo — exigió el omega gruñendo, para luego salir corriendo, necesitaba a uno de los médicos cuanto antes.

La familia principal de La Hydra iba corriendo, bajando apresurados las escaleras, mientras sus amigos dispersaban a los guardias y los ayudaban a seguir avanzando, habían recibido un par de roces y estocadas, pero nada de gravedad, no se comparaba a la sed de venganza que corría por sus venas.

Sabían que habían llegado al lugar indicado cuando se encontraron con un grupo de cerca de veinte personas fuertemente armadas, todos los apuntaban, era claro que sería difícil salir con vida de ahí.

— Avances ustedes — Steve les habló a sus sobrinos y a Charles — nosotros les cubriremos las espaldas y los ayudaremos a avanzar — terminó de explicar el alfa, tomando pistolas gemelas en sus manos, al igual que su esposo. Logan por su parte, portaba un fusil de asalto, haciendo que Peter no pudiera evitar morderse los labios orgulloso de su alfa, susurrando un te amo antes de comenzar a avanzar.

Como pudieron se abrieron paso, el aroma a pólvora y sangre les estaba haciendo picar la nariz, Charles tenía nauseas y las punzadas en su abdomen se estaban haciendo más intensar, pero estaba ansioso, ya podía sentir el aroma a Erik, mientras su mordida ardía fuertemente.

Wanda de un disparo terminó con uno de los guardias que estaba en la puerta, luego se giró y se lanzó contra el otro, lanzándolo al suelo, para luego enterrar una daga en su entrepierna, sabía muy bien que acababa de atravesar su miembro, Charles y Peter temblaron ante tal acción.

— Tú le disparaste a Nat, a mi Alfa — gritó llena de furia, para luego arrancarle la nariz de una mordida el alfa gritaba y pedía compasión mientras su vientre era abierto, la omega lo dejó con sus interiores colgando, para luego patear su inútil cuerpo.

A continuación, Peter abrió la puerta de una patada, se encontraron con los hombres fuertes de Strucker, todos apuntándolos, al fondo de la habitación Erik estaba colgando, apenas pudo levantar la mirada, su cara estaba hinchada, si no lo reconocieran por su olor, no sabrían que era él, estaba deformado, realmente deplorable. Charles no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, una mezcla entre dolor y rabia.

— Gatitos vivieron a su muerte, nunca los pensé tan estúpidos — Strucker aplaudió divertido — aunque admiro que quieran tanto a la basura de su padre.

— Un amor que tu jamás conociste — soltó Peter riendo — abuelito nunca te pensé tan cobarde, rodeado por tus guardias, ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentarnos tu sólo — el omega soltó una risita torcida — bueno, no esperaba nada de ti, después de todo ni siquiera se te levanta, ups no debía decir eso — se tapó la boca fingiendo estar apenado. Wanda no pudo evitar soltar una risita, amaba las ocurrencias de su hermano.

— Cállate omega — Strucker se acercó, sus guardias apuntaban a los omegas, y sin mayor avisó soltó una bofetada a Peter, quien cayó al suelo mientras su nariz sangraba, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los golpes por parte de su abuelo.

— Suficiente — la voz de Charles llamó la atención de todos, el omega se veía tranquilo, como si realmente no estuviera a punto de morir, se veía confiado y sereno.

— No te atrevas a hablar puta barata, ni siquiera se porque aún estás con vida — Strucker soltó riendo — quizás debería probarte antes de matarte, para saber porque mi hijo se prendó de ti, algo especial debe tener tu agujero para que este idiota arriesgue su vida por ti — golpeó a Erik, quien apenas pudo gruñir, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para aquello —te voy a violar frente a él, para luego sacarte el bastardo que llevas dentro y Erik mirará todo, ese será su puto castigo por desafiarme.

— Sobre nuestros cadáveres — ambos mellizos como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo hablaron a la vez, mientras con su cuerpo intentaban tapar a Charles, quien parecía ni siquiera inmutarse por las palabras de aquel viejo asqueroso.

— Gracias cachorritos míos — explicó Charles mientras besaba las mejillas de sus niños — pueden irse ahora, gracias muchachos — finalizó el omega para que sin previo aviso la guardia especial de Strucker abandonara el lugar, nadie entendía que estaba pasando. La situación se estaba haciendo extraña, confusa.

Las sirenas comenzaron a escucharse, gritos en el lugar, no había mucho tiempo, debían acabar con todo cuanto antes. Strucker estaba estupefacto, poniendo la pistola en el cuello de Erik, quien apenas entendía, a duras penas intentaba mantenerse consciente.

— Un paso más y lo mató — Strucker se sentía acorralado, no podía creer que aquellas ratas lo hubieran traicionado, sus hombres de confianza, aquellos que durante tantos años le habían servido, ahora huían dejándolo a la deriva.

— Tú nunca conociste el amor, ni lo conocerás — Wanda fue la primera en romper en silencio, dio algunos pasos hacia su abuelo — alguna vez te quise, cuando pequeña te admiré, lástimas que perdiste la oportunidad de tener una familia — su voz sonaba dolida, realmente había tristeza en sus palabras.

— A mi no me mires, nunca te quise — Peter se recargó en una muralla mientras reía.

La puerta fue abierta, entrando Steve y Tony, este último cojeaba y el alfa intentaba ayudarlo, Logan de inmediato fue por Peter, tomando con delicadeza su magullada cara.

— Padre — la voz de Steve sonó quebrada — jamás te perdonaría lo que le has hecho a mi hermano — ahora sólo había ira, mientras su mirada estaba en Erik, quien parecía a punto de morir. Tony abrazó el cuerpo de su alfa, intentando arrullarlo, podía notar el dolor que había en él, también le dolía.

— Basta de cursilerías — Strucker gritó accionando el gatillo, una bala salió disparada, directo hacía Charles, Pero Steve fue más rápido, empujando a su cuñado y recibiendo el impacto por él, Tony soltó un chillido y estaba cegado por la ira, le arrancaría la cabeza a ese sucio alfa, Strucker estaba anonadado.

Tony estaba dispuesto a ir por ese estúpido, cuando Charles tomó su brazo y lo calmó, rápidamente el omega disparo dando justo en la mano del alfa, quien soltó el arma, para a continuación verse siendo apuntado por todos en esa habitación.

— Es mío — el gruñido de Charles los hizo estremecer, realmente su ira se podía oler — mira jodido hijo de puta — Strucker no sabía que hacer, intentó usar su voz de mando, pero Charles no se detuvo, al menos confiaba en su capacidad física superior — no intentes volver a ordenarme — un disparó se escuchó dio junto en la pierna del alfa, rápidamente otro dio en su brazo — tú hiciste sufrir a mi alfa, si me hubieras hecho algo a mi no sentiría ni la mitad de la rabia que siento en este momento, pero tocaste algo que es mío y solo mío, y no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas, mucho menos con mis hijos y con el amor de mi vida — se agachó para luego atravesar con una daga su mano, encargándose de acabar con cada tendón y ligamento, el alfa maldecía y sin avisó hizo lo mismo con la otra mano — eso es por tocarlos — ahora fue por sus ojos, sin aviso sacó ambos de sus cuencas, la imagen era grotesca, Peter se estremeció escondiéndose en Logan, Wanda se apoyó en ellos, mientras Steve y Tony miraban aturdidos todo lo que estaba ocurriendo — eso es por querer verlos sufrir, ahora ya no podrás ver nada — luego fue a su boca, la apretó hasta tener su lengua, fue algo más complicado, se ganó algunos mordiscos pero aún así logró tomarla para luego con la otra mano arrancarla, la boca del alfa se estaba llenando de sangre, gemidos y llantos salían, ahora él estaba irreconocible, era dantesco — por cada palabra que dijiste, por acá herida que esto provocó — tomó con fuerzas sus mejillas, para luego acercarse a su oído — no te haré nada más porque no quiero que mueras aún, bueno, quizás no sobrevivas. Pero recuerda Strucker nadie toca a mi familia y sale impune, ahora, bienvenido al infierno — fue lo último que dijo para luego lanzar el cuerpo del agonizante alfa.

Nadie en la habitación se atrevía a moverse, estaban horrorizados con aquella escena que nunca pensaron no eran hipócritas siempre quisieron verlo sufrir, pero jamás se imaginaron que de aquella forma. Charles se veía como un demonio, bañado en sangre, destilando aroma a peligro, realmente letal, nadie se podía comparar a él, ni siquiera el alfa más fuerte.

— Mi amor resiste, todo esta bien — Charles se puso de rodillas mientras tomaba el rostro de Erik, intentando que el alfa lo mirara, que reaccionara — nadie podrá hacernos daño nunca más, al fin somos libres mi amor — se levantó y comenzó a besarlo, intentando hacerlo volver a la realidad.

— ¿Charles, amor eres tú? — fue un susurro apenas audible, apenas sentía el aroma de su omega.

— Si amor, aquí estamos con los cachorritos, vinimos por ti — se acercó aún más, poniendo su marca justo sobre los labios del alfa — vamos Erik, lame, muerde, te necesito yo y el cachorrito que viene en camino — llevó las manos del alfa a su vientre, el alfa apenas podía moverse gimiendo de dolor paso de forma rasposa su lengua por aquel lugar y con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba clavó sus dientes, ambos soltaron un gruñido, fue una sobrecarga de emociones, la habitación se lleno de un aroma que a todos les hizo cristalizar los ojos, era como si se hubieran conectados con la vorágine de emociones que la pareja estaba sintiendo, una experiencia jamás pensada.

Al menos habían logrado una cosa, seguir viviendo, pero todavía les esperaba enfrentarse a lo que hubiera afuera de aquella inmunda guarida.


End file.
